Repercussions
by marymo9
Summary: Femslash. Dinah and Helena find themselves falling in love. But Dinah is married, and struggles with her new feelings for her best friend. Diana/Shayera also featured. Rated M for language and later chapter content.
1. Chapter 1

This story stands alone for now. It is not related in anyway to any other Diana/Shayera story I have posted here. It will primarily feature Helena/Dinah, but will include the other women as well. It is femslash, so it goes without saying that if you don't like those types of stories, then you should move on. I have not read the comics, but I loved the cartoon series for the Justice League. Just as I drew inspiration from the episode "Grudge Match" for a Diana/Shayera story I did, that evolved into something bigger than I imagined, I also considered the chemistry between Helena/Dinah in that same episode. Do not look for comic book canon. I have drawn a little from what I know of the comics however. This story is being written with ltlconf, who co-authored Her Other Woman. Finally, this story is a very belated birthday gift for a special friend. Her only requests were that I write for any characters, but she wanted comfort/healing and something racier than I had done in the past. Happy birthday lilbit1016. Racier is coming in later chapters...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my laptop.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Helena's reply was a mixture of a plea and a need for comprehension. Things were not supposed to be this complicated. Love was supposed to be simple. You met, sparks flew, and everything got wrapped up in a neat little package. Of course Helena knew that nothing was ever easy, but love was supposed to be the one thing that you fought for. But that was not happening, and the abandoned feeling was a crushing weight on her shoulders. Stress settled in her neck, and she was pretty sure that she had cried more in the last couple of months than she had in her entire life, and that was saying something. Love was not supposed to make you miserable daily; it was supposed to be uplifting. Whoever wrote these "facts" about love clearly had never met Dinah. In fact, Helena was sure that they hadn't, because her love had brought her to the precipice of sheer misery.<p>

Inwardly Dinah felt terrible at the pain she was causing her one time best friend, who she couldn't define just now. "I don't know what I can say to make you understand. I just know that I can't do this. It's too hard Helena, and I am…drained. I have nothing left to fight with. I can't breathe, and little other than you makes me happy. But love is not enough. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Helena stopped fighting the tears at the beginning of the conversation. She sat, silently weeping, her knees cradled to her chest.

Dinah hated the pain she was causing the brunette, but whatever fledgling love she had begun to feel was coming to an end. Too many obstacles stood in their way of happiness, and her resolve to stand against everything had slipped away that morning. Reaching out, Dinah lightly stroked the hair of her companion. "I do love you Helena. Never doubt that. You have been the bright spot in my life these past months, and you will never know what you came to mean to me. But I'm tired. How much more can I take? How can you continue to hold up against all of this?"

"Because," Helena sniffed, "you mean that much to me. Don't give up, please. Do you want me to beg? I am willing to debase myself that far, because you are worth it. I can't believe that you would just give up."

Dinah sighed, "Helena, I am tired. I am tired of everything. I can't hold your hand in public, I stammer when people ask about us, and the only allies we have are within the Tower. It isn't enough. You deserve better, and I don't think I will ever get there. I can't be what you want me to be."

"Diana and Shayera did it. Look at them. They are in love, and they don't care what people think."

"But I do Helena."

Anger began to rise in the brunette's chest, "Then you are a coward. I don't want to believe that about you, but that is what you're here telling me."

Dinah couldn't do anything but nod her head. "You're right. I can't argue. You deserve someone who will fight to be with you…and that isn't me."

"So everything up to this point?"

"I don't regret it. But it can't continue. This will blow over, and we can go back to being friends."

"Go to hell Dinah. I can't believe you just said that to me. You expect us to be friends after this? What? We take time apart, and when you believe that no one will say anything, then we hang out again? Fuck that and fuck you for saying it. "

Dinah knew she had deserved it, but it didn't mean it stung any less. "I hope," she struggled to form words, "that given time you will change your mind. I want you in my life, and I can't imagine not wanting to talk to you, and be near you."

"Would you have taken this shit from Oliver?"

Dinah recoiled. "Helena, it isn't the same."

"Here is how I see it. We fell in love. And when it got tough, you caved. You are going to be very lonely settling for what is easy. You settled for easy once, and where did that get you?"

Before she could think about the repercussions Dinah slapped Helena. Simultaneously rubbing the red mark on her cheek, and wiping away tears, Helena spat, "Get out! Don't come near me ever again. You are right. I do deserve better."

Regret crept in the moment that she had struck Helena, but Dinah didn't apologize. She stood, turned her back, and walked out of Helena's apartment. The moment she shut the door behind her, Dinah heard Helena wail. Dinah took a few steps and crumbled to a heap in the hallway. She openly wept, and felt nausea settle in her gut. Leaving Helena had been the hardest thing that she had ever done. She had just walked out on her best friend and the woman that she had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p>Several months earlier…<p>

Helena, Dinah, and Shayera sat around a table in the cafeteria within the Tower.

Between mouthfuls of food, Helena sputtered, "Shayera, are you really not going to the Christmas party? Fuck John. Who cares if he goes?"

Shayera sighed, "I am tired of dealing with him. I get that he has moved on, and I am happy for him. I just can't stand that every time he sees me he slaps this look of pity on his face. He is passive aggressive about me not dating, and frankly it has gotten old."

"All the more reason you should go. Kiss everyone in the place, or whatever. But you're letting him win. Are you even in love with him anymore?"

"Hell no. I just am tired of him."

Dinah grimaced, "Then tell him that."

"I've thought about it, but I know him, he will just turn it around, and somehow end up the martyr. It's what he does now."

"The answer to your problem," Dinah started, "is not to kiss everyone at the party. The answer is to take a date that is smoking hot, and kiss them in front of everyone."

Shayera laughed, "And who would that be?"

Helena sat back and contemplated the thought. "There are hundreds of superheroes in the Tower. Surely one of them would be a suitable date. What are your necessary qualifications?"

Shayera shrugged. "I don't know. It would need to be someone who is intelligent, good looking certainly doesn't hurt, and really it would be the icing on the cake if they had some serious fighting skills. If I walked in with someone who could conceivably kick John's ass that would be awesome! Is it evil of me to want to make him jealous?"

Helena and Dinah smiled. The blonde shook her head. "I don't think so. I think it is natural. As long as you aren't pining for him, I think you are in the clear."

Shayera scowled, "I am definitely not pining for him anymore. I haven't in a while. Looking back, I realize that he did me a favor. But it would be nice to have a distraction for just one night. Honestly, though, I don't think there is anyone in the Tower that fits the bill. Superman, Batman, and J'onn are about the only ones that really could be considerations. But Superman is with Lois and frankly too goody two-shoes for me, J'onn is sweet, but I am not the least bit attracted to him. Batman would probably spend the whole party brooding, and I want someone who can have fun. Sorry guys, but unless we suddenly sprout some new members quickly, I am going to pass on going to the party."

While digging through her brain cells to find an answer, Helena inadvertently dribbled food on her chin and chest. Without thought, Dinah leaned over and wiped the crumbs away gently, smiling at the silliness that Helena always seemed to be. "Nice shirt Helena. Where did you get this one?"

Helena looked down at her chest. Splayed across the front in semi-stretched writing it read "I love Caulk". Helena laughed, "It was a gift actually. Flash gave it to me. You should have seen him grinning ear to ear when he did. He read it out loud several times, making sure that I got the reference!"

Shayera and Dinah laughed along with their friend. "And speaking of dates," Shayera offered, "are you going with Question?"

Helena's smile dropped a little. "I guess. Guys, seriously, I need to offload that one. I am not sure what I was thinking, but he isn't exciting in the slightest. His conspiracy theories are starting to work my last good nerve. Honestly, every goddamn thing I do is met with, 'Did you know…', and really I don't give two shits about his diatribes. He started in the other night as I was eating Oreos. It was all I could do to keep from telling him to shut the fuck up and walk out."

"Why didn't you?"

Helena shrugged, "They were his Oreos, and I was hungry."

Dinah laughed uproariously, "When we go back to Gotham, we will hit up the grocery store. I will buy you your own Oreos. Stop sleeping with him for his cookies."

Helena stuck out her tongue, "Yeah but if I let you buy them does that mean I have to start sleeping with you?"

Dinah snickered, "Tempting, but I don't think my husband would appreciate me diddling my best friend."

"Your loss then, and free cookies for me."

Shayera looked between the two women. If she didn't know that Dinah was married, and devoted to Oliver, she would have sworn that there could have been something between the two Gotham heroes. They flirted playfully, and they always seemed to be touching in some way. But Shayera had kept that thought to herself. They were all really good friends, but no touching or flirting happened between her and Dinah or between her and Helena. It was just their dynamic she supposed. Helena and Dinah would be lost without each other. Shayera was content to just go on the ride with them.

Helena broke Shayera's thoughts, "So is Ollie coming home in time for the party?"

Dinah leaned back and twisted the large diamond ring on her finger. "He says he is, but you know how that goes. He may or may not show up."

"Well, if he doesn't, you can save me from my horrific date."

"Helena, break it off. Be done with that terd. You deserve so much better. You have had nothing positive to say about him as it is."

Helena shrugged nonchalantly. "It's whatever. Everyone is guilty of settling to some degree, while secretly wishing that they had more."

Dinah disagreed, "That's not true. I didn't settle."

Shayera cringed inwardly. She knew Helena wouldn't agree with that statement. In fact Helena and Dinah had almost come to blows once over Oliver. Helena's opinion of Dinah's husband wasn't high, and that was putting it lightly. But Helena had realized that fighting with Dinah about Oliver was causing damage to their friendship, so Helena resolved to keep her opinions to herself. She had, however, confided in Shayera that she thought Oliver was slimy, but never had anything solid other than her gut feeling. That was enough for Shayera. Helena's gut was almost always spot on.

Shayera had another reason for not liking him, or rather not trusting him: He was John's best friend. She had seen firsthand the two in action. It was how her friendship with Dinah had started. Shayera had worried that when she and John split up that Dinah would stop speaking to her, but she had done the opposite. She had held Shayera when she cried the first few months, and had introduced her to Helena. They quickly became nicknamed, "The Three Amigos", and it was rare to see one without the other two in tow. Most importantly, Shayera had confided in the pair, and she was dead certain that nothing she had ever said had made its way back to Oliver or John. And so, in Shayera, Dinah and Helena had earned unwavering loyalty.

Ignoring the comment from Dinah, Helena went on, "Where is Ollie these days?"

"Switzerland. He left a week ago, and said he would be back in time for the party. But he usually ends up conducting business longer than expected anymore, so I am not sure when to expect him."

"How come you never go with him?"

"He says I would be a distraction. He is worried that I would be bored while he is in his meetings, and he doesn't want to feel guilty about me not being entertained. I tell him that it's silly, but he insists that I concentrate on things here. Really, I love the time I spend with you all, so it is manageable."

Helena smirked, "And the time you spend with your vibrator too I am sure."

Dinah swatted her friend, "You have Oreos, and I have…" But the blonde cut the sentence short. She had almost said too much, but it was enough for Helena to latch onto.

Helena squealed, "OH MY GOD! You named it didn't you?"

Dinah blushed, "Sshhhh. No I didn't. Don't read anything into that."

"Liar! Tell us what you named it."

"I didn't dammit. Drop it."

Helena looked at Shayera who was struggling to not laugh out loud. "Shayera, do you believe her?"

Shayera threw her hands up. "Oooh no, I am not even going there."

Helena winked. "Chicken. Fine, if you won't tell us, how about I guess? Mr. Happy?"

Dinah continued to blush, "No smart ass. Quit."

"Not Mr. Happy huh? How about Mr. Tickly?"

Dinah licked her lips and haughtily whispered, "Why does it have to be a Mister?"

Helena sat back shocked for a moment, and then played along. "Really? So it's Misses Happy?"

Dinah leaned into Helena's space, and gestured for her to come closer. Helena grinned and leaned in as well. "Helena, love, there is no vibrator. If there was, I wouldn't name it Mister or Misses anything. So get your damn head out of the gutter."

"You put it there Dinah."

Dinah's grin was downright devilish. "You'd let me put your head wherever I wanted wouldn't you?"

Helena opened her mouth to reply, knowing that she was being baited. Shayera sat there with her knowing look, and said nothing as this had been commonplace for the two for a while now. But nothing witty was coming to mind, so Helena sat back and grinned, "Whatever Dinah."

Dinah sat back as well, satisfied that she had won.

But just as the conversation was about to turn somewhere else Flash walked by the table. Helena reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wally, let me ask you something. If a woman intimated that she could put your head wherever she wanted, and you would let her, what would you say to that?"

Flash's face lit up with instant amusement, "Is she hot?"

Helena, staring Dinah directly in the eye, answered, "Meh. She's at best a 6."

Dinah nearly choked, as Helena laughed, and Shayera couldn't contain her mirth either. Flash stood pondering the thought, "Is she a strong six, or a pity six?"

"Maybe a six and a half. But that is pushing it."

Flash shrugged, "Six and a half is doable, but I am not sure that warrants a phone call the next day."

Dinah's eyes went wide. "Assholes. All of you."

Helena cocked her eyebrow, a shit eating grin on her face, "Never start something you can't finish. Thanks Flash. Wait…one more thing…you ever have a girlfriend who had a vibrator?"

Flash stood stammered for a moment. But only just. "Yes, I did."

"And did it have a name?"

"If there is one thing I know about women, it's that they name their vibrators."

Dinah interjected, "Oh what a bunch of bullshit. That isn't true!"

"Do you have one?" Flash teased.

"N-No."

"Then how would you know?"

Dinah sat flummoxed. There really was no good answer.

Flash continued, "I named it too."

Shayera barely managed, "W-What?" Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from laughing at the exchange. "You named your girlfriend's sex toy?"

Flash nodded like it was natural.

"I simply must know. Please, Wally, tell us."

Wally looked around, and leaned down and whispered, "VTC. The name was a by-product of an unfortunate accident. Hence the reason I am single now."

"VTC?" Helena couldn't figure out what the initials stood for.

"Vibrating Tooth Chipper. I turned it on too soon."

Helena fell to the side from laughing hysterically, crashing into Dinah. The blonde caught her friend and laughed right alongside her hugging her around the shoulders. Shayera eyes began to water. It was all too much. "W-Wait a second Wally…whose tooth did it chip? Yours or hers?"

The comment sent the group into deeper fits. Wally stood for a moment and ran his tongue across his the front of his teeth. "All I will say is that the League has excellent dental insurance."

Shayera exclaimed, "Wally, that is…I don't even know what to say to that!"

"I do." Dinah interjected, "Sit down and share more!"

Flash grinned, and pulled up a chair. Helena leaned up, and suddenly looked at the watch on her wrist. "Shit! I am late. I gotta bolt guys. Sorry. Save some good stories for me Wally."

Dinah had a quick pang of emptiness when Helena sat up, but she shoved it down. Like most inappropriate feelings she had, she buried it, refusing to acknowledge that it even existed. "Where are you off to so fast?"

"I have something I need to do. It's secret…"

"You have secrets?"

"One or two. I promised a friend a favor, and I'm late."

Dinah chuckled, "A friend a favor?"

Helena smacked her lips, "Not the kind I'll do for you later if you bring Oreos."

Dinah shook her head, and smacked Helena's ass. The dark-haired woman laughed, and rubbed her backside as she exited. With a smile on her face, Dinah looked over at Shayera. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Quickly shifting the focus, Shayera asked, "Well Wally? Give us the good stuff."

The remaining three passed the next few hours laughing at Flash's ridiculous stories.

* * *

><p>Helena dashed through the corridors of the Tower, knowing that she was running slightly behind. Huffing she shoved open the door to her destination. Waiting inside one of the many training rooms was her newest friend, Diana.<p>

"Sorry Diana, I got caught up in the cafeteria with Shayera, Dinah, and Wally. I lost track of time."

Diana smiled, "Don't worry about it. I haven't been waiting long. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Diana walked over to a mat and began stretching. "What did you tell them you were doing?"

"A favor for a friend."

"An unnamed friend?" Diana's smile was light.

"I don't know why you won't let me tell them that we are hanging out. No one would care."

"Dinah might not, but I know Shayera is not a fan of mine."

"Give her a chance, and you might be surprised. I thought she was bitchy at first, but since her and John split, I realize now he is the asshole. Shayera is quite funny. And you guys would get along great."

"I doubt that."

"Really Diana, what happened?"

"Specifically? Nothing. She and I just never got along."

"It's probably because you are both stubborn, and have similar personalities. All I am saying is that you should give her a chance. You'd like her, I'm sure."

Diana shrugged. "Have you been practicing?"

"I have. Thanks for doing this with me. I know I will never take the Amazon trials, but I am trying to soak up as many fighting styles as I can. Who better to teach me the Amazon way than you?"

Helena joined Diana on the mat. They routinely stretched and did breathing exercises before sparring. Pre-asswhipping is what Helena had lovingly named it. Helena was a great fighter, but Diana was overwhelming. Their friendship had struck up out of chance. Helena had been in the training room while Diana was hitting a heavy bag. Zatanna had walked in, and had headed in Diana's direction. Quickly realizing she was about to be cornered, Diana had grabbed Helena and pleaded softly that she start sparring with her. Helena complied, and Zatanna had walked away without ever bothering them.

"How's the situation with your stalker?" Helena teased.

"The same. I avoid her."

"Why don't you just tell her that you aren't interested? You tend to be pretty forthcoming with your feelings with everyone else. Why not just tell her to blow?"

"Blow?"

"Get lost."

"Oh," Diana filed the saying away, "I can't. I know it would hurt her feelings, and I am trying to be nicer these days."

"Soft and cuddly Wonder Woman?"

Diana laughed, "Just less abrasive. I am aware that my attitude makes it hard to be friends with me."

"Maybe that is part of your charm too though."

Diana shook her head, "Probably not, but thanks anyways. How have you been? Still debating the Question?"

"Ugh. Not debating anymore. Just trying to figure out how to bow out gracefully."

"Tell him, what was it? Blow."

Helena laughed, "Good job, and used properly."

Diana beamed. "I pay attention. I admit learning slang, and trying to loosen up a bit has been an eye opening experience."

"Well, only a few more lessons, and I will give you your first shirt."

Diana rolled her eyes, "No way I wear anything that says I love Caulk."

"I got something better for you."

"Really? And what does it say?"

"First answer some questions. Ready?"

Diana sighed. "Hit me."

"Nirvana or Guns N' Roses and why?"

"Nirvana if you want to hear the rawer garage band style, but GNR can't be overlooked, as Axl Rose's vocals are unique, and Slash is arguably one of the best guitar players."

Helena smiled, "That was too easy. Ok, give me 3 slang phrases and tell me what they mean."

Diana closed her eyes in thought, "Hell to the No. It is a more emphatic way of saying no. Peace out. It means goodbye or I am leaving. What up playa? It means what's going on."

"Good job Diana! Ok, now I am going to make it harder. Give me some lines from one rap or hip hop song."

"Also called tracks…"

"Very good."

Diana giggled as she spouted, "Listen, your ass is about to be missin. You know who's gonna find you? Some old man fishin."

"DMX! Excellent choice Diana. And finally, what do we never, ever tell people, even under threat of torture?"

"Our dirty iPod secrets. An example would be Britney Spears. Although she has good hits, it is not necessary that we reveal we like her to anyone."

"I'm impressed. You are picking this all up nicely. Did you like the tracks I chose for your first iPod?"

"I did. I like hip hop. I was surprised, but I do. Thanks for doing this for me Helena. I am trying so hard to learn more to become less stiff and more culturally integrated."

"But ultimately?"

"I am who I am, and there is nothing wrong with the way I speak."

"Ok, your turn. Teach me how to fight like you do."

"Sure you are ready?"

"Just pull a punch or two. You rattled my brain the last time, and I am pretty sure I developed a s-s-s-stutter because of it."

Diana felt terrible. "I am so sorry."

Helena laughed, "I'm kidding Diana. But thanks for the concern."

"Stand up and let's go. I will try not to knock your block off today."

Helena chuckled, "My block appreciates that."

The two sparred for a while, with Diana giving Helena pointers, and sharing a laugh or two in between. Once they were both completely drenched with sweat, and both huffing from exhaustion, they plopped back down on the mat. Helena sat with a strained look on her face. "That is some serious cardio. My body is going to ache for days."

"You will recover faster if we do this more."

"Hey, changing the subject, are you going to the Christmas party?"

"Probably not. I am not one for partying. And I, well, I can't dance."

"Shut the French door!"

"What?" Diana's face read nothing but confusion.

Helena snickered, "It's slang for disbelief in the statement you just made."

"Oh, no really, I can't."

"What kind of dancing are we talking about here? Slow, fast, bumping and grinding?"

"No, no, and I don't know what the last two are."

"Bumping and grinding? You're kidding?"

"No."

"Ok, so when you listened to the hip hop songs, it didn't make you move around?"

"It did, but I look like a fish flopping. No way could I do that in public."

"Nonsense. Stand up."

"No."

"Diana, get up. We are going to start dancing lessons right now."

"I can't. Really, it's fine."

"No way. You are too cool to not know how. Besides it's easy. You have had sex before right?"

Diana blushed, "What does that have to do with it?"

"It's simple. Like sex, you react to what your partner does on the dance floor, and you follow suit. That is the simplest way to explain it. So, stand up, and I will put music on, and I will teach you how to dance."

"But then we won't be even."

"What?"

"You are teaching me cultural relevance and I am teaching you my style of fighting. If you teach me to dance, then what am I giving you in return?"

"Not everything has to be give and take. Sometimes you just give your friend something they need and expect nothing in return."

Diana cast a warm smile. "You and I are friends?"

"Of course silly. That goes without saying. I got your back…which means what?"

Diana laughed, "If I have to throw down, you are willing to do it with me."

"Exactly. So stand up, and I will show you how to move."

Diana reluctantly stood and dropped her head shyly. Helena thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. "It's okay Diana. I won't tell anyone we are doing this."

Diana laughed, "Only because you know I could put you through a wall if you did."

Helena chuckled, "Yes, that is an excellent reason not to betray your trust. Hang on a second." Helena walked over to one of the far walls, and bent over to a small speaker system. She docked her iPod and scrolled until she found something suitable. When the music began, the speakers thumped, and it was blaring through the room with an excellent beat.

Helena walked back over to Diana and took her hands. She placed them on her hips and began gyrating slowly to the rhythm. Diana stood, frozen stiff, unmoving, and unwilling to humiliate herself.

"Diana, it's like sex remember?"

"Except that I don't want to sleep with you."

"Fair enough, although I am not sure if I should be offended or not. It's just an example. Just try it. Move with me. Your hands are on my hips, so mimic the action."

Diana still stood still.

Helena laughed, "Diana, either start moving or I am going to invade your personal space in a major way, which could be translated how?"

"You are going to get all up in my grill."

"Which can be used to mean?"

"That someone is trippin or trying to taste the Koolaid."

"Very good. Now move your damn hips."

Slowly Diana began to move, trying to copy exactly what Helena was doing. She looked and felt awkward at first, but her shyness began to slip away, and her movements became more graceful.

"See? I told you this was easy. Now get closer."

"What?"

"Get closer. Proper bumping and grinding is done in a closer proximity."

When Diana didn't move, Helena laughed and jerked the Amazon's arms forward. Diana stumbled right into Helena. "Diana, how the hell do you get laid?"

"What?"

"I know you can score any chick you wanted, and I say this in love, I have no idea how with as shy as you come across. What are friends for if not to dance with?"

"This is weird, dancing with you."

"Would you prefer someone else?"

"No. I'd prefer not to do it at all."

"Get over that. Because you are going to the Christmas party and you are going to, what exactly?"

"Get jiggy?"

"An acceptable answer, although not necessarily the best."

"Get funky?"

"Better I guess."

"Lay my game down."

Helena laughed, "Much better! You pick up things so quickly. Now, I am going to turn around, and you are going to press into me, and we are going to move together."

Diana chuckled, "Shouldn't I buy you a drink first?"

Helena shook her head in pure amusement, and turned around slowly. She backed up until she touched Diana's pelvis. Slowly she began her rhythmic movements again. Diana responded instantly, although Helena nearly fell over laughing because Diana didn't put her hands on her, instead settling for crossing her arms.

Helena threw her hands out, palms up to her sides. "Give them to me."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't sexy to dance like that. Give me your damn hands."

Helena practically had to pull Diana's arms, and then settled the Amazon's hands on her thighs this time.

"Okay Diana, better. Now get really close, like you could whisper in my ear. And you can move your hands in rhythm with the music."

"I am not feeling you up."

"Which could be said differently how?"

"Copping a feel."

"Good, now do as you're told. I promise I won't press charges."

And for the next five songs or so Diana mimicked movements by Helena, and by the end, Diana was enjoying herself. And as the fifth song faded and the sixth started, Helena was grinning. "Diana, seeing as how we are friends…"

"Yes?"

"And you are a great fighter…"

"Where is this going?"

"Out of curiosity, and I know what my answer would be, do you think you could kick Lantern's ass?"

Diana snorted. "That's a stupid question. Of course I could."

"And you are gorgeous."

Diana stepped back confused, "Thank you? Really Helena, we are friends, but I…"

Helena laughed at Diana's discomfort. "I am not hitting on you."

"Oh."

"But if I was, what would we call it?"

"Spitting your game."

"Excellent, I am bringing you a shirt next time. Anyways, back to what I was saying, you are intelligent too. Smarter than most everyone I would say, and you are trying to expand your knowledge so you can do what?"

"Step up my game."

Helena beamed. "You are the best student ever."

"Helena, I am confused. Why are you complimenting me?"

"Because I changed my mind. I do need something in return for the dance lessons."

"What?"

"Keep an open mind?"

Diana's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You want me to kick Lantern's ass for you?"

Helena doubled over. "No, silly. Hang on, what if I said yes to that?"

Diana shrugged. "I got your back."

"Holy spit! Yeah, Diana! We are definitely good friends. Which makes you what?"

"Your dog."

"Which is spelled how?"

Diana grinned, "D-O double G!"

"I love you. Really, I do. But back to what I was saying, you fit all the criteria."

"What criteria? What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Ok, you know how I said you and Shayera could probably be good friends if you just tried?"

Diana became suspicious. "Yes."

"So, Shayera won't go to the Christmas party because she doesn't want to run into John. She isn't in love with him anymore, but he is a passive-aggressive asshole, and he does this roundabout dance about how he has a girlfriend and she isn't seeing anyone."

"That's rude."

"Extremely. Anyways, we were talking earlier and I asked her if she was going to take a date what the criteria would be. She said intelligent, good-looking, a fighter, and preferably someone who could kick John's ass. It would totally make him jealous."

"So?"

"SO?" Helena squealed, "Diana, that is you!"

"Oh hell to the no! NO. NO. NO."

"You can't argue that you aren't all those things."

"True, but I am sure that when Shayera said those things, she was thinking of a man. Let's not overlook the fact that she hates me. And I am pretty sure that I am not wild about her either."

"Who do you dislike more? John or Shayera?"

"John. He is…" Diana searched for the best adjective, "a douche nozzle."

Helena laughed, "You aren't going to need me soon. Seriously, you would be a perfect date for Shayera."

"What part of 'I am not a man' did you miss?"

"She never said she wanted a man. I was there. You can't argue that. "

"But you know it was what she implied."

"Diana, you are perfect. John would die if he thought Shayera was with you. Plus he would probably cry to Ollie all night, as misery loves company."

"You really don't like him do you?"

Helena grunted. "No, but I tolerate him, because I love Dinah, and she loves him. I still don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"I just think he is wrong for her. He half-ass pays attention to a wife who adores him. He is gone all the time, and he never wants her to go along. I don't get that. It's like he wants a Stepford Wife or something."

"I don't get the reference."

"He wants her to be the perfect housewife. Cook, clean, raise babies, relegate her to something less than what her potential is."

"But does she want those things?"

"Maybe, but her fire burns brighter than that. It's like he slowly extinguishes it with a smile. I just have a gut feeling that he is a dirtball. Who, other than a complete tool, could be best friends with Lantern?"

"Shayera loved John."

"And we see how that ended up. Shayera got smart. I wish Dinah would too. I am sure that there are a million people out there that would give their left arm to be with her."

Diana recognized the signs, but said nothing. If Helena was in denial about how she felt, there was nothing that could be done. And Diana wasn't even sure if Helena or Dinah for that matter would be open to pursuing a relationship with another woman. Which led her back to…

"There is no way I am taking Shayera to a Christmas party. Yes, it would make John crazy, but honestly, we would probably kill each other by the end of the night. And then Clark would be upset, and you know how he gets. I would rather be hit a million times by a million different villains than to get the 'I am disappointed' speech. So I am saving him the trouble of burying a League member and any wrinkle lines that would follow."

"Okay, let me take a different tact. Answer everything honestly, or you will force me to use your own lasso on you."

Diana snorted.

Helena smiled, "Humor me Diana. You are intelligent? Yes or no."

"Yes."

"You are a good fighter?"

Diana sighed. "Yes."

"And you could wipe the floor with John using only one arm?"

"What? Maybe. No. Possibly. Which arm?"

"The correct answer is yes."

Diana laughed, "Fine. Yes."

"And you think Shayera is hot?"

Not realizing what she was answering, Diana instinctively said, "Yes."

Helena danced around. "I knew it!"

Diana struck her standard Wonder Woman pose. She thrust her hands on her hips, spread her legs, and glared. "Not funny Helena."

"It was a little joke. But she isn't terrible looking?"

"No," Diana gritted.

"Maybe, she is even a little bit pretty?"

"Slightly."

"And perhaps, maybe, just maybe, she's a little smokin'?"

"Pushing it Helena."

"Seriously, I am not asking you to sleep with her, kiss her, or marry her. I am asking, as my friend, that you escort my other friend to a Christmas party. I would like for all of us to hang out together. I know that you guys will get along famously. And it doesn't have to be anything romantic, because I am pretty sure that Shayera is not bisexual so you are in the clear. Unless part of your super powers is turning women to the darkside."

Diana couldn't stop the laughter. "The dark side?"

"Or whatever you are comfortable calling it. Look, she needs a date that will set John on his ear. But I would be happy if you just threatened him once or twice so she can enjoy the party. Do it for me?" Helena batted her eyelashes, and pursed her lips.

"If Shayera agrees, I will take her to the Christmas party. But, and this is a big but, if I hate her or she is rude, I am done, and you owe me ten favors."

"Ten?"

"Ten Helena. Eleven if we end up in a fist fight, and you better have my back."

"Deal, but what do I get if you actually enjoy yourself?"

"A stay of execution."

Helena laughed, "Sounds fair."

* * *

><p>AN: The premise for this story crept up into my head months ago. But I was in the middle of writing Her Other Woman and didn't want to start something new. So, here we go again. I am editing future chapters now. The updates should come once a week. I am about 6 chapters done. It was important to stay ahead on this one, because the last one had me flying by the seat of my pants more than once. Again, it is co-authored with ltlconf. I hope the first chapter offering had you laughing! Let me know what you thought...


	2. Chapter 2

"ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?" Shayera bellowed in the middle of a department store. She stopped walking mid-stride, and the people around in the area stopped and stared.

"Shhh…" Helena pleaded, pulling Shayera off to the side. "No, I am not high. It is the perfect solution to your problem." Dinah leaned against the jewelry counter, anticipating with glee how Helena was going to get herself out of the doghouse.

"It's Diana!" Shayera gritted. "She's a….she. And it's Diana!"

Helena tried to diffuse the situation. "I know she's a woman. But you need to look at the bigger picture."

"I am looking at the whole picture, and in it, I see a WOMAN, big boobs and all. NO!"

"Shayera, she fit every category you named. The best part about it is that it will totally blindside John. I thought it was a genius idea really."

"I am going to kill you when we are in private. How could you do this?"

Helena got a little defensive. "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing you an awesome favor. If I was you, and Dinah came to me with the same proposition, I would totally do it."

"I'm not you. And never mind the fact that she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. And you guys are practically the same…fiercely loyal to a fault. So don't hold what you are against her. The fact of the matter is that Diana is a good person, fun to be around, kind, and I like her. I know you will too." Turning her attention to Dinah, Helena pleaded, "Help me out here."

Dinah looked between the two women. Internally she knew at the heart of the matter, Helena really was only trying to help, albeit in a slightly retarded way. "Shayera, Helena said that Diana agreed to take you, so maybe she doesn't hate you like you think. And I don't think you hate her either. You two are just stubborn, and have had some unfortunate encounters. Honestly, I would love it if you agreed to this. Think about how much trouble we could stir up at that party. And if it will make you feel better, I'll take a female date too."

Both Shayera and Helena's jaws dropped.

Smiling Dinah sighed, "Ollie isn't going to make it back in time. He called me earlier. He isn't coming home until the 23rd. So, Helena, you can be my date to the party."

Helena laughed as Shayera rolled her eyes. "You two going together, and Diana and I going are two totally different things."

"Why?" Dinah challenged. "We will both be going as friends. Helena isn't standing here telling you that Diana wants to date you. I would guess that you weren't her type anyways. In any case that's neither here or there. You show up with her, and people will just assume certain things, but if it isn't true, what do you care? Go, have fun, and make a new friend for us to torture. How cool would it be if Diana turns out to be just like us? Instead of the 'Three Amigos' we could be…"

Dinah got stuck. She couldn't think of a clever nickname. Helena chimed in, "Fearsome Foursome?"

"That is an awesome nickname. C'mon Shayera, I want us to be the Fearsome Foursome. Do you really care if she is a lesbian?"

Shayera scoffed, "No. I could care less. Why would that bother me? I don't say anything about the two of you do I?" Shayera laughed as Dinah and Helena stood silently shocked. "Oh grow up you two. I don't think you are lesbians. Bisexual perhaps, but not lesbians." Shayera laughed harder.

Slowly smiles spread across Dinah and Helena's faces. Dinah started laughing as well, "You could do worse Helena."

Helena chuckled, "I could do worse, but Diana is taking her to the Christmas party."

Shayera playfully punched Helena in the arm. "Bitch."

Dinah threw an arm through Helena's, "My bitch apparently. So is that a yes? You going to the Christmas party with Diana?"

Shayera reluctantly nodded. "Only as friends. Whatever anyone else assumes is their problem."

Helena squealed, "Good! I will tell her."

"How did this happen? When did you and Diana become friends?"

"Diana has a stalker. That's all I am saying. The rest is private. She trusts me, and I won't betray that."

"No one is going to knife me at the party are they?" Shayera questioned grinning.

Helena shook her head, "No, I will keep an eye out. Just stay close. And you," Helena addressed Dinah, sticking out her tongue, "next time you ask me out, you better have flowers or cookies. Simply demanding I go places with you will not work in the future."

Dinah nodded replying with a mocking tone, "Of course Helena darling, whatever you say."

Helena grabbed her friend's hands and led them out of the department store deeper into the mall. "C'mon, I promised Diana a tee shirt, and now I gotta find the perfect one. We can shop for our dresses while we are here, unless one of you butchies is going to wear a suit to the function."

* * *

><p>The night of the party arrived, and the three women were waiting just outside the doors leading to converted conference room that the party had been set up in. Flash had planned most of the event, with Bruce offering to foot the bill. Of course, Bruce had opted not to show himself, citing other reasons he had to be in Gotham. Everyone in the League had been invited along with their loved ones. There were several tables set up with festive decorations, along with several individual bars where the staff was pouring freely. There was a large wooden dance floor and it was flooded with members of the League dancing around enjoying the music the deejay was spinning.<p>

Shayera looked over at Helena and Dinah. It figured that they had chosen to wear damn near the same dress. Both were attired in black, long flowing dresses. Helena had chosen a slightly different style. Her chest sat high, as the top was tight, an inch wide strap gracing each shoulder. The neckline swooped down creating a vee. The fabric flared at her waist, giving her legs room to move. Her hair was straightened and fell loosely over her shoulders. Dinah's dress had no straps, and that seemed to be the only difference. Her hair was pulled up at the sides, and had been loosely curled, with two thin tendrils framing her face. Shayera had gone for something more festive. Her dress was red and considerably shorter. It stopped two inches above her knees, showing off her well-toned calves. A pair of red heels finished off the ensemble. Her hair was also left loose.

As Helena and Dinah were leaning against the wall outside of the doors, Shayera started pacing.

"Shayera, relax, she'll be here soon."

Shayera stopped and stared at Helena. "This was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't. You look amazing, and so will she."

"I can't believe I let you two…"

"Shayera?" A deep voice registered over the redhead's shoulder.

Shayera spun to see Lantern approaching in a tuxedo. He walked with an arrogant swagger, although his face seemed to be more relaxed. "Ladies, you look lovely. But why are you out here? The party is inside."

Helena glared for a moment, but offered with mock politeness, "We are waiting on Shayera's date to arrive."

John's smile fell ever so slightly, but he managed to keep an even tone, "You have a date?"

Shayera nodded with the sickingly sweetest smile she could muster. "I do. You?"

"Mari is inside. I ran a little behind this evening. Dinah, is Ollie coming?"

Dinah stood straight up, "Not tonight. He is still out of the country. Helena agreed to escort me."

John eyed the dark-haired woman. "Isn't that nice. I would have thought you would have come with the Question though Helena. Over so soon?"

Helena bit back a smart remark, but only because she was sure John was about to have to swallow something way worse than knowing Shayera had a date. Striding confidently up the hall behind John was Diana. Grinning like a fox, Helena replied, "John, could you step to the side so I could get a better view of Shayera's date?"

John turned sideways offering the group a much better look at Diana. She was decked out in a deep midnight blue dress that had a cut up the side of her right leg that stopped at the top of her thigh. There were no straps, and the top was styled similarly to her costume. Each breast was slightly separated and popping, although what they were being held up by, no one could have said, since the back was completely open and dipped dangerously low. Her hair was also loosely curled and was tickling her back. Noticing everyone's eyes on her, Diana threw her sexiest smile. Shayera's eyes were very close to bugging out, and John was silently praying that this was not his ex's date. Diana practically floated by Lantern and stood face to face with Shayera, keeping John at her back.

Diana grinned and looked down at the redhead. "Shayera, to say you look lovely would be woefully inadequate. If you don't mind me saying so, I think you are stunning." Diana lifted her head slightly and winked at Helena.

Shayera stood shocked for a few more seconds, and then smiled, "Diana, I am sure you are the most ravishing woman here."

John cleared his throat, "Diana, you are Shayera's date?"

Without turning, Diana stared at Shayera and waited for the redhead to answer. Shayera laughed internally. She knew Diana was not bad looking, but this far surpassed her expectations. Looking into Diana's eyes, she nodded her head slightly in assent.

Diana turned and addressed Lantern. "I am. And now if you will excuse us…"

Placing her hand at the small of Shayera's back, Diana opened the door and held it for the group. Shayera smiled at the Amazon as she walked past her. "Thank you."

Dinah walked through next, giggling, knowing that Oliver would be calling her once John got a hold of him. He would have to wait though, as there was nowhere on her dress to stash a cell phone. Helena followed close behind stopping even with Diana. She eyed Diana up and down, and then flashed a shit eating grin at John. Turning she walked inside.

Diana smiled politely at John and spoke, "Have a great evening." She walked through the door and it closed behind her, leaving a steaming Lantern in the hallway.

The women found a table near the dance floor and sat down. Diana had held Shayera's chair out for her, and waited for everyone to be seated before settling into her own chair.

Helena leaned over the table, "Diana, you look freaking fantastic!"

Diana blushed. "Thank you."

Helena laughed, "Ok, Diana if you are going to be a part of this group, I am breaking you in right now. How the HELL are your boobs staying in place?"

Diana's blush deepened. "They just do."

"I **hate** you, and I mean that in the most loving way."

Diana grinned, still red faced.

Shayera smiled at Diana's shyness. It was sweet, and Shayera would have sworn that prior to that night, she had never seen that side of the Amazon. "So, Diana, how the hell did you get roped into this party?"

"Helena asked nicely. And I thought it might be fun. So, here I am. By the way, I hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable in the hallway by complimenting you. I heard him call you all lovely at a distance, and I thought I would have a little fun at his expense."

Shayera cocked her eyebrow, "So you don't think I am stunning?"

Diana's smile fell a little, "I-I do. Y- you are, I just…"

Shayera laughed and placed her hand on Diana's forearm. "I am teasing you. I appreciated the compliment."

Diana exhaled, "Right, well…"

Helena and Dinah watched the exchange intently. Shayera was staring at Diana's face and the Amazon was still blushing.

Helena kicked Dinah under the table. Dinah clinched her teeth at the unexpected pain, and suddenly stood. "Shayera, why don't you and I get everyone drinks? The usual Helena?"

"Definitely. Bring a few. This is going to be a fun night! Diana, do you drink? Cause if you don't, then you are tonight. I wasn't kidding when I said we would break you in."

Diana turned her head slowly away from Shayera. Her heart was racing slightly. It had been from the moment she had first laid eyes on her date. Shayera Hol was breathtaking, and her smile would light up a room, and every other cheesy cliché ever spoken.

"I usually don't, but I guess I won't get a vote, so sure. Nothing hard though. I get extremely giggly from liquor. It isn't pretty."

Shayera laughed, "You should never have told her that. Guess what you will be drinking the rest of the night?"

Shayera slid her chair back and stood up. Surprisingly Diana stood as well. The table was slightly shocked at the display of manners. Diana blushed once more and sat down. Shayera and Dinah walked over to the bar to order drinks, leaving Helena grinning at Diana.

"Stop smiling at me."

"Diana, I don't think you realize how adorably sweet you can be. You just stood because Shayera did."

"It's polite."

"It is. Just a little unexpected."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Are you kidding? This is way better than I expected and we just got here. Now, relax a little, and drink up." Noticing the slight look of discomfort on her friend's face, Helena lowered her voice, "You okay? You are doing great."

"Helena, I feel awkward all of a sudden."

"Why?"

"Honestly, and I swear if you repeat this I will murder you in a horrifying way, I didn't think Shayera would look so, well, not what like I imagined."

Helena tried to calm Diana's nerves. "She isn't Medusa. Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you should be just fine. I have said it a million times, but I really do think you guys will get along great. Relax, and be yourself. You will have a great time tonight. Promise."

Diana nodded and tried to still her mind.

A few feet away, Dinah was leaning over the bar placing an order for several rounds of shots. Shayera was leaning against it, staring at the table where Diana and Helena were sitting. "Dinah, I think I might have a problem."

Standing straight up, Dinah turned and noticed where Shayera's attention was. "What's wrong Shayera?"

"Diana is gorgeous."

"Oh."

"Did you know that? I mean, I never really noticed. Not really anyways. I was too busy shooting daggers at her, but tonight, she is _something_."

Dinah stood thoughtfully for a moment, and then asked, "Are you looking at her? I mean _LOOKING_ at her?"

"God help me, but yes."

"Oh shit Shayera. Alright. Good then. Go with it."

"With what? She is here as a favor to Helena. I just think I never noticed her before. But, I am definitely noticing now. And I can't believe I just admitted that out loud."

"No one is judging. Dating Diana would be a hot prospect."

Shayera nodded in assent and then her eyes went wide. Shaking her head, she picked up one of the shot glasses that the bartender had set down, and slammed the liquid. Dinah laughed at her friend. "Shayera, it's okay. Really. Just enjoy the evening. Whatever happens we will roll with it. You going to be alright?"

Shayera half-smiled, half-fretted, "Sure, no problem. Just pinch me if you catch me staring."

Dinah laughed, "Keep in mind that you just gave me permission."

The two women scooped up the smattering of shot glasses and headed back over to their seats. Setting the drinks down, Shayera held one in her hand. She offered it to Diana, and smiled, "Bottoms up."

Instantly both women blushed. Diana took the shot reluctantly, with a whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>About a couple of hours later, and several shots left uncounted, the table was roaring with laughter. Diana had settled into the group nicely, and Shayera was inwardly kicking herself for never noticing how fun it could be having the Amazon around. She checked back into the conversation just as Diana was finishing her story.<p>

"…I swear I almost peed from laughter. The look of sheer terror on his face was priceless."

The table laughed again. Ultimately the group was joined by Flash. "Ladies, are we having fun?"

"Wally!" Helena squealed. "Sit, join us for drinks."

Looking at the table and seeing shot glasses everywhere, he chuckled, "How good are you guys feeling?"

"Good." Came the reply in unison.

"So who is going to dance with me?"

Silence. No one at the table said anything. "Oh come on. Someone dance with me. I don't want to be the only one without a good looking woman on my arm. Someone show some pity."

"I'll dance with you Wally."

All eyes shot to Diana. The Amazon stood and Flash offered her a hand and led her to the floor. Flash, being a self-professed womanizer, even though no one believed him, kept a respectful distance, and he and Diana proceeded to bounce, sway, and laugh on the floor.

Helena took the opportunity to lay into Shayera playfully, "I see you smiling at her. You like her. I will take that apology now."

Shayera grinned, "I will do no such thing, whether you are right or not. Shut up Helena."

"You can't fool me. Wait one song, and then go cut in. I dare you."

"You dare me? How childish."

"Whatever. You doing it or am I going to call you names all night under my breath?"

"I am thinking about it. Helena, is she single?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she single? She…she is fantastic."

"Why am I single? Why are you single? Who knows? Just go out there and stake a claim."

Shayera rolled her eyes, "Stake a claim? How? Pee on her leg?"

Dinah snickered, and Helena nearly choked on the drink she had just tried to swallow.

"You know, John has been glaring over here all night."

"Really?" Shayera could have cared less. "I forgot he was even here. What do you make of that?"

Helena turned her head to the side, "I'd say you need to go out there and cut in before someone else does. Check it out..."

Dinah and Shayera followed her line of sight. Zatanna was moving slowly through the tables, her eyes on Diana. Helena frowned, "Diana has been avoiding her like the plague. She makes her uncomfortable. Shayera if you don't go, then I will."

The redhead stood quickly. "No. I got it. You two distract Wally."

Shayera moved at a quicker pace than her competition, and as she got closer, she covered her mouth with her hand, and uttered, "Diana, I hope your Amazon ears can hear me. You are about to have unwanted company, so don't jump when I touch you. Okay?"

Although she had her back to the redhead, Diana picked up the communication and nodded. Shayera exhaled, and slid her hands onto the waist of her date for the night hugging herself tight to Diana's back. Peeking over Diana's shoulder, Shayera winked at Wally. "Your new dance partners are right behind me, so I am cutting in."

Wally smiled as he realized he was trading one beautiful woman for two as Helena and Dinah flanked his position. He practically fell over with excitement as they sandwiched him between their bodies. The beat of the music picked up to a quicker tempo. Shayera stood still, placing her chin on Diana's shoulder, her hands instinctively flexing on Diana's sides. "Hopefully this is not too forward for you, Helena just realized someone was headed in your direction and didn't think you would want the company. Funny as this is, I apparently am the better choice of the two according to Helena."

Diana laughed, and took Shayera's right hand and placed it on her bare thigh, just below the slit. She kept her hand over the redhead's and began swaying to the rhythm. Shayera lifted her head in slight shock, but went with the movements that Diana had started. The two matched perfectly, and Shayera struggled to control her breathing. There was no doubt that Diana was beautiful, but the word Shayera would have used at that moment would have been exotic. Pushing her other arm around Diana's midsection, Shayera clung even tighter. There was no room between their bodies, and people in the room were beginning to notice. In fact the only ones oblivious to the attention were Shayera and Diana. Both women had their eyes closed, and Diana had taken her free hand and snaked it around the back of Shayera's neck drawing the other woman in farther. She could feel Shayera's breath near her ear, and Diana reeled from how good she was feeling. As they moved, both began to realize that they were slipping into dangerous territory.

At a slight distance, Zatanna had stopped. Her shoulders slumped, and she turned and walked away, leaving the party completely. Wally's eyes went wide at the site. He leaned over to Dinah and whispered, "What's that about?"

"They decided to be friends."

"I don't dance with my friends like that. You and Helena don't dance like that. So what is _that_?"

Dinah grinned, "Wally, I don't have an answer for you. Quit staring. It's rude. You too Helena."

Helena peeked over Wally's shoulder. "Killjoy. Turn around then, because I want to look."

Helena turned around, and Wally slid up behind her, with Dinah now leaning on his back. The trio continued to dance, but staring was still going on as well. Diana and Shayera never noticed. The pair was completely melded together and it was as if there wasn't anyone else in the room. It went on for several songs, and finally Helena turned and whispered something into Wally's ear. He nodded and zoomed across the room to the deejay. Instantly the next song started, and it wasn't a dance beat. The melody slowed and Helena and Dinah slipped off the floor, waiting to see what Shayera and Diana would do with the obvious change.

Diana opened her eyes and slowly turned. She looked down at the woman who had been holding her and offered softly, "Shayera, stay out here with me?"

Shayera opened her eyes as well. She stared into Diana's brilliant blue eyes, and nodded. She slipped her arms around Diana's neck and stepped forward. She felt Diana's hands slip slowly around her waist, and the two started dancing once more.

"What do you make of that?" Helena asked Dinah softly.

"I think Shayera has decided that Diana isn't such a bad date. Keep it to yourself, but she was checking her out at the bar earlier."

"Yeah, well, Diana was doing the same. I knew that they would like each other, but I didn't think it would be like this."

"It didn't take any time either. It's like…"

"Yeah. It is."

"When the music picks up again, you want to go back out? Maybe sans Wally this time?"

Helena laughed, "Definitely. You think that they will start dating for real?"

"I guess we will see how the night goes, but if it continues like this, you and I may be hanging out alone."

"Awww poor Dinah, you are going to get stuck with me."

"I'd hardly call it stuck. I love you Helena. You know that right?"

Helena laughed, "How much have you been drinking?"

"Seriously, you are my best friend. If Shayera and Diana leave us to go do their thing, it'd suck, but at least I would be with you. Of the group, I would miss you the most."

Helena turned and squeezed Dinah's hand. "Well, no worries. I love you too. No way I'd leave you."

"Promise?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just having a moment. It's Christmas time, I get sappy."

"Give a friend a hug?"

Dinah smiled and leaned over and hugged Helena tightly. Breaking apart laughing, the pair turned their attention once more to the dance floor. After a few minutes, Helena started looking around. She smiled and quickly stood. Dashing over to the entrance way to the room, she jumped up in the air and plucked mistletoe from the top of the frame. She walked back to Dinah, and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's see how far this is going."

Dinah shook her head laughing and allowed herself to be tugged back to the floor. Saddling up next to Diana and Shayera, Helena nudged the pair. "You guys having fun?"

Shayera lifted her head off Diana's chest and smiled, "Diana?"

"Of course. You?"

Shayera's smile widened. "Surprisingly so."

"Good, good. Look at what I found." Helena held up the mistletoe and held it over Dinah's head. She leaned in and quickly pecked the blonde's cheek. Dinah laughed and returned the affection. Helena held her hand out offering the mistletoe to the other two. Diana blushed and Shayera's eyes went wide.

Completely mortified, Shayera warned, "Helena…"

Diana laughed. "It's okay Shayera. If you wanted to kiss me, you wouldn't need that."

Shayera's head shot back around to Diana. Realizing what she had just said, Diana took a step back, and stammered, "I-wow, that didn't come out right. I meant that you don't have …uh…"

Shayera stared at Diana debating what to do next. She whispered, "Diana, this is about you and I and nothing else. Not John, not Zatanna, not Helena or Dinah's goading either."

Diana heard the words and stood still, wondering what the redhead had meant. Shayera closed the small gap that Diana had created and leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Diana's. The affection was not returned, as Diana couldn't get her body to cooperate, shock having completely crippled her. After a quick moment, Shayera began to think she had way overstepped her bounds. She tried to back away gracefully, wondering how she was going to get to the door without looking like a complete idiot. But Diana gained control of her hands and legs and grabbed Shayera's arm as the redhead turned away. She snatched the other woman into her body and planted the best kiss she could onto Shayera's mouth.

To say that everyone in the room was staring once more was a huge understatement. No one could believe what they were seeing. The two women were locked in a very intimate embrace, kissing like there was no one else with them.

Shayera had been kissed before, but not like she was at that very moment. It was like Diana was pouring every ounce of tenderness into the affection, and it was melting away any reservations either of them had about the other. Diana's lips were insistent but not overwhelming, soft, but forceful with intent. Her hands didn't roam. They stayed firmly at Shayera's side, exhibiting once again, that Diana was respectful of the surroundings and of Shayera.

Pulling back slightly, but keeping her eyes firmly shut, Shayera barely mumbled the word, "Wow."

Diana didn't open her eyes either. She merely nodded in agreement. Helena and Dinah stood shocked. They knew something was happening, but neither expected what they just saw. Flash zoomed up behind them, practically squirming, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Shayera heard the sentiment and laughed, opening her eyes, "That was me kissing my date. What do you think Diana?"

"I think I just kissed you in front of the entire League."

Flash's jaw dropped, "OBVIOUSLY. HELLO? When did this start?"

"I'd say about ten drinks, and two hours ago. Diana?"

The Amazon laughed and began looking around the room. Everyone began averting their eyes and trying to resume normal conversation.

Flash continued, "This mean you two are dating now?"

Diana took Shayera's hand and kissed the back of it. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Shayera nodded and whispered huskily, "Yes."

Diana turned to Wally, "We are dating now."

Wally was elated, "Oh man! This is going to make the founder's meetings awesome!"

Diana laughed as Shayera wrapped herself into the taller woman's arms.

Helena stood with a look of satisfaction. "One of you bitches better acknowledge how brilliant I am."

Dinah interjected, "Wally, do me a favor; tell the deejay to speed it back up again. I want to dance with the Queen of brilliance here."

Helena snarked, "Make fun, but you all know I am right."

Wally sped away once more, and the group spent the rest of the night into the early morning hours dancing and laughing once more.

* * *

><p>Around 4 a.m., the party had thinned out completely. Helena had passed out, legs spread in a chair, completely slumped across the table, her arms dangling at her sides. Dinah was passed out underneath the table. She had fallen out of her chair over an hour prior. Shayera and Diana were still on the dance floor, even though the deejay had left around 1. They were slow dancing to nothing. They had spent the entire time out there, and Shayera's feet were screaming. She didn't care. She had spent the party in Diana's arms, talking about anything and everything. She found that she was attracted to Diana's mind as well.<p>

Looking over at her friends, Shayera reluctantly stepped out of Diana's arms. "We need to get them safely tucked away in bed."

Diana instantly missed the warmth in her arms. "I don't mind taking them back to Gotham."

"No, don't be silly. Let's just put them in one of the vacant bedrooms here in the Tower. That way you can crash soon too."

Diana walked over to the table and bent down. She scooped Dinah into her arms, and waited as Shayera threw Helena over her shoulder.

Carefully carrying their companions, Diana and Shayera laughed down the hallway at the silliness of the situation.

"If someone had told you that you would be carrying a passed out Dinah to a room a week ago, what would you have said?"

Diana laughed. "I would have thought they were totally nuts. But here I am, so…"

"Diana, are you tired?"

"Not really no, although my feet are killing me in these heels. I wear boots with some elevation, but this is entirely different."

"My feet are screaming too. What do you say we throw them in my bed and change into something else? We could go get breakfast and talk. That's if you wanted to…" Shayera suddenly felt a little shy at the thought of spending more time with the Amazon. It seemed silly, as she had spent the night in the other woman's arms, but there it was.

"Sounds like a plan. Listen Shayera, I may be overstepping a little, but did you ever notice how these two interact with each other?"

"I have. But let's talk about it when we are alone at breakfast."

Diana nodded and stopped at Shayera's door. The redhead opened the door, and walked over to her bed. She flopped Helena down as lightly as she could. Tugging on the covers, she pulled back the comforter and waited as Diana deposited Dinah next to the brunette. Pulling the sheets back up, Dinah and Helena were tucked lightly in, and Shayera crossed the room to her dresser. She grabbed a tee shirt, and some jeans. Ducking into her bathroom, she shed her clothing quickly, and donned the fresh set. Patiently waiting, Diana took the time to take in the room she was really seeing for the first time. In a small chair in the corner near the dresser was Shayera's mace. Fingering it lightly, Diana touched the Thanagarian weapon with reverence. She had seen it wielded masterfully by the redhead, and truth be told, she had admired it more than once in the past.

"Do I need to bring that with me to breakfast?" Shayera laughed as she whispered.

Diana's head shot up. She flashed a light smile. "No, I think you'll be safe with me. I promise not to give you a reason to need it."

"I didn't think you would Diana. I was teasing you."

Diana's smile became bigger. "Did you think a week ago you would be teasing me?"

"No. Not in the slightest, but I am glad you agreed to do this. I would never have known what I was missing by not talking to you."

Diana's head dropped slightly. "I really like talking to you Shayera."

Shayera took a couple of tentative steps towards the Amazon. "Just talking?"

Diana blushed, "Well, no. But I…"

"Diana, kiss me before we leave to go raid the kitchen."

Diana nodded, and closed the small distance to her date. She leaned in and softly placed her lips on Shayera's. After a few seconds, Shayera pulled back grinning. "And if someone told you that you would be kissing me after I asked you to?"

Diana chuckled. "Craziness. There is no way I would ever believe that. Guess I really need to keep a more open mind?"

"I think we both do. Come on, we'll stop by your room, and get you changed."

Diana cocked her eyebrow. Shayera laughed at the look, "I will keep my hands to myself. Although, if I am going to be completely honest with you, it might be harder than I would have ever imagined. I really like kissing you, and that is scary as hell."

The conversation was interrupted by shuffling in the bed. Dinah had rolled over and thrown an arm across Helena's chest. Her left hand was half draped across one of Helena's breasts, and the darker haired woman had begun snoring softly. Diana and Shayera laughed at the site, and silently walked out of the room towards Diana's.

Once changed into a similar outfit, Diana and Shayera settled in the kitchen, snacking on some fresh fruit they had found on the counter.

"So, I have to ask you, what is the deal with Dinah and Helena? Helena talks about Dinah like she is the sun in the sky. And they stay in very close proximity of each other all the time. You ever notice that?"

Shayera bit into her apple, "Yes. But they don't acknowledge it. It just seems to be their dynamic. I have wondered though, if Dinah wasn't married to Oliver, if they would ever just hook up."

"What is his deal? You can tell that Helena doesn't like him. But she doesn't talk about it much."

"She isn't a fan, that's for sure. Listen, and please keep this between us, Helena can't stand him. She thinks he has a slimy personality. He has never said anything to win her over, but he has never said anything derogatory either. Oliver isn't around much. He travels a ton, and seems to be content to leave Dinah at home."

"I heard about that not too long ago. But Helena says Dinah loves him, so she tolerates his absences."

"Diana, do you think it possible do love someone so much that you are almost naked without them?"

"I do."

"I do too. But that isn't what I get from the two of them. It's almost like they are content to be, well, content. It doesn't make it wrong, it just seems a little sad."

"Mind if I change the subject?"

The redhead nodded her head. "What would you like to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I can't figure you out tonight Shayera. We both have acknowledged that everything that has happened has been out of our norms. I wonder what you are thinking about."

"Well, Helena has been insisting that you and I could be friends. As disturbing as the prospect seemed, I generally find her assessments of people to be spot on. As it turned out, she was right again. I like your company. You make me laugh, and if I am going to be completely honest, I would have to say that I find you intriguing. And," Shayera closed her eyes, "I would also have to say that I just realized tonight how beautiful you are. It's weird to say that out loud, but Diana, you are."

"Shayera, before tonight, the only second look I would have given you would have been a scowl."

"But now?"

"Now, well, I am confused. You said I was beautiful, and in a million years, I would never have thought I would ever hear that pass your lips. And, since we are being completely honest, it scares the hell out of me to be thinking of you in different ways. I kissed you in a crowded room, and that goes way beyond my threshold. I don't consider myself shy, although Helena might disagree, but kissing you wasn't in the plan this evening. But as I sit here, it's all I am thinking about. What is this?"

"This, well, I don't know what this is just yet. But, if you are willing, then I would like to figure it out."

"I want to, but Shayera, you aren't a lesbian."

"Do you need to label me?"

"No, but it would make it easier to understand what is happening."

Shayera reached out and placed her hand over Diana's. "I am someone who has never kissed another woman until tonight. I have never even thought about it. But, I kissed you, and I liked it. That's the best that I can give you right now for an answer."

Diana nodded slowly. "Shayera, I don't do things half-assed."

Shayera grinned, "I know. It's who you are. I don't either. But this has you spooked doesn't it?"

Diana exhaled, "Yes it does. You don't really fit into a category that I can label, and that is frightening to say the least. I feel like if I pursue you or whatever this is, it can only end badly for me."

"It doesn't have to. But if you don't try, you will never know will you?"

"It would be easier if I understood you better I guess."

"Ok, then get to know me. Ask me any question, and I will answer it."

"Are you really over John?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"For months after we split, he was all I thought about. After a while, I thought about him less frequently. Then, never at all. It was then that he started this whole, 'Sorry you are single Shayera' thing. It was the last nail in the coffin. I realized that not only didn't I love him anymore; I really don't like him as a person either. I think he is a good hero, and he is a great teammate to have in a scrap, but there was nothing after that. I respect his contributions to the League, but that is it. There's nothing there anymore."

"So if he came to you this morning and said he wanted to give it another try?"

"I'd tell him no. He had his chance, and when things got difficult he gave up on me. I know I am not perfect, but I would like to believe that I am worth fighting for. He didn't do that, and ultimately, he chose someone else. I can't forgive that. The thing is I believe that he and I had something more special that what he has with Mari, but he chose what was easier, and I can't do that. I don't want someone to settle for me. I want someone who will have my back in a fight, but more importantly, in love as well. He doesn't fit that bill, and so there will not be a reconciliation. I want someone loyal, and that isn't him, at least not in love with me. Make sense?"

"I understand. What you just said is exactly what I want. I would love to have someone to dote on, but at the end of the day, I want someone to be my equal."

"That's a tall order Diana. You are unique. Is there anyone who really is your equal?"

Diana smiled, "I'd like to find out. And I would like to see if it is you. I know that is heavy, but when I fall, and I don't often, I fall fast."

"You are going to have to trust me then. You will have to trust that I have told you the truth. I may not consider myself a lesbian, but Diana, when you kiss me, I am completely open to the idea."

Diana laughed, and Shayera joined her. The redhead continued, "I don't look at women. But I am looking at you. I have been all night. I can't be any more honest than that. So, really, this is on you. We can date, and see what happens. I can't promise anything other than I will never lie to you about how I am feeling."

"I can work with that."

"Can you? Because we are going to start fielding questions soon, and I am not sure how to answer them, other than to say we are seeing each other now."

"It's a good place to start. Really, it is no one's business anyways."

"My turn to ask you questions."

"Alright."

"What do you want from me Diana? Are you expecting me to behave a certain way?"

"No, I guess not. Let me answer this generically. If I am dating someone, I want to be able to be openly affectionate."

"Which we have already done."

Diana laughed again. "Yes, but I will want to hold that person's hand in public, and if so inclined, I would want to share more moments without worrying about what the other person is thinking. I am not going to lie about who I am, or what I want. And Shayera, if we are going to do this that is what I would expect."

"Okay. Got it. Feel free to hold my hand wherever we are if you want to. I can do that."

"Eventually we will have to talk about more intimate things, but it can wait. I can do slow. It will give us time to figure out what we both want."

"Fair enough. And to continue this honesty thing, if you keep kissing me like you have been, we will be having that intimate conversation very soon."

Diana blushed. Shayera smiled, "That has to be the cutest thing. Diana, you blush when you are sincerely complimented. It's really very sweet."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just take the compliment."

"Shayera, I didn't think I would ever like you. But I think that I was too quick to judge you. You really are dynamic."

"And pretty…" Shayera teased.

"No," Diana said seriously, "pretty is a common adjective, and you are far from common. I find you…"

Diana stopped the thought and sat back, desperately searching for an appropriate word to convey what she was thinking. "Shayera, you are beyond pretty, beyond beautiful, beyond stunning. You are beyond what the English language has contrived. You are beyond what the Greek language ever imagined."

"You are my girlfriend. That is what I will tell everyone when they ask. You better tell them the same." Shayera winked.

Diana nodded and they sealed the agreement with a kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: This story really will focus more on Helena and Dinah and their dynamics, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write a little something for Shayera and Diana. What did you think? Did you expect Shayera's reaction at the beginning? How about at the end? And how 'bout the smooch in the middle...in front of the League...mmmm...but I digress. I am curious to know what you thought of the conversation at the end. Thank you for the reviews, and to AVP, this one is shaping up to be a lot longer word wise than the last one. I am trying to give you all more each chapter. You mentioned that it seems more intense. That is what we aim to bring.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time noon rolled around, Helena began stirring. She opened her eyes slowly, not entirely sure whose bed she was in. Turning her head to the left, she noticed a few things. One, Dinah was snuggled into her side. Two, the blonde's hand was in a very inappropriate place. Three, she wasn't going to move it. Helena battled herself internally. It was wrong to enjoy this moment. Dinah was her best friend and, and this was a big and, she was married. Helena knew that Dinah took her vows very seriously. She knew that if her friend woke up in a compromising position that she would be ashamed. Helena didn't want that for Dinah. But she wanted just this moment. If she never got another, this is what she would have.

"No," Helena whispered. "This isn't right." Slowly she moved the hand off her chest, and slid out of the bed. "As much as I want to stay right here, you aren't mine. Ollie is a lucky bastard." Quietly she tiptoed across the room and opened the door. "I wish that you were mine. I would do everything I could to make you happy. But he does that for you, and I would never chase you knowing that I would ruin our friendship."

Helena left the room on the verge of tears. She slipped down the corridor and walked a familiar path. Standing in front of another door, she lifted her fist to knock. Before she could announce her presence, John came around the corner.

"Helena, you look like shit. And you are still wearing what you wore to the party last night. Speaking of which, I want to talk to you about Shayera."

Helena groaned and rubbed her eyes. She hoped all she looked like was hung over. Talking to Oliver's best friend was not on the bill this afternoon. "Let me ask you something John. If you were looking to speak to me, why is it that I find you in the hallway near Diana's door?"

"I figured this is where you all ended up. No one answered Shayera's door this morning."

Helena felt her nerves starting to come undone. "And why were you knocking on Shayera's door?"

"To speak to her of course. I saw the little display last night. What is she thinking kissing Diana in front of a crowded room?"

"It seemed obvious to me what she was thinking. I'm guessing that their date went very well, as we were all witness too. How is Mari by the way?"

"Go to hell Helena."

"Kiss my ass John. And while you're at it, go away. I am guessing if Shayera didn't answer her door, then you have your answer as to where she ended up. Good for her I say. At least she upgraded."

John sneered, "And how did your night end up? Alone as usual, or did you find some third rate joke to shack up with at the end of the night?"

Helena was just about to respond when Diana's door opened. Shayera stepped out laughing, and was holding Diana's hand. "Later tonight then?"

Diana stuck her head out and quickly pecked Shayera's lips. "Definitely. It's a date."

Realizing that they weren't alone, Diana stepped out into the hallway. "Helena, John, everything alright?"

Helena plastered a huge smile on her face. "Everything's fine. John was just asking where Shayera had gotten off to since she wasn't in her room this morning. But look at what an amazing detective he is. He found her here. What **was** it you were asking me just now John? Oh, that's right, you were just saying that I probably whored myself out to someone. Well, you are at least one for two today."

"Whored?" Diana scowled. "Why would you say that to her?"

"Butt out Diana."

Diana took a step in his direction, but Shayera held the Amazon's arm. "Sweetheart, don't. He isn't worth it." Turning her attention to her ex, "You found me John. What is it that you wanted?"

Eyeing Diana up and down, John's gaze narrowed. "I will speak to you later." He turned on his heels and stormed away.

Helena laughed, "Nice talking to you John. Hope we can do it again real soon." Helena turned towards her friends, "What a dick." Suddenly Helena's grin became massive. "HEY YOU TWO…I came here to speak to Diana, and look at what I find."

Shayera playfully shoved her friend, "Nothing that you are implying in that tone actually happened. Diana and I dropped you and Dinah off in my room, and went and had breakfast. We came back here and talked some more. We fell asleep. End of story."

"End of story? Bor-riiiing…" Helena chirped.

Shayera rolled her eyes, "Anyways, where is Dinah?"

"Still sleeping."

"You didn't wake her up?"

"No. I, uh, figured she probably needed to sleep more given the amount of alcohol she had last night."

"Says the woman who matched her shot for shot. How are you feeling?"

"Rough, but recovering."

Diana interjected, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Helena stammered, "Y-Yeah, but it can wait. I…" Helena decided to lie, "I just wanted to see how you and Shayera got along."

Diana and Shayera weren't buying it, but said nothing.

"It seems you guys are getting along nicely, so I will talk to you later."

"Hang on Helena," Diana started, "I was going to come find you actually."

Shayera took the cue, and kissed Diana's cheek, "Come find me later?"

Diana smiled. "I will."

Shayera shoved her hands in her back pockets, "Ok, then. I will see you later."

Slowly she walked away with Diana watching her every step. Once she was around the corner, Diana's focus returned to Helena. "What's wrong?"

Helena grinned, "Nothing with you apparently. You guys really only talked?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

"I kissed her in the kitchen."

"And?"

"And we came back here…"

"AND?"

"We talked until we fell asleep."

"Nothing else?"

"Why so nosey?"

"You owe me Diana! I just introduced you to the woman of your dreams!"

"How would you know that? I never told you what I dream about."

"It's an expression."

"We talked, cuddled, talked some more and fell asleep. The end."

"Fine, but I expect to get more detail from you after the second date, which is tonight apparently."

"About that, we are going out, but we want you and Dinah to come along."

Helena's face dropped. "I can't. I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff."

Diana arched her eyebrow, "Stuff? Get in here and tell me what happened."

Diana grabbed Helena's hand and dragged her into the room. She tossed her friend into the love seat. "Spill it. You know you came over here to tell me anyways."

"I can't now."

"Why?"

"Cause you're…well…I just can't."

Diana started to get concerned. "Friends don't keep secrets. I'm your friend. I'll listen to you without judging."

Helena drew in a deep breath, "I woke up this afternoon with Dinah's hand on my boob."

Diana's expression revealed nothing. She sat in silence waiting for Helena to continue.

"I actually debated whether or not I would move it. Does that make me gay?"

Diana couldn't control the laughter that rumbled her chest. Helena sat back indignantly, "Don't laugh. This is serious."

Diana quickly stifled the mirth. "I see that. Well, no, I don't think that makes you gay. Feel better?"

"No."

"If that is all you are worried about, I think you are in the clear." Diana studied Helena's face. It was apparent that she was thinking about something more. "What are you not telling me Helena?"

"Diana, I think that maybe I am thinking about Dinah in a less than appropriate way."

"How so?"

"I wonder what it would be like if we were together. Oh, God, I can't believe I just said that out loud. Diana, swear to me you won't say anything, to her or Shayera."

"I won't. But I have to tell you I can tell you care about Dinah, just by the way you speak about her. My guess is that Shayera would have caught onto it too considering you three spend a lot of time together. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I don't know. For a bit I guess. But this is precisely why I can't go out with you all tonight. I can't stand next to her with her playful innuendos and be okay. She would be mortified if she knew what I was thinking. I gotta get this under control first."

Diana stood contemplatively, "Let me ask you something. What makes you think that she hasn't thought about it?"

"Because she's married to Oliver, and would probably avoid me if she was."

"But haven't you noticed how affectionate she is with you? My guess is that if she suddenly had no friends other than you, she would be fine. Don't you think she will think it is weird if you start avoiding her? I am not saying that you shouldn't, I just think she will find it very strange."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know. I have never been in this situation. Maybe you should talk to Shayera about it."

"Are you crazy? No. No way. I came to you because, well, you have more experience with women. Have you ever had inappropriate feelings about someone?"

"No, but I don't think your feelings are inappropriate, only if you act on them, and you already said you wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't. I would never do something to jeopardize our friendship. I just think that I need to find another distraction until this goes away."

"And what if it doesn't? Are you really not capable of just being her friend?"

"I want to be, I guess I need to figure how to squash this down."

Diana nodded, although she was not in total agreement. "Be her friend. She loves you, that much is obvious. But if you really don't want to go out tonight, I'll understand. Give yourself the time that you need. You really have no thoughts of telling her though? What if she feels the same?"

"It doesn't matter. She is with Oliver. I know Dinah, and she takes her vows very seriously. I know she loves him. I don't want to confuse her."

Diana sighed internally. She was guessing that Dinah already felt the same, but just wasn't saying anything or at best not acknowledging it. She felt bad for her dark-haired friend. She knew she was agonizing over the situation. "Look Helena, there is no great advice I can give you here. If you feel you need to keep your distance, then do that. I am telling you though it will be noticeable, and you can't avoid her forever. Eventually you will have to tell her something. So, you have to decide if you are just going to tell the truth…"

"Or lie like hell. I get it. This sucks. What were you and Shayera going to do tonight anyways?"

"We hadn't really decided. I figured I would ask you. I have no idea what to do or where to go. Besides, going out in public with Shayera is going to be a huge step. I might be able to blend, but how many redheads do you know with wings? I take her out into the public, and I am definitely willing to, we **are **going to get spotted. She says she doesn't care about the whole public thing, but I worry about that her answer will change once this gets out."

"Nah. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Shayera has a solid head on her shoulders. She will have thought about the repercussions, and promptly tossed them to the side. If Shayera wants something, she will get it. She's persistent to say the least and apparently she has set her sights on you. By the way, seriously consider kicking Lantern's ass now. What an asshole."

Diana laughed. "He was rude this morning. I am hoping that it will blow over though. I have enough on my plate with all of this without him being difficult. We'll see what happens. I don't really want to have to resort to violence. Hopefully he won't push it. But if he makes another comment about you or Shayera and I in front of me, I promise he will have a lot to think about before he does it again. I wonder if he called Oliver last night?"

"I am pretty sure you could bet on it."

"Think I will have issues with him too?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know. They are friends, so as a result he probably will decide not to like you because John doesn't. Too early to tell. That's the nice thing about Dinah though. She'll keep Oliver in check. He probably won't involve himself too much. You know, I wonder if Mari knows how he acts. On a quick side note, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Don't really have any. I figured I would volunteer to take someone's place that wants to celebrate it. Shayera and I didn't really talk about it. You?"

"Nothing. I don't really have family other than you guys. Why don't you come to my place with Shayera, and we can watch crappy Christmas movies, and eat Chinese food? I got you a shirt the other day, so you can unwrap it when you get there."

"I'm in. I will ask Shayera though." Diana stood silent after her answer though contemplating something. Helena immediately caught on.

"Diana, don't hurt yourself. What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Shayera."

Helena snickered, "Here we go. It's going to be like this for a while isn't it?"

"It's just…"

"What?"

"This thing with her came out of nowhere, and although I am giddy at the prospect of seeing what happens with us, I might be freaking out too."

"Why?"

"Shayera might be out of my reach."

"How so? It looked like your lips were reaching hers just fine last night."

"I can't get over the fact that she is even remotely interested in me. I mean, why is she interested in me?"

"Really, you have to ask that?"

"I didn't mean that I am not interesting, but she has no experience with women, and it makes me nervous to think this just might be a fleeting thing for her."

"Relax Diana. Just see where it goes. You guys aren't even a whole day old. I think you are getting way ahead of yourself."

Diana sighed. "You are right. I am making something out of nothing right now. Listen, I know that you don't really want to go out tonight with us, but I would appreciate it if you would. We can make sure that you aren't alone with her if you are that worried. But I think for now, I would like you to go to make sure I don't do something stupid."

"You won't do anything stupid. You could probably start a brawl in a bar, and Shayera would think it was adorable. Hell, she'd probably get into the middle of it with you." Helena cocked her head and smirked, "Okay, she **would** get in the middle with you. I pray I am never around the day you two get angry at the same time. I can't imagine that much estrogen on fire in the same room."

Diana laughed at the thought. "She is headstrong isn't she?"

Helena threw Diana an incredulous look. "Says the woman whose picture is in the dictionary next to the word stubborn."

"It's a carnival Diana. You've never been to one of these things?"

* * *

><p>Diana stood next to Helena staring at all the lights, and rides, marveling at the new experience. "No. I haven't."<p>

"Well they're a ton of fun. You eat all kinds of junk, and ride insane rides until you feel like puking. Then you play rigged games for shitty prizes. It's a fun time for all."

"And you think Shayera will like doing this?"

"Everyone does. There is at least one thing here for everyone. And Dinah loves these things. She makes me take her at least twice a year."

"Speaking of which, you going to be okay tonight?"

Helena ran her fingers through her hair. "I think so. I can do this. I have to be her friend, even if I can't have her any other way. So, what choice do I have really?"

"Well, if it becomes difficult, you and I will just find something to ride without them, or whatever you need us to do."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. But I should have thought of how cold it was going to be outside, given that it is winter time. Riding rides in this weather is going to give me frostbite on my ass for sure."

Diana laughed and continued to look around. She didn't have to wait long until Dinah and Shayera joined them. Both women were bundled up for the chilly evening, and Shayera was wearing a thick black leather trenchcoat. It was effectively hiding her wings. Diana smiled as Shayera walked up next to her, and put her hand in Diana's.

"Your hand will get cold holding mine. It's okay if you want to put it in your pocket."

"Quit being considerate, and hold your girlfriend's hand. She is thrilled to be able to do it."

Diana smiled at the sentiment, and simply nodded her head in silent agreement. Dinah walked up next to Helena who instantly thrust her hands into her jacket pockets.

Dinah laughed. "Make it obvious that you don't want to hold my hand one time."

"Please Dinah," Helena started, "I have standards. I can't be seen holding your hand, I have reputation to uphold."

"Well, it wasn't like I was going to ask you to anyways. I would hate to besmirch your stellar reputation."

Helena laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"Put that away Helena. If you won't hold my hand, no way I let you do anything with your tongue."

Helena stood shocked, and slowly slipped her tongue back into her mouth. Diana coughed, as Dinah laughed having no idea how uncomfortable Helena was starting to become. Shayera quickly shifted the focus. "What do you want to do first?"

Helena silently thanked Shayera in her mind. "Well, since this is Diana's first time, we should do what she wants to do."

Three sets of eyes darted to the Amazon who stood stammering. "I have no idea. Play a game?"

"Cool." Helena started walking towards an area that had games. She stopped at the strong man tower. "Ok, Diana, here is how this works. You pick up the mallet and swing it as hard as you can at the base. You want to ring the bell at the top to win a prize. Got it?"

Diana frowned. "That's it? That doesn't seem so hard."

"Well then va-genius do it."

The three women laughed as Diana picked up the mallet with one hand. A small crowd was standing around. Some of the spectators were smirking, and one man laughed at loud as Diana stared at the mallet. He walked up and stuck his hand out. "Here, good looking, let me show you how it is done."

Diana handed the mallet over and the larger man walked over to the base. He swung the hammer up over his head and drove it down with decent strength into the base. The ball went close to the top just shy of the target. He smiled satisfied, and handed it back to Diana. "See pretty woman, it's easy. Give it a try, but don't feel bad if it doesn't go as high."

Helena chuckled, this guy had no idea who he was even talking to. Diana scowled, and took the mallet back. She stood with it in her right hand, and looked over at the group of women she was with. "You guys sure this is a good idea?"

Dinah goaded, "It really is okay if you can't make it go as high. You are but a dainty woman after all."

Diana's eyes went wide, and she turned back to the tower. Gripping the mallet with two hands she swung it around her head and sent it crashing down on the target. The metal ball went zooming up the vertical path, and struck the bell at the top with such force that it cracked with a loud clang. Diana smiled brightly, as everyone around stood shocked. Looking around Diana suddenly became embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't swing that hard. I really did take it easy."

The man operating the game took the mallet from Diana carefully, and just shook his head. "Pick a prize."

There were several gigantic stuffed animals, and Diana stood staring at them. "A prize? For what? You give out a lot of these things?"

Helena walked up and grabbed a large stuffed tiger, and shoved into Diana's arms. She grabbed the Amazon by the arm, and led her away quickly. Shayera and Dinah followed closely behind, laughing at the display.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?" Diana asked.

"Usually you pick one out and then give it to your date."

Diana stopped and turned to Shayera. "You really want this thing?"

Shayera smiled brightly. "No. It's okay. Why don't you give it to someone?"

Diana returned the smile, and instantly bee-lined to a small family standing in line for food. Diana spotted a little girl and walked over to her. Bending down, she offered the stuffed animal to the small child. "Here sweetie. You can have this if you want."

The little girl squealed with delight and hugged tightly to the tiger. Her parents smiled and politely thanked Diana who returned to her group. Helena smirked, "Ok, so no more strength games for Diana. How about ring toss?"

Dinah shook her head. "No. No one wants a goldfish to carry around tonight either."

Helena chuckled, "I don't think you need to worry about that, you wouldn't be able to win one anyway. Your aim is a bit suspect anyways."

Huffing Dinah grabbed Helena by the sleeve and drug her over to the ring toss. Helena laughed the whole way until they reached the barrier to the game. Dinah slapped down cash and handed a bucket of rings to Helena. "Let's see who has the better aim. I win, and you have to shout publicly that I am better at this than you."

"And when I win?"

"What do you want?"

Helena's smile dropped slightly, but she quickly recovered. "You buy all the junk food I can eat tonight."

"Deal. I am going to cream you Helena."

Helena rolled her eyes, and scoffed, "There is no game that you can beat me at Dinah. You go first."

Dinah grabbed a ring out of her bucket and tossed it, watching it clank around, and eventually it slipped through the bottles.

"Is that how you are planning on beating me? By missing?" Helena tossed a ring. It did the same thing. "Well, shit…"

Dinah laughed and the two took turns until Dinah finally ran out of rings. On the last one, Helena managed to land one right around the lip of a bottle. She raised her arms in triumph. "Say it Dinah! I am awesome."

"Considering we were about one for thirty, I would hardly call either of us awesome."

"Yeah, whatever. Guess what I want? A fried twinkie. Time for the stomach ache to begin."

Dinah shook her head in amusement as she watched Helena gobble down the treat a few minutes later. As usual Helena ended up wearing part of what she was eating and Dinah laughed as she gently wiped cream filling off of the corner of Helena's lip. The darker haired woman stood still, afraid to move, and Dinah stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Helena lied. "I was going to get that myself."

"Well, now you are sharing." Dinah licked the finger with the cream on it and smiled. Helena forced the same smile, but inside her stomach was twisting and it had nothing to do with the junk food she had just eaten. Watching the interaction, Diana groaned quietly, and pushed Helena away from Dinah in the direction of the rides.

"Come on Helena. Let's ride something."

Helena just nodded her head, allowing Diana to steer her away from Dinah. The pair walked around, not finding anything that they could both agree on. Eventually they stopped at the entrance next to the funhouse.

Diana scrunched her nose. "What makes this a funhouse?"

"Weird mirrors. It's a maze, and you have to try and get through it. The mirrors are fun, because they are all warped in some way. Some will make you fat, others really tall…"

"How much taller can something make me?" Diana laughed.

Shayera took Diana's hand again, and the pair walked into the entrance.

Dinah stood outside with Helena. "You want to go in?"

"No, not really. Go ahead and go with them. I will wait out here for you all."

Dinah studied Helena's face. "Are you alright? You're acting a little strange."

"Strange? How? I've had fun with you all tonight."

"I don't know. You just seem on edge. You're you are okay?"

"Fine Dinah, just thinking about what I want to eat next."

"You sure that is all it is?"

Helena plastered the biggest smile she could muster. "I am sure. How about a slice?"

Dinah seemed content with the answer and walked over to a food vendor selling pizza and ordered a piece for Helena.

Inside the funhouse, Diana stood in front of a mirror that was making the top half of her body enormous.

"Didn't think they could get any bigger?" Shayera laughed as Diana openly stared at her own breasts.

"Not really. But I guess I was wrong."

"Check this out. Look how big my head is in this mirror."

Diana laughed, "I don't think I have to turn around to know that you have big head."

Shayera whipped her head around, and pouted playfully at Diana. "You think I have a big head?"

"No. I was teasing you."

"Well, my feelings are hurt now."

"Aww, what can I do to make it better?"

"Get over here and kiss my big head."

Diana laughed, and walked over to Shayera's side. She leaned in and kissed the Thanagarian's forehead. Shayera continued to pout. Diana leaned in once more and kissed Shayera's cheek. The redhead blushed and turned her face towards Diana's. She reached out and placed her hands on the taller woman's cheeks. She guided her in and stopped her within a breath of her lips. "If you expect to get to second base, you better make this kiss count."

"Second base?" Diana asked confused.

Shayera nodded, and whispered, "Second base is when I let you get past just kissing me."

Diana blushed. "I have no idea what second base is, but I definitely want to find out."

"Then prove it."

Diana's head reeled from the challenge. She closed the very small distance and began nipping at Shayera's lips. The redhead laughed, and dropped her hands off of Diana's face and grabbed her other set of cheeks. Diana stopped and began laughing. "Grabbing my butt is second base?"

"No. I would have to grab higher for that to apply."

Diana grinned broadly and began smattering Shayera's neck with wet kisses. The redhead continued to laugh, as Diana quickly moved her lips from spot to spot, instantly discovering that Shayera's neck was a particularly sensitive spot for the redhead. Slowly Shayera felt herself being backed up until she felt a mirror against her back. She arched her head, and Diana slowed the affection down until it became the sweetest torture that Shayera had ever experienced. She felt Diana's hands slip inside her jacket and just underneath the hem of her shirt touching the bare skin on her back. Diana traced circles with her fingers, and Shayera closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the affection.

After a few minutes, Shayera rasped, "I need you to stop, please."

Diana quickly stepped back as if touching Shayera had burned her. A look of regret for moving too fast crossed her face. Shayera smiled lightly, "Don't worry, it wasn't too much too soon, but if I continue to stand here, it won't be enough. And I would rather not get to third in front of a bunch of funhouse mirrors."

Diana nodded still unsure of herself. Shayera took a step forward, and lightly ran her fingers through Diana's hair. "Gorgeous, just hold that thought. That is all I am asking. Let's pick this up later tonight when we are less likely to have an audience."

Diana swallowed hard. "You said third. What is third?"

Lightly Shayera stood on her tiptoes and whispered a particularly naughty answer in Diana's ear. The Amazon's eyes went wide, and she stuttered, "T-That's third?"

"Mmhmm. Wait until you slide into home."

Diana stumbled backwards, and Shayera laughed. "Too much?"

"I don't think that is possible. You are dangerous to be around Shayera. You will strip my defenses in the span of one day."

"I plan on at least trying."

"Trust me," Diana stood slightly flushed, "it won't take much."

Grinning broadly, Shayera took the Amazon's hand and they made their way to the exit. When they finally emerged back outside, Helena was stuffing her third slice down. Dinah stood in shock, "Slow down Helena, I am beginning to think that you are eating to avoid talking to me."

"Don't be silly. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" Helena garbled with a mouthful.

"I have no idea. What is with you tonight?"

"Nothing Dinah. Drop it already."

But as Dinah was about to reply, their companions had made their way over. Quickly changing the subject, Helena offered, "What took you two so long?"

Diana chuckled, "We looked at every mirror. I had to make sure I covered all the bases."

Shayera playfully elbowed the Amazon, and turned her attention to her friends. "You guys alright?"

Dinah threw up her hands. "Who knows? Helena is eating more than a hungry hippo. Are you pregnant?"

Helena almost choked on the last bite of pizza. Diana slapped her back, and Shayera stood looking between the two concerned. Once the food slid down the proper way, Helena stood straight up. "Really Dinah? At least let me swallow. No I am not pregnant. Can we just ride something now?"

Dinah stood her ground. "What is with you?"

"Nothing dammit. Please stop asking."

"No, not until you tell me what is bothering you. You're acting weird."

"Dinah, for the love of God, there is nothing wrong. I am fine."

"Bullshit. You're my best friend. I know something is not right."

Diana interjected, "Hey, why don't we find something to do?"

Dinah let the subject drop for the moment, but she knew in her gut there was something that Helena was not telling her. She decided to wait, and pick her spot to question her friend again later. The moment came as the foursome stood in front of the ferris wheel. Diana and Shayera got on, but Diana kept looking at Helena, waiting for the other dark-haired woman to object to sitting with Dinah. The objection never came, but Diana knew that if she had it would only raise Dinah's suspicions. Shayera leaned over to Diana as the ride began to slowly circle. "What's going on?"

Diana grimaced. "Shayera, I would love to tell you, but I promised Helena I wouldn't say anything."

"I respect that. But it's obvious she isn't okay."

"I know. But it isn't my place to tell you."

"I can guess you know. Something happened between them after the Christmas party last night didn't it? I know you can't say, but I am not stupid."

"I know. I don't think that you are. I just gave her my word, and I can't go back on it."

Two buckets below them, Dinah and Helena were sitting alone. Helena was sitting as far away as she could on the ride and was practically leaning over the side. Dinah quickly ran through her mind back over the events of the last few hours, and suddenly started babbling. "Helena, whatever it is that I did, I am sorry. I hate that you are clearly uncomfortable around me."

Helena squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't Dinah's fault. She cursed herself inwardly, and turned to her friend. "Dinah, you have no reason to apologize. I think that I'm just not feeling very well tonight."

"You suck at lying. Please just accept my apology."

"Dinah, stop. You have nothing to apologize for. I am just moody. Everything is fine."

"Clearly it isn't. Whatever is going on with you tonight, it is, well, strange. This isn't you. It's almost like you don't want to be around me, or alone with me. Did I say something last night to offend you? At least let me make it right."

Helena rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Dinah, really, I don't know what to say to you."

"Just tell me what is bothering you. You are my best friend. I hate the idea that you are upset with me."

Helena felt the tears start to form. "I can't do this with you. I thought I could, but I was kidding myself."

"Do what?"

Helena's head dropped, "Nothing." She waited for their bucket to swing close to the ground, and she leapt out, quickly moving through the crowd, leaving a startled Dinah to wonder what was going on. When the ride stopped and Dinah got off, she stood staring out into the crowd, wondering what she was missing. Shayera lightly touched her arm, and the tears started pouring down the blonde's face. Slightly taken aback, Shayera stood still for a moment, and then enveloped her friend into a big hug.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Helena has been acting odd all night. I tried apologizing to her, because clearly she is upset with me, but I don't know why. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She jumped out of the ferris wheel and bolted. Do you guys know why she is so upset?"

"I don't know sweetie. Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No, not that I can think of. And I wasn't drunk enough last night to not remember insulting her or something. Quite the opposite, actually. I told her that if you and Diana were going to go do your own thing, that I would miss you, but that I would be grateful to still have her."

"Oh." Shayera only managed the small response. "Give her time. I am sure that she will tell you what is bothering her. After all, you two are practically inseparable."

Dinah sniffed, "What do you think Diana? Did she say something to you?"

Diana cringed, "I think she probably just has a lot on her mind right now."

"Like what? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. But give her time; I am sure she will come around again."

* * *

><p>Dinah returned to her house alone. She was still worried about Helena, but the dark-haired woman wasn't answering her cell phone. Stepping in the front door, Dinah dropped her keys on a small table near the entrance way. She shrugged off her coat, and stood in the silent domicile. This was the part of the day that Dinah hated the most. Coming home alone and to an empty house had started to become bothersome, and added to the fact that Helena wasn't talking to her only made the situation worse. Moving away from the door, she walked over to an oversized couch and plopped down. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, running over everything in her mind. What had happened that had changed her dynamic with Helena? But try as she could, nothing was making sense. She would just have to wait until her best friend came around. She wouldn't have to wait long. A soft knock interrupted her silence and she walked to the front door.<p>

Standing on the other side of the frame was Helena. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and swollen. Dinah wasted no time in grabbing the taller woman and pulling her into an embrace.

"Helena, what is it? I hate seeing you like this. Please tell me, and I will go kick someone's ass. Was it John again? He is such a tool. We should probably speak to Diana about straightening him out."

Helena softly sobbed into her best friend's shoulder. Dinah's chest was tight, and she was grieving with Helena over something she had no idea about, but if it was important to Helena it was important to the blonde as well. Dinah gripped her friend tighter and kissed the top of her head.

Helena jerked back. "Don't. You don't understand, and that is why I came here. But you can't do that."

"Why?" Dinah's confusion was apparent. "It was never an issue before. What is going on?"

Helena took a few more steps backwards towards the door.

"Why are you backing away?" Dinah asked. "It's almost as if you are going to drop a bomb on me and then run."

Helena rubbed the back of her neck. "That's sort of the plan…" she mumbled.

"Why would you have to run, and why did you bolt earlier? Start talking Helena."

Helena dropped her gaze to the floor, uncomfortable with Dinah staring at her. But the dark-haired woman took a deep breath, and upon exhaling, started, "Last night you and I went to the Christmas party."

"And had a blast as I recall."

Helena nodded, but still didn't look up. "We did. And that is sort of the problem for me."

Dinah's confusion deepened. "You are upset because we had fun?"

"Because I had fun with you. And I always have fun with you. I…" Helena stopped, not exactly sure what to say, because the truth coming out was going to be difficult to manage. Still, she pressed on. "I think I am starting to enjoy myself too much around you."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Helena brought her gaze up and blurted, "It means that I have feelings for you Dinah, and that isn't good. I thought I could control it, but I clearly can't. And it is torture being around you, doing the flirting thing we do, and knowing that you can never be mine. I hate that you love a husband who is never around, when all I want to do is hold you. I can't imagine not wanting to be around you all the time, and I can't understand why he isn't. But none of that matters. I am going to stay away from you until this goes away, but I felt terrible thinking that I had hurt your feelings this evening. That's why I came here tonight. I came to tell you the truth and then to go somewhere for a while. And now that you know, I can go."

Helena turned to walk to the door, and took two steps before she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. Dinah had closed the distance quickly, and spun her friend around. "Wait just a damn second. You don't get to drop a bomb and then run. Can't we talk about this?"

Helena yelled, "Talk about what? You are married, and you love Oliver. I am the odd man out in this situation. What is there to say? You don't love me Dinah, not in the way that I love you. It's too hard to be around you and pretend that what I am feeling doesn't exist. So, let me go, and this will blow over. I probably just shouldn't have said anything, but I hate that I hurt your feelings."

Dinah stood staring into Helena's eyes, the conflicted feeling in her gut making her uncomfortable. It was true that the two flirted all the time, and Dinah was just as much to blame as Helena was. Had she led her friend on in some way? Truth be told, she loved the attention Helena gave her. But was she substituting it for what she was missing with her husband? She couldn't say, and to tell Helena otherwise would have been a lie.

"Helena," she whispered, "I don't want you to go."

"Why?"

"Because you, you are my light. I need you."

"But?"

"But Oliver is my husband. I took vows."

"Tell me that you don't love me then."

Dinah struggled, and lied to herself and to Helena, "I don't love you like that."

Helena closed her eyes as the tears streamed silently down her face. "I have to go. I can't be here."

"Please Helena, I need you in my life. Don't abandon our friendship. Please, can't we work this out?"

"Not like this. Give me time. I will get this under control and then we will see. But I can't stand here any longer."

Reluctantly Dinah let Helena's shoulder go, slowly dropping her hand. Helena turned and left the house. The silence, once more, was Dinah's only companion, and it was never soothing. She sat back down on the couch and wept for the friend she was sure would never come around again.

* * *

><p>AN: So here we see Helena struggle with her feelings...but starting with Diana/Shayera...they spent the night together, but nothing happened? I am a little disappointed in myself. And then the interaction with John...where do you see him taking this to? Mostly I would love to know what you thought of the last scene with Helena and Dinah. Helena confessed her feelings, but Dinah didn't reciprocate the sentiment. What do you think of the fact that she is trying to stay true to her vows? And how will Helena deal with this disappointment...thanks for the reviews, and the alerts. If you are alerting or favoriting, please take a moment to drop us a line. Thanks, and happy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Helena kept true to her word. She stayed away. Several times, she picked up her cell phone, and thought about calling Dinah. But she always stopped short of pressing send. She wanted to hear her friend's voice and it was torture not being around her. This situation had become Helena's personal version of hell. Being in love with your best friend sucked. She had to find a distraction. Something. So she took to the streets of Gotham. She increased her patrolling hours, sleeping very little. Every chance she got, she inflicted punishment on those she caught committing crimes, walking a very fine line.

This did not escape Batman's notice. He had seen her put herself in very dangerous situations and often entered fights without strategy and without backup. Too many times she was outnumbered, but she fought like a caged animal pent up with rage. He had come close to interfering a few times, but before Helena crossed any lines, she always pulled back. He was sure that he was not the one she would talk to. Instead he pulled Diana off to the side one night after a Founder's meeting.

"Diana, a moment please."

"What can I do for you Bruce?"

"I need you to patrol Gotham with me tonight."

Diana was surprised, "Really? Something up?"

"When is the last time you saw Helena?"

"A week ago. Shayera and I have tried to get a hold of her, but every time we go by her place, she doesn't answer the door."

"What about Dinah? Has she seen her?"

Diana bit her lip. She wasn't sure how much Dinah or Helena would actually say to Batman about their situation. Diana just shook her head. "No, I don't think Dinah has seen her either. Why?"

"It seems like you are a tight group, and I am concerned for Helena's state of mind right now. She is getting in the middle of very dangerous situations, and is doing so alone. I have been looking out for her, but I think she is on very dangerous grounds right now. Patrol with me tonight, and maybe you can talk some sense into her."

Diana agreed immediately. "Of course."

"Will you be bringing Shayera?"

"No, but I will talk to her beforehand. Give me a few minutes."

Diana walked away, and sought out the redhead. It was easy to do since Shayera had lingered inside the large conference room waiting on the Amazon.

"Shayera, I am going with Batman to Gotham tonight to patrol. We are going to look for Helena. Apparently she has been getting involved in some hairy situations and he is a little worried about her state of mind."

"Let me go with you."

"No. If we find her, I will talk to her. She and I were friends first alone, and she may see you and think that you will talk to Dinah."

Shayera didn't like the idea. "I am her friend too."

"I know you are, I just think she will see us differently. She told me about her feelings for Dinah first, and asked me not to say anything to you. She may open up if it is just me. I am not trying to keep you from helping, I just think this is the way to do this. Don't say anything to Dinah about what Batman said. I don't want her to worry about Helena getting hurt or worse."

"Maybe Dinah could help though."

"No Shayera, that isn't a good idea. You heard what Dinah said about the situation after Helena left. She is just as confused, and that won't be what Helena needs. I will go with Batman and find her. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"I don't like this Diana. Don't ask me to keep secrets from Dinah where Helena is concerned. I would be angry if they did the same to me."

"But our situation is different. You and I acknowledged that there is something between us. That didn't happen with them. Helena is trying to avoid Dinah. So don't bring Dinah to her doorstep."

Shayera stared at the Amazon. "I will wait to hear from you tonight and then I will decide. I don't want to upset you, but I don't think this is the way to handle this."

Diana's voice became a little stern, "Shayera, do not talk to Dinah before we speak again about this. We can decide something together when we know more. Promise me that at least."

Shayera didn't like it, but she relented. "Fine. I will wait to hear from you. I can't promise anything beyond that."

Diana's cheeks flexed, sure she was going to be arguing with the redhead later. She nodded curtly and walked away. Striding at a bit of angry pace out, she passed Batman in the hall, "Let's go Bruce. Time apparently is not a patient mistress."

* * *

><p>It was relatively easy to find Helena that night. Diana and Batman waited on a rooftop as they watched some nefarious looking men gather in a warehouse next to the building.<p>

"What is the deal here?"

Batman scowled, "They are a mixture of a few rival factions. Some have split off from their main groups and have started meeting here. There are some real bruisers amongst that group. I have been watching them for a couple of weeks. I saw Helena here one night. I am guessing that she will be here again."

"How many did you count?"

"Twenty."

"Hopefully we will spot her before she tries to take them all on."

But gunshots rang out inside of the warehouse, and the lights went out inexplicably. Diana wasted no time jumping off the roof and flying with all haste to the other building. Batman was right behind her. Diana's vision as she entered the darkened building adjusted quickly, and she relied heavily on her ears to follow the action. Someone was moving through the room taking out the various new gang members. Guns were being fired randomly in the darkened chaos, and screams were heard from men, only to be silenced effectively quickly after.

"Dammit." Diana sighed, and she started knocking out nearby men quickly hoping to find Helena in the dark, but not really knowing what to expect when she did. Several more shots sounded, and Diana heard a woman scream in agony. Batman scrambled with Diana working in the dark to take down the armed men. Diana searched in the black room, and eventually found Helena, blood flowing from her thigh. Moving as fast as she could, she bent down and whispered, "Helena, don't move. I am going to get you out of here." She pressed the comm link in her ear, and whispered for back up. "This is Diana. I am with Batman at a warehouse in Gotham at the corner of Washington and Bligh. Anyone in the area should approach with caution, but assistance is needed. There are several armed gunmen and we have a member down."

Instantly she heard Batman in her ear. "Get out of here. I got this. I don't need the help, but she does. I will wrap this up and meet you at the hospital. GO."

Diana knew she had to get Helena out of the building to medical attention, but she did not like the idea of leaving Batman alone.

Another voice rang out in her ear, panic in the communication apparent. "Diana, it's Dinah. Shayera and I are close by. Who is down?"

Diana didn't give the blonde the answer she wanted. "Just hurry Dinah. Batman is going to be in here by himself."

Quickly Diana pressed two fingers to Helena's neck. There was a pulse, and Helena was still breathing. Ripping off Helena's cape, Diana tore it in half, and wrapped it around the bleeding wound on Helena's thigh, putting pressure directly onto the area. Scooping up the other woman, Diana took off in the air towards the window. A few more gunshots rang out and Diana felt something hot rip through her body. She faltered slightly, but kept her grip strong on Helena's limp body. Pain seared in her shoulder, but she forced it down, pushing harder to escape. Grunts and groans were heard behind her as Batman took on the remaining men. Diana smashed through the window shielding Helena as best as she could, glass smattering in various directions.

Diana knew she didn't have far to fly, but Helena was pale, and Diana was starting to feel weak herself. She could not stop and her bleeding was not under control. Still she pushed on, determined to get to the hospital. Flying through the doors of the emergency room Diana barely made it to the triage area. She took a few steps before she collapsed to the floor, dropping Helena and falling down directly next to her. The last thing she heard were shouts from the ER staff running to her side.

* * *

><p>Dinah and Shayera arrived at the warehouse within minutes of Diana's exit. Batman had managed to subdue the remainder of the men fighting and had figured out how to light the place up again. Dinah looked around at the men groaning or simply knocked out on the floor. In a corner of the warehouse she spied a spot pooled with massive amounts of blood.<p>

"Batman," she whispered, her voice shaking, "who was in here with you and Diana?"

"Huntress." Came the even reply.

"Is that her blood?"

"Yes. Diana found her, but it appears she was shot. And Shayera,"

The redhead turned her attention to the caped crusader.

"I think Diana may have been hit trying to get her out of here."

Dinah collapsed to the floor sobbing, and Shayera stood shocked for a second. "No." Quickly she scanned the room for evidence and saw a blood trail near the window that led into the street. Glass was scattered everywhere, and it was apparent that someone had gone through the window in haste. "Where is the hospital?"

"Two miles northwest. Go. I will wait for the police."

Shayera nodded and turned to take flight.

"Wait!" Dinah screamed. "Take me with you."

Shayera turned, a pure look of disgust on her face. "Go to hell Dinah. This is your fault. If you had just been honest with her, this would never have happened. If her or Diana are seriously hurt or don't make it, I will be coming for you."

Shayera spun around again and took off.

Dinah struggled to stand, and Batman ended up assisting her in getting to her feet. "Dinah, can you make it on your own?"

The blonde nodded and even though her legs were shaking she managed to hobble to the door.

"Shayera was wrong. This isn't your fault," Bruce offered softly.

Dinah stopped in the doorway. "Yes, **yes** it is. I wasn't honest."

"I will be there with you soon. Avoid Shayera for now if you can."

Dinah nodded and took off towards the emergency room.

* * *

><p>When Dinah arrived at the hospital, she ran into the emergency room. She found Shayera standing with a doctor hoisted into the air by his lapels.<p>

"I don't give a shit about HIPPA anything. You're going to tell me what condition they are in now, or you are going to need your own trauma surgeon."

The doctor's face was red, and he stammered, "T-They just came in. They are being worked on right now. I can't tell you anything."

Shayera drug him down even with her face, "Find something out, and then come tell me. Or I will not be a pleasant person to deal with. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes. Of course."

Shayera set him down and he ran with all speed down the hallway into a back area.

Shayera turned, her blood boiling, and spied Dinah standing in the doorway. "Dinah, stay away from me. I will never forgive you for this."

"Shayera, I can't leave. I need to know that Helena and Diana are going to be alright. Please, I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Shayera lashed out. "You know what Dinah? You are sorry. All you had to do was be honest. But instead you lied, and I kept your damn secret. Now Diana and Helena are here, and God knows how bad the situation is. Never mind that we are going to be fighting the press soon. It won't be long until they get wind that two League members are here. So make yourself useful, and leave. It will be one less thing I have to think about."

Dinah saw the raw hatred in Shayera's eyes, but she stood her ground. "You think I wouldn't take it back if I could? I would. But I'm not you Shayera. I can't just jump into love or whatever you are doing with Diana. However I am feeling is between me and Helena."

"Bullshit. You involved me and Diana too. You weren't honest with your feelings. Wake the fuck up. You may be married, and I sympathize, but you can't deny that you are in love with Helena. I've known for months, and it took Diana a damn day to come to the same conclusion." Shayera took a few steps in Dinah's direction. "Your denial caused this. So why don't you go home to your empty house and stew on that? Where is Oliver these days? Cause I know where he isn't."

"Go to hell Shayera. You aren't going to dictate a damn thing to me. And how dare you sit in judgment? This shit coming from the same woman who betrayed us all?"

Shayera's eyes went wide and she slapped Dinah across the face. Dinah reacted quickly and the two became entangled in a brawl, throwing fists at each other. Security tried to break them up, but they were quickly sloughed off as the two women were determined to get to each other.

Shayera's fist connected with Dinah's eye, and the blonde hit the floor. She fell to the tile, and her head snapped around. She opened her mouth and Shayera knew what was coming. There would be no avoiding the Canary Cry. But just as she was about to expel the sonic blast, Dinah stopped. Instead she gritted, "Get away from me dammit. I could end this now, but that won't help Diana or Helena. If you want, we will finish it later."

"Leave no doubt that we will. I am not afraid of you or your shriek. You better figure out how you are going to defend yourself against my mace." And with the comment, Shayera walked to the opposite side of the waiting room.

Within 10 minutes, Flash arrived with Batman. The speedy superhero raced to Shayera's side while Batman stayed close to Dinah.

"You hear anything yet?"

"No."

"What is taking so long?"

"They have only been here a half hour. I'm pretty sure that I scared a doctor sufficiently to make sure we stay updated."

"Why aren't you sitting with Dinah?"

"Dinah can go to hell. We aren't friends anymore."

Flash was shocked. "Why?"

Shayera gritted her teeth. "Let it go Flash. I am not in the mood right now."

Batman sat down next to Dinah. "Where'd you get the shiner from?"

"Shayera. I didn't avoid her right hook."

"Avoiding it now though?"

"For the time being. She and I are not done with our disagreement though."

"Do you really believe fighting with your friend will solve anything?"

"No. But kicking her condescending ass will make me feel better."

"I doubt that. I called Oliver. He's on his way back now. It'll probably be early tomorrow morning when he gets back into the country. He's worried about you. I wasn't sure what to tell him other than that Helena and Diana are hurt."

"Whatever."

"Am I missing something?"

Dinah squeezed her eyes shut. "No. Thank you for calling him."

Batman nodded, and whispered, "I also made a call to the hospital. No expense will be spared for their care. Whatever it takes will be done."

Dinah reached out and squeezed Bruce's hand. "Thank you. I am sure Oliver will offer the same. Shayera brought up a good point though earlier. The press will get a hold of this soon. What can we do?"

Batman stood. "I will contact Superman. No doubt he's being made aware of what happened now. We will figure out how to deal with the reporters. Will you be okay by yourself for now?"

"Yes. Go."

Batman nodded and signaled for Flash to follow. Before leaving, Flash leaned over to Shayera. "Good friends are hard to come by. You two shouldn't be fighting at a time like this. Just think about it. And don't do anything rash."

Shayera chuckled through the tears that had started to fall. "You know I am a Thanagarian, right?"

Flash smiled warmly in return. "Just keep your temper in check. No more fighting in the hospital."

Shayera nodded slowly, and eyed Dinah across the room. "I promise. No fighting for now."

"Good. I will be back as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>Waiting was torture. Shayera couldn't sit for more than a few seconds before pacing the waiting room. Dinah was having the same problem. But the two kept a respectable distance, choosing to pace on opposite sides of the room. It wasn't long before Batman returned, this time with Superman and Flash. Shayera and Dinah both headed for the group.<p>

"Any word?" Superman asked concerned.

"Not yet." Shayera mumbled.

"Well, we have several League members posted around the hospital to keep anyone out who would see this as an opportunity. I will speak to the press. This is going to get out very quickly. We need to see to the security in the building as well. Lantern, Batman, and Flash will stay near Helena. Shayera, you, Dinah and I will stay with Diana. Dinah can stay with you when I speak to the press."

"No." Shayera shook her head. "I don't need Dinah with me. Let her be a part of Helena's detail. Flash can come with me."

"Agreed." Dinah gritted. "I am fine with that arrangement."

Superman looked between the two women. They were staring daggers at each other. "Whatever is going on with you two, it needs to be stifled now. I will not compromise the safety of two of our friends because you two can't get along. Are we clear? I know that you two will do your jobs, but we don't need distractions right now."

Shayera and Dinah continued to stare. Finally Shayera spoke up. "I understand. Diana and Helena are priority. Speaking of Diana, someone needs to contact her mother. I don't want her hearing this from anyone other than one of us."

Superman agreed. "I have already taken care of that. She is on her way with a small contingent of Amazons. They will be here soon. Shayera, can you stay with her? I am guessing she will not leave Diana's side."

"I will."

Batman cleared his throat. "Here is what we do know. The men in the warehouse were armed with DPU rounds."

"DPU?" Flash asked confused.

"Depleted Uranium. You would use it if you were facing off against armored vehicles. A single round could cut through a car and pierce into the building behind it."

Dinah stumbled backwards in shock. "Jesus. No wonder Diana would have been wounded. She's damn near invincible. My God, Helena. She got hit with that? Can she survive that?" Tears were forming again, and she knew panic wasn't far behind.

Superman closed his eyes tightly. "We can only wait Dinah. We have to trust that the doctors will do what they can."

Batman lowered his voice, "Phone calls have been made to the hospital administration. Top notch surgeons will be flown in. If they can stabilize the women, then we can talk about moving them to the Tower where we have a much better chance at keeping them safer. But we cannot risk moving them now."

As he finished his sentence, the doctor that Shayera had threatened made his way over to the group. He stood quietly for a moment, taking in the intimidating group he was surrounded by. Slowly he began, "Huntress is in critical condition. She lost a lot of blood before we got her. We are concerned about hypovolemia as well as…"

"Hypovolemia?" Shayera asked.

"Sorry. Hypovolemic shock happens when someone has lost significant amounts of blood or fluid. As a result, this makes it hard for the heart to pump enough blood to the body. This is also a concern for Wonder Woman as well. Someone had wrapped a dressing of sorts around Huntress' thigh, but Wonder Woman was bleeding freely when she came in. She was pallor, sorry, pale, and fainted. This is very worrisome."

Not noting questions, the doctor continued, "We also have a problem with her make-up. She is a humanoid, but her body's internal processes are more difficult to manage because she is not totally human so to speak. Normally we would understand that her body would heal quicker, so we are concerned with how much pain management we will use to keep her under. We don't want to underestimate, but overestimation could have potential side effects as well. Then there are the areas that the women were shot in."

The doctor stopped for a moment. Delivering bad news to family was one of the worst parts of his job. But no preparation would be sufficient for telling a group of superheroes bad news. He inhaled, and let his breath out slowly. "There is no safe place to shoot a person. It is a common belief that a shoulder wound is less serious than a shot, say, to the abdomen. While the mortality rates are less to the shoulder, it can be just as devastating. The same is true with the thigh. It is only slightly encouraging that the largest muscle pads on a body are in the thighs and the outside of the shoulder."

Gathering his thoughts for just a brief second, he began again, "Despite the nature of the round, the padding did some good and the wound entry and exit is small, likely from a 9mm or small pistol round. Thankfully the amount of radiation involved from such a small pistol caliber such as a 9mm is negligible, and in both cases the rounds went clean through. While that is what led to the heavy bleeding it implies less internal damage. Best of all the rounds hit no armor and so did not produce any incendiary effects. Burns of that nature are particularly dangerous."

The doctor looked at his 'audience' and saw that they were following his explanations…as a surgeon who healed, he found that profoundly sad. He sighed and flipped to the next page of his notes and went on.

"That unfortunately is about the only good thing I can say. With a wound to the thigh, we must be concerned with several things. First, the femoral artery, if damaged, causes huge potential for massive bleeding. If it has been nicked or damaged, repair is difficult. Second, we need to hope that there is no damage to the femur. Also, and with the shoulder, there is a potential for severe nerve damage. While I have not seen the X-Rays yet, I will tell you that the shoulder can be very hard to repair. There are large blood vessels, and a ton of very delicate nerves. Also, if the ball and socket joint has been shattered by a bullet, there isn't any surgeon that can rebuild that. We would have to look at other options. X-Rays will not be enough. Typically X-Rays will help us to locate the specific area of the damage, and the severity of bone fractures if there are any. Arthrograms of the joint, CT scans, and MRI's will be needed before a surgical plan can be finalized. With the shoulder, we are also concerned with the brachial plexus, which is a network of nerves that conduct signals from the spinal cord to the shoulder, arm, and hand. Generally speaking, nerves generate, and with Wonder Woman, they should do so at a more accelerated rate. But, again, with her, we are more in the dark. There are a whole host of potential problems with anyone after a gunshot. I have mentioned nerve damage, but there is also the threat of infection, joint stiffness, arthritis, and we really need to get a medical history on both of them. Complications can arise from any significant positive medical history. For example, the healing process can be complicated by a heart history, diabetes, or even depression."

"Depression?" Dinah felt the nausea that had already started in her stomach begin to rise up to her throat.

"Yes, a patient that suffers from depression is less likely to make a full recovery. Should we be concerned?"

"I..." Dinah stammered.

Batman interjected, "Not clinical we believe. There is a difference between someone going through a hard time, and being diagnosed as depressed, correct?"

"Yes. And we need to get a list of any allergies, as well as any medications either might be taking. We need to make sure nothing we give them will be a potential risk. The more we know about them, the better. Any medical records we can get our hands on would be very helpful."

Superman began, "I don't think I need to mention potential security risks do I?"

The doctor shook his head. "We are concerned for not only the women's safety, but the hospital staff's, and their families as well. We asked for volunteers to work around the clock, and the response was unanimous, but some have expressed the concerns I just mentioned."

Batman interjected, "Private security has already been hired by a friend of the League's. We can assign them to the hospital staff, and their families. Gotham police have already been mobilized. We are going to insist that we be allowed to assign League members to our teammates though."

The doctor agreed. "Of course. Although none of you will be allowed in the operating room. We need to keep the environment sterile, and we don't know what any of you have been exposed to. Assuming the best, when the women are out of surgery, you will need to go through a decontamination process just for added safety. I need to ask if either of them have family that need to be contacted."

"That has been done. You are about to have more Amazon royalty soon. Diana's mother will be joining us."

The doctor blinked at that, but stayed calm. "Keep only necessary personnel inside the hospital. I realize that there are a lot of you, but we don't need overcrowding either."

"How long will surgery take for each of them?" Shayera asked.

"Way too soon to tell. It will depend on the extent of damage done to both of them. I am sorry I can't give you a better answer than that. Just know that we will do everything we can. Several of us have kids that love you all. Hell, most of us adults do too. No way we will let you guys down. But, for now, if you have no other questions, I can escort you to outside of their emergency rooms. Under no circumstances will you be allowed patient contact immediately. Let us do our work. And with all due respect," he looked at Shayera, "threatening hospital staff is not helpful."

Shayera nodded apologetically. "I understand."

"Very well. Let's go."

Superman interjected, "I need to get word to Lantern. I will have him escort Queen Hippolyta in when she arrives. I will join Shayera and Flash after that. Batman, do you need more with you now?" He didn't want to say it out loud, but he was sure Dinah's nerves were shot.

"No. Lantern can join us once the Queen arrives. Dinah? Can you do this?"

Shayera looked at the blonde whose tears were streaming. "Dinah, I know you. I know you don't want to be away from Helena. But she needs you to be sharp. I will worry less if you are there with her, and knowing that you are somewhat composed." Shayera's tone was soft. Now was not the time to continue their previous argument.

Dinah tried to get her emotions under control. "There is no way I am not going to be with her right now. I will be fine."

With this the doctor motioned the group to follow him through the secure doors of the emergency room. He left Dinah and Batman at Helena's door, and walking further down the hallway, Shayera and Flash were left outside of Diana's.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the glass window, Dinah took a deep breath to try and stifle the tears that were falling freely.<p>

Batman looked at his companion. "Dinah? If I was wrong, and you can't do this, we need to get someone else here. Someone, less invested."

Dinah looked at Batman. He was stoic. He always seemed to have his emotions in check. She, on the other hand, was not faring as well. "No. I can do this. I have to. Shayera was right. I am the reason she is here. I can't leave her. Not now. She deserved better from me."

"What is all of this about?"

"I-I can't talk to you about it."

"You can. But I understand if you feel you can't. You are not the reason she is here. She went into that warehouse alone."

"Not now please."

Batman nodded and kept his attention on the hallway, and the people passing through. He studied each of their faces, and while his mind was racing with thoughts, he was silent, and his stance was stiff.

Meanwhile down the hall, Flash was studying Shayera.

"What?"

"What happened with you and Dinah? Why are you two fighting right now?"

"Leave it Flash. Now is not the time."

"What do we have now other than time?"

"It isn't my place to tell you."

"Look, I know that I am not part of the tight group that you all have lately, but I am good friends with all of you. Please, just tell me. Maybe it will be better to talk to someone outside of it all."

"Flash, I appreciate that you want answers. They aren't mine to give you. Let it alone."

"You and Diana are getting serious aren't you?"

Shayera turned her head towards her companion. "I hope so. It hasn't been long, but when I am with her, it feels like forever. Honestly, I am freaking out internally. I just found her, I-" Shayera stopped to quell the emotions. "What if she doesn't make it? I wasted so much time disliking her, and now? God, I can't be without her. And I know I frustrated her earlier before she left. I wish I could take it back. We didn't fight, but I am pretty sure that we were going to after she got back. And it kills me that it wouldn't have been about us. It was…"

"About Dinah and Helena?"

"Yes."

Flash nodded his head, his look serious, but then he started grinning. "You know, her constitution is stern. She isn't going anywhere. And when she recovers, you can give her a big kiss, just like the one at the Christmas party."

Shayera chuckled despite how she was feeling. "Pervert."

"A big wet kiss. Yeah, that's what I would do if she was my girlfriend."

"Except that she isn't. Keep your lips to yourself Flash."

Flash grinned wider. "Better keep your lips to yourself when her mother gets here. Speaking of which, any idea if Diana told her about you?"

"I don't know. Shit, Flash, if she hasn't she may be under the impression that Diana and I aren't friends. That is not the meeting that I want to have."

"It's easy enough to explain to her."

"And what is it I will say? Hello your Majesty, despite what you might think, I have been dating your daughter? It's only been a week, but I am crazy about her? I will sound insane to her."

"Then don't tell her. She won't think it is odd that we are here at least protecting her daughter. We are teammates at the very least. We would be expected to be here."

"I will tell her when the time is right if she doesn't already know. But obviously it is not the hot topic at hand."

"True. I wonder how Helena is doing. It's not that I am not worried about Diana, but Helena is human. She…is like a little sister. I need to her to be around. No one makes me laugh like she does."

"I know. She is an amazing person. And you two have the most amazing personalities. I love you Flash. I know that this is a weird time to say it, but I understand how losing you would cause the Justice Lords to lose their way. You are the heart of this group. Thank you for staying here with me."

Flash was touched. "Of course Shayera. I love you." And once again the grin spread across his face, "I love Diana too."

Shayera smiled and shook her head, "God Flash."

"I hear that a lot you know."

Shayera rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Leave it to Wally to lighten a somber mood. He would be about the only one who could.

* * *

><p>AN: Wellllll? Did you see that one coming? Diana and Helena both shot and Shayera and Dinah now fighting? The Queen of the Amazons is on her way, and she's bringing company...thank you as always to everyone who reviews. Please leave a little love again...


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't long before Diana was moved to a surgical theater. Despite protests, Shayera and Wally were not allowed in the room. One of the doctors had suggested the waiting room foolishly, and was met with a glare from the superheroes that made him instantly regret opening his mouth. Hospital policy didn't even allow for family members or friends to be in the surgical gallery, but the rules were flying out the window. Soon, Wally and Shayera were joined by Queen Hippolyta and two very scary looking Amazons. One was tall, over six feet, and her hair was the color of fire. The other was a blonde, and although not as tall, she didn't look any less scarier than the other. Shayera walked towards the small Amazon party.

"Your Majesty, we have met once before. I am Shayera Hol. This is Flash. Did Superman not bring you here?"

The Queen studied the winged redhead. "He did. He is by the operating room door. We were told to join you here so we could see Diana from this gallery." She looked towards the plexi-glass and felt her knees nearly buckle when she saw the team of surgeons working on her daughter. Her hand reached out to the large window, and she prayed silently for her daughter's recovery.

Flash stuck his hand out to the women that had accompanied the Queen. Neither made any motion to shake it however. Their eyes went back and forth between their Queen and the odd little man who stood near them.

Eventually the Queen spoke. "We brought a small group of our sisters. They stand with the League members outside. This is General Artemis and General Alindra."

The two women merely nodded. The Queen continued, "Shayera, how did this happen?"

"Diana was hurt getting another member out of harm's way."

"Who is the other member?"

"Huntress."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. She was shot in the thigh, and they are working on her right now. But we stayed with Diana."

"Does she have family?"

"No. Just us. We are her family."

"I must admit Shayera, I am surprised to see you as part of Diana's personal guard. I was under the impression that you two didn't really get along."

Artemis spoke up, her tone curt. "You have a problem with our Princess?"

Shayera bit her tongue. Insulting the other redhead would not win brownie points with Diana's mother. Instead she answered, "Diana and I have recently begun to see that we are not so different. She has become a valued companion."

One of Alindra's eyebrows arched slightly, but she said nothing. Hippolyta continued, "I am glad you were able to put aside your differences and became friends. What changed?"

Shayera was at a loss. So, instead of sugar coating the truth, she went with blunt and blurted, "I kissed her at the Christmas party a week ago and we started dating."

"**YOU** are dating the Princess?" came the instant reply from Artemis.

Shayera held back her scowl. "I am. We are. I am sorry your Majesty that we are not meeting again under better circumstances."

Queen Hippolyta only nodded and turned her attention back to the operating room. "I would have liked that too. Artemis?"

The redheaded Amazon quickly answered, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Please go and check on the other woman's condition. Diana cared enough about her to try and save her. I would like to know how she is doing. Perhaps Flash will be willing to go with you. You may get a better response with him by your side."

Artemis scowled at the speedy superhero. "I will go."

She strode out of the room with Flash hot on her heels. Hippolyta continued to stare down at the doctors working on her daughter, maintaining silence. Alindra motioned for Shayera to sit next to her. Reluctantly, Shayera sat, not completely able to relax.

Alindra stared at Shayera for a few moments, and then smiled when the redhead returned the stare.

Shayera lowered her voice and whispered, "Is there something that you find interesting about my appearance?"

"Just curious Shayera Hol. We did not know that our Princess was seeing anyone."

"It hasn't been that long."

"A week you said. Yes, I heard that. The Queen was surprised that you admitted to that. You and Diana didn't always get along."

"No, we didn't. But that is in the past. I care a great deal about her now."

"In such a short amount of time?"

"Diana is special. She has that effect on me I suppose."

"I mean no disrespect with regards to the time frame. It was the same with Artemis as well."

"You and she?"

Alindra shook her head and laughed quietly. "No, we are merely friends. Good friends. We complement each other well. I meant Artemis and Clio. Artemis is stubborn. Clio gives it back to her. It's funny, but Artemis is crazy about her. She spends all her free time in the library where Clio works. It has been about the same time, but I can tell Artemis is completely enamored with her. Clio has her reading poetry. Trust me when I tell you that is an oddity for my friend. Yet Artemis says nothing to her. The whole situation is a little frustrating to say the least."

"Why doesn't she say anything about how she feels?"

"Honestly? Before she met Clio, I wasn't sure that even Artemis knew she was capable of those types of feelings. I think it has her spooked. But she goes to the library every day, and reads to Clio, and then they argue about what this or that means. But Artemis continues to go back. She likes her a lot, and I can tell."

"What about you? Did you leave someone behind on your island?"

"It would be impossible to leave her behind anywhere, and that is all I will say about my girlfriend."

Shayera was confused, but let it go. Queen Hippolyta turned to the pair. "Shayera, once Diana is out of surgery and stable, I would like to take her back to Themyscira. The island is hidden, and we can keep her better protected while she recovers."

Shayera was shocked. "We can keep her just as protected in the Tower. There may be less of us, but we are superheroes. No harm will come to her."

"I am inclined to disagree. The mere fact that no one knows how to find the island keeps her better protected. And we are not backwards island people. Technologically we are advanced. We can tend to Diana's needs."

Shayera wanted to argue, but what the Queen was saying made sense. She didn't want to be away from Diana that long, but her safety while she recovered was paramount. So, she relented, albeit reluctantly. "I can't argue. Whatever is best for Diana is what should be done. I…"

Alindra interjected, "Of course, we expect you to join us as well. We have plenty of room for you to stay with us while our Princess heals."

The Queen nodded in agreement. "We can extend the offer to the other woman as well. She can stay with us, and we will see to her recovery as well."

"Helena's situation is a little trickier, but I will discuss it with…"

"You said she had no family. We can be her family while she needs time."

"Your Majesty, what you are offering is generous. I think it is a very good idea. She can get much needed rest there without being bothered. She may not want to go though. Things here are… complicated for her."

"Well, the offer stands. We have the room, and the solitude may help her more than being surrounded by whatever it is that you are alluding to."

Alindra leaned over, "What is it?"

Shayera debated what to say next, but she went with the truth. "The other League members are unaware of how things went down tonight. But Helena fell in love with her best friend. A best friend that is married. She told the other woman how she felt, but was told that the feelings were not returned. I am guessing, although I am almost certain, that her reaction to the news is what led to tonight's events. The sad part about it is that the woman she cares for is in love with her. But she will not abandon her husband. She loves him, although not quite in the same way she loves Helena. Helena may not want to go, if she is given the option."

"This other woman, is she a League member?"

"Yes. Her name is Dinah. She stands guard at Helena's door now. Dinah may not want her to go either."

The Queen arched her eyebrow. "I am not sure that Dinah should get a vote. We still have time to discuss this, but if need be, and Helena wants to join us, we can persuade Dinah to see reason. As a mother, I would not let someone stand in between me and my daughter's safety. And seeing as how her mother is not able to speak for her, I am willing to."

Shayera studied the Queen's face. "You are not to be trifled with are you?"

"No. I am not. It would be most unwise of this Dinah woman to argue with the Queen of the Amazon nation. Alindra, would you agree?"

The blonde nodded. "Most emphatically your Majesty."

Shayera turned her attention to the Amazon general. "I may be more scared of your Queen than I am of you, and I have already decided that you and Artemis are pretty formidable."

Alindra laughed. "Artemis will enforce the Queen's will without mercy."

"And you?"

Alindra's response was stern and serious. "I will keep her from killing your friend if there is a problem."

"That will not be necessary. I mean to say that I will speak with Dinah and make her see reason. Although, it will be tricky, seeing as how we came to blows the last time we spoke."

Hippolyta asked, "Why?"

"I blamed her for this. It was unfair I know, but Diana would never have been shot if Helena had not taken on a damn army by herself. And Helena would not have done that if Dinah had been honest." Shayera looked pensive for a second, seeking to explain the situation fairly. "I wouldn't deny Diana, but neither do I envy Dinah's position. I 'm simply not in the same situation. I don't have a husband to deal with and I really don't care what anyone else thinks of me or any relationship I choose to have. Dinah doesn't have that luxury. I am Thanagarian, and I think I am seen differently because of it. Dinah is from Earth. Leaving her husband for another female, a League member nonetheless, would stir up a huge scandal. Being a League female could in fact make it all the worse."

Hippolyta answered, "Then it makes more sense to take Helena with us. It will give her time to sort out her feelings, as well as give Dinah the same time. Go and speak to your friend. Alindra will stay here with me, and Superman is within striking distance if someone threatens Diana. You should try and repair your friendship. It is not her fault that this happened. Diana would have saved any of you regardless of the situation. Blaming Dinah does not fix anything."

Alindra smiled once more. "She is the wisest of us all. You should listen to her."

Shayera nodded, and stood. "I will go and speak to Dinah, and the other League members. I promise I will be back as soon as possible." A fragile smirk appeared, "Perhaps I should make sure Artemis is not killing Flash in a hallway somewhere too." Shayera turned and left.

Queen Hippolyta took the seat that Shayera had recently occupied. "I like her Alindra. She has a strong personality. It is exactly what Diana needs."

The blonde general nodded, and sat in silence while the doctors continued to work.

* * *

><p>Shayera passed Artemis and Flash in the hallway returning to Diana's surgical gallery. Flash look petrified of the Amazon, and his eyes silently pleaded with Shayera to take him with her. Shayera chuckled inwardly, and since there was not a mark on him that she could see, she just passed them without saying anything. Once she got to Helena's room, Shayera could see Dinah, Batman, and Lantern were outside. Shayera approached the trio, and she could see Dinah had still been crying.<p>

"Dinah, I…I would like to talk to you for a second please."

The blonde pushed off of the wall she was occupying. Her shiner was a bright purple, and Shayera winced internally. "Dinah, listen, I owe you an apology of epic proportions. I am sorry that I lashed out at you, and I am sorry about the black eye. You aren't to blame for this, and I was wrong to lay it at your feet. You have been an amazing friend to me, and you deserved better from me. You were there through the whole thing with John, and I owed you better than what I gave you. I'm sorry, and I know that you probably shouldn't forgive me, but I wanted you to know that."

Dinah's tears started flowing again. "Shayera, I am to blame. You were right."

"No. I was **wrong**. I am so sorry. How is Helena?"

"In surgery. I couldn't bear going into the gallery."

"Can you now? We need to talk and I don't want to do it in front of John."

"Yes."

Turning her attention to the two males, Shayera spoke, "I am going to sit with Dinah in the surgical gallery. You guys good here?"

Batman nodded and the two women walked to the waiting area. Dinah stared a long time at Helena being operated on, and Shayera stood behind her with her hands on her friend's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"She'll pull through. She is stubborn like Diana. It's no wonder those two became friends."

Dinah nodded silently.

"Listen, there is no real good time to mention this, but Diana's mother wants to take her back to Themyscira once she is stable enough to be moved. Themyscira is hidden, and Queen Hippolyta feels that she will be safer there once her recovery begins."

Dinah whispered her reply, "That is probably best."

"She also extended the offer to Helena as well."

Dinah didn't say anything.

Shayera continued, "The Amazons are capable of tending to their medical needs, and at least there, Helena will not be surrounded by the press. It will give her time to heal, and sort out her head."

"Shayera, I screwed this up so badly."

"You couldn't have known Helena would have done this."

"I should have. No one knows her like I do. Why did I let her walk away from me that night?"

Shayera pursed her lips and then let out a sigh, "It's done now. We have to focus on what is best for them both. Technically, Hippolyta could not force the issue with Helena, but I gather that she is willing to. I met two of her Generals. We would have a hell of a time telling her no, and I don't think we should."

"I have to let Helena go don't I?"

"No. You don't. But that is up to you. It might be best for you that Helena goes to the island. It will give you time to figure this all out."

"What should I do Shayera? I am so confused. I love Oliver. I married him. But Helena, she is so important to me. I can't be without her. What do I do?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to decide for yourself. Can you live without Helena?"

"No. It would kill me."

"Can you live without Oliver?"

"I have been asking myself that same question this whole time."

"And?"

"I don't know."

"I don't envy you here. You've some tough decisions to make."

"Why is this so complicated? I need to just be honest with you. Can I do that?"

"Of course. I am sorry that I judged you before. I should have considered how hard this must be for you."

"I love Oliver. I may love Helena more. But I can't just turn my back on the vows I took. And it frankly scares the hell out of me if I let Oliver go. I don't know that I can be what Helena needs me to be. I don't know how you are doing it with Diana. You decided that you don't care about what people think, but I am a coward. I do. Shayera, if I chose Helena, I am afraid that I would hurt her all over again. I don't want to do that with her."

"Love isn't easy. If it was, it wouldn't be worth fighting for."

"Please just tell me what to do."

"I **can't** Dinah, I am sorry. You have to decide that for yourself. You have to weigh everything out. I know Helena though. Even if you stayed with Oliver, she would try very hard to be your friend."

"I don't know if that will be enough though. Not now. But I know I owe it to her and myself to make sure that I am going to be completely vested in what I decide. Shayera, I know it is wrong of me, but I worry that being with me will not be what she expects. I don't want to disappoint her."

"Then you will have to be honest with her about it all. I told Diana the same thing. She is scared that I will suddenly decide that I don't want to be with her given that I have never dated another woman before. I can only reassure her that I will be honest with how I am feeling. Love is a risk we take. But I do think it will be good for Helena to go to the island with Diana's mother."

"I agree. Helena doesn't need me confusing her while she recovers."

"There's something else. I am going to go with Diana. I can keep an eye on Helena for you."

Dinah nodded. "I want desperately to go with you. I-I just can't."

"I understand."

"Oliver will be here in the morning. I have no idea what to tell him."

"No one but us and Diana's mother knows what is really going on. Figure out what you are feeling first. I wouldn't tell Oliver anything until you are sure."

"Either way, someone is going to be hurt. I feel terrible. I didn't want this."

"Dinah, just give yourself a little time. You will figure it out. And no matter what you decide I will stand by you. I am sorry I didn't earlier."

Dinah smiled, "You have a hell of a right hook you know. Shayera, I am sorry for what I said. It was way out of line too. I do love you. Not that my love does much for anyone these days."

Shayera returned the smile, "Forgotten. I love you too."

Dinah hugged her friend and remained in her arms all the while watching surgeons try and save Helena.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, in a large waiting area, Shayera sat with the Queen and her small entourage. On the opposite side of the room, Dinah sat with Lantern. Everyone was waiting patiently as possible for some news. Both women had been moved into recovery, and it had continued to be a waiting game. Alindra, leaning over quietly, whispered to Shayera.<p>

"Is that Dinah?"

"Yes."

"She's small."

Shayera wasn't sure how to take the statement. "Don't let her size fool you. She is fierce."

Alindra nodded. "Where is her husband? Why is he not here with her?"

"**That** is the million dollar question."

The blonde sat back and continued to size everyone up in the room. Almost as if on cue, Oliver entered the room. He quickly dashed over to Dinah and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart, I am sorry that it took me so long to get here to you. I caught the first flight home."

Dinah was shocked, and returned the hug tentatively, "We weren't expecting you until morning."

"Being rich has its benefits. I chartered a private flight."

"From Switzerland? That fast?"

"Don't worry about that now. How is Helena?"

"Out of surgery, but we haven't heard anything more."

"Diana?"

"Same."

"Do you need fresh air?"

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"I just thought maybe you would want to stretch your legs a little. I am sure that you haven't eaten anything either. Let me take care of you."

"I am not leaving until I know something, and even then I will not leave Helena. I don't want her to be alone."

"Okay, okay. I am not trying to pick a fight. I just think that if you don't take care of yourself you won't be much good to her."

Lantern stood and offered his hand to his friend. "Ollie, welcome home. I wish it was under different circumstances."

"John, thank you for being here for Dinah."

Shayera heard the comment, and rolled her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and said nothing. But her mood didn't go unnoticed by Alindra or Artemis. Alindra leaned over once again, "That the husband?"

"Yes. That is Oliver. And the man shaking his hand is the Green Lantern."

"No love lost for either?"

"Lantern is my ex."

Alindra's eyes went a little wide. "Oh." She said nothing else.

Artemis joined the conversation, "Does he know his place?"

Alindra admonished her friend. "Artemis…cool it."

"He carries himself with arrogance. I don't like him."

"You don't know him. Stifle it."

"You got the same impression Alindra, admit it."

"It does not change the fact that he is part of the League, and from my understanding a good hero. You walk with a swagger too."

Artemis huffed and sat back.

Unaware of the conversation behind him, Oliver addressed Dinah. "What happened to your eye?"

Dinah was silent.

Oliver looked at John. "What the hell happened?"

John merely glared at Shayera.

Oliver spun around and looked at the redhead. "You do this to her?"

Dinah spoke up. "Oliver, it was a misunderstanding. Shayera and I had an argument, but it is over. We made up. Let it drop. I have."

"Why would your best friend hit you?"

Shayera was starting to seethe. But she sat in silence. Dinah pleaded, "Oliver, stop. Shayera and I are fine. I told you it was a misunderstanding. Let it drop."

Without taking his gaze off of Shayera, Oliver asked, "John? Am I letting this drop?"

"This isn't Shayera's fault. All this happened because of Helena's recklessness."

Shayera shot out of her chair, and crossed the room quickly. "Shut up John. You have no right to judge this situation. Say anything derogatory about Helena again…"

Instantly the two Amazon generals were by her side. Alindra spoke up, "It would be wise of you to listen to Shayera."

Oliver reacted to his friend being threatened, "Who the hell are you two?" Ollie grabbed Artemis by the arm to move her to the side. It was a mistake of monumental proportions. Rage flashed in her eyes, and she grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him off of the ground. John raised his hand in readiness to defend the blonde man. He was met with a hard shove by Alindra that put him into the wall. Within seconds, Queen Hippolyta stood and yelled, "Artemis! Put him down. Now! Alindra, stand down."

Instantly, Artemis dropped Oliver to the floor sputtering, and Alindra took a small step back from Lantern. The superhero raised his ring in anger once more. Shayera spun on John. "Put your hand down. Do not threaten Diana's family. This is over."

Dinah leaned down over Oliver. "Are you okay?"

Oliver looked around at the group. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oliver, we can talk about this later."

"No, bullshit. We talk about this now. Some crazy bitch just tried to choke me."

"What did you just call me?" Artemis glared at the man on the floor.

"Artemis!" Queen Hippolyta crossed the room. "That is enough!"

John stood, and railed on Shayera. "What is bullshit is the weird code of silence between you and Dinah. We all know that Helena went off half-cocked. She is reckless and brash and it caught up to her. I wouldn't wish this on her, but she damn near got herself and Diana killed. The League will need answers as to what happened."

Shayera's fury boiled over, "You do not speak for the League. Do not stand here and spout about anything. You're a sanctimonious ass."

"And you are apparently are banging Diana. Of course you would say that."

Alindra and Artemis turned their attentions to John. The blonde general spoke up once more. "I was serious when I told you to listen to Shayera. Whatever is going on within your League can be settled later. Speak ill of our Princess or her friend again though, and I will ignore my Queen's orders. Artemis?"

"I pray he is too stupid to be quiet. I don't like him." Artemis looked back down at Oliver, "Or his friend."

Shayera took a couple of steps towards John, until she was nose to nose with him, her face red with ire. "Banging Diana? How dare you say such shit in front of her mother given the circumstances?" That actually caused the Lantern to blink. "I have had enough of you. What Diana and I are doing is none of your fucking business anyways. I ceased being your business a long time ago." Shayera's voice turned into a growl. "As for Helena, whatever she did, she didn't deserve this. Now sit back down, or me and my new friends here will make you."

Oliver stood quickly and pushed Dinah to the side moving quickly to John's side.

It was going to be two on three, but Oliver didn't care. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't going to leave his friend hanging. Plus he now had a score to settle with the redheaded Amazon.

John's anger got the best of him. "You aren't even a lesbian anyways Shayera. Does Diana know that? I have known you for years. You might have her fooled, but I am not. You are no more a lesbian than Dinah is."

Shayera swung again for the second time that night. She connected with John's jaw. Artemis and Alindra wasted no time in getting Oliver out of the way. As good as a fighter as he was, arguably one of the best, he was simply outnumbered, and the Amazons were stronger. The fight continued for a few moments before a loud shriek was heard in the room. Instantly chairs and bodies went flying against the wall. Queen Hippolyta stood behind the blonde her hands over her ears. She had helped Dinah up, and Dinah had wasted no time breaking up the fight.

The fighting party had been thrown across the room with her Canary Cry. "Enough! Dammit. This is not the time or the place. Shayera, please, pull back. We cannot fight amongst ourselves."

Oliver stood as Alindra and Artemis backed away waiting to see what he was going to do. Shayera stood and glared down at John. Tears were streaming from her eyes, a mixture of rage, and the emotions of the moment. "You have no right to decide who or what I am. You may think I am confused, but I know how Diana makes me feel. And for as long as she wants me, I am hers. Choke on that you arrogant bastard."

John rubbed his jaw, but said nothing. Queen Hippolyta put her hands on Shayera's shoulders and slowly turned her around. Softly she spoke, "Shayera, I don't think anyone here doubts how you are feeling. I am sure that Diana knows the same. It is time to calm down though. I appreciate you defending Diana's honor, but come and sit with me now. Okay?"

Shayera was shaking, and she tried to get her legs to comply. They didn't and her knees buckled. She fell to the floor weeping. Alindra moved to help her up, but she was passed by Dinah. "I got this," she whispered. She sat down on the floor next to her friend, and they wept together.

Oliver crossed the room, wary of the two Amazons, but they let him be.

Hippolyta addressed her generals under her breath. "You two will comply. No more fighting. Are we clear?"

Both dropped their heads. Hippolyta shook her head. "I asked you both a question."

Artemis mumbled, "He started it."

Despite her anger, Hippolyta couldn't help but laugh internally at her general. Artemis was loyal to a fault. But she would listen. As much respect as she had for the two women, she couldn't allow the situation to escalate anymore. "That is not the answer I want Artemis. You are not a child for me to chastise, but I will if I have to. Now, Alindra, **Artemis**, is this done?"

Both nodded. Displeasing the Queen of the Amazons was not a smart tact to take. Smiling slightly, Hippolyta goaded, "Good, I was afraid I was going to have to ground you both. That would mean no library Artemis. Keep it in mind."

Alindra laughed, and Artemis' head shot up. "I will do as you command of course."

Turning her attention to Alindra, Hippolyta added, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I am sure you are going to hear about this fight later from your 'friend'."

Alindra's face dropped, and Artemis began smiling. "I think you will find us both compliant."

"I better." Hippolyta walked away smiling to herself. She had played two very strong cards.

Oliver helped John up. He looked around the room. Dinah was sitting on the floor with Shayera, and the Amazons had settled across the room. "John, what the hell is going on?"

"I can guess. But you won't like it."

"What?"

"This thing with Shayera and Diana may have spilled over to Helena and Dinah."

"WHAT?"

"Oliver, I am telling you something is going on between the four of them. First off, Shayera and Diana attend the Christmas party together. They were practically all over each other on the dance floor, and I found Shayera coming out of Diana's room the next morning. And I am not sure where Helena and Dinah went after the party, but I did see Helena that same morning still wearing what she was the night before."

"So?"

"So, Ollie, I am telling you to keep Dinah away from Helena. They are too close. They always have been. And Helena doesn't like you at all. Plus they were awfully friendly with each other at the party as well."

"Get serious John. There is nothing going on with Dinah and Helena. I have known Dinah a long time. She and Helena have always been close, but there is nothing inappropriate happening. Dinah wouldn't do that."

"Are you so sure? Because I would have said the same about Shayera."

"It's different. Diana and Shayera are new. It'll blow over. They're too much alike to get along very much longer as it is. The difference here is that you are jealous of Shayera's new relationship. Don't bullshit yourself. You know that there's a part of you that still wants her. Let it go John. You should have made peace with this a while ago. As for Helena and Dinah, they have always been cozy-friendly. But I know my wife. She'd never cheat. She simply isn't the type."

"If you say so, but there is something weird going on. Helena and Dinah haven't been hanging out this past week at all. From what I hear, Helena has been avoiding her."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The women have been tight-lipped about it. But then Helena goes all half-cocked on her own and this is the result. I am not trying to be insensitive, but I am telling you Ollie, something is not right. Pay attention to your wife."

"I haven't been doing that very well lately."

"Make it a priority. Trust me. I know something is up."

"It may become harder soon."

"Why? Surely you aren't leaving anytime soon?"

"I have something I need to handle. Something that could create problems for Dinah and me."

John was astonished. "What could you possibly have elsewhere that is more important than making sure your marriage is intact?"

"I can't discuss it here. But I wasn't in Switzerland."

John felt a cold chill run down his spine. "What the fuck Oliver?"

"Shhh, we will talk about it later. I am trying to keep something quiet."

"What in the **hell** is going on?"

"Walk out with me, and I will tell you. But this is definitely not the place."

John nodded, wondering what his friend was going to tell him, knowing it couldn't be good. Oliver walked over to Dinah and Shayera. "John and I are going to try and get some news on Helena and Diana. Will you be okay in here?"

Dinah nodded, and John and Oliver left the room. Unknown to the entire group, a reporter had sat underneath one of the waiting room's windows, and had scribbled furiously. This was going to make a hell of a story.

* * *

><p>"Are you joking? Cause this is not the time." The look of astonishment was all over Lantern's face.<p>

"No, John. I am very serious. Now you see why I need to keep it quiet, especially from Dinah. I'm not sure how she will react to this, and with everything going on with Helena and Diana, I don't want this dropped on her too."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Positive. I have a son now. The blood tests confirmed it."

"Jesus Ollie."

"I know. If the press gets wind of this, who knows what else they will dig up."

John's eyes went wide. "Is there more than one?"

"Child? No, not that I am aware of."

"But there are other women?"

"Yes."

"Dinah won't forgive you for this."

"She never needs to know. I spoke with the child's mother, and we now have a financial arrangement about to be in place. I need to make sure that she is going to abide to the gag order. But if she goes public, it won't be long until the other women do too, looking for a piece of the pie. I think though that she will stay quiet."

"What about the boy?"

Oliver was a lot of things, but he would never turn his back on his son. "I'm hoping that she will allow me to see him. I want to be a part of his life. Eventually I may have to consider telling Dinah, and maybe if she is willing to, we could be a family. But for now, this has to be kept under wraps. But I want to discuss what you said earlier. Why are you so certain that something is going on between Helena and Dinah?"

"I told you, they're too close. And what would cause Shayera and Dinah to come to blows in the hospital? I spoke with Batman earlier, and he didn't say much, but he did confirm that he brought Diana to Gotham to speak to Helena. He also confirmed that Shayera left Dinah at the warehouse when they responded to Diana's distress call. She blamed her for something, but Batman didn't know what, or he didn't say anyways."

"Guesses as to what it is?"

"You know, I think something happened between Helena and Dinah the night of the party. Maybe Dinah spurned her affections, but maybe she didn't and now Dinah feels guilty. I honestly don't know, but for Shayera and Dinah to fight? Something is awry."

"Well, for now let's just wait this out a little bit. I need to leave for a day or two, and then I'll be back. Once Helena is out of the woods, I will talk to Dinah about her situation. But with tempers being what they are, now is definitely not the time."

"You'd really consider not telling Dinah about your affairs?"

"What good comes from it? I know that I seem like a cad, but the other women were inconsequential. I love Dinah. I married her."

"You realize that what you just said makes you sound even worse? You love Dinah, but you sleep with other women?"

"It's just sex, nothing more than a good time."

"Then why stay married? Hang on, was this going on before you married Dinah?"

"No. I was faithful to her while we were dating. I just got caught up in other things after. I thought I could be the husband she needed, and I still can be. I will repair my marriage. Dinah and I will stay together."

"What if she slept with someone else? Could you be so cavalier about it then?"

Oliver paused. The thought of Dinah sleeping with someone else was repugnant. "Dinah isn't that type of woman. But if this came to light, and she did it as revenge, I guess I could understand it. Ultimately though, she and I are supposed to be together. I'd forgive her an indiscretion."

John was shocked. "Man, I don't even know what to say to that. I don't even like the thought of Shayera sleeping with someone else, and we aren't together anymore."

"But you are with Mari. It isn't any of your business what Shayera does."

"I know. I know. There is still a part of me that thought Shayera and I would work our way back to each other."

"You made it clear to her that you were going to stay with Mari. Why do that if you felt that way?"

"Pride. Stubborness. I don't know."

"And I am a conundrum to you?"

"I didn't cheat on Shayera and I won't on Mari."

"But thinking about other women sort of makes you a cheater."

"Don't. We are friends, but your opinion on my actions, when you stepped over the line, isn't appreciated."

"You aren't going to start swinging on me like Shayera did with Dinah?"

"No, Oliver, you're a womanizer, but you are a good friend."

"Thanks. Your friendship means a lot."

"I would have thought your marriage would have too. But this night seems to be full of surprises."

"It's just sex John."

"Dinah won't think so. I am pretty sure that I don't think so either, but I am not you."

Oliver just nodded his head, and the two stood in the hallway waiting to see what would come next.

* * *

><p>AN: So we know now that Oliver is a cheater...how do you think Dinah will react if/when she finds out? And I couldn't resist bringing Hippolyta, Artemis, and Alindra into this as well. Did you like how Artemis reacted to Oliver in the waiting area? Tempers are raging...


	6. Chapter 6

Lois searched frantically for Superman. Given that the League members knew her, they allowed her access to the hospital. She had to find him in a hurry, before he stood before the press, otherwise he was going to be totally blindsided. She dashed down the hall, and eventually located him. He was standing speaking to a doctor, and Lois pulled up close, but didn't crowd him. When he was done with his conversation, Lois hurriedly pulled out her phone.

"You need to see this before you speak to the press about Diana and Helena." She turned the screen of her phone, and Clark read what she offered.

His facial expression dropped, and he looked at Lois. The brunette felt a pang of guilt over her profession once in a while. It was usually when the press had taken a hold of a story or rumor, and the League was put on full blast. This night was no different.

"I guess I have some damage control to do. Thanks Lois. I will speak to Shayera, Dinah, Lantern, and Arrow. I'll come out soon and make a statement."

"I will write about this tonight for tomorrow's edition, and try and deflect some of the damage. No one should care about Shayera's relationship to Diana, but it is spectacular in the sense of the press."

"I know. I didn't want it to get out like this. We don't care about them dating, but others do, and the fighting isn't helping."

"Not to state the obvious, but what did people really expect from a hero from an island of nothing but women of ancient Greek culture, and a **three thousand** year ban on males to be? Diana being a lesbian is not all that shocking to someone with some sense." Shaking her head Lois sighed, "Good luck." Leaning in, she whispered, "I love you. I will see you outside."

Superman nodded and headed directly for the waiting room. He saw Batman and leaned in and made a request. Batman listened intently, and then exited the hospital, making sure he was not seen. Superman continued on his path, and ran into John and Oliver in the hallway. "Gentlemen, I need to speak to you both, as well as Shayera and Dinah. Let's go to the waiting room please."

The two men followed Clark into the waiting room. Shayera and Dinah were now sitting in chairs, holding hands, and the Amazons were leaned up against a wall, both with crossed arms. Queen Hippolyta sat alone in contemplative silence. When Clark entered all heads shot his way.

The Queen immediately spoke, "Is there something new?"

"No. Diana and Helena are still in recovery. We're trying to get you access to Diana, but we were told we needed to wait a little while longer. But I have something else to discuss with you all now." Superman reached up to his ear, and asked, "Batman, are we clear?"

He waited a moment and then got the answer he needed to hear. Addressing the group once more, Clark began, "Batman is outside making sure that this conversation isn't going to be overheard. I wish you all would've considered that the place was surrounded by press and the general public before things escalated in this room. Because of that lack of consideration, there's more now that we'll be addressing with the press. Apparently a reporter was outside of the room earlier, and he blogged what he overheard immediately. Now, how would we like to handle the fact that Shayera and Dinah got into a fist fight in full view of others? Or how about the fact that apparently the Amazons attacked Oliver and John? Or should we start with Shayera decking Lantern after he made a remark about Shayera not being a lesbian? Or better yet, the fact that Lantern was overheard calling Helena reckless? You just blew her identity as Huntress out the window." Clark was not being inconsiderate; he was just laying it all out there. They were going to have to figure out what they were going to say. "The press has begun taking shots at Shayera being a loose cannon, and that there's infighting amongst the League's members. Whether we like it or not, we put ourselves out there every day, and we are scrutinized much more closely than others. And Shayera, they are eating up the fact that you said you were Diana's. You can imagine what is being said beyond that."

The room was silent. Everyone was looking around at each other. Finally, Shayera spoke up.

"Superman, I…I will take the heat for this. I'm generally not as popular as everyone else is. I will own up to hitting Dinah over our disagreement."

"Which was about what exactly?"

Dinah cringed, and Oliver watched her closely. Shayera shot her chin up in defiance. "That's no one's business but mine and Dinah's and it's over."

"The press is not going to let it go."

"I don't care. I won't have a comment about that."

Superman looked at Dinah. "You?"

The blonde shook her head, "I feel the same way. I'm willing to acknowledge that we argued, and it unfortunately came to blows, but what it was about isn't something I will discuss."

Oliver was a little frustrated, "Why not? We can at least clear this part up."

"No, Oliver. I won't budge."

Shayera agreed, "Me neither."

Queen Hippolyta spoke up, "The situation with my generals was unfortunate as well. But there will not be a repeat incident. Tempers flared, and while that does not excuse anything, tensions were very high in this room."

Artemis scowled at Oliver, but said nothing.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry that we have represented Diana so poorly. This should be about her and Helena's recovery, but it's not going to go that way. Shayera, is there anything you want me to say about your new relationship with Diana?"

Shayera looked at the Diana's mother. "Queen Hippolyta, what would you like me to say?"

The Queen was not impressed with the goings on between the League members, but Shayera was trying to do the right thing. "You will tell them whatever you like. You said earlier that you would never deny Diana, so I really don't expect you to now."

Shayera shook her head in strong agreement. "Very well. I will confirm the rumors that Diana and I are seeing each other."

Superman shook his head, "You won't make that statement. I will. I don't need you going out there and flying off at the handle if someone asks something inappropriate. And you know that they will. Helena's identity is unfortunately out of the bag. They don't have her last name, but it's only a matter of time. Speculations are flying about why she went into that warehouse alone. Anyone want to offer an answer?"

No one said anything.

Superman shook his head. "Nothing? Shayera? Dinah?"

The women shook their heads. No answer was going to be forthcoming. Superman stood and ran his hands through his hair, more than a little frustrated at the lack of answers he was getting. He inhaled, "Is there anything else I need to **NOT** know before I go out there?"

Queen Hippolyta spoke up, "I have discussed my plans with Shayera, but I think now is the time to share them with the group." Looking at Dinah and Shayera, "I was certain that I would bring Diana back with me to Themyscira once she was able. Now more than ever, I am determined to do so. And, I will be taking Helena as well. I do not understand why anyone would really care that Diana is in a relationship with Shayera, but I will not have my daughter hounded though while she is trying to heal. And seeing as how Helena is now in more danger that her identity has been partially revealed, she can get the privacy that she will need to sort out whatever is going on. I have extended the offer to Shayera to join us, and she will. So I would suggest that you tell the press that she will be joining Diana on our island. This should allow time for things to cool down as far as the League is concerned. Once the women have recovered, and should they want to, they can return and face the press then. But Superman, and I mean no disrespect by this, I will not be defied in this regard. I am not a fan of man's world, and this is only solidifying my position."

Oliver arched his head towards his wife, and spoke, his voice having a hard edge. "You are not going with Helena."

Alindra kept her tone even, but responded, "I think your wife can speak for herself."

Dinah shook her head, and barely whispered her response. "No, Oliver I am going see to Helena's care while she is here, but I won't be going to the island with her."

"Good," came the curt reply from her husband.

Alindra clenched her teeth, and Artemis shifted, but neither said anything nor made any other move. Dinah felt sick. Helena was going to go. She was going to make sure of it. It was the right thing to do, and it was going to hurt like hell, but she saw no other option.

Superman stood stupefied. He wasn't sure what all was happening, but he was sure that he was in the dark about more than one thing. "Queen Hippolyta, with all due respect, you can order Diana back to the island, but you hold no authority over Helena. You can't force her to go anywhere. And just as you would defend her decision to go, I will defend her decision to decline your offer if she so chooses."

Artemis and Alindra became stiff. He had spoken politely and with the proper reverence due her station, but they did not like his answer to their queen.

Dinah stood. "Superman, Helena will go. I'm pretty sure she will want to get away from all of this."

"Because she avoided you once before?" John questioned.

"Yes, John. My relationship with Helena is strained right now. But her health is the most important thing. I can convince her that this is the best thing."

Superman addressed the Queen once more. "I really meant no disrespect to you. I just want Helena to feel she has some say in what happens to her."

The Queen nodded. "I know you are honorable. No offense was taken."

With Hippolyta's placation, the two Amazon generals relaxed once again.

Superman sighed, "Is that all that needs to be said? I trust that there will be no more altercations. Any further disagreements need to be settled quietly. Shayera, if you are sure, I am going to confirm your relationship with Diana."

Steeling her gaze at John, Shayera nodded. "I'm sure."

"Very well. Stay in here. Don't speak to the press tonight or tomorrow. Once my statement is public, we'll see where the press takes this, and can respond appropriately. Keep cooler heads in the meantime."

Everyone nodded and Superman left to deal with the backlash of what his team had created.

Dinah turned to Shayera, and whispered, "You'll look out for her won't you?"

"I will," promised the redhead.

Queen Hippolyta stood and addressed Alindra and Artemis. "I want Amaya brought here. She can stay in the hospital and work with the doctors. This way when we return to the island, she will be fully informed of the care that Diana and Helena have received, and can see to their future needs."

The generals nodded and turned to leave. Alindra stopped just short. "Your Majesty, perhaps one of us should stay with you."

"No." Hippolyta looked at Shayera. "I am safe here with them. Shayera, will you stay with me?"

"Without question," came the reply, "I am not going anywhere."

Alindra expressed her thanks and the two women left. Shayera asked, "Who is Amaya?"

"She is an Amazon healer, equivalent to what you would call a doctor. She is quite talented, and I trust her implicitly to take care of my daughter and her friend. I think you will be quite impressed with her intelligence which is only surpassed by her compassion. She's been allowed to research and read about modern medicine. Clio, our librarian, has stocked volumes of medical journals, and Amaya can recite them all forwards and backwards."

Shayera hesitated, but then decided to just be frank. "There is something to be said of practical application though."

"I assure you she is a skilled surgeon. We are not without mishaps and unfortunately serious injuries do occur. She has had a lifetime to build and practice her skill set. I think once you meet her, you will agree with me."

Shayera nodded, and the room became silent once more.

* * *

><p>Superman took a deep breath just in front of the doors prior to exiting the hospital. He was sure he was walking into a hornet's nest. But the League could not put this off forever, and it was best to make a statement now. Exhaling, he stepped through the doors, and flashes instantly popped off everywhere. In a short amount of time, hundreds of people had flooded the area, and more were on their way. Some were members of the press, others were well-wishers, and some just curious as to what the fuss was all about. Stepping up to the makeshift podium and microphone, he began to speak.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's with a heavy heart that I address you this evening. As you are all aware, two of our members were shot earlier, and are currently being attended to by the fine doctors and nurses of this hospital. The League is currently investigating the circumstances under which this occurred, so for now I will not be able to comment on that. I am able to confirm that the reports are correct with regards to the names of our members. Wonder Woman and Huntress were the ones who were shot. Both have been in surgery until recently, and are now in a recovery area. We're still waiting to hear more."

Mobs of voices rang out.

"Where were they shot?"

"Is it true that Huntress went in alone?"

"What about the reports that Shayera Hol is involved?"

Superman raised his hand to quell the noise. "Huntress was shot in the thigh, and was rushed here by Wonder Woman, who herself was shot in the shoulder. As for the specifics of Huntress going in alone, I will not comment until our investigation is completed."

"And what about Shayera Hol?" someone shouted from the back. "Is it true she struck a couple of her fellow League members?"

Superman had known the question would come. He stood pensively for a moment, and then offered, "Shayera is in the hospital at this time with Wonder Woman's mother. If there has been an altercation or disagreement between her and any other member, it is not currently an issue."

"Is she a lesbian? Is she Wonder Woman's lover?"

"Shayera and Wonder Woman are currently seeing each other. How far their relationship has gone is between them. The League does not interfere in each other's love lives."

"What about the Green Lantern? He is reported as having been hit by Shayera for commenting negatively on her relationship. Is the League stable, given that one of its' members is reacting violently towards others?"

"The League is fine. While we're grieving as a family for our teammates, we are not splintered. There is no truth to that."

Another voice rang out, "Is the Huntress' first name Helena? What is her last name?"

Superman closed his eyes momentarily. "No comment."

"Are the Amazons fighting with the League?"

"No." Superman's voice was authoritative and clear. "As I said, Diana's mother is here. She brought some of her sisters with her."

"But they attacked two League members in the waiting room?"

"There was a scuffle due to a misunderstanding and high emotions, as I'm sure you can understand given the situation, but it was broken up. They all occupy the same room now, and there was nothing happening when I last saw them."

"How did Wonder Woman get shot? Isn't she invincible? She deflects bullets all the time."

"She was carrying Huntress away from the situation, and was shot as she was trying to leave. As far as we can determine, the perpetrators were armed with depleted uranium rounds."

"Does Batman fear this type of round? Was the shot intended for him?"

Superman needed this to end quickly without causing a panic at the discovery of the rounds. "We don't know if the shot was fired intentionally at Wonder Woman's back. We are still investigating. I can't comment about Batman being the target without more information. I will speak to you all again once we have an update. In the meantime, we are appreciative of the presence of well-wishers. We ask that you respect the situation, and keep a reasonable distance from the hospital."

"Wait! Will the League punish Shayera for her actions this evening? What kind of influence does she have?"

"The League will deal with its members internally if we feel such actions are warranted. Now if you will excuse me, there are matters needing my attention. Thank you."

* * *

><p>It wasn't much longer before a doctor came into the waiting room. Everyone stood, and he cleared his throat. Looking at the Queen of the Amazons, he spoke, "Madam, your daughter is still in recovery, however, if you would like to see her for a few moments we can allow you to go back. She is still under the anesthesia, and we will keep her heavily medicated for a little while yet. Her body is healing itself slowly but well, and we don't anticipate that she will need it much longer. However, we want to wean her off slowly. We don't want her to wake up in too much pain and put her into shock. With physical therapy we anticipate a full recovery without complications."<p>

The Queen nodded and exhaled with relief. She stood and started walking to the door. She turned and extended her hand to Shayera. "Are you coming?"

Shayera stood tentatively. "I can wait so you can have time alone with Diana."

Queen Hippolyta shook her head, "Nonsense. I am sure that Diana would want you to be with her. Come along."

The doctor coughed, "We are allowing you back your Majesty, but we must request that right now it be family only. As it is, she really shouldn't have visitors, but…"

"But you are making an exception for me. I understand and appreciate that. However, Shayera will join me. Surely you are not suggesting that I go alone?" Her eyes narrowed at the doctor and silently she challenged him to disagree. When nothing was forthcoming, she looked back at Shayera. "Come. Walk with me, and let's check up on my daughter."

Shayera took the hand being offered, and walked out of the room with the Queen. Dinah leaned forward out of a light embrace Oliver had her in. "What about Huntress?"

The doctor addressed the question. "She is still in recovery as well. I understand that she has no family here, so you will need to wait a while before visiting her."

The room was silent for a moment. Surprisingly Artemis took a few steps forward. Given her height, and relative size she towered over the doctor. "You misspoke. She does have family in this room. We are related."

The doctor looked at the towering redhead in astonishment. "Are you really telling me that you are related to her?"

"I am. And I am not the only one." She looked at Dinah. "She is too. We're…"

"Cousins." Dinah offered.

Artemis nodded. "Cousins. Exactly. We would like to see her. She should not be the only one who is left alone."

The doctor stared, slack-jawed at the two women. One was over six feet tall with red hair, and was dressed in Amazon leathers. The other was much shorter, blonde hair, dressed in all black. "Ladies, I appreciate you want to see your friend."

Artemis' reply was curt. "I am not her friend. You were just told that we are related, unless you are calling me a liar. You aren't calling me a liar, are you?" She leaned over slightly, her eyes narrowing, making her point more than clear.

The doctor stuttered. When this group was finally out of the hospital it would be a relief. "N-no. Let's go ladies. You will need to make it quick."

As she exited, Artemis turned to Alindra, "Amaya should be here soon. Bring her back?"

Her blonde companion nodded, and followed the small group out of the room. While walking down the hall, Dinah addressed the tall Amazon. "Thank you. That was quick thinking."

Artemis nodded her head, but never looked at the other woman. "Helena shouldn't have to be alone. Once the doctor leaves us, I will wait in the hallway to give you time. Make the most of it."

"Thanks."

Artemis was quiet for a moment, but then she started, "Shayera told us about what is going on. Given the situation, I…well, I wouldn't tolerate anyone interfering with me seeing someone I loved. She will be well-taken care of on Themyscira. I give you my word."

"I appreciate that as well."

Not having a filter, Artemis stated matter-of-factly, "Your husband is arrogant."

Dinah bit her lip. There was no sense in arguing with the woman that had just helped her. Artemis continued walking alongside Dinah. "I have to ask you something. Why will you not go with her to the island?"

"For the very reason you just mentioned. I have a husband."

"But you love Helena?"

"I do, but it is not so simple."

"I disagree. If you love her more, it is her that you should be with."

"With all due respect, it isn't that easy. And my feelings for her must come second to my marriage. I owe it to Oliver to work this out. I mean, he hasn't done anything wrong. I have to abide to my vows. If I didn't, I couldn't respect myself. How could Helena trust me if I just threw that aside? She would always wonder if I would do the same to her. I do love her, but unfortunately the timing isn't right."

"It never will be. There is no perfect moment. That is something that I argue about with…well who isn't important, but I know that if I was Helena and you stayed with Oliver only to have it not work out, I wouldn't wait, knowing I was your second choice."

"She isn't my second choice. But the situation…"

"Is complicated. You repeat yourself a lot. But my promise doesn't change. Just don't come crawling to the island if things go south with your husband. At least have some dignity in that regard."

Dinah stopped short. She understood what Artemis was saying, but her tone left a lot to be desired. "This conversation is over. I am grateful that you will see to Helena's care, but let's drop this please."

Artemis nodded. She had made her point, and there was no sense in belaboring it. They entered Helena's room, and Artemis lingered by the door waiting for the doctor to leave. Once he did, she stepped just outside, giving Dinah privacy.

The room was dimly lit, and quiet with the exception of the monitors that were beeping, and showing different numbers that recorded Helena's vital signs. Dinah stood by the bed, looking at the various wires and tubes and leaned over and studied the angelic face of her resting friend. She reached out tentatively and ran her fingers softly through Helena's hair. "Hey you," she whispered. "I hate seeing you like this, especially since I know that I am the reason you are here. I wish that we could talk right now, although I have no idea what I would say to you. It's just that, God Helena, I love hearing your voice. I love listening to you ramble incessantly about absolutely nothing. I love you, I really do. I wish I had been brave enough to tell you. It's cowardly of me to tell you when you can't hear me, or respond." Dinah sighed, "Maybe you can hear me. If you can, know that you are the one thing in my life that I cherish most. I wish our circumstances were different. But Helena, as wonderful as you are, you deserve more than what I could give you." Dinah moved her hand from Helena's hair and rested it on top of the dark-haired woman's. She lightly stroked the back with her fingertips, and Dinah began to silently weep.

Dinah sat shedding her tears, and she felt the familiar feeling of nausea settling in. She tried to quell it, but she couldn't stop feeling sick to her stomach. Seeing Helena like this was unbearable, and so she tried to try to find something to lighten the mood. "Hey, you know, Shayera gave me a black eye. It's a doozy. Our friends can fight. Not that we didn't know that already, and I can hear you right now telling me that I should have ducked. I am sure that you would be saying that this only proves I am not the best fighter in the League, and then regaling me with how awesome you are." Dinah lightly chuckled despite being somber. "I would tell you that she just got lucky, and that I could have taken her if I had wanted to." Dinah's mood became serious again, "But I would be lying. You, Shayera, and Diana are all so much stronger than I am. I am sorry if I disappoint you. I'm a bit disappointed in myself these days too."

Dinah squeezed the hand she was stroking. "When you wake up, and feel a little better, Diana's mother wants to take you to her island. I don't want you to go, but I know it is for the best. I hope that you will find peace there. I will miss you terribly, but know that I love you, and just want what is best. Promise me that you won't pick fights with any Amazons. There are a couple of them here now, and I gotta tell you Helena, they are very…determined. Just like you…" Dinah kissed the hand she was holding, and stood up. "There is no one like you. You are the most special person I have ever known, and I am proud to be your friend. Get better soon." And with the last utterance, Dinah let go of Helena's hand and slowly walked out.

As the small blonde exited the room, she looked up at Artemis and wiped her tears away. "Let's go cousin, before the doctor chases us out."

"How does she look?"

"Like shit. But she is breathing and resting peacefully, so I suppose looking a little rough is alright."

"Did you say what you needed to?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Shayera stood at the foot of Diana's bed, while her mother sat on the edge.<p>

"I hated letting her go out here to man's world."

"I understand. It isn't always the best place, but Diana makes it better. You raised her well."

Hippolyta cast a soft smile at Shayera. "It will be nice to have her home even if it's only for a short time. You know when she was little, I always wondered if she would grow out of her tenacious spirit. I am glad she didn't. She was my miracle you know. I prayed for so long to have a child, and when I was blessed with her it was like the hole in my heart was mended. While I am queen of the Amazons, there hasn't been a day that has passed that she isn't the thing I am most proud of."

"Diana is amazing. No one would argue that. She has done so much good, and even now, she gives hope to those who have none. I admire her deeply."

"And love?"

"I-I care for her. It's too soon to say that I love her. But given time, I can see it headed that way."

Hippolyta smiled. "That's good. I am glad that you found each other then. Diana deserves someone who will appreciate her. She never found someone like that on the island, so I guess letting her venture out was for the best."

Shayera returned the smile. "Tell me, what is life like on the island?"

"Peaceful. We have everything we need, and the Amazons are dedicated to preserving the lifestyle. We have a strong sisterhood. The women are as a big family. They co-exist making sure that each other grows stronger, and I think you will like living on the island for a while. I am glad that you are coming with us. Although Diana has friends there, I think having someone from the League will be nice for her. I am already thinking about the day she will decide once more to leave us. It is coming too soon."

"Enjoy the time that you will have. And I promise that I will make sure Diana visits more often."

"While you are there, perhaps you would like to train with our sisters. I know by reputation you are a great fighter, and Diana has said so on some occasions. Once Diana is feeling better, we will hold a tournament to celebrate her return. It is what we do when she comes home. It was during a tournament that she came forward as Themyscira's champion. She concealed herself and managed to win it all. Imagine my surprise when she revealed herself. Since then, we honor her victories by staging more of the same."

Shayera chuckled, "I would love that. Would I be allowed to participate, or is it for the Amazons only?"

"We would make exception for you. I imagine that my sisters, and my generals specifically, would love to test their mettle against someone from the League."

Shayera laughed, "Realistically what do you think my chances are?"

Hippolyta sat thoughtful, but then grinned. "Poor."

"I see where Diana gets her…bluntness from."

"I believe that you may be able to beat a couple of them, but I don't think I would bet on your chances against Artemis or Alindra. And I hate to say it, but I am pretty sure I could beat you too."

Shayera was pleasantly shocked, "You participate as well?"

"Sometimes. It is good to remind the women that I am not just a figurehead."

"Have you ever been beaten?"

"No."

"I see, well I look forward to the ass whipping that is to come then."

The women chuckled softly, and continued to watch Diana sleep.

After a few minutes of silence passed, Hippolyta asked, "I know why I think Diana is special. She is mine, but I am wondering what it is that drew you together. You know she told me how the two of you would butt heads quite a bit."

"Honestly? I grew up. I know that sounds silly, but I am thick-headed. It wasn't until things fell apart with Lantern that I really made friends within the League. I was friendly enough with everyone, but Dinah and Helena became the first people that I connected to beyond John. It's funny, but it was Helena who insisted that I should give Diana a shot. She kept telling me how fun Diana was to be around. I admit that I was skeptical, but it seems if everything from our past was wiped away in one single night. Helena's opinion on people is not to be ignored. And I am glad I caved. If I hadn't I wouldn't have known what Diana could potentially mean to me. She has this ability to command loyalty without asking. I can't properly explain it, but if your daughter wanted me to follow her to the gates of Hell, I would. I have actually, but not as anything more than a teammate. Now I would do it as someone who cares about her beyond that small sentiment."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"I'll steer clear of you and your sisters. But Diana has won me over, and I doubt that even if we didn't work out that I would ever turn my back on her."

"I am most impressed, Shayera. You are honest and very forthcoming with your feelings. I am glad that you are not Dinah. That would make Diana miserable."

"Dinah is in a touchy situation. But you are right, I'm not Dinah. I won't lie about being with Diana. She deserves better, and I will try and give her what she needs. She is selfless and I owe it to her to try and be the same."

"Is it really a big deal that you are seeing Diana? I confess that I don't understand the reaction your press seems to be having."

"It isn't, but it is considered newsworthy given who we are. But I know that it will blow over. Soon enough, it won't be news, as something else will become a distraction and people's fascination with us will move on. For now it is fuel for gossip and speculation."

"Further fueled by the fact that you punched your ex."

"I have a temper. I'm sorry that I involved Alindra and Artemis. John is smug, and it **is** infuriating."

"I think it is a compliment to you that Artemis and Alindra stood by your side. As long as you are with Diana or defending her, you will find that you have some very loyal allies."

"Just until they decide to kick my ass in the tournament."

"That's a completely different situation…more or less"

"I know. I am grateful for the back-up though. Hitting John wasn't a brilliant idea. I can only imagine how that would have gone had they not gotten involved. Although, kicking Oliver's ass too would have been satisfying in a slightly sadistic way. It would've been my way of showing loyalty to Helena, even though it would have hurt Dinah. That wouldn't be what I would want, or Helena. But I feel as if someone needs to look out for Helena, especially now. It is what she does with us. She is un-wavering, and she should come to expect the exact same from the rest of us. Diana and she became fast friends, and I know that when Helena wakes up she will feel terrible for what happened tonight."

"I don't want her to suffer. I am sure that she didn't mean for any of this to happen. Life is funny though. Maybe she will find someone on the island that will distract her."

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it. This thing with Dinah and Helena has been going on for a while, and I don't see it going away."

The conversation was ended when a small, crackly voice spoke, "Shayera?"

The two women looked at the bed, and saw Diana struggling to open her eyes. Her body was fighting the anesthesia, and she was becoming aware that her body was incredibly sore. She winced when she tried to move.

The queen whispered softly. "Be still child. Rest. Don't fight the sleep right now. You and your friend are safe, and we will be here when you wake up again."

Diana's eyes fluttered shut, and she half-smiled. "Mother."

"Yes, I am here. Sleep Diana. Dream of flying through the rain clouds."

The Amazon gave no answer, instead slipping into a peaceful rest.

Shayera leaned over, and whispered, "Rain clouds?"

Hippolyta smiled, "One of Diana's favorite things to do as a child, and even now on the island is to wait for a good rainstorm. She used to fly into the skies and get drenched head to toe from the rain drops. She would come home shivering and giggling. I used to get onto her about lightening, but she shrugged and would tell me that it would make the experience more exciting. She would tell me that it was something that was uniquely hers. No one on the island could fly, and so she would ground herself so she wouldn't stand out so much. But when the rain would come, she would launch herself into the sky and play in the rain. She would sniffle for days afterwards, but always went back every time it rained."

"That's sweet."

"It is now. It caused me a lot of grief when she was little."

"I can imagine."

Hippolyta chuckled, "She would come home, her black hair soaked to her head with the biggest smile on her face. I gave up arguing the point and just would wait with a blanket and a change of clothes. She would run through the house, dripping everywhere, giggling, and telling me how refreshing the experience was."

"She was a handful."

"Always, and I wouldn't have had it any other way."

* * *

><p>Walking back into the waiting room, Dinah sat next to Oliver. "Helena looks like hell, but she seemed peaceful."<p>

Oliver only nodded his head.

Dinah sighed, "Oliver, about this evening…"

"Don't, please. We can talk about it in private, at home. We're going home tonight."

"You can go, but I want to wait."

"Your place is with me, as a couple, at the house. We can spend some time together, talk, have some dinner, then get some sleep. I'll bring you right back here in the morning on my way to the airport."

Dinah reeled, "Airport? Surely you aren't leaving right now?"

"I have to Dinah. I have something that can't wait. I promise I will be home in a day or two, and then I **will** be home for a while."

"How is anything more important than what is happening here?"

"I didn't say it was, but it has to be done. I know you aren't happy about it, but I will make it up to you when I get home. In the meantime, I asked John to stay with you until I get back."

Dinah raised her voice, "You did what?"

"Shh, Dinah, let's talk about this at home."

"No. I am not going anywhere, and the fact that you are is…well, it's total bullshit. I need you here. My best friend is in the hospital fighting for her life, and you're **leaving**?"

Oliver leaned over and his tone was short, "And why is it that your best friend is here?"

Dinah didn't reply. Guilt spread across her face. Oliver stared for a moment, but then continued, "This is the problem Dinah! I am your husband, but you refuse to talk to me about what is going on. And don't tell me that it isn't anything. You have a black eye, and John and I damn near ended up in an outright brawl with a couple of Amazons and Shayera. So, please, Dinah I am going to ask you again, what is this about?"

"Don't leave. I don't understand why you think you have to. I am asking you to stay. Helena has been my friend for as long as I can remember. She's been the one with me, keeping me from being lonely every time you left. But now she is in the hospital, and you are going to leave me…again?"

"Have you left me Dinah?"

Dinah couldn't believe the question. "No. Why would you ask that?"

"You still aren't telling me anything."

"Oliver, please. Not here, not now. I am not sure what it is you are trying to hear come from my mouth, but I am pleading with you to stay here with me. Helena will be leaving for Themyscira as well as Diana and Shayera. I don't want to be alone. You are supposed to love me and the fact that you are preparing to just go when I feel this way is horrible."

"I am not a substitute for Helena."

"No," Dinah gritted, "you aren't anything like her. Just go Oliver, because I am not going anywhere with you. Not that you let me go anywhere with you anyways. You are sitting here and acting like a jealous ass, and I have never given you any reason not to believe that I am completely your wife."

Oliver thought about what Dinah said, and then suddenly softened. He reached out and drew his wife into a hug, and affection that she did not return. He knew he was in the dog house but there was no avoiding the trip he had to make. "Dinah, I'm sorry. I don't doubt you. I promise that when I get back, I will work very hard on our marriage. I know that I have neglected you recently, and…I'm truly sorry. It's one last trip, and then I am all yours. I will be home before you know it. I promise."

Dinah pulled back, and stood. "Whatever Oliver. Just go. And tell John not to come to the house. He isn't welcome if you aren't there. And we **will** be discussing that when you get back. I am not sure that he will be welcome in any house I live in ever again."

"Dinah,"

"No, don't Dinah me. Just leave Oliver."

Oliver sighed and then left the room. Dinah was sure that her life was in shambles, and now at what she thought was surely her lowest point, she was all alone.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. Well Oliver is leaving Dinah at her lowest point. And you all know why...thoughts? And what did you think of what Dinah had to say to Helena? Is she doing the right thing by letting the other woman go? (And who in their right mind would argue with Artemis? Cousins...heh.) For the anonymous reviewer who asked if I would ever do a straight pairing story for the Justice League, the answer is yes. I would consider it. I just love a good story period, so if the muse felt so obliged, or someone prompted with a good idea, (not just the pairing) I would absolutely give it a shot. Happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, and Dinah was not faring any better. Oliver still had not come home and communication with him had been sparse. Both Helena and Diana were awake and communicating, but Dinah had been told that Helena didn't want to see her. So the blonde had made visits to the hospital to the Amazon, but had been turned away from her best friend's side.

Dinah wasn't all that surprised that Helena didn't want to talk to her. She'd guessed that given all the events that had passed between them, that the woman she loved wouldn't want her visiting. She couldn't really blame Helena and was not even sure what she would say if she had been able to visit. Shayera had informed her that Helena had agreed to leave with the Amazons. The redhead added almost hesitantly that Helena said next to nothing to anyone. It was obvious that she was embarrassed at what had transpired, and that even talking about her favorite subjects hadn't brought much out of her friend's mouth. Of course there was more to it than that, but Shayera had stayed respectfully quiet on the matter.

Dinah looked around the apartment that Helena occupied. With the agreement to go to the island, Helena had requested that Shayera pack some things for her. Not wanting to leave Diana's side, Shayera asked that Dinah go to Helena's and put together some belongings for her trip. Dinah wanted to cry the moment she had walked in the door. There were some Christmas decorations haphazardly hanging around, and a few small gifts that had been wrapped were on the counter. Fingering them lightly, she saw a small box with her name on it. Debating whether or not she should open it, Dinah caved to curiosity and delicately unwrapped the small package. Inside was a small bracelet with a half of a heart on it. It said "Friends". Dinah lifted the jewelry out of the container and stared at it. Helena had given her one half of something sentimental, small yet saying so much. It almost brought Dinah to tears. Her eyes lingered on the bracelet for a few seconds more, and then she sighed and fastened it around her wrist. It was too large, and dangled around the base of her palm, but there was no danger of it falling off.

She made her way to Helena's bedroom. The covers on the bed were strewn everywhere. Clothes were scattered on the floor, and Dinah wasn't sure where to begin. Deciding that Helena wouldn't need her entire wardrobe, Dinah began picking up the clothes and tossing them in the hamper. Once the room was in a little bit better condition, Dinah slung two large bags onto the bed. She began opening Helena's drawers, removing various articles of clothing and refolding them to fit into the bags. Dinah chuckled when she opened Helena's tee shirt drawer. Littered inside were the various shirts that Helena loved most. All of them had some sort of funny saying, and Dinah read each one before folding them once more and packing them away. When she got to the bottom of the drawer she found the one that was her favorite. It was a simple black cotton shirt with white lettering that read "Do Epic Shit." Dinah laughed and imagined Helena strutting around wearing the article of clothing. She started to pack it, but decided not to. Instead she reached out to the dresser and grabbed Helena's perfume. She sprayed the shirt, and brought it to her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was a scent that was distinctly Helena, strong but not overwhelming.

Dinah mumbled, "I must be going crazy."

Pretty sure that she was doing something borderline stalkerish, she tucked the shirt into her own handbag. She may not have Helena, but she wanted something that was a part of her.

Returning to the packing, Dinah grabbed toiletries, and some small knick knacks that would give Helena a piece of home. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dinah looked around the room one last time. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small black frame lying face down on the side table near the alarm clock. She reached out, and picking it up gently, she nearly wept at what she saw. It was a picture of her and Helena. It was from a time they had gone to an outdoor concert. Helena was standing in the center smiling up at Dinah who had picked that moment for a piggyback ride. Dinah had her arms wrapped around Helena's neck, her legs around her waist, and her grin at the camera was massive. Dinah clutched the picture to her chest, bowed her head, and slowly her tears started falling. She leaned back and settled into the bed, surrounding herself by everything that was Helena, crying into a pillow that wasn't hers.

After a few hours, Dinah managed to compose herself. She left Helena's apartment, the picture in the frame tucked at the bottom of one of the bags. She stopped at a Target in the city, and bought another bag. Rolling the grocery cart down one of the aisles, she filled it with every package of Oreos the store had. She stuffed them all in the oversized bag, and drove to the hospital. The press was still in full force outside. They snapped pictures of everyone that went in. It became an issue for the police, as the press had hounded anyone they thought remotely had any connection to the League. Sitting in her car for a moment, she pulled out the card she had purchased with the other items. Thinking about what to write, she scrawled a note, and tucked in the bag with the cookies. Slinging the three bags over her shoulder, she made her way into the hospital and up to the floor where Diana and Helena were. Standing in the private hallway, Shayera was speaking to an Amazon that Dinah didn't recognize. Not that she would have recognized most of them anyways, but this was definitely not one of Hippolyta's generals.

The Amazon was about 5'9 and had curly blonde hair that stopped mid-back, wearing the long gown and wrap-around stole that denoted a learned person in her society. She was smiling, and Shayera seemed at ease with her. Clearing her throat, Dinah interrupted the pair, and Shayera introduced her companion.

"Dinah, this is Amaya. She is a healer, and will be taking care of Helena and Diana on the island."

Amaya extended her hand to Dinah, and piercing hazel eyes met Dinah's. "I imagine I will only be tending to Helena soon. Diana, as we anticipated is now recovering at a very rapid pace. I believe the process will be accelerated more so on the island."

Dinah smiled lightly shaking the other woman's hand. "That's good to know." Turning her attention to Shayera, she handed the Thanagarian the bags. "These are for Helena. I packed whatever I thought she might need. I, uh, don't suppose she has changed her mind about seeing me."

Shayera's face dropped, "I'm sorry Dinah, but she hasn't. She gets angry when I bring it up."

Dinah had known the answer would be the same as it had been every day since Helena had woken up, but she never gave up hope that one day it would change. Nodding her head slightly, Dinah looked back to Amaya. "One of those bags has a ton of Oreos in it."

The Amazon was confused, "Oreos?"

"They're Helena's favorite cookie. They might be her favorite anything. I know she is going to give you grief on just about everything. Bribe her with them. You'll find that she'll be more compliant if you dangle those in front of her nose. But you are going to need to watch her with them. If you let her, she'll eat a whole bag and then moan for hours with a stomach ache. It'll probably be best to hide them, but make sure you are clever about it. Helena is smart and can find them almost anywhere."

Amaya smiled, "I will hide them well on the island. Thank you."

Dinah nodded, and then hugged Shayera. "If she runs out, let me know. In the meantime, take good care of Diana too. I'll miss you all terribly."

Shayera squeezed her friend tightly. "And we'll miss you too. I promise if she changes her mind, I'll contact you immediately."

Dinah nodded in Shayera's shoulder and then stepped away turning for the elevator.

Amaya and Shayera watched the blonde walk away, and then turned back to each other. "As I was saying Shayera, Diana is recovering faster every day. In the meantime, no strenuous activities, and I mean NONE."

Shayera blushed, but remarked, "That shouldn't be an issue."

The Amazon smiled wider, "Good. We will start her physical therapy immediately when we leave this afternoon. As for Helena, she is going to be laid up for a while longer. Eventually we will get her used to using crutches, and then we will start her walking again. Once she demonstrates that she is gaining her strength back, we will let her train a bit. But I don't imagine that will be anytime soon." Amaya's face dropped, and she whispered, "One thing that does concern me is how withdrawn she is. She barely acknowledges my presence, and her answers, when she does say anything, are short and not very helpful. Since we have had people outside her room at night, we know she is having nightmares. I normally wouldn't tell you this, but I am more than concerned for her psychologically. Other than her physical injury, her body is in incredible shape. Her mind, however, is not. This could hamper her recovery. From what you have told me about her, she normally is a happier person. We will need to watch her closely for any signs of depression, or..."

"Helena wouldn't kill herself."

"That may be, but she has already put herself in a dangerous situation once. I would be lying if I told you I thought she might not be thinking about doing it again. She is your friend and you know her best, but I am cautioning you that she is not even close to being emotionally stable right now."

"I understand. I'm just not sure what I am supposed to do. You say she doesn't speak to you, but she doesn't say much to me either. I get head nods, and sighs. I was hoping that Diana would be able to reach her a little more, but Helena just cries and apologizes constantly to her."

"Well, it will be a long road, but we will figure something out."

Shayera nodded and closed her eyes contemplatively. They would need to find something to bring Helena back to herself, but she had no idea how to go about it.

* * *

><p>Dinah returned to her home. She had lingered at the hospital only long enough to make sure Helena and Diana had gotten away safely. Now, alone once more, Dinah looked at her surroundings. Oliver had bought them an opulent home here in Gotham, far from his own California dwelling. At the time it had touched her deeply. Now the charm had worn off.<p>

It was littered with art that Dinah didn't even like. The furniture didn't appeal, the place was far to big for her, there were extravagant glass pieces that sat on high end furniture, and on a good day it was simply cold and empty.

Realizing for the first time, there was not much that she did like. She had let Oliver decorate, but she didn't have much in the dwelling that she considered hers. This was a house, but Dinah now came to admit it wasn't a home.

Dinah meandered through several hallways until she came to a familiar wooden door. Opening it up, she stepped in to the glass encased showroom-garage where Oliver kept his car collection. Leaning against the door frame she spied his favorite vehicle. It was a virtually hand-made Lamborghini Murcielago. The interior was plush, and no expense had been spared when it had been purchased. It was the vehicle that Oliver prized above all of the others. Walking over to it, she ran her fingertip across the hood, and up the side to the driver's side door. Oliver had been ecstatic when it had been delivered. He had driven it only a small handful of times. Mostly it sat, the centerpiece to his collection.

Dinah sighed, "He loves this car more than he loves me. And yet here I stand, ready to stick by his side. Foolishness…"

Dinah quickly exited and made her way to her favorite room. It was the one thing in the house that she thought of as hers. Opening the door, she stepped into her own garage. She had various weapons lining the wall, but parked in the center was her own pride and joy, a Ducati motorcycle. She hadn't ridden since Helena had been shot. Needing to get away, she opened the garage and fired up her cycle. She zoomed out, feeling the wind whip through her hair. Somewhere along the way, it began to rain. Dinah was hardly dressed to fight the cold, but she didn't care. The occasional shiver was all she could cling to that gave her any semblance of feeling. Her body was drenched, and although the inclement weather had frozen her body, the numbness that had settled in her heart had nothing to do with being soaked. She thought of Oliver, god knows where, and she became disgusted. Why was she hanging onto someone who clearly wasn't trying to hang onto her? Then she thought of Helena, and decided to detour from her trip to nowhere to go somewhere familiar.

She pulled up to Wayne Manor and parked close to the front door. She knocked loudly, and within moments a familiar face answered. Dinah smiled at Alfred, the man who was old, yet never seemed to age.

"Dinah," he smiled warmly, "Come in before you catch your death out there. Master Bruce is in the library."

"Thank you Alfred."

"I'll prepare some hot tea and find you a blanket. Just lemon, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

Dinah made her way to the library, where she found Bruce sitting behind a large desk. He was looking over paperwork. When she sat down across from him, he set his work aside and took note of her appearance. She looked cold, and she was drenched head to toe.

Bruce sat silently for a moment, and then spoke evenly, "If you are trying to catch pneumonia, then I would say you are well on your way."

Dinah leaned forward, "I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but I need your help, please."

"What can I do for you Dinah?"

"I want you to fix Helena's problem."

"Which one?"

Dinah bit her lip. Nothing really got past Bruce, but she pressed forward. "Her identity. I know that the press knows her first name. Is there something that you can do to make sure they never find out who she is? I know it's asking a lot, and I would do it myself, but I am not really sure where to begin."

Keeping his tone neutral, Bruce answered, "Then it's good for Helena that I do. I have already started. Between Oracle and I, we will keep her last name a secret. Anyone that looks into the matter will find a lot of dead end trails. Was that all you needed from me?"

"No Bruce. I want to talk to you about Oliver."

"What about him?"

"What do you know about his business dealings?"

"They are on the up and up. There is nothing shady to tell you with regards to his business."

Dinah sat back. Bruce was always careful with his words. "What am I missing then? You just said there was nothing with regard to his business, but is there something else?"

"Dinah, I am not sure what you are looking for, but let me caution you that you may not like what you find if you press forward with this topic."

"So there is something."

"There is, but that is up to Oliver to talk to you about."

"Bruce," Dinah stopped the sentence. Sitting quietly for a moment, she threw caution to the wind. "Did I make the right choice letting Helena go?"

"I'm not you Dinah. I can't answer that."

Dinah felt her blood begin to boil. "Why can't you just be straightforward? You didn't even blink at what I just said. But then, it really shouldn't surprise me anymore that you seem to know everything. I am asking you as my friend, did I make a mistake?"

Bruce drew in a large breath and sat back crossing his fingers. "I am your friend, but I can't tell you what you are feeling. Only you know what you really want."

"Dammit Bruce!"

"You aren't mad at me. Dinah, I respect the position you are in. I won't counsel you in love though. You have to decide what you want, and there is nothing anyone could say that would completely convince you one way or the other. But, the fact that you are even debating anything should clue you in."

Just as Dinah was about to answer, Alfred entered the library with a blanket over one arm, and a tray with hot tea in his hand. He set the tray down, and draped the blanket over Dinah's shoulders. He poured tea into a mug and squeezed a small slice of lemon into it.

Dinah took the tea offered, and sipped it. "Alfred, I appreciate this. You make the best tea, and it has the right amount of lemon in it. It's perfect."

Alfred stood while a small smile, "Dinah, you are easy to please, but thank you. Sometimes the things that bring us the most comfort are easy to obtain. One just has to seek them out. And now if you will excuse me. Master Bruce…"

Bruce chuckled slightly. He had caught the meaning behind his trusted friend's words. While Dinah had said nothing really escaped his attention, Alfred seemed to be more in-tuned to everything without any gadgets at his disposal. The man just knew what was needed, when it was needed.

Dinah sipped her tea again, and then set it down. "Bruce, what is your opinion of Oliver?"

"I trust him to keep the League honest."

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it."

"Do you like him?"

"I respect his ability to keep us in line with regards to League policy."

"You aren't answering my question."

"I did though. You asked what I thought of him, and I gave you an answer. Perhaps you should be more specific."

"What aren't you telling me? You are dancing around telling me something. What is it?"

"You don't need me to tell you anything. You're a smart woman."

Dinah opened her mouth to yell, but instead chuckled. "God you are such a hard-headed person Bruce. Thank you for looking out for Helena. I appreciate everything that you did."

"I would do the same for you too Dinah."

"How did you manage to hide her identity?"

"Don't concern yourself with trifling details. It's done. When she is ready to come back, she will be protected."

"Do you think she will come back?"

"I certainly hope so," he said with a chuckle. "She makes things interesting in Gotham."

Dinah laughed. "She give you gray hairs?"

"It's possible that there have been a few that sprouted up because of her."

They sat in a comfortable quiet as Dinah finished her tea. She needed it for one, and she wanted to respect Alfred's effort. Besides she had things to think on and Bruce was content to let her. After a few minutes she put the cup down and looked to her host.

"Thank you again Bruce. I'll leave you alone now."

Dinah stood, and Bruce watched her walk to the door. "Dinah," he started. The blonde turned around. "Whatever happens, you aren't alone. Shayera, Diana, and Helena may not be here, but it doesn't mean you don't have friends."

Dinah considered the words that had been offered. "Does that mean I get to start spending the night, and you'll braid my hair?" She laughed.

Bruce smirked, "No and no."

Dinah nodded her head and left. The ride home was going to be a long one, but she knew what she wanted to do the moment she left Wayne Manor, and it meant that a pit stop was in order.

* * *

><p>"Barbara, I need help."<p>

The wheelchair bound woman looked up from her computer screen. "Sure Dinah. What can I do for you?"

Dinah thought about easing into the subject, but decided that now was not the time to be coy. "I want you to look into Oliver."

Barbara was shocked. "What am I looking for?"

"Anything. Something. I am not sure, but I am going with Helena's gut. She doesn't like him, and trusts him less. I want to know why that is."

"Why not just ask Helena?"

"She isn't exactly speaking to me right now. Besides she isn't in town anymore."

Barbara blinked, then just nodded her head. "Sooo, how soon do you need this?"

"The quicker the better. Bruce believes that Oliver's business dealings are on the straight and narrow, so look elsewhere."

"Dinah, he's your husband. Why not just ask him?"

"We haven't exactly been forthcoming with each other. I want to know if he is hiding something."

"And if he is?"

"Then I trust that you'll find it. But he and I have a lot to discuss, and I need to know what he has been up to."

"And what is it that you are not telling him?"

Dinah smiled, although it was not a pleasant one. "I'll be saving that for Oliver."

"So, what then? You're gonna to drop a bomb on him, and hope that you have some good ammunition too?"

"No. I want us to discuss the state of our marriage, and I want all cards on the table when we do. I'm not looking for ammunition, just the truth."

"And you think he won't tell you what you want to know?"

"No, I don't."

"How can you save a marriage if you don't trust him?"

"I can't. But I will give him the opportunity to be honest. If he is, well, then we'll see."

"But you are leaning the other way aren't you?"

Dinah shook her head with a weary chuckle. "Leaning the other way? You have no idea how true that might be."

* * *

><p>Lois sat staring at her computer screen. One could argue that she wasn't the world's single best reporter, although not many would, but she did have a singular reputation for digging up the truth.<p>

So now Lois sat in contemplative silence at what she had managed to find. It was a hell of a story for sure, but there were ramifications to printing what she had discovered. Clark would be less than thrilled, and she knew that could cause strain in their relationship. Clark didn't demand that she run anything by him before going to print, but there were times when courtesy dictated that she probably should. Anything that potentially involved him or the League in a detrimental way caused Lois' conscience to really weigh what was more important, her career or her love. Clark never told her what to do, but only gave gentle guidance, and they had struck a happy balance, albeit a fragile one between their private lives and his public one.

Unfortunately for Clark, this was something that Lois couldn't sit on. She continued to scan through the information littering her computer screen, and decided that she would need to speak to one of the people involved before moving forward. The fierce reporter in her didn't want to be out-scooped, but the woman in her knew she would have to do this the right way, and that meant speaking to Dinah and having a **very** uncomfortable conversation.

* * *

><p>It only took a few days for Oracle to gather information on Oliver. Since she'd been shot, she had turned her focus on intelligence gathering. Her skills were sharp as a fighter once, but her skills at what she was doing now rivaled, if not surpassed, that. Dinah had been cleaning the living room (it kept her busy), when the knock had come, intruding upon her dusting. She opened the door to a courier who promptly handed her a large thick manila envelope. She thanked him and sat down at her dining room table. Dinah cut open the envelope sliding out a packet of photos and paperwork. On top this was a note from Barbara. It only read one word: "Sorry."<p>

Dinah swallowed hard, and pushed it to the side. In the packet she found pictures and copies of documents. She waded through the photographs. Each one showed Oliver in close proximity to a woman she didn't recognize. There was one of the mystery woman kissing Oliver's cheek and that was the least offensive of the bunch. There were several others that showed her husband in compromising positions with some unidentified female.

Dinah sat back disgusted. She turned the pictures over, and each one was dated along with a single name: Gretchen. Dinah tossed the pictures down, fury raging through her veins. She started scanning through the documents. There was a blood test, and it confirmed that Oliver had fathered a child with another woman named Margaret. Searching deeper, Dinah came across a gag order that this woman had signed stating she would never reveal the identity of the father of her child in exchange for an exorbitant amount of money. Dinah started feeling nauseous.

Here it was…proof that Oliver had not been faithful. There had been at least two other women, and Dinah's gut told her that there probably had been more. She was sick. This is what she had let Helena go for; a husband that had a penchant for stepping out on her. Dinah thought she would cry, but she didn't. She felt angry, betrayed, and **vengeful**.

She shot out of her chair and headed to her bedroom. Opening a drawer, she found the shirt that she had taken from Helena's apartment. She took off her top and slid the shirt over her head. Looking down at the wording, she became determined to do what it said: Do Epic Shit.

With heavy, but quick footsteps, Dinah made her way to her garage. She walked quickly to the far wall, and grabbed a baseball bat. Striding out, she slammed the door behind her. She made her way to Oliver's show room, and stepping inside she began grinding her teeth, her cheeks flexing with ire. She walked to the closest vehicle, and swung the bat with all her might. The bat connected with its target, smashing the driver's side window. Dinah didn't feel any better, so she proceeded to smash every window and ultimately the windshield. After making her way through a few cars, repeating the damage she had inflicted on the first one, she stopped. With raw hatred blazing in her eyes, she walked over to Oliver's prized Lamborghini. She stalked around it a few times, eyeing the pristine, custom vehicle.

It was indeed a work of automotive art...and it pissed her off.

"You love this stupid car don't you Oliver? Well, enjoy footing the bill for the repairs you son of a bitch."

And with the utterance she took a deep breath and a few steps back. When she exhaled, the Canary Cry racked the vehicle with a sonic shock. Every piece of glass smashed and the car went flying into the other vehicles in front of it. One Canary Cry was not enough in Dinah's mind, and she let loose several more. The damage they did was immeasurable, and Dinah destroyed everything in sight. At the end of it all, several cars were piled up on each other, with the most damage having been done to the Italian luxury sports car.

Dinah snarled, "Can't wait for you to come home Oliver."

She spun on her heels, dropping the bat in the showroom, and made her way to her room. She looked around the master bedroom that she had shared so many intimate nights with her husband. The thought of him touching her now was repugnant. She stormed into the closet and began ripping his clothes off the hangers. She made a pile near the window, and only after she had emptied his drawers did she start tossing everything out of the window into the garden below.

Making a quick pit stop in the kitchen to grab a few items and a full liquor bottle (the best Scotch money could buy of course), Dinah stalked outside to the pile of clothes. She began dragging everything into the gravel driveway, and once it was piled up far enough away from the house, she opened the bottle and took a big swig. The liquid burned her throat, but she didn't care. After taking a strong second gulp, she poured three-quarters of the bottle on the clothes soaking them. Picking up a box of matches that she had grabbed from the kitchen she struck the head against the side and watched the little flame dance in her fingers. Dinah took another swig of the liquor that was left and tossed the lit match onto the pile. A fire instantly flared up, and Dinah stood watching Oliver's clothes burn in the orange light.

Dinah wasn't surprised when it didn't make her feel any better, but her actions didn't make her feel guilty either and she figured that had to count for something.

* * *

><p>Lois pulled up into the crowded driveway the next morning. There were people everywhere and it looked as though there was a massive garage sale going on. Art was spread out on the expansive lawn, along with tables covered in some very expensive items. Lois got out of her vehicle and began searching for Dinah. It didn't take long to find her amongst the crowd. As she approached the blonde, she noticed that she was having a conversation with someone.<p>

"You can have the flat screen for $10. You just need to be able to get it out of here today."

The man that Dinah was speaking to stood shocked. "Of course. You **do** realize that is a very expensive television that you are just practically giving away, are you sure?"

Dinah nodded. "Positive. Everything needs to go. I am redecorating, and don't want any of this stuff anymore. If you want to pay more, that is up to you. But just get it out of here."

The man nodded excitedly. He paid ten dollars for a 70 inch plasma flat screen in perfect condition, and set about removing the electronics from the lawn. Dozens of people were in fact purchasing extremely costly items for mere pennies, and Dinah didn't seem to care. Lois had noticed a large semi just outside the gates to the house, and wondered what exactly Dinah was doing. She decided that now was the best time to approach the League member.

The brunette cleared her throat announcing her presence.

Dinah smiled, although there was nothing jovial in the expression. "Afternoon Lois, did the Daily Planet send you here to cover my garage sale?"

"No Dinah. I came to speak to you about something important. Some information has come to my attention, and I want to write a story. But, it is sensitive and does involve you, so I thought I would come here and speak to you about it." Lois paused and again looked around, "I didn't realize you were having a sale on everything in your house."

Dinah shook her head, "Not everything Lois. I am not selling any vehicles. Not that anyone would want them anyways, given the condition they are in." Dinah stopped the thought, and then shrugged, "I suppose a metal scrapping company might want them.

Maybe I will make that call soon."

Lois was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I am re-examining my life, and decided it was time to make some changes."

"Really? Does Oliver know that you are doing this?"

"Nope. He will when he comes home. I simply can't **wait** to see my adoring husband." The comment was laced with thick sarcasm, and Lois cringed slightly. Perhaps Dinah knew more that Lois had originally considered. The reporter stood silent as someone else approached the blonde. A little old woman had a fistful of jewelry in her hand.

"How much for the lot?"

Dinah smiled. "I'd say five dollars is fair."

The old woman's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

Dinah nodded. "Absolutely. Wear them in good health. I think the diamond necklace will look amazing on you."

The woman fished through her purse, produced the money, and walked away with a spring in her step that had not been there in years. Dinah tucked the bill in her pocket and turned her attention back to Lois. "You were saying Lois?"

"How much was that all really worth?"

"Several thousand for the necklace alone. The rest was probably the same."

"AND you just sold it for five dollars?"

"I did."

"Dinah, what has gotten into you?"

"Tell you what Lois, buy something and I will talk to you all about it."

"I have a feeling I already know. This is about Oliver isn't it?"

"It is. Isn't that what you came to talk to me about anyway?"

"Yes."

"Good, then buy something. All the money is going to be donated, along with a substantial amount not collected from this garage sale to my favorite charity. Really, you'd be supporting a worthwhile cause."

"Tell you what Dinah, how about I just give you a twenty? I am not sure my boyfriend would necessarily appreciate me bringing something from this garage sale home, although it is tempting."

Dinah shrugged nonchalantly. "It's up to you. You saw the semi at the end of the driveway? Anything not sold will be donated too. I am cleaning this house out."

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Dinah nodded and gave quick instructions to someone that Lois assumed was on staff at the house. Lois followed the blonde into the house. What she saw, although not entirely unexpected still surprised her. The house was bereft of furniture, and the walls were bare. Apparently Dinah had not exaggerated when she said she was cleaning house. Lois continued to follow Dinah through the expansive dwelling into the kitchen. Dinah reached into the refrigerator and grabbed several beers. Closing the door, she nodded her head towards the kitchen table. On top of the table was a thick manila envelope.

Dinah spoke, "Grab that envelope and let's have a conversation and a few beers by the pool. There is no one wandering around in the backyard, and we can speak privately and have a drink or two."

Lois nodded, and grabbed the envelope and continued to follow Dinah out to poolside. Dinah set the beers down on a small table covered by an umbrella and gestured for Lois to sit. Getting comfortable and opening a beer, Lois dived right in. "What's in the envelope Dinah?"

"I imagine what you came here to discuss with me. Open it."

Lois fingered the package lightly, and then stopped. "Dinah, you know I am a reporter."

Dinah opened a beer and took a sip. "I know. But I imagine the contents are already known to you anyways. Look it over, and we will have a frank conversation about it afterwards. On the record as well, unless I say otherwise."

Lois searched Dinah's eyes. The blonde was sitting in a relaxed position in her chair, and was poignantly looking for Lois to make a move. The reporter sighed, and opened the envelope. It took her several minutes to look through everything, and in that time Dinah didn't say anything. She mostly looked around her backyard, slowly sipping her beverage. When Lois got to the results of the paternity test, she quickly picked up her beer and took a large swig herself! It was true that she had found some of what Dinah already knew, but that was something that was new to her. After studying the documents and brushing through the photos, she set all the information down in front of her.

Dinah arched an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Well," Lois began, "you were correct that this is what I came to speak to you about. Some of this is a little shocking. I am going to say this again though, you know that I am a reporter. Dinah I want to run this story, but I felt compelled to speak to you first."

Dinah leaned over the table, and with an eerily even tone spoke, "I appreciate that immensely. So, we will tell each other stories. You first though. What is it that is not in that envelope? How many more are there?"

"I found out about Gretchen, and 3 others, none of which included the woman that Oliver apparently had the child with though."

Dinah leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "It figures."

Lois waited for Dinah to say more, but nothing was forthcoming. "Dinah, why are you sharing this with me?"

"I figure it is bound to get out. Better so if it is on my terms."

"Do you care if I record this conversation?"

"No. As I said, feel free."

Lois reached into her bag and pulled out a mini-recorder and pressed the button to begin documenting their conversation. "When did you find out about Oliver's affairs?"

"Recently. His behavior at the hospital was suspicious and his timing for leaving was terrible. It made me wonder what he was up to. So I asked a friend for a favor and this is what I was given."

"Are you going to divorce him?"

Dinah reached over and pressed stop, and with a tone that was deathly serious, answered, "I am considering killing him." But then her face softened a small bit and she pressed record again, her tone becoming much more mellow, "I'm not sure what I am going to do. He isn't home, and I refuse to have this type of conversation over the phone. When he returns we will talk and I will decide if this marriage is even remotely salvageable."

"So the garage sale was a way of exacting some type of revenge?"

"Obviously. I am _beyond_ pissed."

"I get that you are angry. Is that all?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Honestly Lois, I am still a bit numb. I am outraged, and angry, and upset. But rage seems to be winning out these days. I cannot begin to express to you how hurt I am over everything that I discovered. I hate his guts right now. But, and I know this will sound strange, he is still my husband and I will hear what he has to say for himself."

"I noticed that you are not wearing your wedding ring."

"I can't wear something that I don't have anymore."

"What did you do with it?"

Maintaining her serious tone, Dinah delivered evenly, "I flushed the damn thing."

Lois' eyes went wide. She knew that Dinah was an honest woman, but her frankness over the situation was a little unsettling. "Have you done anything beyond the garage sale?"

"I burned his clothes on the driveway. On your way out, I will show his garage. You will have to excuse the mess though."

"Jesus Dinah."

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time." A smirk sneaked out for a brief second, "In retrospect, it still does. There are more important things in life other than material objects. People matter too, and I will impress that upon Oliver when he gets back."

"Do you think, given what you know, that this relationship is even salvageable?"

"No, but again, I will hear him out. I can't even begin to imagine what he is going to say about everything. But there is a part of me that has to hear it. It seems to me that I need to know what it was that brought us to this point."

"You aren't blaming yourself in anyway are you?"

"I'm not perfect, but in no way have I ever done anything remotely as disingenuous as this. I've never cheated on Oliver."

"Considering it now?"

"No. I will not do what has been done to me. No one deserves that. And I'm not casual about my feelings in that regard. What I have done in revenge is a small pittance in relation to what my cheating husband has probably cost me."

Lois instantly shut the recorder off before DInah finished the thought. Dinah was starting to cry, and although she wasn't sure, Lois was sure the conversation had just headed in a different direction. A juicy story was one thing, but she was not going to take advantage of Dinah's emotions either at that moment.

"Dinah, I know that we aren't exactly friends, but you look like you could use one right now. Do you have someone that you can talk to?"

Dinah shook her head. She wiped at her face with her fingers, and took another sip of her beer. Absentmindedly Dinah began playing with the bracelet on her wrist. Noticing the blonde's actions, Lois treaded lightly as possible. "Dinah, what is it about that bracelet that you are wearing that you didn't include it in the garage sale?"

Dinah whispered her answer, "It was a gift from someone special, and it is the one thing that I kept because it wasn't from Oliver."

"May I?" Lois held out her hand.

Dinah stretched out her arm and showed the small trinket to Lois. Looking at the small charm that said "Friends", Lois leaned back again and asked, "Helena?"

Dinah only nodded through her tears.

"Is that what Oliver cost you?"

"Yes. I shunned my best friend's feelings and this is the result."

"Is that why she went into the warehouse alone? What happened?"

Dinah didn't answer.

Lois continued softly, "Dinah, all of this is off the record. I won't take advantage of you and how you're feeling. We don't have to talk about it, but I am worried about you."

"Lois, Helena came to me about a week before the shooting and told me that she was in love with me."

"I see."

"I told her I didn't feel the same way."

"But you do?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. I decided to stick by Oliver's side, having no idea that he was sleeping with other women. I chose him over her, even though how I feel about Helena surpasses everything I thought I had with him. She avoided me after that, and then she went into the warehouse alone. I did this to her, and I have to live with it."

"You didn't make Helena do what she did. She's a grown woman, and made her own decisions."

"I should have been honest."

"Given your situation, I can understand why you weren't. What happened was unfortunate, but it isn't your fault."

"Shayera said the same thing. This whole situation is so fucked up. You know that Shayera and I got into a fight in the hospital over it all? We both lost our tempers, and ended up in a brawl because of it."

"Shayera Hol has a...quick temper."

"She does, and a hell of a right hook." Dinah laughed slightly at the thought. "We made up pretty quickly after that. But now I look at everything around me, and I know that I created my own misery."

"That isn't true. Dinah your situation isn't enviable, but you can come out of it with your head high. And you haven't lost Helena. She's just gone for a while. She'll come back. Have you considered going to see her?"

"Yes, but the timing isn't right. It's funny, but one of the Amazons told me to have some dignity and not come crawling to the island if things went wrong with my husband. Isn't that what I would be doing if I went to see her now? I wouldn't talk to me if I were her. And I certainly don't want her to think that she was my second choice, even though I told her what I did. No Lois, I dug this hole, and now I get to rot in it... at least for a time. So, I will wait and see what she does. I'll let her come to me, if she even ever wants to. She might not, and that is something that I am struggling with."

Lois reached over and patted the blond's knee, "Give her time. From what I understand of you two's relationship prior to all of this, you were practically inseparable. She'll come around again trust me, it just may take a while."

Dinah gave a wry smile, "I am not holding out hope these days."

Lois just nodded. She'd said all that could be said, the rest was up to Dinah.

"Dinah, I realize that we just had most of this conversation off the record. With regards to what I recorded, are you sure that you will be okay with me running with this story?"

"Do it. Better coming from you than anyone else. Do me a favor though. Wait one day. Oliver will be home early tomorrow morning, and I haven't hinted that I know anything. I want him to come home and see what his infidelities have cost him. Let me have that much. If he decides to delay once again, then print the damn thing anyway."

"Will you tell Helena any of this?"

"No. She doesn't need me to complicate her life anymore. And I need to really get myself together, and work on me. Let Helena be. She deserves peace."

"I understand. Would you like an advanced copy?"

"No. I'll see it when it is printed."

"Very well then. Dinah, I know your friends aren't here, so if you ever need someone to talk to, I can always leave the recorder off. Really, call me if you need to just talk."

"Do me one more favor Lois."

"Sure."

"Take that envelope with you. I don't want it in my house anymore either."

"Okay."

DInah sat quietly for another moment, and then a huge smile spread across her face. "Walk with me again. You _reeeally_ have to see what Oliver's garage looks like right now. Feel free to print that part of the story too."

Lois chuckled and the two walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>AN: She burned his clothes, destroyed his cars, and sold everything in the house...and to top it all off, she gave an exclusive to Lois. Well? How will Oliver react to this homecoming? And what will Dinah do when she sees him?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, a tired Oliver pulled up in his driveway. As he parked his instincts told him something was definitely 'off'. Oliver immediately noticed a large pile of ash with a liquor bottle resting on the ground next to it. Now a little worried, Oliver got out of his vehicle and walked over to the site. He leaned down and picked up the bottle, read the label, and walked worriedly into his house.

What he was greeted with, or rather what he was not seeing shocked him and knocked up the worry levels even higher. There was nothing left in his house. It was bare right to the ceilings…even higher. The million dollar Austrian crystal chandeliers were gone as well.

"Dinah?" he called out.

He didn't get an answer.

Crossing through the foyer, he called out again, "Dinah?"

Inch by inch he searched the ground floor repeatedly shouting for his wife. When he got to his showroom he felt his stomach sink to his toes. Every vehicle in the place was destroyed. His jaw dropped and he slumped against the door frame the moment he noticed his obliterated Lamborghini. Whoever had done this damage had been pretty pissed off as bits of his cars were rumpled in heaps, and there was glass all over the place. And just as that thought passed through his mind, he saw the bat lying on the ground. Storming out of the showroom he finally found his wife sitting next to their pool in the backyard.

She was soaking in the sun, dangling her feet in the water. She had a beer bottle in her hand, and there were several strewn around her. She was staring at the pool, taking sips as she sat there. Oliver warily approached his wife.

"Dinah, what the hell happened to my cars? And why is the house empty?"

Dinah continued to look at the pool, not answering her husband.

Oliver took a few steps closer, now a worm of anger entering him. "Dinah, I am talking to you. What's going on?"

Dinah turned her head and glared at the man she had promised forever to. "Oliver, welcome home." Her tone was harsh and sharp. "Forgive me that I am not going to get up and kiss you hello. I'm afraid if I did, I would murder you on the spot. So, really, you are safer with me sitting here."

Oliver was surprised at her reaction. "Murder me? What has gotten into you? Are you drunk? It's still morning."

"Drunk? No. Stone cold sober actually." Dinah stared hard at her husband, "Oliver, I am going to ask you something and I want an honest answer."

"I'm listening."

"What's your son's name?"

Oliver stumbled back a couple of feet. He wasn't sure what question he was expecting his wife to ask, but he would never have guessed it would be that one. "D-Dinah, I-"

"Did she let you help name him? I would think with the amount of the money you gave her, she would at least let you pick his middle name. A couple more million and hell maybe she would make him a junior! Or is he? What is his name Oliver?"

"'Dinah-"

"Cause I know what her name is. Margaret. Interesting name. Know what else is an interesting name? Gretchen. Know any women named that? Don't lie **husband**. I bet you know at least one."

Oliver closed his eyes. He was done for. He knew he was caught, and he wasn't going to lie. He hoped that if he was forthcoming that somehow it would be a step in the right direction. He took a couple of steps closer and sat down on the ground. There were still a few feet between him and his wife in the event that she decided to make good on her threat. "His name is Conner. It was a short affair with his mother. Less than two weeks. When she called me and told me she had given birth and that I was the father, I immediately flew out to her and had his DNA tested. He's definitely mine, but Dinah, this doesn't have to change anything between us."

Dinah snorted. "Are you fucking **serious**? How many women have there been?"

Oliver didn't answer.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me husband. **HOW MANY WOMEN**?"

Oliver still didn't say anything.

Dinah waited, and then the realization hit her. "You don't know do you? There's been that many? Jesus Oliver."

"Dinah, I'm sorry. None of them ever meant anything."

Dinah laughed through her anger. "Well that just makes everything better doesn't it? They didn't mean anything…"

Oliver wasn't sure what to say. So he fumbled a little, "Dinah, I, I know that you won't believe me, and that it may take some time, but I want you to know that I love you and I am not going anywhere. I want us to work this out. I believe we can."

Dinah stared at him incredulously. "Surely you are joking? We can work this out? How? Those women may not have meant anything to YOU, but they mean a lot to me! So, should I sleep with countless men to even the odds so we can start over? And, you are wrong on another account. You are going somewhere. You are going to get the fuck out of this house. I made packing simple for you husband. There isn't anything here that belongs to you anymore, and that includes me."

"I won't give up Dinah. I know what I have done is unforgivable in your mind, but, please, I really do love you. You were the only one that I ever shared everything with. Please tell me that counts for something."

Dinah shook her head in disgust. "NO Oliver, you got me to love you, make an oath that you shared, and you broke it immediately. THAT'S what counts!" Dinah stood up and glared down at her soon-to-be-ex-husband. "You repulse me. I can't believe I ever even married you. I am going to fix that mistake soon too. Enjoy spending time with your son. You won't have to divide your attention between the two of us, not that you were doing an amazing job at it anyways."

"Please. Dinah, please don't leave me. I need you. I do. I swear I will do anything and everything to make this all up to you."

"You don't get it do you?" Dinah shook her head in false sympathy. "If none of this had ever happened, if you'd kept your 'little Ollie' in your pants, you wouldn't be sitting here groveling to keep me. You made your bed, quite a **lot** of them apparently, now lay in it. But if I were you I would sleep with one eye open. I might set that on fire too." And with her last words, Dinah chucked the beer bottle she was holding out into the yard. She took a few steps towards him, and then began walking quicker past him.

Oliver blurted quickly, "Where are you going? To Helena?"

Dinah stopped immediately. She turned, and there was a fury burning in her eyes that Oliver had never seen before. Immediately she crossed the distance to her husband, leaned over, and slapped him. She screamed with rage, "Where I go and who I see is none of your business! Not anymore! You've lost that privilege Oliver. But for the record, no, I am not going to see Helena." Dinah closed her eyes, a flicker of pain going across her face. "It's funny, but she was so right about you. She knew from the go that you were a slime ball. It makes me sick to think that I ever defended you to her. Thanks for teaching me that lesson. Oh, and for this wonderful life I have now: I have a failed marriage and a best friend that won't even speak to me." Dinah spat the last sentence out with a sneer, causing Oliver to flinch. Dinah straightened up, wrapping her tattered pride about her. "So, go to hell Oliver. And get out! If you aren't out of here in 5 minutes I will call the police. And you better hope that they have a quick response, or I will physically remove you myself."

Oliver protested weakly, "But this is my home Dinah."

Her response was slow and clipped, "No Oliver, your home is on the West Coast, remember, in Star City? You bought this home for ME. You know, to be close to me? Funny how you were barely even here and everything in it ended up being yours. Well, your stuff is gone, you never really spent a whole lot of time here anyway, and now you won't spend any at all."

Oliver flinched again.

Dinah turned to walk away once more, but she decided to hit Oliver with one more thing. Turning slowly, a malicious smile spread across her face. "Contact your PR people Oliver. You are about to have to do some serious damage control. Make sure you read the Daily Planet tomorrow…and watch the news, and, well, you get the picture." The blonde flashed a cold smile and then spun on her heels and began stalking back towards the house. Over her shoulder she tossed, "And call your lawyers!"

Oliver stood quickly, his cheek stinging from where his wife had hit him. "Dinah! I won't give up!"

Dinah kept her back to him, and shook her head in disgust. It was indeed time to call a lawyer. Maybe two.

* * *

><p>Helena's trip to the island was quiet. Amaya had helped her get settled. Suspiciously though, she had removed one of the bags that Helena had thought was hers. Helena laid in bed and thought about where she wanted her life to go now. She was embarrassed that she had done something so foolish, and that Diana had bore part of the consequence for her actions. The Amazon had insisted that she only cared that Helena recover, and that she was going to be fine. Helena, for her part, didn't think she would ever recover emotionally. Dinah had come to the hospital to see her everyday, and Helena had turned her away every time. She couldn't bear to see her.<p>

Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>Artemis could hardly control the giddiness she was feeling while walking to the library. The party that had gone to the hospital with Queen Hippolyta hadn't been back an hour, and Artemis was already headed to her favorite place. In truth, she didn't really love the library, but that was where Clio would be, and thus it was where she wanted to be most anytime anymore. Fearful to admit it, but coming to a slow acknowledgement, her time spent with Clio was fast surpassing a lot of her favorite things to do. Sparring with Alindra was still number one, but it was starting to become a toss up in Artemis' mind.<p>

Walking to the entrance, Artemis noticed another Amazon stalking out of the building. It was a warrior that the redhead recognized as Lyrie. The other woman didn't even acknowledge Artemis' presence, as she stormed down the hill towards the road that lead into a small village square. Her face was red, Artemis presumed from anger, and the General was left pondering what had set the other woman off.

When she entered the library, Artemis was slightly taken aback at what she discovered. Clio was on her knees cleaning up a vase that had been smashed on the floor. The brunette's eyes were red and swollen. It was obvious that she had been recently crying and Artemis immediately crossed the room and bent down to assist the librarian.

Clio didn't look up, continuing to clean up the small mess on the floor. Looking around, Artemis noticed that there were several books strewn across the floor, which was highly out of character for the librarian to allow. The library was always meticulous, and there was something definitely wrong with the situation.

"Clio?" Artemis asked lightly.

The brunette sniffed, but didn't answer.

Keeping her tone light, Artemis leaned over a little more and stilled the librarian's hands with her own. "Clio, what happened in here?"

"Nothing Artemis. Nothing that matters. I appreciate the help in cleaning, but if you are here to argue with me today about anything, please don't. I have had enough of arguing for one day."

"Is that what happened? Were you arguing with Lyrie?"

Clio only nodded in response.

Artemis gave the hands she was holding a gentle squeeze, and whispered, "Clio, please tell me what happened. I am not here to argue."

Clio looked up at the redhead, and with a fresh set of tears in her eyes threatening to fall she asked, "Why are you here?"

Artemis wasn't sure what the appropriate answer was, and so she answered truthfully, "I came to see you. To see how you are. Please, Clio, what happened?"

"She happened. We have been seeing each other for a few weeks. But I don't like how she acts, and the things that she says. I told her as much today, and this is the result."

"Lyrie broke the vase?"

"Smashed it, yes."

"And the books?"

"A small fit of anger."

Artemis arched her eyebrow. No Amazon warrior in her charge should ever act that way, but her ire was amplified because of where the anger had been directed at. "Is this all that happened?"

Clio dropped her head, and didn't reply.

Artemis dipped her head down to look into the brunette's eyes. "Clio, what else happened?"

Clio quickly finished cleaning up the broken shards and stood suddenly to dispose of them. Artemis watched her cross the library, and the redhead stood and walked over to the books on the floor. She began picking them up and stacking them on a nearby table. Artemis cursed mildly under her breath. She would be having words with the other Amazon soon, but she wanted to make sure Clio was alright before she made sure that nothing like this ever happened again.

Picking up the last book off the floor, Artemis looked over at Clio. The brunette was staring off at nothing in particular, fighting her tears from falling. She crossed her arms and hugged herself. It was then that Artemis noticed bruising around the other woman's biceps. Trying desperately to steel her rage at what she was seeing, and as softly as she could manage, Artemis addressed the brunette. "Clio, where did the bruises on your arms come from?"

Clio looked into Artemis' eyes, and the tears fell. Artemis wasted no time getting to her side and enveloping her into a big hug. Clio wept into her chest, and the redhead held her as she sobbed. Artemis felt sick. That one of her own sisters would do this to Clio was unimaginable, but that it was Clio in particular fueled Artemis resolve to return the favor to the other woman. Once she calmed Clio down, and made sure she was okay, she was going to have a conversation with Lyrie, one that would involve few words.

Artemis held Clio a little tighter, and lightly stroked her hair lovingly. No one, as long as Artemis drew a breath, would ever put their hands on the smaller woman in anger again. But now was not the time to rail in anger at the situation. It wasn't what Clio needed, and Artemis didn't want to scare her with another display of temper from another Amazon. Instead she rocked the other woman gently, making soothing noises, desperately trying to calm Clio.

Still holding Clio tightly, Artemis asked gently, "Can you talk to me about this? Please Clio, I hate that you are upset and possibly hurt."

Clio calmed somewhat, feeling secure in the strong arms that were holding her. "She came here to finish an argument that started this morning."

"What were you arguing about? Not that it matters, no one should put their hands on you. I promise Clio, that it will not happen again."

"Please don't do anything. She and I are done. She knows that. I would like it to just go away."

"Clio, I know you want me let this go, but I can't. Please understand that this is a matter of both honor and discipline. None of the Queen's warriors, or any Amazon has the right to do this. And it kills me that it was done to you."

Clio stilled, absorbing what Artemis had said. "She hates you. That is what we argued about. So Artemis, please let it go. I don't want this to be your problem."

"You aren't a problem Clio. Surely you know that. Why were you arguing about me?"

"She knows that you come here daily. She said it was because that you have feelings for me. I told her she was being silly. I know a woman of your stature wouldn't be interested in me, but she insisted. And then she accused me of pandering to you. She called me loose, among other things. I tried to tell her that you only came in here to read with me, and that we mostly argue about what things mean, but she kept pushing the idea that there was something inappropriate going on. She got angry and flung some books off the shelves. When I told her she was being ridiculous, she smashed the vase and grabbed me. She shoved me and stormed off. I yelled at her as she left that we were done, and not to come back to the library. That's it."

Artemis felt her anger boiling. "She will not step foot in this place again. I will see to it."

"Please don't confront her. It's over. She won't come back."

Artemis gritted, "Oh, I know she won't. I will make that point clear to her."

Clio nodded weakly, and continued to stand wrapped up in Artemis' arms. The pair stood together like that for a while before company joined them. Artemis turned her head as Alindra walked in hand in hand with her girlfriend. Stopping at the sight, Alindra silently sought permission to enter. Artemis nodded, and the pair approached the redheaded General and the Librarian, concern apparent on both of their faces.

"Clio?" a soft voice asked.

The Librarian looked up from Artemis' chest and gave a weak smile. "Lady Athena, forgive my appearance, how are you and Alindra today?"

Athena crossed quickly, and gathered the other brunette into her arms. Reluctantly Artemis let Clio go, somewhat grateful that Athena and the librarian were friends. Artemis looked over at Alindra with a rage renewed. "Clio," she started, "stay with Lady Athena. I will return soon to check on you."

Clio looked at the tall redhead, "Please, let this go."

Artemis' face softened, "I can't. It is my duty to make sure you are safe, and to ensure proper discipline is maintained. I have to see to it."

"Please don't go." The plea was barely above a whisper.

"You will be safe here with them. I promise I will return soon and see you home."

Alindra rocked back on her heels looking between the three women. She wasn't sure what had happened, but the expression on Artemis' face was enough to know that her friend was going to look for trouble. Artemis leaned over and gently kissed Clio's forehead, and whispered, "This is my fault. It isn't so preposterous to think that I...well...it doesn't matter now. I will back as soon as I can be."

Artemis turned and walked out, her muscles twitching from the anticipation of the thought they were about to be worked out on someone else. Athena looked to Alindra and gave a slight nod. Alindra needed no more. She turned immediately and followed Artemis out, determined to help Artemis right whatever had taken place.

Clio still clung to Athena, and the taller brunette held her tightly, whispering soothing words in Greek to Clio, hoping to assuage some of the fear and sadness that had settled in her friend's heart.

* * *

><p>It was hard, but Alindra kept pace with her infuriated friend. "Artemis, allow the Queen to decide this matter. Don't lash out."<p>

Artemis stopped abruptly, and Alindra almost crashed right into her back. The redhead gritted, "Don't Alindra. Do **not** ask me to not do exactly what you **know** you would do if our roles were reversed. How would feel if someone put their hands on Athena in anger?"

The blonde had no argument for the statement. She would raise Hades if she needed to. Thankfully, it was well known who Athena was, and no one would dare do anything of the sort. "I understand, Artemis, I truly do. But let Hippolyta decide what to do, or at least make the formal challenge in her presence. What did happen?"

"She put her hands on Clio in anger. Go with me if you must, but don't interfere. I wouldn't be pleased."

"Artemis, we are friends. In fact you are my best friend, so I am appealing to your thick head. Don't lash out. Let the Queen handle this."

Artemis shook her head, "No. We don't take everything to the Queen. We are capable of handling these things without bothering her. This was one of our warriors, thus a private matter, and I will handle it as such. She did this because she knows I have feelings for Clio. I will not tolerate anyone trying to scare or harm Clio. Let me do this. I have to do this. Alindra, don't make me go through you to get to Lyrie. I will if I have to."

Alindra wasn't surprised at the reaction she was seeing. She knew that Artemis' feelings ran deep where the Librarian was concerned. "I am going with you. Period. There is no discussion to be had in that regard. But I will not let you kill her...yet. If she does not take the hint, well…but only then. Are we clear?"

Artemis stood silent glaring at her friend. Alindra stood straight, with her eyes narrowed. At her full height, Alindra was still shorter than the redhead, but she was no less frightening. Artemis furrowed her eyebrows, "Fine, agreed. But I am handling this my way."

Alindra nodded and the two set back out to find the Amazon that had an Olympus size ass whipping coming her way.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Artemis to find her prey. Lyrie was sparring with another one of her sisters in a training circle not far from the library. Not realizing that vengeance was bearing down on her, she was tangling swords with another woman, with a small group, likely warriors of her company, looking on. The moment Artemis spied her she ran at a full sprint, and snatched the other woman by the hair from behind, whipping the surprised warrior into the air and then flinging her to the ground with a teeth-jarring impact.<p>

The other group of women watched shocked, but not one moved. Artemis' wrath was not something anyone in their right minds wanted to cross, and this was without any doubt the most furious they had ever seen their leader. They turned their attention to Alindra who had closed the distance quickly, and all took a step back when she shook her head at them. This was between these two only, and there would be no interference on anyone's part.

Artemis stood towering over the fallen Amazon. When Lyrie realized who had tossed her to the ground, her anger boiled to the surface. She looked at the General with ire, and she moved her hand to pick up the sword she had dropped.

Between clenched teeth Artemis spat, "Pick that sword up and I will bury it in your gut."

Lyrie didn't move again immediately. From her backside she sneered, "General Artemis, how brave of you to attack from behind."

The redhead fumed and yelled, "Get up then! Face me head on. But I am here to deliver a message to you. It makes no difference to me how I get the point across."

"And be charged with treason by you? No. I am not stupid."

Artemis glared, "I disagree. Putting your hands on Clio in anger was pretty stupid. Stand up. No charges of treason will be leveled. You have Alindra's word. Doesn't she?" Artemis looked at her friend.

Alindra nodded. "She does. This will be settled here, only here, and then be done."

Artemis looked back at the fallen Amazon. "Good. Now you have no excuse. Get up, and deal with what you brought down on yourself."

Lyrie stood slowly, and looked at the angry General. Hate swelled and she swung a right hook at the general's head fast and hard. Artemis ducked the blow and sent her left fist in a powerful uppercut straight into the other woman's ribs. There was a loud crack as Lyrie exhaled suddenly, and Artemis pressed the advantage. She sent a back hand to the other Amazon's cheek and the woman fell to the ground. Sputtering she rolled to her side and stood once more. She charged foolishly, and Artemis met the mistake with a swift kick to the face. Lyrie stumbled backwards, and Artemis wasted no time following up the blow with quick combination of punches to the face, instantly swelling the other woman's cheek and causing blood to splatter from a broken nose. She fell back to the ground once more. Scrambling quickly she picked up her fallen sword and steadied herself on her feet. Artemis sneered, and Lyrie attacked once more.

She thrust her sword towards Artemis. The redhead sidestepped the blow, and grabbed the other woman's wrist. She wrenched the arm, locked it in place with a twist, and brought her own own arm around and smashed into Lyrie's sword arm. Artemis heard a snap and the sword fell quickly to the ground as the other woman screamed in agony. Still she was not satisfied. Still holding onto the arm, she kicked once again, this time the blow landing in Lyrie's lower back. The general let go as her opponent fell face first to the ground. Bending down she snatched the other woman's hair, bringing her face up.

Alindra took a step forward, beginning to believe that her friend would not stop. Artemis whipped her head towards the blonde and ground out, "I am not going to kill her." But she bent over and placed her face right next to Lyrie's. Hissing in her ear she warned, "I am not going to kill you right now. BUT IF YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE NEAR CLIO EVER AGAIN, I WILL! Alindra, and the entire Amazon nation will not stop me from getting to you. Make sure that this is clear to you, because this will be your _only_ warning. This is settled. Do NOT dishonor yourself, your status as a warrior, or cross me again in this." Satisfied she had made her point, Artemis flung Lyrie's head forward smashing her face into the ground. The other woman didn't move, and Artemis stormed off in a fit of anger still raging through her veins. Alindra walked over the fallen warrior and bent down.

Calmly, but with a menacing authority she spoke, "You have been warned by Artemis, and now I will do the same. If you ever think about going near Clio, the library, or put your hands on anyone on this island other than to spar, or to defend yourself, Artemis will be the least of your worries. I will know first, and you know I speak the truth. I will kill you myself. You so much as have revenge cross your mind, I will send you to the ferryman in that very instant."

Alindra stood, and addressed the small group. "This was done as punishment for Lyrie's actions against Clio. If any of you are her friends then you will do well to heed Artemis' warning for your companion and yourselves. I will not stand in her way, and anyone that believes standing against your generals in this matter will be taught a harsh lesson. Now someone pick her up and take her to Amaya."

No one moved for a moment, and then a a few Amazons stepped forward hesitantly and picked up their fallen sister. Alindra's warning was clear, and no one was going to act in retaliation for the day's events. Alindra sighed and walked away to find the infuriated redhead.

* * *

><p>Alindra didn't have to walk far to find her fellow General. The redhead was braced against a Cypress tree, her face still red with fury. Alindra approached softly, making just enough noise to be heard by her friend. Artemis screamed and promptly uprooted the tree with a strong shove of her hands and threw it a dozen feet.<p>

Alindra waited for her friend's breathing to even out, and her facial color to return to normal. "Artemis, it's done. I highly doubt she will ever bother Clio again. It's over. And the local foliage would appreciate some calm as well."

Artemis squeezed her eyes shut, and nodded. She even smirked a little.

Alindra noticed the slight change and continued, "I am little surprised that you didn't head right back to the library though."

Artemis sighed, trying to further calm her mood. "I don't want Clio to see me like this. I don't want her to be afraid of me too."

"Artemis, why don't you just tell her how you feel? You are going to drive yourself crazy...er."

The stressed redhead smirked again, but then her face fell. "How can I tell her now? I just pummeled another woman for her, and I am afraid to even face her. I don't want her to think that I am some animal...I care what she thinks."

"Then tell her that," replied a nonplussed Alindra. "I don't think that anyone would blame you for how you reacted. And I have to say that I am proud of you. The Artemis I knew probably would have struggled harder with not killing Lyrie a few months ago. Somehow, inadvertently, Clio has had a calming effect on you."

Artemis snorted, "Calming? I just about ripped that woman's spine through her neck."

"But you didn't. You showed restraint."

"Barely."

"Barely counts Artemis."

"How do you do it?"

Alindra wasn't sure how to take the question. "I don't follow."

"Your anger is always controlled. Even at your worst moments, I know you won't react brashly. And yet, I struggle. I am hotheaded."

Alindra chuckled, "You are. But it only adds to your charm. You have a hell of a temper, but it is balanced by your ability to care for others, not just Clio. You are wise, and I trust you to be in control."

"Liar."

Alindra chuckled, "I also expect you to be blunt. How that mouth of yours hasn't landed us in more trouble I have no idea."

"It was probably Athena's doing. She probably sighs and keeps you out of trouble knowing that you will be right in the thick of it with me."

Alindra laughed. "Perhaps. And I would. So you see? You say I am able to keep my calm, but you are my Achilles' heel. I will always move to defend you, even when you are wrong."

Artemis laughed as well, "Thankfully I am never wrong."

Alindra snorted. "If you say so."

"Seriously, Alindra, what do I do? I don't want to have to talk to Clio about feelings."

"Get over it. I had to."

Artemis snickered, "That is because you are a sucker for Athena. She could tell you to swim to eternity and back and you would without question."

"Can you blame me? Have you** seen** Athena?"

Artemis opened her mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but then answered somberly and truthfully, "No. I would never look at her like that."

Alindra smirked, "Well you are blind and hard headed to boot."

"How do you know? You know, that she is the one for you?"

"There is no question. In Athena, I was blessed. I still haven't figured out what she sees in me, but I will keep her as long as she will have me."

Artemis teased her friend, "I have no idea either. Obviously her standards aren't high, which is shocking considering who she is."

Alindra playfully swatted her friend. Artemis arched her eyebrow, "Be careful. I am still riled up. You don't want to start something I am in the mood to finish." Her tone was light, and Alindra knew she was teasing.

"Oh really General Artemis?"

"Really." Artemis pressed two of her fingers into Alindra's shoulder pushing her back lightly. She smirked, and Alindra returned the facial expression. The two ended up tangled up and playfully fighting. As they struggled against each other, they laughed, and neither took the other serious. Quietly approaching with Clio at a distance, Athena chuckled, "I told you they were fine."

Clio watched as Artemis laughed wrestling with Alindra playfully. She smiled at the site of the two most feared Amazons on the island short of Diana and Hippolyta acting like a couple of small children. She saw a softer side of Artemis, and Clio's heart melted a little more. In truth, Lyrie's accusations hadn't been off base. While she didn't believe Artemis felt the same way, Clio had to admit to herself that the redheaded woman had stirred the passion within her. It was the way she spoke, and even at her most frustrating times, Artemis was the sexiest woman she had ever seen. And while she hadn't agreed on much with the other woman, Artemis was always respectful, and Clio didn't fear the other woman's temper.

"Perhaps you should tell her how you are feeling Clio."

Clio looked at Athena in shock. "I-I can't. She is one of Hippolyta's generals. I realize that I am an Amazon, but I am not anywhere near her caliber."

"You believe that Artemis wants someone who is a fighter like her?"

"How could she not? It is what an Amazon of her station would probably covet."

Athena shook her head. "Then you sell her short. And frankly you do an incredible disservice to yourself. I know that you are one of the most learned, wisest women on this island. As my sister would say, 'It is a good match.' So tell her that how she feels is not one-sided. Think of it as a favor to me."

Clio was shocked, "A favor to you?"

"Yes. Artemis has been a bear for Alindra to be around ever since you dropped on her radar. And the more cantankerous Artemis is, the more Alindra's mood is affected. And that in turn affects me. So soothing her fears, and feelings ultimately benefits me. I would consider it a personal favor."

"I wouldn't deny you."

"And I wouldn't ask you to do something you didn't really want to do."

Clio nodded and turned her attention back to the wrestling pair. Alindra had jumped on Artemis' back and the tall Amazon was struggling with fits of laughter.

Athena smiled, and nudged her friend forward. "Go to her. Tell her how you feel. Trust me when I tell you that harboring these types of feelings will only make you miserable."

Clio took a couple of hesitant steps forward, and then her strides became more confident. She walked up to the pair, and cleared her throat. "Artemis?"

The redhead spun with Alindra clinging to her back. Realizing who had said her name, she sloughed off Alindra with a thud. The blonde General landed on her backside laughing uproariously. Artemis grinned, and looking down, playfully chided, "Act your age."

"Says the older woman."

Artemis smiled widely and offered her hand down to help her friend up. Brushing herself off, Alindra swatted the hand away, and spying Athena standing at a distance, picked herself up and made her way over to her brunette. Athena grinned and allowed herself to be drawn into the blonde's arms. "Hey beautiful," Alindra whispered.

"Love, let's walk away. You have things to attend to and we need to leave them be for a while."

Alindra smirked, "Things to attend to?"

"Yes Alindra. I am needy, or didn't you know that already?"

Alindra laughed, and allowed herself to be led away.

Artemis shook her head, and then looked at Clio. "Why didn't you wait in the library with Athena?"

"I-I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Artemis was surprised at the show of concern for her well-being, partly because it was unwarranted, and partly because Clio had a genuine look of regard on her face.

"Clio, I-"

Clio didn't wait for the sentence to be finished. "Artemis, you...you defended me today. Why?"

Artemis blinked a few times. "You, ah, you are my friend. I could do no less."

"Is that all?"

"Does it matter if there is more?"

"It does to me."

Artemis squirmed uncomfortably. Talks about feelings were never her thing. She ran her hand through her hair, "I did what was right. As one of Queen's generals, it is my duty..." But Artemis stopped when she saw Clio's face drop.

"Wait!" the redhead blurted. "I-I did it because I...I had to. Not because I am supposed to, but because I had to."

"Why?" Clio softly inquired, hoping that the redhead would admit how she was feeling.

Artemis was fierce. There was nothing on the island, or in the world that she feared. But as she stood looking at the curly haired woman in front of her, she knew that she was scared. Her legs trembled slightly, and she ran her hands down them in a futile attempt to still them. She owed it to herself and to Clio to explain. "Clio, I bow to the Queen of the Amazons. I will serve her loyally because that it my duty, and I am proud to do so. Until recently, I never believed that I would ever bow in front of any other woman. But if you commanded me to my knees, I wouldn't hesitate to drop to them immediately. Not because I have a duty to you, but because my body and heart would willingly comply to anything you asked."

Clio stood stunned. This certainly was not the Artemis she knew of by reputation, but she was the woman that Clio had thought of everyday, and seeing this side of her only solidified how she was feeling herself. Looking directly into Artemis' piercing green eyes, she whispered, "Kiss me."

Artemis didn't move. She stood rooted to her spot, unable to get her body to cooperate. No one had ever affected her this way, and she was having difficulties processing what had just been said to her. Clio saw the strain, and smiled. Her Artemis was bashful. Life was full of pleasant surprises. Reaching out slowly, she cupped Artemis' cheeks and slowly drew her face down to her own. Artemis swallowed hard in anticipation of what was about to happen, fearing that her heart was going to beat out of her chest and that she would surely die. She whispered a prayer to the gods that they let her have this one moment before she found herself in the Elysian Fields. And the moment Clio's lips touched hers, Artemis knew that nothing would ever compare.

The kiss was soft, sweet, insisting on nothing. Clio's thumbs stroked Artemis' cheeks. The normally stoic general was fast forgetting anything else existed other than the woman she was kissing. She was mindful to allow Clio to set the pace that she wanted, and was perfectly content to be kissed like this the rest of her life. Clio smiled, and pulled back looking down at Artemis' hands. Her arms were at her sides, and they had not moved an inch the whole time. In fact Artemis's posture looked stiffly uncomfortable as she had only craned her neck low enough to allow the much shorter woman to kiss her.

"Artemis?" Clio asked softly.

The redheaded Amazon still had her eyes closed, and her lips were slightly agape, unable to form a coherent response.

"Artemis?" Clio laughed a little. She reached down and brought the Amazon's hands to her waist. She smiled, and wrapped her own arms around the other woman's neck. Drawing her in close, Clio kissed Artemis once again. This time Artemis moaned. Clio's heart soared, and she deepened the affection. For someone who was always in charge and command of every situation, there was no doubt in Artemis' mind that Clio was in full control. After a few tender moments, Clio pulled away slightly once more. The grin that eclipsed Artemis' face was nothing short of adorable. The librarian laughed, and the redhead blushed and nuzzled her face into Clio's neck. The shorter woman held tightly to her champion, and the defeated general allowed herself to be held.

Unable to control her giddiness, and this ridiculously sentimental way she was feeling, Artemis sighed. She was beaten in the matter of moments, there not being any way to counter the woman who had her heart.

"Artemis?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you walk me home?"

Artemis nodded.

"Will you come and visit me tomorrow?"

Artemis nodded in affirmation, not wanting to move away from the warmth of the other woman.

Clio continued, "Perhaps you will even read to me?"

Artemis quickly agreed, eager to keep Clio happy. "Of course. Anything you want."

"Would it be alright to come and see you down here some days too?"

"I would be honored."

"Artemis, as deeply as you feel for me, it is a fraction of how I feel for you. I-I just wanted you to know that."

Artemis picked her head up, and stared into the eyes of the woman who had captured her heart and mind so quickly. "Clio, will you do me a favor?"

Clio was confused, but nodded in assent. Artemis blushed again. "Could you check to make sure I am still standing? I can't feel my legs."

Clio laughed and pecked Artemis' lips, and the two walked hand in hand to Clio's home.

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies for the slight delay in posting this. Life has been a little rough for both me and the co-author. I will try and get another up on Friday to resume to normal posting. In the meantime, you got a quick glimpse of Dinah and Oliver's first meeting since the affair came to light. I know most of you were hoping she would outright kick his ass, but perhaps damaging his pride and leaving him will be enough for now. And Artemis and Clio...I wanted to write more of Artemis and she seems to be a little bit of a favorite for some of you. I have to give a huge thank you to my co-author for the help on this chapter. I think when I handed it off it was only about 1500 words. But some dialogue and changes really helped me to write the rest. Once it went back considerably longer, more edits and ideas made it that much better. I don't even know if my friend actually reads these chapters once posted, or the author's notes either, but if you do...thanks Cracker. As always, thanks to everyone who reviews. I appreciate them immensely.


	9. Chapter 9

Helena laid in the bed with her eyes closed. The window was open, and she could smell and hear the ocean. The sun had been up an hour or so, but Helena made no movement to do a thing. Not that she could anyways. Her thigh was bandaged, and although she was in no physical pain at the moment, the emotional strain had left her bereft of the will to do anything. So she stayed still, wondering how many days would pass just like this.

Her ears picked up soft footsteps a few moments later. Amaya entered the room, and she was carrying a large stack of papers in her hand. She was reviewing Helena's chart from the hospital, and she glanced up and noticed Helena's position.

"Good morning Helena." she chirped pleasantly in softly accented English.

Helena didn't answer, nor did she open her eyes.

Noticing the brunette's lack of a response, Amaya placed the paperwork on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and took Helena's pulse. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she stood staring at the other woman.

"Helena, I know you are awake. Open your eyes so I can check your pupils. If you don't feel like talking, that is fine, but at least let me do my job."

Helena reluctantly opened her eyes. "How did you know I was awake?"

Flashing a small light into Helena's eyes, Amaya answered, "Because your breathing was different than it was last night when I checked on you. How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

Amaya arched an eyebrow, "Really? No discomfort or nightmares?"

Helena wasn't going to answer.

Amaya continued, "Helena, if this is going to work, please at least answer my questions."

Helena sighed, "No and no."

Amaya nodded, "How do you feel today?"

"The same as yesterday."

"No worse though?"

"No."

"Well that's at least something. If you are up to it, I would like to outline your injury with you and what I propose to do to help you recover fully."

"No thanks Doc. Just check what you need to check and leave me alone."

Amaya stared at Helena for a moment, and then shook her head. She had treated stubborn Amazons before, but this was going to be a challenge. Sighing, she began to unwrap Helena's bandage around her thigh Examining the wound, Amaya didn't look in Helena's direction. The brunette turned her head and looked towards the window. Amaya slowly walked away, and leaned over a nearby table to grab a small glass jar. Helena turned her attention back and watched intently as Amaya took her time unscrewing the lid off, and setting it next to Helena's leg.

The smell that permeated the air once the jar was open was horrid. It smelled like a mixture of raw sewage, and rotten eggs. Helena almost gagged. Amaya said nothing as she donned gloves and dipped her fingers into the mixture.

Pinching her nose closed, Helena grumbled, "What is that shit?"

Amaya didn't say anything in response. Instead she began working the putrid concoction into Helena's leg surrounding the injury.

Slightly pissed, Helena asked again, "What is that nastiness?"

Amaya looked up. "Brace yourself Helena."

The brunette was confused, and barely had time to think, when Amaya applied the goo to her wound on the top half of her thigh. Instantly Helena felt a burning, and her body stiffened and she gritted her teeth. Amaya leaned over and blew lightly on the wound soothing it somewhat. Her hands stayed firm on either side of Helena's thigh, and she continued to try and take the sting away.

Through gritted teeth, and frustration, Helena's tone became harsh, "Are you going to tell me that is?"

In between breaths, Amaya answered non-chalantly, "I can tell you what it is, but you made it clear you didn't want to talk, and suggested that I do what I need to do and leave. Am I to understand that you have changed your mind?"

Helena's eyes went wide, and she blew out an exasperated breath. "Dammit Doc. That hurt."

"I did warn you to brace yourself."

"And that counts in your mind?"

"Yes it does. It was more than you were prepared to give me. Now, are you ready to be a little more social?"

Helena huffed, "Fine. Yes, I am having nightmares. No I didn't sleep well. Now, what is that shit?"

"It's something that I developed from our indigenous plants here. I haven't named it, but it is effective. Unfortunately one of its' side effects to is to sting a bit when applied. But if you can stand it, the healing properties are amazing."

"The smell isn't."

Amaya laughed, "No, it definitely is unpleasant to smell. But it is a small price to pay to heal quicker. I have been working on trying to add something to make it smell less offensive, but for now, this is what we have to work with. I need to apply it to the underside. Are you ready?"

Helena nodded and gritted her teeth again when Amaya repeated her actions from earlier, this time on the backside of Helena's thigh. Satisfied after a few moments, Amaya removed her gloves, and capped the jar once more. She replaced the ointment back on a table nearby and she crossed the room to wash her hands in a basin. Turning to Helena, she continued to check Helena's entire leg over. She tested the pulse in the thigh, small motor capabilities in her toes, and the capillary refill in the same place.

"Can you feel my hands on your toes?"

Helena nodded.

"Good. Now I have breakfast for you, and some supplements for you to take. We are weaning you off the morphine, and replacing it with something all natural to control your pain. It isn't addictive but it will make you a little drowsy."

"I don't want it."

Amaya drew in a deep breath. "I wouldn't say no just yet. You haven't seen how it will be offered."

Helena grunted, "Offered? Planning on force feeding me so I can't say no?"

Amaya laughed, "No Helena. I won't fight you. But I will reward you when you comply."

Helena was intrigued, "And how precisely do you think you will do that?"

Amaya laughed once more and walked out of the room. When she returned, she had a tray in her hands with fresh fruit and pastries. Helena sat up as much as she could when she realized what else was on the tray. There was a small stack of Oreos. Keeping the food out of Helena's reach, Amaya handed her patient a piece of fruit.

"Eat that. Take your supplements, and I will give you a cookie. Deal?"

Helena's response was sarcastic, "Where did you get Oreos, or do you manufacture those here all natural as well?"

"No these are from your, grocery store, I believe Shayera said."

"And I just have to eat everything else and take my medicine to get some?"

"Yes." Amaya's hazel eyes sparkled with the answer, and Helena was caught staring at them. "Helena? Is there something wrong?"

Averting her eyes quickly she whispered, "No." And she promptly stuffed the piece of fruit in her mouth. Chewing quickly, Helena had to admit that maybe this wasn't all that bad. She just had to comply with the doctor's wishes, and she would get cookies. Maybe it wasn't such a horrible trade off.

In between bites, Helena mumbled, "How is Diana doing?"

"Very well. She is healing faster each day. She will begin her rehabilitation today."

Helena snickered, "Is she as compliant as I am?"

Amaya chuckled, "More so. Shayera has seen to that."

Finishing the fruit, Helena held out her hand, and was given a couple of small yellow colored pills. "Helps to have a girlfriend to make sure you do what you are told." The comment was made in jest, but in reflection, it just made Helena a little miserable. She wondered what Dinah was doing, and if the blonde was even thinking about her now.

Seeing the quick disappointment in Helena's face, Amaya leaned over and offered an Oreo and a small glass of water.

Helena tentatively took both and swallowed the pills. She took a sip of the water, and then she eyeballed the cookie. After a few moments of watching Helena stare at the cookie, Amaya asked, "Is there something wrong with your cookie?"

"No," Helena sighed, "but it is not enough."

"What do you mean?"

Helena looked up at the doctor who had a look of concern on her face. She sighed once more, "What do you know about Oreos?"

"Nothing, really. It's a cookie, and according to Shayera, it's your favorite."

"It is. But the thing you really need to know about Oreos is that it is impossible to just eat one at a time. If you expect your bribery to work, I will need more than just the one." Helena offered a small smile.

Amaya smirked and offered Helena another.

With two in her hands, Helena grinned and promptly stuffed one in her mouth. It was a less than graceful action, and crumbs trickled down the side of her mouth. Amaya laughed and reached out to wipe them away. Helena jerked back, slight panic rising in her voice, "Don't. Don't do that. Dinah does that."

Amaya stopped, and pulled her hand back quickly. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to clean you up a little, that's all."

Furiously wiping her mouth, Helena mumbled, "It's not your fault. But you can't do that please."

Amaya nodded silently, and silently cursed herself. She had made a little progress with Helena, and it basically had just blown up in her face with one innocent gesture. She drew in a deep breath, and waited for Helena to say something.

"Sorry," Helena managed, "I gotta get over the Dinah thing."

"It's okay. I understand. Are you going to eat the other one?"

Helena looked at the cookie once more. With a small smile gracing her face, she twisted it apart and licked the cream filling. Amaya laughed once more at the silly pleasure Helena seemed to take in eating something so small. Thankfully Helena's mood seemed to improve slightly by devouring the remaining wafers.

Amaya stood, and moved the tray closer to Helena, and scooped her paperwork back up. "You should get sleepy soon from the pills. Take a nap, and when you wake up I will be back to help you get cleaned up. If you are up to it, I will dress your leg and help you to take a shower. You will have to be careful not to get your thigh wet, but I imagine getting cleaned up will feel good."

"Don't you have nurses to do that?"

Amaya wasn't sure where the question was leading. "I have assistants yes, but I don't mind helping you."

"It's just...I don't want you to see me naked." Helena blushed.

Amaya laughed uproariously, "Really? Do you know how many Amazons have come through here that I have seen naked for one reason or another? I can get Shayera to help you instead. Diana can't help bear your weight just yet. Would that be better?"

Helena's eyes went wide. "HELL NO! I am not getting naked in front of Shayera. That's, well, that's just weird."

Amaya smiled, "Well, your choices are me, Shayera, or some random Amazons you don't know. I assure you, I won't stare."

Helena was astounded, "Why would you?"

Amaya cocked her head to the side, a small grin on her face, "If you weren't my patient, I might."

Helena laughed, "Cheeky. And wildly inappropriate."

"Well then, it's a good thing that you are my patient, and thus you have nothing to worry about. Sleep. I will be back in a little bit."

Amaya turned and walked out of the room. Helena watched her walk out. Her doctor was hot. There was no doubt. She was beginning to understand why people fantasized about these situations. The doctor had the most amazing hazel eyes. Her blonde curly hair bounced as she walked, along with some of her other assets. Helena laughed. It could be worse. She could be laid up with Nurse Ratchett taking care of her. But as the thought passed, Helena felt herself get a little sad. It could be better too, but Dinah wasn't there. Leaning all the way back into her pillow, Helena drifted off thinking about the blonde, and holding to the hope that the nightmares would leave her alone soon.

* * *

><p>Amaya made her way down the hall to Diana's room. She stopped short at the door and listened to the animated conversation taking place on the other side.<p>

"Diana," Shayera huffed, "do we really have to do this every time you are asked to just relax? You can get out of bed when Amaya says you can. Now, lay back down dammit and just try and to stop being so…fidgety."

"Shayera, I can't just lay here," came the less than enthused response. "I need to get up and walk around the island. I need fresh air. I need to..."

"You need to lay back down! I swear Diana; you have to be the worst patient ever. "

Diana pouted as she stood near the edge of the bed, her arm in a sling. Truth be told, she was exhausted, but just laying around was not in her repertoire, and she was getting irritated. "Shayera, don't yell at me. You know damn well you would be the same way."

Shayera threw her hands up in the air in frustration, even if it was the truth. "This isn't about me. It's about you. Soon enough you will up and around. But for now, please just lay back down." Shayera looked at Diana and pouted slightly. "For me?"

Diana laughed, "That is low!"

Shayera smiled, "It is. Is it working?"

Diana edged closer to the bed. "Maybe."

"What's it going to take for you to do this?"

Diana smiled naughtily, "Incentive."

Shayera arched her eyebrow. "What kind?"

Diana smile widened. "I know that Helena is getting cookies to bribe her to behave. How come I don't get anything?"

"You are a grown woman. Are you really sitting her telling me that the Princess of the Amazons has to be bribed?"

Diana didn't waste any time. "Yes."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Fine, what is it that you want?"

Still grinning, Diana answered, "A kiss."

Shayera stood still for a minute, and then nodded. "That seems fair. Hold on. I will go get your mother to give you one. I will explain the situation to her on the way back. I will tell her that her daughter is not cooperating and needs a kiss to behave."

Diana's jaw dropped, and she instantly plopped her rear on the bed. "That isn't what I meant."

Shayera laughed, "It worked though."

Sitting back, and placing herself back in bed, Diana huffed playfully, "You are a rotten girlfriend."

Shayera crossed over to where Diana was now laying, and leaned over and kissed her lips quickly. "Better?"

Diana frowned. "No."

Shayera leaned in again, and this time she kissed Diana slower. The Amazon responded immediately returning the affection.

Amaya walked in as Diana was reaching out with her good arm to draw the redhead closer. Clearing her throat to announce her presence, Amaya entered slowly. Shayera pulled back quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies. I came to check on Diana. I see you are resting. That is good."

Diana mumbled, "Not by choice."

Amaya laughed as Shayera blushed. "Well as long we achieve the desired results. I want you to relax this morning, and this afternoon we will begin your physical therapy. Promise me you won't push too hard. You are healing at an accelerated rate, more so now that you are home, but I want to make sure that you don't suffer any setbacks." Turning her attention to Shayera, "Did you apply the ointment?"

The redhead nodded.

"Good, and her medicine?"

"Taken." Shayera smiled brightly.

"Very good. I am hoping to speak to you both about Helena for a moment. Other than Oreos, what else could we potentially bribe her with? Is there something that we could do to help improve her mood?"

"Like what?" Diana asked.

"Anything. The Oreos worked, but I think we will need more. She had a bit of a reaction to something I did, and I need to know what to do, or not to do as it were."

"What happened?"

"I tried to wipe crumbs from her face, and she jerked back. She said something about Dinah."

Shayera cringed. She could see how it would be difficult for Helena. It was something that only Dinah ever did. "Well, it's hard to say what we could do here. Helena likes to go dancing, but that is clearly out of the question."

Diana nodded. "She likes to train too, but that's a no."

Shayera sat pensively for a moment. "What about poker? Helena plays a lot of it with some of the guys from the League. We could get her to teach some of the Amazons how to play. That should distract her a little."

"Poker?" Amaya asked.

Diana answered, "It's a card game."

"Okay," Amaya sighed, "it's a start. What else?"

Diana shrugged, "The only thing coming to mind are her tee shirts. She has a whole bunch of them with funny sayings. That could cheer her up."

Shayera sighed, "We can't go shopping here. How are we going to manage that? I suppose I could leave the island and go get her some new ones."

Amaya's eyes lit up. "No, I have an idea. No need to leave. Besides if you did, who would make our Princess comply with her medical regiment?"

Shayera snickered, "Her mother."

Diana huffed, and Amaya laughed. "Well, as long as you are here Shayera, maybe we won't have to take such drastic measures."

Diana frowned, "You two do know that I am in the room?"

Amaya smiled, "Enough banter. Take a nap for me, and once I get Helena bathed later, I will be back to start with your therapy. I will teach Shayera what she needs to know, and then will leave you both to it. If Shayera is willing to take charge of your therapy, then I can concentrate on Helena."

"She'll comply." Shayera stated matter of factly.

"Who?" Amaya asked teasing. "Helena or Diana?"

She turned to walk out of the room.

Diana sat still in her bed. "Shayera, I am supposed to nap. But I am not comfortable."

Shayera stood instantly, and moved to fluff Diana's pillows.

The Amazon shook her head. "That isn't what I meant."

"What do you need me to do?"

Diana scooted as best as she could to one side of the bed, clearing a space next to her. "Cuddle with me. It will help me sleep."

Shayera grinned, and pointed her finger at Diana. "Just cuddling. No more incentive beyond that."

Diana smiled, and Shayera laid down on the bed curling into Diana's good side. She placed her arm around the Amazon's stomach and settled her head into the crook of Diana's shoulder. Diana wrapped her good arm around Shayera's back and smiled while she closed her eyes. After a few silent moments, Diana mumbled, sleep starting to take her, "Shayera, do you suppose we will be alright once we leave the island? Are you really ready to deal with real life?"

Shayera picked her head up slightly, placing a soft kiss on Diana's bare shoulder. She whispered, "It will be fine. I will have you, and that is enough."

"S-good. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Don't even think about it. I am not leaving you. You are too cozy, and I would constantly worry if you were taking care of yourself. Really Diana, how did you manage this long without me?"

"I didn't. I..." But Diana didn't finish the sentence. She drifted off quietly. Shayera smiled and put her head back on Diana's shoulder once more.

"I didn't either. Sleep Princess. I will be here when you wake up for a long time to come."

* * *

><p>Amaya crossed the Grand Hall into the throne room of the Queen. She approached as the Queen was in deep conversation with Alindra and Artemis.<p>

Noticing the doctor's approach, Hippolyta immediately stopped her conversation, and asked, "Amaya, how is my daughter?"

Bowing in reverence Amaya answered, "She is doing well. Resting now as a matter of fact."

"And Shayera is with her?"

"Of course. The Thanagarian doesn't leave her side. She had us set up a cot in Diana's room, refusing a bed of her own."

Hippolyta grinned, "Inseparable?"

"Apparently, but it is making Diana a model patient."

"Good, and how is Helena?"

"A little more difficult, but we are managing. I came to speak to you about her and ask a favor or two."

Hippolyta settled in her chair, "Of course, what do you need?"

"Well, as you know we are concerned more for her mental health. I would like to do a couple of things to help, but I will need assistance."

"With?"

"First, Helena is a fighter. I would like to request that she be allowed to witness the Amazon trials that are approaching. While she is no condition to fight herself, I would like her to be able to participate in the training of the women. Perhaps, if you are willing, she could be allowed to work with your Generals on training techniques for the women?"

"Done."

"Thank you. Also, I am told that Helena likes to play a card game named poker. I would like to request that we find a few Amazons to learn to play as well. It would be a good distraction, and perhaps Helena could make a few new friends as well."

Artemis spoke up, "I will do it. I will learn to play whatever poker is."

Alindra was slightly shocked, "Did you just volunteer?"

The redhead nodded, "I did. I promised Dinah that I would make sure Helena was well taken care of. If learning a silly game will help, then I'll do it."

Alindra shrugged, "Count me in then. If Artemis is playing, I will too."

"You just agreed so I won't be better at something than you are."

Alindra laughed, "There isn't anything anyways. But if you are going to play, I will too. Perhaps we could invite Clio as well?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Shut up Alindra."

"How childish. You guys are seeing each other now aren't you? Why can't I invite Clio as well? Besides, she is friends with Athena, and I imagine that she would like to learn something new."

"We are taking things slowly."

"Slowly? Why? You said..."

Artemis shushed her friend. "Can we not discuss this here?"

"We don't have to discuss it at all. I'll just ask Athena." Alindra laughed.

Hippolyta laughed at the playful banter. Short of her daughter, the pair she was listening to now were her favorite Amazons. They never ceased to be entertaining, and the loyalty they showed to her not just as their Queen was unrivaled in the nation. So the Queen goaded, "Artemis, have you and Clio decided to start seeing each other?" The redhead could not deny her Queen an answer.

"We did."

"So why would you not invite her? Make the request. I would enjoy her company while we learn how to play this game."

"You are playing too Your Majesty?"

"Of course. Why not? Helena needs friends according to Amaya. We are going to make sure she gets them. So, since I see no issue, Alindra, please make sure Clio is in attendance."

The blonde general smirked and nodded. "Of course. When do we anticipate playing?"

Amaya answered, "Let me speak to Helena. But if she is up to it, then we could start after dinner tomorrow."

Alindra bowed to her Queen, and briskly walked out of the throne room. Artemis looked after her and then to the Queen. Her face was priceless, no doubt worried what Alindra would actually say. Hippolyta laughed, and waved her hand. "Go Artemis. Keep your sister from thoroughly embarrassing you."

Artemis bowed quickly and sprinted out yelling Alindra's name.

Hippolyta shook her head in mirth. "Is there anything else you needed Amaya?"

"As a matter of fact, I need cloth and some dye. I am going to help Helena make shirts."

The Queen arched her eyebrow, "Shirts?"

"Something else she likes, and that will distract her."

"You are taking very good care of her. I appreciate that."

"She deserves to try and find some happiness while she is here. I am going to help her find it."

With a bow, Amaya left the room, leaving Hippolyta wondering how invested in Helena's care Amaya was going to become.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Amaya entered Helena's room once more. This time she had another Amazon with her. The woman was carrying stacks of cloth and dye. She set it down on Helena's bed, and promptly left. Helena sat up and looked at pile at the end of her bed, and then to the doctor.<p>

"What's all that?"

Amaya smiled, "A gift for you Helena. Diana, Shayera, and I were talking earlier and they mentioned that you like shirts with funny sayings on them. I thought since you couldn't go shopping here for new ones, that you and I could make them instead."

"You want to make shirts with me?"

"Why not? I figure this way you and I could do a project together, and maybe get to know each other better. We are going to be spending a lot of time together over the next few months. I was thinking that I could sew the cloth together the way you wanted it, and you could use the dye to write whatever you wanted on them."

"Shayera packed my shirts for me."

Amaya didn't correct Helena's mistake. She knew that Dinah had done it, but was not going to mention the blonde's name for fear of Helena becoming withdrawn. So, she went a different route. "While it is true that you have your shirts, I was thinking that you would create something special for all of us to wear tomorrow night."

Helena was confused, "Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, tomorrow you are going to teach some of us how to play poker. I thought it would be fun to create shirts for the players involved."

Helena smiled slightly, "You want to learn how to play poker? Do you have cards?"

"I don't. But you do. There were a couple of decks packed for you. So, what do you say? Feel up to it?"

Helena actually got a little excited. "Definitely! Do you really know how to sew?"

"Well I have stitched up plenty of Amazons, so I think I can manage a few shirts. Got something funny in mind for what you want them to say?"

"Maybe. Who all is playing?"

"You, me, Shayera, Diana, Artemis, Alindra, Clio, and Queen Hippolyta. Possibly Athena, although I really don't know."

"Who are Artemis, Alindra, Clio, and Athena?"

"Well, Artemis and Alindra are Amazon generals. Clio is the island's librarian, and very recently Artemis' companion. She is a very smart Amazon. Athena is actually not one of us. She is one of the Olympian gods. She and Alindra are together, and have been for sometime. I think if you are going to create a shirt for her, you might want to keep that in mind. I am sure that she is a kind, extremely intelligent woman, and she probably will have a bit of a sense of humor, but you might want to take it easier on her."

Helena smiled, "Okay, so when do we start?"

"Well, I need to get you cleaned up, and visit Diana to get her physical therapy started, but I could come back after that. Sound good?"

Helena was still smiling, "Yes. This does sound like fun. Could you do me a favor though? Could you see if maybe Shayera and Diana would come back with you? I..."

Amaya cut the thought off, "Of course. I am sure that they will. It will be funny to see Amazons wearing shirts. That is a lot more clothing than most are used to."

"I noticed. Although you wear a dress and stole. Why are your clothes different?"

"It denotes my position within the society. Not all Amazons wear next to nothing. Some of us do wear more than most."

Helena laughed, "So what you are saying is that Xena was not a totally accurate portrayal?"

"Xena? I don't know that name."

Helena waived off the question. "Nevermind. It was a bad joke. So how is this shower or bath thing going to go?"

Amaya smiled, as Helena looked slightly uncomfortable. "We need to get you up, and over to the shower in your room. You can get undressed in there, and get washed up. I will stay nearby to make sure that you can get around before and after. I promise to turn around to preserve your modesty."

"The women here aren't modest are they?"

"Not really no. We don't see the need. But I understand that you are coming from somewhere that does. Ready? The most important thing will be to not let your wound get wet. You will have to bear weight on the other leg once in the shower. Now, we have crutches, and you will need to use them to get around for a bit."

Amaya crossed over to Helena, and helped the other woman slide out of bed and stand, bearing all her weight on her good leg. Reaching out, she grabbed a set of crutches, and handed them to Helena. Helena hobbled to the bathroom area with Amaya standing close behind her. Once there, Helena looked around the small facility. It looked like it was straight out of a movie. There was a small shower area, lined with marble, and a circular drain on the floor. A shelf stuck out about mid- thigh, and on it there were a variety of soaps. There was a small step down into the shower, but what struck Helena was the fact that there was no shower curtain.

"Umm, Doc, how am I going to get privacy?"

"There is no one here other than you and I. I will turn my back. I just don't want to leave you in case you find maneuvering difficult. I promise, Helena, I won't peek."

Helena sighed and shrugged. If she was going to be here for a while, she might as well get used to the fact that privacy was going to be hard to manage. She hobbled deeper into the bathroom, and set her crutches up against a wall. Amaya stayed true to her word, and turned her back to the bathroom, while Helena slowly stripped her body of clothing. She leaned in and turned on the water, letting the warmth cascade across her fingers. Reaching out for the little shelf that held the soap, Helena grasped it, and lifting her injured leg, hopped in with her good limb.

The water felt fantastic, but Helena was mindful to keep her injured thigh out of the direct water stream. She propped her foot up on the small step, and managed to keep it as dry as possible. Staring at the soap, she suddenly asked, "I don't suppose you have any Pantene?"

Without turning, Amaya answered, "Pantene?"

Helena laughed. "It's shampoo for your hair."

"Oh. No, I guess not. But the blue bar can be used for your hair."

Helena grabbed the blue bar of soap on the small ledge and worked up a good lather. She ran her hands through her hair, and closed her eyes while massaging her scalp. The smell of the soap was pleasant. "Do you make the soap too?"

Amaya laughed, "No. There are women here who do though. We aren't backwards you know. We have soap."

Helena grinned, "I know. It's just I was thinking that maybe you should talk to them about your goo. Maybe they could help you with the stench."

"I will look into it."

"So should I assume the yellow bar is the body wash?"

"Yes."

Helena picked up the bar and brought it to her nose. It had a distinct floral smell, and Helena thought it was one of the most pleasant aromas. She lathered up her body, and continued to enjoy the sensations of the water on her back. Once she was finished, she reached out for a couple of towels. She wrapped her hair up, and began drying off. Finishing with the towel dry, she wrapped her body in the soft cloth and then stood stupified. How was she going to get out without slipping? She leaned down on her injured leg, and then realized what a huge mistake that was. She squealed, and Amaya immediately turned around.

"Helena, let me help you."

"No. I can do this. I don't like relying on anyone."

"Get over it." Amaya walked over to the shower and slipped one of Helena's arms around her neck. She wrapped her own arm around Helena's waist and hoisted her lightly over the step onto the floor. Smiling, she offered, "Better?"

Helena looked at her doctor, and smiled as well. She really did have the most beautiful eyes. "Yes, I suppose so. Hand me my crutches."

Making sure that Helena was as steady as possible, she slid her hand slowly across Helena's back and let the other woman go. She handed over the crutches and backed off, as Helena tried to navigate both the crutches and the towel wrapped snugly around her. Amaya waited as Helena made her way over to the bed, and then turned to a small dresser where Helena's clothes had been unpacked. She pulled out a simple black bra, a pair of small boy shorts of the same color, and began rifling through the tee shirt drawer.

"Was there a particular shirt you wanted to wear?"

Helena laughed, "Yes! There should be one that says: Do Epic Shit. That's the one I want. It's my favorite."

Amaya went through each shirt but wasn't able to find the one that Helena wanted. "I'm not seeing that one in here."

"Really? It's my all-time favorite. Surely Shayera would have packed it. Look again."

After a few moments, Amaya shook her head. It wasn't in there. "Sorry Helena, it isn't in here. Maybe it wasn't packed."

"Well, just grab anything then. And could I have a pair of sweat pants? It gets a little cold in here at night."

Grabbing a shirt, and the rest of the clothes, Amaya turned around and walked over to Helena's side. "Here. Get dressed, and once you are settled, I will go and start on Diana's physical therapy."

"You can go now. I think I can manage."

Amaya smiled slightly, "I will wait. Just in case."

Helena shrugged and began putting on the fresh clothes once Amaya had turned back around. Saving the shirt for last, she read it out loud. "Slinkies are kinky."

"I'm sorry?" Amaya turned at the noise. When she did, Helena's hands immediately covered her bra clad chest. Turning red, Helena slid the shirt up. Amaya stopped for a second, and realizing that Helena wasn't completely dressed turned back around immediately. "Sorry Helena. I thought you asked me something."

Helena slid the shirt on as quickly as she could, and waited a moment for the blush to leave her face. "No biggie I guess. You are a doctor. Plus we have the same anatomy, so..."

Amaya smiled to herself. It was good that her back was to Helena. She didn't want the other woman to see her grinning. "Are you decent?"

"Decent? No. Dressed? Yes."

Amaya turned around once more, and read the shirt. Her eyebrows furrowed, "I don't get it."

"Slinkies are a toy. It is basically a large spring that you can make walk downstairs or just shuffle back and forth in your hands. They are kinky in that regard, but it is meant to be a double entendre."

"Oh." Amaya shrugged, still not entirely sure that it was funny, but Helena seemed to be amused as she stared at her own chest. "Get settled and be thinking about what you want your shirts to say. I will bring your friends and some lunch in about an hour. With Helena's nod, Amaya began to retreat from the room. As she reached the door, she heard Helena mumble.

"Hopefully they aren't that bad." She turned in time to see Helena peeking down her own shirt. She shook her head and chuckled. In truth, they were very nice indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: Not quite back on the every Friday schedule, but close. Next week should be right on time. What did you think? Amaya is friendly enough and has sort of noticed that she isn't bad to look at. Competition on the horizon for Dinah? Speaking of which, next chapter will bring more of Oliver and Dinah. Divorce lawyers are gearing up. Thank you as always for the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

Lois was true to her word, and waited the day requested before printing what quickly became a huge scoop. She outlined her interview with Dinah that had been recorded, adding the garage sale, and the destruction in Oliver's garage, as well as the burning of his clothes. Sympathy was certainly with Dinah. The blonde was mobbed as she left her house, surrounded by reporters and photographers the moment the gate to her property opened. She met questions with "No comment" only offering that the only reporter she would speak to would be Lois Lane.

Most of the respectable papers and online publications covered the potential monies that Dinah could get from divorcing Oliver. There was a pre-nuptial agreement in place, but there was a fidelity clause and Dinah knew that she was going to walk away from Oliver a helluva lot richer. The not-so-respectable reveled in the juicer bits of the scandal and speculated wildly over the causes and extent of Oliver's infidelities. Dinah was not amused, although she did learn some new names however. Tabloid reporters were persistent after all.

It wasn't the money that she wanted though. She considered that night what her options were going to be. And she thought of Helena. She was missing the brunette terribly, and wanted nothing more to just disappear to the island with her. Dinah considered what it would be like to just get away from the attention and focus on repairing the damage she had done to their relationship. But Dinah dismissed the thoughts of leaving. She had to weather this storm first. Only then would she truly be free to pursue Helena completely without worrying about Oliver and what his PR machine and army of lawyers would do. And she didn't want Helena dragged through that mess.

There was something else as well. As much as she wanted to be with Helena, she wasn't sure that she was prepared for what would come with potentially "outing" herself to the entire world. The pull of her heart was to go to Helena, but her mind was fighting the proposition. She wondered if they could actually manage sanity if any potential relationship came into the open. Dinah worried about Helena's mind frame, as well as her own. Was she really prepared to hold hands in public, and deal with the backlash or stories that would surely follow if they were caught kissing somewhere?

In all honesty, Dinah knew her answer was no.

Behind closed doors, she could build something wonderful with the other woman, but out in public, she wasn't convinced that she could. Helena deserved better than that. It was bad enough that her life had become a public spectacle, but circumstances with Oliver were very different than what she would be up against with Helena. Dinah sighed. There was time to work all that out. For now, she wanted to concentrate solely on getting rid of her cheating husband, and sorting herself out as an individual first. Hopefully Helena would understand, if she even decided to speak to the blonde at all.

Several phone calls had been made that morning by Dinah. The first was to a group of lawyers that Bruce had recommended to her. He asked that she keep the information to herself, as he didn't want his name dragged into the whole fiasco. She assured him that she wouldn't bring him into any more than she already had. The second call was to a metal scrapping company. She requested that they come and pick up the remnants of the cars Dinah had destroyed. They were more than happy to comply with the request.

The last call had been to Lois. Dinah asked that they meet up regularly over the next few weeks. She was hoping that Lois would become a friend in all of this, and at the very least she was going to stick to her guns and grant all exclusives to Clark's girlfriend. Dinah made a promise to come to Metropolis within a week, and Lois offered to let her stay with her.

So Dinah started her day. She rode to a local Starbucks and ordered a coffee and bought the local paper. She decided to read for herself how Oliver's people were going to respond to the scandal.

What she read was sickening.

Oliver had released a statement to the press confirming that he and his wife were indeed on the rocks, but that he was hopeful that they would be able in time to work through their issues.

Dinah took offense to the wording.

"Their issues?" she muttered. The article went on to say that Oliver was seeking counseling for his addiction to sex, and that he was saddened his behavior had led to the rift in his marriage. "Rift?" Dinah rolled her eyes. "Asshole."

Still she continued to read. Oliver had stated that he had no thoughts of leaving Gotham to go back to Star City, and that he was hoping his wife was going to agree to see a counselor with him.

"Fat chance Ollie," she muttered. "We are not getting back together."

The end of the article included him stating that he indeed had fathered a child by a woman he had an affair with and that it was his solemn hope that in the end he and Dinah and his son could be a family. He was sure to add though that he was not going to sue for custody of the boy, thus in Dinah's mind, placating the woman he had made the original arrangement with. The last few words offered by Oliver were for Dinah directly. He was quoted as saying, "I regret that my addiction has hurt my wife. I am hoping in time she will come to understand that I am battling a sickness, and that she will forgive me. I love her and want to work through our problems and come out of this whole ordeal with a stronger marriage."

Dinah nearly spat, "Addiction? Stronger marriage? What a fucking joke." Dinah crumpled the paper. She scooped up her coffee off the table and began walking back to her motorcycle. Finishing the last few sips, she chucked the cup in the trash and placed her helmet on her head. She was going to meet with her lawyers, and she hoped like hell that they were bloodsuckers. Dinah wanted Oliver to suffer. Yes, that was about the only thing that would bring her any type of happiness anymore.

* * *

><p>John looked around the penthouse that Oliver was now renting in Gotham. It was opulent, and filled with ridiculous amenities that John wasn't sure any human really needed. Sighing he sat down on the couch and waited for his friend to finish his phone call.<p>

"She already hired lawyers? Who? You're kidding. Okay, well then handle it."

Snapping his phone shut, Oliver slumped down into a leather love seat. "Dinah didn't waste any time. She has lawyers now. Real snakes."

John shook his head, "Did you expect any less?"

"I didn't think it would be this fast. I thought she would calm down some before moving forward."

John was amused by his friend's naivety. "She burned your clothes, and sold everything in the house. I don't think she is really in the mood to be rational where you are concerned. I am a bit surprised that she went public with this though."

"Me too." Oliver seemed to deflate a bit, "John, I have a feeling that this is going to get uglier."

"How so?"

"Women…are starting to come forward. I…I'm getting word of a few of them selling their stories to the media. This is only going to fuel Dinah's ire. It will be hard to convince her to seek counseling with me."

"Why would she? Oliver, I hate to say it, but I think your marriage is done."

Oliver rubbed his eyes. "No," he sighed, "I have to try. I love Dinah."

"So you are going to sit back and let your name get dragged through the mud in the press daily?"

"What choice do I have? None."

John leaned over, "I disagree. When you finally come to the conclusion that Dinah is done with you, then you should consider returning the favor. Spin this story a little more, in a better light for yourself. No one is going to forgive you immediately for your infidelities. Let's face it, no woman's gonna sympathize with your claims of being addicted to sex. But if they thought there was a reason you stepped out on Dinah, you may find that they ease up on you a bit."

Oliver arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

John leaned forward slightly, "Fight fire with fire, but only if you can't work things out with Dinah."

"How?"

"I told you that night in the hospital that something was going on with Helena and Dinah. What if the press got wind of that through a 'reliable source'?"

Oliver balled up his fist. "No. You and I both know that nothing is going on."

"Do we? I think you're wrong. At the very least you could intimate that's one of the reasons that you felt compelled to seek other avenues for affection. I am not trying to damage Dinah in any way, but you should consider that you need to get a little heat off of yourself. That's all I'm saying."

"It isn't true though."

"It is. Dinah and Helena are **too** close."

"Helena isn't even in the picture anymore anyways. She left for Themyscira."

"She isn't going to stay there forever. Eventually she will come back, and she and Dinah will get cozy once more." John brought his fist down on the arm of the chair. "Dammit, you need to get angry Oliver! Do you really want anyone else touching Dinah? Getting near to her? Especially Helena, who we both know is unstable? The girl is hell of a fighter, but she never has really been a true part of the League. How would you feel if she drug Dinah into her craziness?"

Oliver gritted, "That won't happen. Dinah won't get caught up in Helena's shit."

John was flabbergasted. "Are you serious? Look at their history. It is almost always Dinah and Helena. They do everything together. You are foolish enough to believe that she will turn her back on Helena now? As for Helena, we both know that the brunette clings to Dinah like a life raft."

"It would mean going after Helena though."

Lantern nodded in affirmation. "It would. But you would only be showing Dinah what Helena really is. And I am **not** suggesting that you do it now." The big man again leaned forward, and put genuine sincerity in his voice. "Try and work things out with Dinah. I don't think that will even be remotely possible, but try. Just also know that you have other avenues."

"What I need is definitive proof." Oliver stood and began pacing, shaking his head. It felt wrong to slander a colleague and by extension his wife. "Dinah isn't a cheater, and I don't think anything has ever happened between the two of them."

John heard the 'I don't think' in the sentence. He was gaining ground. "Continue to kid yourself then. But you'll see. Helena will return, and Dinah will be there right there with her. If you can't repair your marriage, at least care enough about Dinah to spare her the pain that Helena will surely bring her."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "How much of this is really about Dinah and Helena? Sounds to me that you are trying to convince me to punish them, when this is probably more about Diana and Shayera. Get over it John. Shayera made her choice. Live with it."

John sneered, "Have you read the articles about them? It's disgusting too. They are calling Shayera a loose cannon, and actually believe that she is not good enough for Diana. Never mind the questions I keep getting. I am asked constantly if I knew Shayera was a lesbian when we were dating. It's getting harder to say 'No comment.' I want to yell that Shayera is not a lesbian and that if anyone is undeserving, then it's Diana. Do you see? I want you to help Dinah avoid what is happening here to Shayera's name."

Oliver looked sadly at his friend. "John, you are with Mari. Let Shayera be with who she wants. Accept that she's bisexual, even if the press is too unimaginative to know the word, and move on with things. Besides, once they get back, the press will be on them once more, especially given what they are printing now. Diana will not take well to reporters calling Shayera names. It is a matter of time before the Amazon loses her cool and punches someone. They're not going to be able to stand up to the pressure that will be on them. So stop thinking about Shayera. I would be surprised if this relationship continues much longer anyways. It came out of nowhere, and it'll fizzle. And when it does, what are you going to do?"

John sat back. "Nothing. I will not pursue Shayera."

Oliver gave an incredulous look to his friend. "You are sitting here defending Shayera, who I know you still love, and telling me that you won't do anything if she and Diana break up? What **is** with you man?"

"It's…complicated."

"Or you are. I don't get it."

"I can't be with Shayera right now. It's not the lesbian thing really, it's that I can't forgive her for shacking up with Diana. If it had been someone else in the League, maybe. But Diana was never a supporter of Shayera in the past, and I don't understand how she can just place that animosity to the side. They used to be at each other's throats," John all but growled, "and Diana's holier-than-thou attitude caused Shayera to suffer in private. I know, I was there. The Amazon was staunchly, no, more than rude when it came to snubbing Shayera, and I don't understand how it is tolerated now. They can't possibly be in love."

"You hate Diana don't you?"

"No." Oliver heard the hesitation, however. "But she doesn't deserve Shayera."

"Who in your mind does?"

John answered solemnly. "No one."

Oliver shook his head incredulously. "Jesus John, and I thought I had issues."

"Look, you know how Diana treated Shayera. She fought alongside her begrudgingly at best. Founder's meetings were miserable with the two of them constantly bickering. Shayera would come back to the room beyond upset. And after the Thanagarian Invasion, Diana did everything she could to make sure that Shayera wouldn't be welcome back into the League. I don't understand how Shayera can have feelings for her. It's impossible."

Oliver chuckled, trying to ease the tension. "That isn't what I am hearing. Sounds like they got very close at the Christmas party. And from what I understand, Shayera started it. Sounds like she has gotten over any animosity they once had."

John glared. "Oliver, let me ask you something. Do you love Dinah? I mean you say you do, but your actions have said otherwise."

"I do love her. I don't want her to leave me."

"And Helena? What is your opinion of her?"

"It isn't high. And I know the feeling is mutual."

"What do you think will happen if they did get together, or at the very least resume their friendship? My opinion, Helena will drag Dinah down. If you love her, and can't be with her, at least consider looking out for her. Get her to see what Helena is."

Oliver was still reluctant to consider John's idea at all. "There has to be a better way than through the press."

"There might not be if she won't speak to you."

"She will have to speak to me eventually. Her lawyers are going to advise her to come after me financially. If she does that, then she'll be forced to sit across a table from me. I can get to her then. But, she's about to find out that it may be more than just that."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of the pre-nuptial agreement is that we would have to go through counseling first. She'll be forced to sit with me in those sessions. I'll express my concerns then. She will have to decide if not sitting next to me is worth losing part or most of her settlement over."

"What do you think she will do?" John was genuinely interested, and pleased at his friend's forethought.

"I have no idea. But if she doesn't, and I am forced to sign divorce papers, I will think about what you have said about Helena. I think you're right. No matter how this plays out, Helena's not good for Dinah. But, I'm not giving up yet."

John sadly shook his head. He was sure his friend was in for a rude awakening if he believed that there would be any reconciliation. But no matter what, he would have his back.

* * *

><p>Dinah sat in a high-back leather chair in the conference room of her lawyer's office. She had known that there was a possibility that this divorce was going to get messy. She had hoped that Oliver would just let it go, and not contest it, but she was quickly finding out that wasn't going to be the case. Really, she should've known better; that he was a stubborn fighter was one of the things she…had…loved about him.<p>

One of her lawyers cleared his throat, and Dinah's attention was now back onto the older man. His hair was gray, and his face looked like he had weathered several of these types of proceedings. "Mrs. Queen..."

"It's Dinah for now. Don't call me by Oliver's last name. It won't be mine much longer." Dinah growled softly to herself, "Hope it'll be 'Lance' again real quick."

"Very well, Dinah. As I was saying, part of the agreement in the prenuptial was that if a divorce was going to be filed for that you would both seek counseling together."

Dinah was pissed. "Is there a way around that?"

"Yes, but it will mean a substantial hit to the sum that you would be owed."

"I don't care about that gentlemen. I just want this over."

The senior partner nodded in acknowledgement, "I understand that you wish to have the relationship dissolved, however the difference in amounts that we are talking about is in the realm of several millions."

Dinah blinked slowly, but shook her head, "I don't want him **near** me. I don't want to sit in a therapist's office and listen to him cry about how sorry he is while we care, share, and grow. I want him to sign the damn papers and then go away."

The older man sighed and sat back. Directly next to him was a much younger man. His hair was black, slicked back to his head, and Dinah got the distinct feeling that he would sell his mother up the river to make money. Lawyers were a seedy bunch, and divorce lawyers seedier than most.

Dinah watched as a devious grin spread across his face and he spoke smoothly. "Let me just level with you. Right now, we are looking at a flat sum of ten million. That's two million for each year you were married. With his infidelities coming to light, you are looking at a bare minimum of two million more for each woman we can find. Then there's the illegitimate child. That alone is more pain and suffering which calculates to more money. Now, if you go to the counseling, we can argue that you abided to the agreement and that by doing so you were forced even more pain through that process. And given that the original prenuptial sum is null given your husband's affairs, you should really consider abiding by the agreement. We can bleed him dry."

Dinah scowled, "I don't want to bleed him dry. I want this over and quickly. Can you make that happen or not?"

"450 million."

Dinah almost choked. "What?"

"450 million dollars. That is what we will bring to the table for you."

Dinah was stunned, shocked actually. She knew Oliver was worth a ton of money, maybe a couple of billion at least, and she figured this was somewhere in the neighborhood of a third or even half of his liquid assets. But still she held out. "No, I want the house in Gotham, and the money outlined in the prenuptial agreement. No alimony. I just want him gone."

But then the younger lawyer presented a different thought. "I realize you want this over with, and that the money is not a concern, but think of it this way...if you don't want it, you can donate it. Not only would you put a dent in his wallet, but you could turn right around and donate what you believe you don't want or need. It's a tax break of immense proportions, and you could really do a lot of good for a charity of your choice. And all you have to do to make that happen is take a few hours out of your time and sit through counseling sessions."

Dinah sat back. The money wasn't something she wanted, and more time spent with Oliver wasn't a pleasant thought either. But a substantial donation to charity would be gratifying. She would love to see the look on Oliver's face when he found out that she had donated a huge sum and hadn't kept much for herself. He was a generous man, but no one was **that** generous! "I'm listening."

The younger man smiled. The gesture made Dinah feel dirty somehow. Pressing his point, "You go to counseling. Then we'll do the rest. You'll be a very rich woman." He then put on a look of concern. "There are some other things we need to discuss as well. Mr. Queen's lawyers are going to dig into your life, looking for ammunition to use against you."

Dinah made a negative gesture, "Oliver won't go there."

"Oliver might not, but a good lawyer will. So, we need full disclosure, and nothing will go beyond this room. Have you had any affairs of your own, or anything that could be construed to look like one?"

"No. I was never unfaithful. That was Oliver's thing."

"Other than what you released to the press, were there ever any incidents that you have been involved in that would shed a bad light on you?"

"Meaning?" Dinah raised an eyebrow, a warning sign to those who knew her.

The older man caught the sign instinctively and spoke up, "Have you ever been physically threatening, or acted out like you did once the affairs were revealed? Is there anything documented, or any incident that you can think of?"

Dinah was reeling. "No, of course not. Until this came to light, our marriage, for all intents and purposes was a happy one. Well, happy might be a strong word. In the last couple of years, Oliver was away a lot."

The older lawyer shook his head and whispered something to his partner. Dinah only caught one word, "Abandonment."

Dinah threw her hands up. "Hang on a second, I realize that I have spoken to Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, and that I am angry with Oliver, but I just want this to be over. I am not interested in smearing his name through divorce proceedings."

"Unfortunately madam, whether you intend it or not, it **is** going to happen. We will honor your wishes and no leak will come from this office, but we are not in control of what the press reports, or conclusions that they leap to. I would also caution you very strongly that you should cease making statements to Ms. Lane. While she is not a gossip monger, it could be viewed negatively in some people's eyes."

Dinah got angry. "Hold on, are you telling me that I should be concerned what people think of me considering my husband is the one with multiple affairs under his belt? What kind of shit is that?"

"We are merely suggesting that you lay low," the senior partner said in an attempt to placate his client. "We'll paint you as the wronged-faithful wife."

"Paint me?" An indignant Dinah ground out, "I **AM** the wronged-faithful wife. I can't believe this."

The older lawyer nodded his agreement but continued, "So there were no affairs or anything that could potentially cast an ill light on you?"

Dinah gritted, "I already told you I never had an affair. Most of my time was spent with the League. Specifically, I am known to be close friends with Shayera Hol, and the Huntress. Most recently, I became friends with Wonder Woman as well. That's all."

The younger lawyer arched his eyebrow at the names. "Shayera Hol and Huntress? That's not good."

Dinah gripped the chair's arms to keep from going across the table. This guy was pissing her off. "Excuse me?"

"Look, the fact of the matter is that Shayera Hol is taking a huge beating in the press. She is not popular right now, and probably won't be again for a long time. You need to distance yourself from **anything** negative. In fact there are reports that you two got into a physical altercation in the hospital. Those reports were confirmed by Superman. I am not saying it was your fault, but it is something that could be spun negatively. And if Oliver's lawyers are smart, they will argue that friendship has affected your mental stability. For the time being, don't spend time with either."

Dinah fumed, "This is un-fucking believable. No way I let Oliver or his lawyers or YOU for that matter dictate who my friends are. And while we are on the subject, why exactly should I avoid Huntress?"

"To be blunt, she was booted from the League once. She is considered a vigilante, and unstable. You need to distance yourself from that as well."

"She isn't unstable. You don't know her."

"You're right. I don't, but neither do the people who will level accusations against you for merely being her friend."

"This has gone too far,"Dinah said firmly, an index finger poking the mahogany desk with each word. "I will not deny friendships with either woman. Right now it doesn't matter anyway. You both know full well that they aren't out in the public. Both are on Themyscira with Wonder Woman, so hanging out is a moot point."

The senior partner nodded with satisfaction. "Keep it that way. As your lawyer I can't give you better advice. While this is going on, stay away from the island. Go about your business here, stay away from the press, and especially keep clear of your friends for now. I am not saying this to be mean, but you are in a great position right now, and I would like to keep it that way. No comments on either of them should be attributed to you."

Dinah squeezed her eyes shut. Never more than in that moment had she hated Oliver more. Any love had been lost, and it was now completely replaced with pure, raw hatred. "I want the house in Gotham. Get him to sign a check for you and one for me, change my last name back to Lance, and let's be done."

"Go to counseling," the older lawyer added, "then you will be free, clear, and make him hurt."

"FUCK, fine. I will go. And I won't cause a scene. Then can this be over with?"

"Yes."

Dinah almost seemed to slump, but then straightened up. "Make the arrangements. Do not delay a moment. You both are replaceable, and I don't want this dragged out any longer than necessary." Dinah stood, and her lawyers followed suit. She stormed out of the conference room, and out onto the street where her motorcycle was parked. She revved the bike a few times, and then sped off into the city to blow off some steam.

* * *

><p>The next night Helena sat anxiously at a table in the garden near her room. Amaya had helped her outside, and Helena was starting to feel giddy at the idea of teaching some of the Amazons how to play poker. She had brought their shirts too. In retrospect Amaya may have known how to stitch people up, but that hadn't translated to sewing shirts at all. It didn't matter to Helena though. She was quite proud of her handiwork. Even if no one else appreciated them, Helena had gotten quite a laugh writing in dye on all of them.<p>

The first people to arrive were Diana and Shayera. Helena felt a little guilty seeing Diana in a sling, but she had been reassured multiple times by the Amazon that it wasn't anything to be concerned over. After apologizing to her friend for what seemed to be the millionth time, Diana had told Helena in no uncertain terms that if another crossed her lips she would never speak to her again. Shayera flashed a huge smile at Helena and promptly sat down next to her at the table.

"Where's my shirt woman?"

Helena laughed, and dug through the small pile. She picked out her selection and handed it over. The redhead held it up and instantly began laughing. Turning to Diana she chuckled, "Sweetheart, look."

Diana's face lit up as she read the words, "Green is garbage." The small group of friends laughed. Amaya stood quietly by with a smile on her face. Helena had explained the meanings of everything the night before, but it didn't mean she quite got all of them. Still laughing, Helena handed Diana hers.

The Amazon stared for a moment and then howled with laughter. She quickly pulled the garment over her head. In stretched lettering across the front it read, "I got D's in school, including these."

Shayera read the shirt, and almost fell out of her chair. "Helena, where do you come up with this stuff?"

Helena laughed, and shrugged. "Wait till you guys see the others. I hope your sisters and mother have a good sense of humor."

Diana nodded, and then stopped, "You made one for my mother? Gods Helena, what does it say?"

"Be patient. You'll see. Who is bringing the chips by the way?"

Amaya spoke up, "I gave Artemis a description of what you wanted. She said she would take care of it. Alindra will be bringing wine. I will once again caution you're not to have more than one glass, and I would prefer that you not have any at all."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Are you ever off duty?"

Amaya gave the brunette 'the look' that all doctors seem to have and sat down at the far end of table. Diana grabbed the chair next to Shayera and leaned over and whispered, "This seat taken?"

Shayera grabbed the Amazon's face and kissed her soundly. Diana grinned through the affection and when Shayera pulled back, she chuckled, "I guess that means I can sit here then."

The four women chatted briefly until more of the party arrived. Artemis led the way with Clio holding her hand. She tossed a small satchel onto the table and a clinking sound was heard. She walked over to a chair and held it out for her girlfriend. Clio smiled appreciatively and sat down next to Diana. Artemis waited for Clio to be settled, and then quickly plopped down next to her. Helena smiled at the pair, and introduced herself. Clio laughed as she read what everyone was wearing.

"Do I get one as well?"

Helena grinned and handed the librarian what she had made. Clio held it out in front of her chest, howling with laughter. Artemis leaned over and blushed as she read the words, "Librarians don't do everything quietly."

Clio slid the shirt on, and beamed as Artemis turned her head almost bashfully. Clio reached out and took Artemis' hand in her own, placing it on her lap. She tugged lightly, and Artemis reluctantly leaned over. "Do you not find the shirt funny?"

"I, uh, no, yes, I don't know."

"It's okay to laugh at it. I'm not offended."

Artemis whispered, "I don't think it is appropriate to intimate…"

Clio's eyes twinkled, "Artemis, it's fine. It's a joke, and I think it is funny. You don't have to be offended for me when I am not."

Artemis shook her head in understanding. "I know Clio, I…I just don't want to mess this up. Honestly, I don't like someone implying anything sexual about you. I am trying to figure out what kind of girlfriend you want me to be."

Clio cooed, "You ARE the girlfriend I want you to be. It's because you are you, and unapologetically so. Be that woman, and I will be telling you how much I love you in no time."

Artemis soaked in the words that Clio had lovingly offered, and a small smile crept to her face. Clio closed the small distance and placed a light kiss on the redhead's cheek. As Clio gave her affection, Artemis' smile grew wider. The little woman had such an astounding effect on her immediately. Pulling back, Clio sat as Artemis continued to beam. Diana looked towards the Amazon General and smiled herself. It was clear that the redhead was completely smitten.

Diana turned her attention back to Helena, "Do you have one for Artemis as well?"

The other brunette laughed, "Of course I do, but I was waiting for Alindra to arrive. Their shirts sort of go together."

Just as the words were uttered, Athena and Hippolyta arrived together. The Queen and the goddess were chatting lightly, both smiling, both seeming at ease with each other's company. The entire table stood, Helena mustering the action by gripping the arms of her chair. Standing was a struggle, but she managed. All at the table bowed their heads in reverence to the pair. Artemis shifted quickly and pulled out chairs for both women.

Queen Hippolyta grinned as she read the shirts that had already been put on. "Helena, you are very clever. I am assuming that you made one for everyone participating?"

Helena nodded in affirmation, "Yes, Your Majesty. I do have one for you as well."

Hippolyta leaned over the table, "Well? Where is it?"

Diana's eyes went wide, and she swallowed hard as Helena gave her mother the article of clothing. The Queen seemed amused as she slid it over her head, displaying the words, "Mothers understand why animals eat their young."

Diana read the shirt and instantly felt her worries slide away. It was only for a second however, because Helena produced another shirt and offered it to Athena. The Amazons at the table became slightly tense, but Athena took the clothing, expressing gratitude for being included, and then smiled lightly as she read out loud one word. "Heavenly."

Looking at Helena directly in the eyes, Athena spoke, "I appreciate the time you took to do this Helena. I have a question for you however. Did you hold back in creating mine? While it is very amusing, it lacks the humor of the others you created."

Not really sure what to say, Helena simply nodded.

Athena's face became a little more serious, and she addressed the table "Before Alindra arrives, I would like to make a small request of you all. Please don't treat me differently than you do each other. While I appreciate the deference given, and I understand why it is done, it is more important to me to fit in with you all as Alindra's friends. I don't want to hinder your fun because you view me differently. Calling me lady is courteous, but it is also a reminder that I am not just one of you. As I am with Alindra, that is exactly what I would like to be."

No one at the table said anything. All were a little surprised. Continuing, Athena added, "It has taken a long time to finally get Alindra to open up to me, as it is hard to see past my...obvious nature. I would like to have the chance to show you that I can be 'normal' as it were. So, Helena, with your permission, I would like to change the wording on my shirt."

Helena barely managed to nod her head. Athena's mouth spread into a wide grin, as the wording on her shirt became jumbled until a new phrase appeared. Satisfied with her work, Athena donned the article of clothing, and the table remained silent as the words she had chosen came into full view. "Not Aphrodite."

Instantly low chuckling was heard around the table, followed shortly by louder guffaws. While it would take a while to completely acquiesce to Athena's request, the goddess was satisfied for the time being.

And finally as the table settled down, Alindra arrived. She looked slightly harried, puffing as she sat down, placing a couple of jars of wine on the table. "Sorry I am late. What'd I miss?" Quickly she leaned over and pecked Athena's cheek.

Athena answered smiling, "Helena made us all something to play poker in."

Artemis quickly added, "Apparently I had to wait until you got here to get mine. Why are you late, by the way?"

Blushing Alindra answered, "I forgot the wine. I had to double back."

"You forgot? That isn't like you."

Alindra's eyes went wide and she shook her head slightly at Artemis. With the briefest of nods towards Athena, no other explanation was given, and Artemis dropped it immediately. Quickly Artemis shifted the focus, "Sooo, let's see them Helena."

The brunette offered the next to last shirts she had. Both Amazon generals unfolded them, and both had identical quizzical looks on their faces. Artemis showed hers to the table. It read, "Who's your Daddy?". Alindra followed suit, and hers said, "Where's the Beef?"

Artemis was stupefied. "I don't get either one."

Helena, Shayera, and Athena all laughed. The goddess explained, "The first was a relatively popular saying. The other is a slogan for a restaurant from years ago. But I believe that they both allude to the Amazon nation not having men to procreate."

With the explanation, the others at the table laughed, while both Alindra and Artemis shrugged and donned the shirts. Helena took the last one from her pile, and handed it to Amaya. The doctor smiled, having no idea what hers would say. Helena had insisted on it being a surprise. In bold red lettering, it read, "Cookie Monster."

Once again Athena, Shayera, and Helena were the only ones who laughed. And once again Athena explained the significance. Once the table settled from the mirth, Helena began the poker lessons. With the wine pouring freely, and the mood light, the women played the new game until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: I simply cannot wait to hear what you all think about each section, especially the conversation between Oliver and John. And Dinah agreed to go to counseling...that will be fun, right? :) Thank you to all who review. It makes me giddy to see new ones in the in-box. And for bitter sugar, who may or may not be reading this, thank you for the kind words, and for the offer of the Oreo. My co-author appreciated being called awesome. (So easy to please though!) Happy reading.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later...

Dinah paced the waiting room of the therapist's office. The lawyers had made the arrangements, and now she was going to be forced to sit through counseling sessions with Oliver, and whoever this Doctor Jamison was over the next six weeks. To say the blonde was livid at the prospect was an understatement. But she was going to go through the motions, and be a compliant participant. Oliver would be left with no ammunition, and perhaps she could make it clear inside the counseling sessions that they were done. Clearly Oliver had not taken the hint when he saw her at the house.

Finally giving up on pacing, and still continuing to wait for her soon-to-be ex-husband, Dinah found a seat and began thumbing through a gardening magazine that was months old. She wasn't really reading it. It was something to occupy her time. About half way through the publication, Oliver walked into the waiting room. He saw Dinah sitting, and he started to walk over to her direction.

Dinah peered over the top of the magazine and with conviction in her voice, simply stated, "There are about ten other chairs in here that are nowhere near me. Pick one."

Oliver stopped short at the statement, but then proceeded in her direction anyways. Somberly he offered, "Thank you for coming. I know you probably didn't want to, but..."

Dinah glared, "Get away from me. You can say what you need to inside the doctor's office. But you don't get to talk to me out here."

"Dinah..."

Dinah shook her head. "No, Oliver. Get away from me."

Oliver's shoulders slumped and he turned around to check in with the receptionist. After a few uncomfortable minutes in the waiting room, the unhappy couple was lead inside an inner office area where the marriage counselor was waiting. Dinah saw the woman behind the desk and rolled her eyes. The woman waiting to speak to them was a knockout. Instantly Oliver smiled, probably to be polite, but Dinah was not going to cut him any slack. She was a blonde also, and had light green eyes, slightly hidden by a pair of glasses. The doctor looked up from the desk, smiled lightly, and gestured for them to sit on a large leather coach on the far side of the room.

Dinah waited for Oliver to sit on one side, and then she plopped down at the farthest end.

The counselor began, "Mr. and Mrs. Queen..."

Dinah's head snapped up. "Don't call me that. Dinah will do."

The doctor cleared her throat. "Very well, Dinah, and Oliver if I may?"

Oliver half-grinned, but realized instantly that Dinah was staring at him, with a large sneer across her face. "Oliver is fine, Doctor."

"For the next six weeks," the doctor began, "we will be meeting to discuss the state of your marriage, and whether or not it is salvageable. While we are in here, I would ask that we refrain from name calling, and purposeful provocation. I encourage you to voice your thoughts openly, but ask that you do so respectfully. If there is progress to be made, then please just adhere to those simple rules. I understand that these types of situations are highly stressful, so just do your best. Now, who would like to begin about why we are here today?"

Oliver glanced over at Dinah. His wife was tight lipped, and she clearly was not going to speak first. So he started calmly, "Well, Dinah and I have been married for 5 years now. Very recently, the press reported, accurately, that I haven't been faithful the entire duration of the marriage. I just found out that I have a son by one of the women that I had an affair with sometime ago."

Doctor Jamison nodded, and began taking notes. Oliver continued, "When Dinah found out she promptly kicked me out of the house, as well as destroyed some of my property."

"How did that make you feel Oliver?"

"I was upset, but it's not about the house, or clothes, or cars. I was hurt because I know that I hurt Dinah. It tears me up to think that I caused her this type of pain."

Dinah's stomach felt nauseous. Did Oliver really believe the shit coming out of his mouth? She shook her head in disgust.

Doctor Jamison looked in her direction. "Dinah, did you want to say something?"

"As a matter of fact..." Dinah began, trying very hard to control her anger, "I do. Let me just paraphrase what I heard. I cheated. I got caught. Something about my possessions, and oh yeah, sorry about all of that." Turning in Oliver's direction, and speaking with a sarcastic tone, "Was that about right?"

"No, Dinah. That isn't what I said. I know you don't believe me, but I am sorry."

"For what exactly? The lies? The affairs? Or the fact that you got caught? Tell me, were you planning on telling me any of this ever?"

Oliver decided to go with honesty. "Not right away, no. I wasn't sure how to tell you I had a child outside of our marriage."

"But if you hadn't, would you have told me about the affairs at all?"

"No."

Dinah turned her attention back to the doctor, crossing her arms. "This is one of the reasons I am so angry. You would have let me continue a sham of a marriage, believing that you actually loved me."

"I do love you though."

Dinah was disgusted, "Stop. You have no idea what that word actually means. You have humiliated me, made our marriage a public spectacle, and yet you sit here and tell me you are sorry, and that you love me. If you HAD loved me, you would never have strayed. I can't forgive you for the infidelities, and what all you have put me through."

The doctor leaned forward, "Is that all you angry about? It seems like there is something else as well."

Oliver looked at Dinah intently. After his conversation with John, and Dinah's behavior at the hospital, he was sure Dinah did have something else. What she said shocked him.

"Actually," Dinah began, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I made an appointment with a doctor today."

Oliver felt a little surge. Was Dinah pregnant? Could be this the tie that could possibly bind them, perhaps force Dinah to try and work something out?

She looked at Oliver, and a mixture of anger and hurt splayed across her face. "Given that my husband can't tell me how many women he slept with, and the fact that he had a child with at least one of those women, I felt I should get a checkup. Specifically, I am being tested for STD's. Do you know what that's like? To believe you are in a monogamous relationship only to find out that your husband has had unprotected sex with at least one woman? And frankly, I doubt that it was only one."

Oliver sat back in shock. He didn't know what to say to that. There was nothing that could make Dinah feel better.

Dr. Jamison looked at Oliver. "Do you have anything you would like to say in response?"

Oliver dropped his head in slight shame. "I...I don't know what to say. I could say a million different things, and nothing in my mind sounds appropriate, or soothing. Dinah, I can't say I am sorry enough. I never...I..."

Dinah looked at her husband, "Don't say anything, because there is nothing that you can say to make any of this better, or to make any of it go away. And this is just one more reason that I kicked you out. You will never be welcome in any house that I live in. You will never be invited to any social gathering I attend. The very act of looking at you is a horrible reminder of the position you have put me in. It's unforgivable. And ALL of this, ALL of it, was because I foolishly believed that we were in love, and would spend a lifetime together. You have obliterated any love that I held for you. Let me ask you this. Did you ever stop to consider that you were married before hopping into countless beds with women you admit mean or meant nothing to you? How could you do this?"

Oliver stammered, "I-I'm flawed Dinah. I wish that I had been the man that you wanted me to be. I made mistakes."

"Several...?" Dinah spat.

"Yes," Oliver nodded solemnly. "You're right. **More** than several. I can only say that I understand now how my poor actions have affected you. I would never intentionally hurt you."

Dinah shook her head in disbelief, "Do you actually believe what you are saying to me? What is it that you thought would happen if I did find out?"

"Honestly? I didn't really consider that you ever would, or at the very least recently, I considered that I would be the one to tell you about my son." Oliver tentatively reached out, his own tears stinging in his eyes, "I will beg you for the rest of our lives to forgive me. I don't want to lose you. You are the one woman who I shared everything with. You know my fears, desires, everything."

Dinah jerked back. "No, Oliver, you didn't share everything, and there will be no more marriage. I don't trust you. I don't love you. You ruined that. And the shit of it is, I bet I am more broken up about it than you will ever be, and I hate you for that too."

Oliver pulled back, and closed his eyes. The rational man in his mind knew his marriage was done, and that he had been the reason. But his mind had not caught up to his heart, and that part of him still didn't want to admit that he couldn't somehow find a way to make everything up to his wife. But as he sat reflecting on everything that had happened, he was driven back to his conversation with John from a week prior. "Dinah, I know that you don't want me right now. You may never be able to see past my mistakes, but I will always be here for you. I will always look out for you. There is no one more important to me, and I know that you will probably always be my biggest regret in life, in the sense that I failed you as a husband. I won't fail you as a friend though."

Dinah wasn't sure where the last part of his thought process had come from. "We aren't friends. We'll never be friends. You ruined that too. So take your promises of looking out for me, and whatever sappy sentimental crap you are thinking about spewing and stick it straight up your..."

Dr. Jamison interjected, "Okay, let's not venture into that territory. So, Dinah, what do you hope to get out of coming to these sessions now that you have said how you have felt?"

Dinah's voice was blunt. "Nothing. I don't think that couples therapy is going to accomplish anything towards reconciliation. But I also know that I am bound to my agreement, so I will sit here and listen. There will be no changing my mind about the divorce though. I don't want to be married to Oliver anymore."

Oliver heard the words, and his heart sank a little farther. He had heard Dinah say that things were over between them multiple times. He simply couldn't completely accept it. "What about Huntress?"

Dinah's head shot towards her husband in anger once more. Oliver continued, "What did happen that night at the warehouse? Why did she go in alone, with no regard to her safety? Why did you and Shayera have a fight at the hospital? Why did one of your best friends give you a black eye? And WHY did you promptly turn around and forgive her? The Amazons attacked John and I, and you didn't stand with me. And I know you didn't know what you know now. So, I would like some answers. I admit that I'm at fault for withholding information from you among other things, but I'm not completely in this boat by myself in that regard. SOMETHING happened between you and Huntress, and you aren't saying a word about it."

Dinah continued to stare daggers through Oliver's head. "You don't get to talk to me about her! You don't get to demand or request answers to things that are none of your business."

"I get the feeling that if Helena had been in my shoes, you would have come to her aide even though you were having difficulties with the friendship. I know you were, not because you told me so, but because I had to hear about it from John."

Dinah gritted, "I think you know bringing up his name is not the place you should ever go with me. EVER."

"My point Dinah is that when Shayera and John split, you took her side. The same could be said of Huntress as well. You always go to her."

"It's what friends do. I was never a fan of John's to begin with. He was tolerated because of you. Yet another capitulation I made in our marriage for the sake of keeping the peace. And the situation with the Amazons was regrettable. But you did EXACTLY what you are accusing me of. You stood with John as he made asinine comments about my friends. The only reason you ended up in a fight, that you didn't win by the way, was because of John. You should never have put your hands on Artemis."

Oliver got a little angry, "First of all, I didn't 'put' my hands on her inappropriately. Seems to me the Amazons have a little bit of an anger management issue. Secondly, all of what went down stemmed around the fact that my wife had a black eye. A black eye, may I remind you, that you got from one of the very women you sit here and defend."

Dinah looked at her husband incredulously. She turned her eyes to Dr. Jamison. "Doc, I'm breaking a rule right now." Turning her gaze back to Oliver, she screamed, "YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! So, stop talking about Shayera, Huntress, and the Amazons. If I choose to forgive Shayera for a black, well, that's my right. You, and John, were the ones that wouldn't drop it!"

Oliver fired back, "And you're holding back something. John was right. Something happened between you and Huntress. Whatever it was damaged your friendship, and I know it had to be major, because it caused a split between the three of you. Knowing what I know about you and Huntress, and how close you two are, it couldn't have been anything little. Something small would have been forgiven instantly. So, it leaves me wondering what it was that caused a rift. She wasn't speaking to you. She went off half-cocked and put herself in serious danger, damn near getting herself killed. She had no regard for her personal safety whatsoever, or for anyone in the area that ended up coming to help her. And the rift continues. You didn't go with her to the island. Why? She doesn't want to see you? I know that she refused to see you in the hospital as well. I am not sure what happened, but I think that you and I may not be so different."

Dinah's eyes went wide, and she stood suddenly. She took a couple of steps, and spat, "Go fuck yourself Oliver. You've fucked everything else." And with the utterance, she stormed out of the room.

Dinah got to the door leading outside, and heard her name called.

"Dinah! Wait!" Dr. Jamison was walking at a quick pace to catch the other blonde.

Dinah spun around, fury still boiling in her veins.

The doctor eyed the woman standing in front of her. "Dinah, I know that you are angry about a lot, and I understand the raw emotions you are having. I'm not sure that you will return to these sessions, but I would like to encourage you to make an appointment to speak to someone. You have a lot going on right now, and it probably seems overwhelming. What I am saying is that I hope you will consider making an appointment with me or anyone to talk about these things. Just think about it. Okay?"

Dinah nodded and spun quickly slowing down her pace only slightly as she left the office completely. She took a handful of steps down the street before pulling out her cell phone. Quickly she found the number she was looking for and waited for a familiar voice to answer. "Hey, it's Dinah. Is that offer still good to crash with you? I-I really need a friend right now."

Getting the answer she was hoping for, Dinah continued, "Thank you. Is tonight too soon? I could catch a flight...thanks Lois."

* * *

><p>Helena was now hobbling around more frequently on her crutches. She hated the damn things, but was resigned that if she wanted to see more than the view from her bed, she would have to get used to the idea that they were a necessary evil. The poker game had gone well, and had lifted her spirits somewhat. Artemis promised that she would come the following week and escort her to some of the Amazon training grounds so she could witness the training of the women there. Artemis also promised that she would make sure Helena got to witness the Amazon trials. No human outside the island had ever done so, and Helena was honored at the offer of the opportunity to be the first. Clio, for her part, had come to visit a couple of times since the game. She brought books, and while her taste in good reading material was vastly different from Helena's, the brunette appreciated the gesture nonetheless.<p>

Of course, Shayera and Diana were constant visitors. They were always welcome, and Helena could see that everyday brought them a little closer together. Helena smiled to herself. She really was a genius in that regard. But her thoughts strayed, as they frequently did, to one person. Dinah.

The blonde hadn't tried to directly contact her. She wondered what was happening between her and Oliver. She had thought to ask Shayera a few times, but never did. And for her part, Shayera never brought up the blonde. Helena wasn't sure what she would say or do the next time she saw Dinah. Would it always be awkward between them? Helena resigned herself to the fact that it probably would be. In her mind, Dinah would stay with Oliver, and that their friendship was probably done. It would never be the same since Helena had blurted out her feelings that night.

Helena shook her head. Why had she said anything at all? Singlehandedly, in one admission, she figured she had ruined everything. Why hadn't she just avoided her for a while? But Helena knew the answer to that question immediately. She couldn't. She couldn't stay away from the woman that she loved, and it had cost her everything. Sighing, Helena hobbled over to her drawers, and began pulling out her shirts, refolding them, and hoping to distract herself away from her misery.

But fate was not on Helena's side, and as she reached the bottom of the drawer, she found a familiar picture. It was the one that had recently occupied a spot on her nightstand for as long as she could remember. Pulling out the small frame, she stared at a snapshot of a time when she was happier. Sighing, she set it up on top of the dresser. Helena wondered if looking at it would make her miserable, or motivate her to get out of the room. She hoped it would be the latter.

Looking down once more, Helena saw an envelope at the bottom of the drawer. She instantly recognized the handwriting on the front. Pulling it out, she shifted it back and forth in her hands. Helena guessed that it had been packed away in her bags, perhaps Dinah had at some point given it to Shayera. Helena understood why she hadn't been given it immediately. Her state of mind hadn't been the best when she arrived, and although she was still struggling, she wasn't near the condition she had been when she left Gotham.

Opening the envelope, Helena pulled out the card. The front had a silly cartoon on it, and Helena didn't bother reading it. She opened it up to see what Dinah had written. The note was simple. It read, "Get well soon. Know that I will be thinking of you while you are away. I miss you already...Dinah."

Before she could tell her mind or heart otherwise, Helena felt the tears begin to fall. She read and reread the words several times. Sighing, and still crying, she slipped the card into the envelope and placed back in the drawer. She neatly stacked her refolded shirts back on top, tucking away the small sentimental item away.

"Helena?"

The brunette turned to the sound of the voice, and saw Amaya standing in the doorway.

The Amazon saw Helena's tears, and crossed the room. But when she got to Helena's side, she stopped, unsure really what to say or do. She didn't have to figure out what her next action would be as Helena leaned in and clung tightly to her caretaker. Sobs began shaking her body; Amaya wrapped her arms around strong shoulders, and just let the other woman cry.

"I-I'm sorry," Helena croaked out.

"It's okay. Let it out."

And Helena did just that for a few minutes, desperately trying to calm herself, but not managing to stem the tide of tears that wouldn't stop flowing. Amaya squeezed a little harder, and Helena placed her face on the Amazon's shoulder. Looking down, Amaya spied the picture frame, and felt her heart tug, not only at Helena's tears, but at her situation as well.

After a few more minutes of listening to Helena cry, Amaya offered softly, "Do you want me to go get Shayera or Diana? Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No," Helena sniffed. "I have already put them through so much. I don't want to burden them."

"Helena, you are all friends. I'm sure that they don't see you as a burden."

"C-Could you just stay?"

Amaya nodded, and held onto Helena like her life depended on it. Maybe it did.

* * *

><p>Dinah hadn't wasted any time in booking a flight to Metropolis. She rented a car at the airport and inputted Lois' address into the GPS system. Arriving at her destination, Dinah marveled at the townhouse. It wasn't huge, but it was classy and distinguished, as was the neighborhood. She made her way up the steps in front and knocked on the door. It was quickly answered, and Lois stood standing in the doorway. She smiled at Dinah, and ushered her inside.<p>

"How was your flight?"

Dinah shrugged, "Nothing exciting."

Lois stood for a moment, not sure if she should hug Dinah. The two had bonded somewhat over an interview, and Dinah had told the press that only Lois would get any exclusive. But the phone call from Dinah said that she needed a friend, and Lois was prepared to be just that. Tentatively she reached out, and gave a light hug. Dinah reciprocated, and at the end of the affection, Lois led Dinah to the living room.

Sitting down on a simple couch, Dinah began twisting her hands nervously.

Lois took a seat on the couch next to the blonde, and asked simply, "Dinah? What happened? You don't have to tell me. You are more than welcome to just lounge her for as long as you need to. Don't be alarmed though if you see a tall man floating through any of the windows. He never uses the door."

Dinah chuckled slightly at Lois' attempt to lighten the mood. "Lois, thank you. Really. I wasn't sure where to go. I just needed to get away."

Teasing, Lois stated with mock-seriousness, "Well, on behalf of the citizens of Metropolis, welcome Black Canary."

Dinah laughed a little harder. "Thank you. I really mean it. I-I just had a horrible day, and I really needed someone to talk to."

"Whatever you need Dinah. I can listen. I can talk. I can't cook though. Don't expect miracles."

"Lois, please forgive me..."

"For what?"

"I can't give you anymore exclusives. Not right now anyway. Once the divorce with Oliver is over, I will."

"Dinah, I know we don't really know each other that well, but if you need a friend to just talk to, I can do that. Nothing you say here will be printed anywhere."

Dinah exhaled, a weight lifted off her chest. She was worried that she would offend the other woman by making the statement, but in looking at Lois' face, the brunette didn't seem to mind.

"I met with a marriage counselor today. Oliver was there."

"Okay."

"He said the typical things. He's sorry; he never meant to hurt me, blah, blah, blah. But he said some things towards the end of the session that really bothered me."

"What was it?"

"He brought up Helena."

"And?"

"He basically stated that although he lied about a lot, that I was lying too. He didn't call me a liar specifically, but he intimated that I was keeping things from him. He said that I was just as guilty in that regard as he is, was whatever. The thing is, I know he is right. I didn't say as much, but he is right. I'm not telling him about how I feel about Helena."

"Let me ask you something. If Helena wasn't in the picture, and all of this had still come to light, would it change how you are dealing with Oliver?"

"No."

"Then why are you upset? It isn't any of his business. You told me that you love her, but you were prepared to work on your marriage, right?"

"Yes."

"Then again, why is it his business? You didn't cheat. He did. You reacted independently of your feelings about Helena. Your situation with her may have fueled more of your anger, but it wasn't the reason that you are leaving him."

"I wish it had been. I wish that I had listened to her when she tried to tell me that she didn't like him. I was so blind Lois. And you know what she did? She stopped saying anything just to preserve our friendship. She was selfless. Helena continued to be my friend despite how she felt, and stuck by me. And how did I return that loyalty? I lied to her, and stood by the man that betrayed me."

"You didn't know he was a cheater."

"But I knew that I didn't love him like I do her, and I still let her go. I wish I could take it all back. But I can't. I miss her Lois. I want to go to that island and hug her and beg her forgiveness."

"But?"

"But it isn't fair to her to do that. How could she ever believe me if I told her all that? How could she ever want me after I turned my back on her? It makes me ill knowing that I did. I should have told her the truth. I should have done things so differently. And Oliver sat in that session and all but told me that I chose her and Shayera over him a long time ago. And to some degree he is right. I didn't cheat physically, but my heart wasn't his like it had been when we got married. Maybe that's worse."

Lois shook her head, "No. You pushed those feelings to the side for Oliver and for the sake of your marriage. You took your vows seriously, and tried to do the right thing. I understand that. It's what you do Dinah. You are honor personified. But you can't keep everyone happy."

"There's another reason that I won't go to Helena."

"Okay..."

"If I did, and she and I somehow worked things out, and decided to be together, I am still afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what people will say. I don't have a secret identity. I'm out there. I have to live in the 'real' world. If Helena and I got together, the press would never leave us alone."

Lois smiled to try and lighten the mood, "Leeches. All of them."

Dinah chuckled although her mood was still somber. "Of course, present company is excluded."

Lois smiled again. "I don't think anyone will care that you are bisexual or that Helena is either. Is that what you are worried about?"

"No. I agree. But to bring a relationship into the open will cause rumors to swirl that it was the reason that Oliver and I split up. I'm sure that they'll paint her as a home wrecker. I'm sure that my reputation would take a huge hit as well. Gold digger is probably what they'd call me at the very least. As it stands, as long as I can get through five more sessions, I will get a considerable sum in the settlement. I have no plans to keep most of it, but that won't matter. I can't do that to Helena. It isn't fair."

"What isn't fair is that you are deciding things for her. Why not talk to her and let her decide?"

"I can't. I can't bear to disappoint her again if I can't deal with the backlash."

"Everything blows over eventually Dinah. You know people will talk about it for a while, and then move on to some other couple, or scandal as it were. You two could go back to fighting crime and living your lives together. Oliver will move on too."

"I am afraid of what he would do if it came to light."

"You are afraid of Oliver?"

"Physically, no. He isn't a wife beater. He's a philanderer of the first order amongst other things, but other than that, I'll admit he's decent. But Oliver has the ability to drag things out longer and I think he would."

"Why?"

"He has John chirping in his ear right now about Helena and I. That doesn't help. John can't seem to get over Shayera, so I can see him lighting his fiery anger under Oliver as well. He already sort of has."

"Is this something that Superman could help with? Maybe he could talk to the both of them. It sort of is League business if the members are struggling with each other in the public eye. This sort of thing drags the League down in the public's mind."

"No, I wouldn't ask him to that. He isn't a babysitter, and he shouldn't have to be. That's not fair to do to him."

"I think he would though. It's funny, but he thinks of you all as family. As stubborn as John is, Superman respects his abilities and loyalty. Diana's bluntness and temper frustrates him as well, but he loves her like a sister. What I am saying is that maybe you could benefit from a little influence on your behalf from the Big Blue Boy Scout. He understands that when you have a collective group doing what you all do, that there are bound to be...issues. Really the same could be said of any office group."

Dinah laughed, "Except that most offices don't have superheroes with superhuman capabilities. There is no HR department to complain to in the League."

"Well," Lois joined in the laughter, "maybe that should change. Could you imagine? Flash walking into someone's office answering to innocent sexual harassment charges, instead of the slap and walk away he gets now?"

Dinah laughed harder. "No HR department would know what to do with us. 'No dating' rules went out the window a long time ago."

"At the Daily Planet too."

Dinah shook her head in amused frustration, "This is a soap opera."

"A good one though. You have to admit that your life isn't boring."

"No, it definitely isn't."

Lois became a little more serious again, "You really won't consider talking to Helena?"

"No, not right now, and probably never about this subject. If she wants to, and she comes to me, I will. I just don't think that will ever happen."

"So you are willing to let the friendship go?"

"I don't want to. What choice do I have?"

Lois stared into Dinah's eyes, "You have plenty. Dinah, I am going to be blunt. You shouldn't care what other people will say. Let them call you every name in the book if they so choose. You just sat here and told me that you regret letting Helena walk away not knowing the truth. But in listening to you, you are prepared to do the same thing again? She reached out to you once, so she may not do it again. So, you have to decide what you can live with and if you can live without her."

"I can't. I don't want to be without her."

Lois leaned over and squeezed the blonde's hand. "Then **fight** Dinah. You're doing it with Oliver. You are leaving him. Fight for Helena. Admit to your mistakes. Tell her you love her. She may decide that you aren't worth it, but I don't think she will. And if for some reason she walked away from you, then you would at least know you tried. As brave as you are in other areas, you need to get braver now for her."

"I'm so afraid..."

"We all are. It's what love does to us. It scrambles the brain. But when you have something worth fighting for, then you should. Don't let her go without telling her everything. Bare your soul, if you don't mind the sappy saying, and see what happens. Don't try, and live with more regret."

Dinah sat silent.

Lois spoke up once more, "Do you love her?"

"Yes. There's no doubt."

"Then suck up your insecurities. Time is a precious thing, and time spent with someone you love is priceless. Don't let fear dictate who you want to be. Because if you did, then I am wrong about you. I think that you're a strong woman, and that you can do this. Am I incorrect? Because just like Helena, I have an uncanny ability to see people for what they are. I know that you are more than what you are allowing yourself to be."

Dinah instantly laughed, "Did you just say that you have an uncanny ability to see people for what they are? How did that work out with you and Clark again?"

Lois chuckled, "Touché'. But I think you know that I'm right."

Dinah nodded, "You are."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Finish these sessions, get rid of Oliver, and then go after the woman I love."

"Good girl."

Dinah sat and reflected on everything, and although she had said she would fight for Helena, she wasn't completely convinced she would. Or could.

* * *

><p>AN: Welllll? What did you think of the counseling session and Oliver's argument that Dinah is holding back something? Poor Helena, just when it seems like she's gonna be okay, she takes a step back. Good thing she isn't alone. How do you guys feel about the good doctor? How far do you see this going? And finally, Lois. I love Lois, and someone needs to kick Dinah in the ass! Thanks as always to everyone who reads and reviews! We appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Helena was awakened by soft footsteps outside her door. She opened her eyes slightly, and noticed it was still dark in her room, which meant the sun had not come up yet. She heard a few muffled sounds, and suddenly she found her senses on full alert. Her door crept open very softly, and Helena made no move, but listened intently.

She reached over next to her bed, and lightly fingered one of her crutches. Whoever was sneaking into her room was going to be in for a rude awakening of their own. The intruder stepped quietly, gaining ground on her bed quickly. Helena gripped the crutch a little harder and waited for them to come into striking distance. At what she believed was the last possible second, Helena grabbed the crutch and swung outwardly.

It made contact with something, but Helena couldn't tell what in the dark. After a moment, a low chuckle was heard, and a voice followed, "Helena, nice to know you are awake."

As Helena's eyes adjusted to the lack of light she realized who she had just tried to club in the dark. Artemis stood tall, holding the end of the crutch in the air in her hand, inches away from her face. The redhead laughed a little harder, "I didn't mean to scare you. I came to break you out of here."

"Break me out?"

"Unless you want to spend the day in bed again. Amaya won't come around for another hour or so, and I thought maybe you'd want to get out today."

Helena sat up as Artemis released her grip on the crutch. "Hell yeah I want to get out of here! Where are we going?"

"Training grounds. Diana is going to test her shoulder out today, and I thought you might want to see some of the newer warriors start preparing for the Amazon trials. But we have to get you out of her soon. Amaya said you couldn't go today. She said you need to rest some more. I say..."

"Bullshit."

"Exactly. Warriors like us don't want to stay in bed. Even if you can't participate, you can at least see what else is going on the island. So get up, and I will help you get dressed and we will leave."

"Will Amaya yell?"

Artemis shrugged, "Better to ask forgiveness than permission."

Helena swung her legs out, and Artemis grabbed clothes for the brunette and gave her a few minutes to get ready. When she was all set, Helena hobbled on her crutches to the door. Artemis stood in front of her, peeking her head just outside the room, checking the hallway. She turned and grinned, and snuck out the door, with Helena managing as best as she could right behind her.

Once they cleared the medical building, Artemis led them on a path through ancient Cypress and Pines and edged by poppies that Helena would have sworn seemed to stretch on forever. Finally reaching a clearing, Helena began to hear random voices that she assumed belonged to women that would be training.

Helena stopped when Artemis did, and they were quickly joined by Alindra.

"Good morning Helena! Hope Artemis didn't scare you. We just thought you might want some fresh air."

Helena nodded excitedly, and Alindra motioned for the brunette to follow her. Off to the side, on the edge of a large circular ring of grass was a wooden chair. "Sit, and enjoy. Feel free to critique what you see. You will only make the women better fighters. Diana and Shayera will be here soon."

Helena mumbled a quick thanks, and sat down, leaning her crutches against the back of the chair. For about 30 minutes, Helena watched as a variety of women stretched, and participated in various breathing exercises. Soon they paired off, and began lightly sparring each other with a variety of weapons. Helena soaked up everything she could, eyeing a variety of fights going on around her. Alindra looked down to see Helena smiling, and was pleased that the island's new inhabitant was enjoying herself. Artemis quickly joined them, and leaned down.

"What do you think Helena? They are fairly new fighters learning basic defensive tactics today."

Helena's grin was large. "I think I'm impressed. Although...you really don't mind me being here?"

Alindra shook her head, "Not at all. Tell you what, pick a pair, and we will bring them over to work with."

Helena looked around, and spied a pair of women sparring with staffs. "Them," she pointed.

Alindra asked, "Why them? What do you see?"

"The shorter strawberry haired woman is leaving her left side open for strikes."

Artemis looked in the direction of where Helena was pointing. Sure enough, Helena's observation was spot on. "Vara, you and Sela come here."

Quickly the two Amazons rushed to the general's call. They stood at attention, and waited for further orders.

Artemis started again, "Ladies, continue sparring. Our guest has noticed something about Sela that needs correcting."

The two Amazons bowed their heads in acknowledgement and turned to face off once more. Vara, a tall lanky blonde swung her staff for the first strike, and Sela was immediately rocking back on her heels. Helena recognized it, and mumbled, "Her balance is off."

Alindra encouraged, "Speak up Helena. Tell her what you are noticing."

Helena cleared her throat, "Sela, you are off balance, and you were from the beginning. It left you unprepared for the first blow to come. And you are leaving your left side open for strikes. Stagger your feet a little more..."

The strawberry blonde stopped, and felt a little indignity rise. She was proud, and criticism coming from someone who was not an Amazon was a little insulting. Trying hard to contain her sarcasm, but failing miserably, she shot back, "Perhaps you could get up and show me what you mean."

Artemis arched her eyebrow, and Alindra stiffened. The blonde general answered evenly, "You need to be able to take criticism. It will make you a better warrior. The fact of the matter is, Helena is absolutely correct. You are leaving your left side open. I'll demonstrate."

But as she went to take a step forward, Helena stood, and grabbed her crutches from behind her chair. "If you don't mind General, I will demonstrate what I meant."

Sela stood slightly shocked, but stepped back to give Helena space. Alindra looked at Helena and then to Artemis. The redhead nodded in approval, and Alindra stepped back waiting to see what Helena was going to do. Vara offered her staff to the brunette, but Helena politely declined. "No thanks. I only have two hands, and I need these crutches to stand, so..."

Bracing herself against the walking aides, Helena hobbled a few steps forward, and raised her injured leg slightly behind her. "A great fighter can fight off balance. Let's see if I am great."

Sela began rethinking saying anything. She wasn't really prepared to hit someone on crutches, but she shook it off. If the brunette wanted to fight her in that condition, then so be it. As an Amazon, she wasn't going to show her mercy. Several of the sparring women stopped and turned to see how badly their sister was going to pummel the outsider commenting on their fighting styles. Sela faced her opponent who began twirling her staff in the air.

And with a lightning strike, Sela's staff shot out at Helena's head. The brunette never flinched, but instead took advantage of the off balance Amazon. Helena lifted her left crutch and deflected the blow off to the same side, and quickly she struck the Amazon in the left side of the head with the bottom of her other crutch. Caught off guard, Sela stumbled, and Helena followed up the blow again with her right crutch, this time to the back of the Amazon's left knee, sweeping the leg out from underneath her. Sela landed on her back, and before she could blink, Helena had pressed the top half of her crutch to the other woman's throat.

The Amazons stood quiet for a moment, before Artemis broke the silence with a belly laugh. "Very good Helena! I think you made your point. Sela?"

The strawberry blonde, eyes wide in shock at what had just taken place, nodded her head. Helena smiled, and pulled the crutch back to underneath her armpit. Sela stood, and suddenly grinned. "So, how do I defend against that?"

Artemis announced, "Sisters, while Helena is with us, learn from her. She is a fighter in the Justice League, just like our Princess, and should be respected for her abilities. Please, Helena, feel free to assist. Now, back to work." And with that utterance the Amazons went back to sparring with Alindra and Artemis making their way around the various pairs. Helena stayed with Sela and Vara, and began teaching them a variety of strikes and defensive parries.

About an hour later, Diana and Shayera joined the group. Making their way to the circle, the pair noticed that Helena was truly amongst her element. She was working with the same women, and was answering questions, and demonstrating what she could while still inhibited in movement. Alindra made her way over to the princess, and commented, "She's having fun. I don't think she has stopped smiling this morning."

Diana continued to look at her friend. "Good. Thank you for doing this. She needs a distraction, and while Amaya is fuming at her absence, Helena needed to get away for a bit."

Alindra laughed, "Who is she blaming?"

"Mostly Artemis. She said, and I quote, 'That woman is stubborn too. She never stays and rests like she should either. It wouldn't surprise me if they had been planning this for a week now.' We told her that Helena went to the library."

Alindra laughed harder, "That's on the other side of the island!"

Diana grinned, "I know. I imagine she will be pissed when she gets there and Helena isn't. It's not like she's going to yell at me though."

Alindra chuckled, "True, but she may tell your mother."

Diana's smile dropped slightly, but then she shrugged and winked at Alindra. "I'll make sure I'm standing behind Shayera when she starts yelling."

The Thanagarian laughed with the group, and then turned to Diana. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

Diana rotated her shoulder, and although it was slightly stiff, there was no pain in the movement. Shayera marveled at the Amazon. "You **are** a rapid healer. An injury like that would keep someone down for months. How does it feel?"

"A little sore, but I'm ready to test it."

"Just don't push too hard. I..."

Diana leaned in and pecked the redhead's lips. "I promise to tap out if I need to."

Shayera arched her eyebrow, "Tap out? Is that even in your vocabulary?"

Diana swatted Shayera's backside, "Nope."

* * *

><p>Helena and the Amazons continued training through to the early afternoon. Diana and Shayera continued to spar, with the Princess pushing harder and harder as the day went on. Shayera's brow was dripping with sweat, and she knew that Diana was testing her own limits. Still the two tussled, wrestled, and Shayera was sure that there was nothing wrong with Diana's stamina. And as that thought passed her mind, Shayera suddenly stopped her movement. If this was what Diana's stamina was like on the training field, what was it going to be like in other areas? The Amazon stopped her attacks and stared at her girlfriend. Shayera's eyes were staring off in the distance and she appeared to be deep in thought.<p>

"Shayera?" Diana asked, slight concern coating her voice.

The redhead blinked a couple of times, and then refocused her attention. "Sorry Diana, my mind just wandered off."

Diana took a couple of steps towards the other woman and asked, "You okay? What are you thinking so hard about?"

Shayera smiled lightly, "You actually."

Diana grinned, "What about me?"

Shayera blushed, "Diana, I don't know if I am ready for..."

"For?"

"For us to become..." Shayera leaned in and whispered, "more physical."

Diana stood shocked for a second, and then reached out for Shayera's hand. Linking their fingers together, the Amazon whispered her response, "It's fine Shayera. I'm in no hurry. What's got you thinking about that right now?"

"I just realized as we were sparring that you have an incredible amount of stamina. I mean, I sort of knew that already fighting alongside you, but I think now that we're together, it just kind of hit me what that could translate to..."

Diana tried to soothe her girlfriend, "Shayera, really that's a leap. Don't think about it now. We'll move at your speed." But as the last part of the sentence was uttered, Diana's face dropped slightly. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Shayera's eyes met Diana's and she smiled. "No, not at all. I think I just came to the realization that I am not...experienced. This will sound silly, but do you, I mean do you need, or rather..."

"Do I need what?"

Shayera blushed again, "I told you I would always tell you how I was feeling, so don't laugh."

Diana continued to hold Shayera's hand, waiting for what she would say next.

The Thanagarian swallowed the lump in her throat and blurted, "Do you need more than just me?"

Diana was shocked. "Shayera, no. I'm not even sure what that completely means, but you are more than enough."

"I-I just meant, it's, never mind. It's silly."

Diana reached out and touch Shayera's face softly. "It isn't silly, but I'm not sure that I'm following your train of thought."

Shayera closed her eyes, and tried to figure out a way to ask what she was thinking without sounding foolish. Nothing came to mind. So she smiled once more and offered, "Diana, can we talk about this later? I'm not sure how to say what I am thinking, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. If you don't mind, I think I will stop for a little bit, and take a walk. But," Shayera leaned in and gave Diana a light peck on the cheek, "don't think that this means I don't want to be with you. I do. I decked John to make the point."

Diana was still concerned. "If that's what you need. We will talk about this later though, right?"

"Yes, promise."

There was nothing left to be said. Shayera had given her word, and Diana was going to let the subject drop for the time being. The redhead turned away and instantly started looking for someone. When she spied the Amazon she was seeking, she walked over to her side. Alindra noticed Shayera approaching and smiled.

"Shayera, are you enjoying yourself? Looks like our Princess is getting back to normal."

Shayera smiled, but then asked, "I know you are busy, but do you think you could take some time to talk to me about something? I hate to ask, but I really don't know who else I could talk to."

Alindra was confused, "I will help you with whatever, but are you sure it's me you want to talk to? We hardly know each other."

"I know, but here's what I do know...you are Athena's companion, special friend, girlfriend, whatever the Amazon's call their significant other, and I need advice. Since Athena trusts you, and she knows everything, I'm assuming I can trust you as well. I need to talk to someone about Diana and I, and I don't want to upset Helena with relationship stuff. I can't talk to Diana just yet, because maybe what I am thinking is foolish and well..."

Alindra reached out and touched Shayera's shoulder, "It's fine. C'mon, I have time now. The Amazons will break for lunch soon. Let's take a walk."

Shayera nodded, and the two began to stroll away from the crowd. Artemis, seeing the pair breaking away, sprinted to catch up. "Hey, where are you two headed off to?"

Shayera laughed, as she didn't want the other Amazon's company, but she didn't want to rude. So she explained, "Artemis, I'm trying to get Alindra to explain the birds and bees to me as it relates to women. I have a lot of questions."

Artemis' eyes went wide, and she quickly turned and walked away, not wanting any part of **that** conversation. Alindra howled with laughter, and the pair resumed their stroll.

After putting some distance between themselves and anyone else, Alindra asked, "Is that what you really wanted to talk about?"

Shayera nodded. "Yes. I know it's weird coming to you, but I'm a little uncomfortable, and Helena has no experience. Of everyone here that I know, you seemed like the easiest and best to talk to. Was I wrong?"

"No. I'm a little surprised though. As I said before, you and I don't really know each other. But, I can be discreet, and will help you if I can. What is it that you want to know?"

"Well, Diana is the first woman I've ever dated, and I am not sure what the expectations are. Specifically, do the Amazons...ummm...require more attention given that you are all..."

Alindra chuckled. "No, Shayera. We are just like everyone else I suppose."

"But you aren't really, and I have never done this before. Diana is important to me, and I don't want to disappoint her if I don't anticipate something, or recognize certain needs."

"Why aren't you talking to the Princess about this?"

"Having this conversation with you is mortifying enough. I can't talk to Diana about it just yet. I need to know that I can live up to whatever she needs. And, she is already on edge about our relationship anyways."

"Why?"

"She worries that because I have no experience with women, that I might suddenly change my mind. I promised that I would tell her what I was feeling all the time, but I know the fear is still there that I will suddenly decide one day that this lifestyle isn't for me."

"And?"

"It's a silly fear, but I can't blame her for thinking about it. There's something else too. She and I weren't always even friends. That has lingered in the back of my mind some as well. There are things in our past that we have yet to even talk about."

"Such as?"

"Well, when we were at the hospital, the Queen said that she was surprised that I was on guard for Diana. A few weeks prior to that night, I probably wouldn't have been. But Helena kept insisting that Diana and I could be friends, and despite my brain telling me otherwise, I agreed to let her be my date for the Christmas party. While we were there, I realized that I loved her company. And then I kissed her on the dance floor. She didn't react at first, and I was trying to figure out how to get to the exit without completely humiliating myself. But then Diana grabbed me and kissed me, and the rest is, as they say, history. But that isn't our only history. For years we were at each other's throats. I wonder if she thinks about that time."

"Because you do."

"I do. I don't dwell on it, but it is there sometimes. Now, we are here, and there's no outside pressure on us, but once we leave, there will be."

Alindra stood reflecting on everything Shayera was saying, "Are you worried that it will be overwhelming?"

"Yes and no. No, in the sense that both Diana and I are stubborn, and no one is going to dictate who we're with anyways. But, yes in the sense that if I can't meet her needs, we may not make it far with the outside influences as well."

"Let's just be blunt then Shayera. You are worried about sex."

"I am. I mean, if you don't mind me being personal, weren't you when you first started seeing a goddess?"

Alindra chuckled. "To steal one of your answers, yes, and no. Yes, in the sense that the thought that she even wanted to be with me was overwhelming. I had to get over that at first. Then there is the fact that you stated. She is a goddess, and perfection personified. That was hard to overcome in my mind. But, no, because she had nothing to compare me against, if you follow..."

It took a quick moment, but Shayera came to the correct conclusion. "I see. But neither Diana or I are..."

"Think about this differently. Don't you suppose that Diana is struggling with the same fears? After all, you only have dated men. Until her, would anyone have thought you would be willing to date women?"

"No."

"So you see, she is bound to have some insecurities too. I know if it were me, I would. I would wonder if you were thinking about something that you were missing by being with me."

"But I don't think about that."

"Does she know that though?"

"She hasn't said anything."

"It doesn't mean that she hasn't considered it. I would. You just need to talk to her, and talk about everything, which includes past differences. Give her the opportunity. Just in the limited time I have spent with the two of you I can tell that you are important to her. And Athena has mentioned it once or twice." Alindra smiled and it seemed to soothe Shayera some. "So, Shayera, what is it that you want to know about sex?"

Shayera blinked twice, she was still getting used to the Amazons simply speaking what was on their mind. "I think maybe I'll just talk to Diana about this when I'm ready."

Alindra shrugged nonchalantly, "I think that is a great idea. Spend some more time together, and don't rush into anything. You'll know when you're ready to take that step, and I'm sure that neither of you is in a hurry. Both of you still have plenty of time to figure things out before returning to the League." Leaning over, Alindra whispered, "But when you are, I will say, that there is nothing like making love to another woman."

Shayera smirked, "That good, huh?"

Alindra nodded, a grin spreading across her face, "Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>To say that Amaya was livid that her orders had been ignored was an understatement. She had gone to the library in search of Helena, and had come up empty. She chastised herself for even thinking that the brunette would be there. And there would be no yelling at Diana for the deception. One simply didn't go around yelling at the Princess of the Amazons. But as she stalked angrily towards the training grounds, and prepared for an inevitable confrontation, she stopped dead in her tracks. The sound of laughter filled her ears, and in an instant she recognized who it belonged to.<p>

Helena was amongst the Amazons, telling stories of her adventures with the League, and she was having a genuinely good time. This was a stark contrast to the woman she had held not that long ago who had been in tears, and had asked her to stay. Perhaps, she thought, that she should have considered this would truly be best for Helena. After all, the brunette was used to fighting and training, and without Dinah in her life, it was something she simply enjoyed.

As she stood there, listening, Amaya began to wonder exactly what Helena was starting to mean to her. It was obvious that she had become more than just a patient. She was genuinely concerned for the other woman's well-being, both mentally and physically. It wasn't like she hadn't had the same concern for any other patient, but with Helena it was more. While nothing inappropriate had happened between them, Amaya was sure that there could be something beginning between the two of them.

Except there was Dinah. It was blatantly obvious that the blonde had a hold on Helena's heart, and that was not likely to change anytime soon. Helena had told her about some of the things that Dinah and her had done, and the brunette's smile was evident as she recalled some of their hairier situations. But the tears were also present too. There was no way around Dinah as far as Amaya was concerned. It was a shame, in her mind, as she truly believed that under different circumstances she and Helena could be...something.

But the professional attitude in her mind that had developed over thousands of years also knew that Helena was in a very vulnerable state. It would not do for her to take advantage of Helena's mind frame. Sighing, she knew that this was something that was simply not to be. She resolved to get Helena back to her old self, and to let her go. It was one of the few moments in her life that she could look upon and know although she was doing the right thing, it was also breaking her heart.

Deciding that she wouldn't dwell on these things, she proceeded into the training clearing and announced her presence. "Helena," she started, "I am a little amazed that I am finding you here today. I am almost positive that I told you to stay in bed for another day." The last sentence was uttered with playful boldness.

Helena and Artemis looked up, and then to each other. Amaya continued, "General Artemis, if you are done with Helena today, I would like her to return with me now." Amaya arched her eyebrow in a slight challenge. It had been a request, but a thinly veiled one at best.

Helena whispered to the redhead, "Who outranks who here?"

Artemis wasn't sure how far Amaya would push this subject. Technically Artemis was in charge of the Queen's army, however the doctor had some pull as well. While she could assert some authority in this situation, Artemis decided to save any argument. "Of course Amaya."

"Thank you," the doctor replied with some satisfaction. "And while we are on the subject, I would respectfully request that you not assist my patient in defying my orders by sneaking her down the hall in the future."

Artemis grinned at the friendly challenge. "Of course."

Helena's eyes went wide, "Wait, what?"

Artemis placed herself in between the two women, and turning her back to Amaya, she winked at Helena. "I have given my word that I will not interfere. Please do as the good doctor asks."

Helena was still slightly shocked, but nodded her head in capitulation. Turning back to face Amaya, Artemis nodded and walked away. Defeated, Helena reluctantly went back with her caretaker to her room. Nothing was said between the two on the walk back, and Amaya waited for Helena to get settled with an early dinner before leaving.

* * *

><p>Just after dusk however, Helena heard her name being called quietly from the window. She hobbled over to the ledge to see both Alindra and Artemis standing underneath the sill.<p>

"Helena," Alindra whispered, "jump."

Helena leaned over and replied, "What?"

"I thought you told Amaya you wouldn't help me sneak out anymore."

Artemis grinned, "No, I told Amaya that I wouldn't sneak you down the hall. Technically, I will be adhering to that. That is why Alindra is here. I am not breaking my word. Now please, jump, and Alindra will catch you."

Managing with some difficulty, Helena slid her rear across the sill, tossed her crutches out, and vaulted herself into the waiting arms of the blonde Amazon. Alindra caught her, and promptly set her down.

Looking at Artemis, Alindra asked, "Satisfied?"

The redhead beamed. "Yes, thank you."

Alindra chuckled and shook her head. "Have fun."

Helena watched as the blonde walked away. She turned to Artemis, "So, you technically didn't break your word since I went out the window?"

"Yes, and the fact that Alindra is the one that caught you. Really I was never involved."

Both Helena and Artemis laughed.

Picking up Helena's crutches, Artemis began, "I need your help with something. And since I have helped you escape, only once mind you, I think you owe me a favor."

Leaning on the walking aides for support, Helena giggled, "Since it was only once, then I am assuming that I only owe you one favor."

Artemis shifted again, and motioned for Helena to follow her away from the window. They ended up walking in silence to a clearing that led to the beach. Artemis helped Helena settle in the sand, and then sat down next to her.

The redhead began, "I came to you for help, because you seemed to be the best suited for what I have in mind."

"Which is?"

"I need to show Clio that I am more than just a warrior. I need to show her that I have a more sensitive side."

Helena chuckled, but then quickly stifled her laughter when she realized how serious the redheaded general was being. "Please continue."

"I thought it would be a good idea to write a poem for Clio, letting her know how I feel."

Helena wanted to laugh, but she held it in. "And?"

"I can't write poetry."

"So, why come to me?"

"I would ask Alindra for help, but she would just incessantly tease me. I can't ask Athena because Clio would know she helped. Athena's far too intelligent for me to pass something she wrote off as my own."

"You came to me to help you write poetry?"

"While I admit that I didn't understand them completely, your shirts were very clever. And I highly doubt that you are foolish enough to think teasing me would ever be a good idea."

"And I am certainly not as smart as Athena..." Helena half teased.

Artemis answered matter-of-factly, "No you aren't. Will you help me?"

Helena's mind instantly went into devious mode. "Of course I will help you. How soon do you need something?"

"Soon. And I can see your mind turning already. Nothing raunchy or inappropriate Helena, or I will kick your crutches out from underneath you and beat you with them."

Helena laughed, but immediately stopped. "You would too!"

Artemis smiled, although it was a mixture of amusement, and a warning. "Yes I would."

Helena leaned back. "Well, since you put it that way...I'll think of something that doesn't start with the word Nantucket."

Cocking her head to the side in confusion, Artemis replied, "I don't get it."

Shaking her head in amusement, Helena just laughed, "Forget it, I don't need you to beat me senseless."

* * *

><p>After the quick conversation with Artemis, Helena returned to her room via the same window she had snuck out of. It wasn't hard for Artemis to toss her back onto the window ledge, and she promptly laid down in her bed as Amaya came into the room.<p>

"Helena, I am surprised to find you here."

"Really? You made it pretty clear that I wasn't allowed to go sneaking out."

Amaya laughed, "I did, but I didn't honestly think you would listen."

"I'm being a model patient."

Amaya muttered, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Helena smiled, and then suddenly blurted, "What do the Amazons know about modern music?"

"Nothing that I am aware of. Why?"

Helena's grin became huge, "No reason, just curious. So, do you think I could get a pen and some paper?"

Amaya became intrigued, "Yes. But first tell me why."

In a melodramatic fashion, Helena answered, "I have this sudden urge to express myself through writing, and since I am grounded..."

Amaya grunted with amused disbelief. "I will get you both. Anything else?"

"Stack of cookies?" Helena batted her eyelashes.

The doctor just shook her head in amusement, "I'll be back with a pen, some paper, but no cookies. I am not rewarding your behavior today."

Helena pouted playfully, "You're a horrible, horrible doctor."

As Amaya walked out with a smirk, Shayera walked in. "Helena, Diana and her mother want to play poker tomorrow night. You game?"

The brunette became excited. "Definitely."

"Listen..." Shayera approached Helena's bedside and sat down in a chair. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to just stay here permanently?"

Helena sat up straight, her face becoming more serious. "No. It's nice here, but I like my life in Gotham. Why?"

Shayera fiddled with her hair. "I was just thinking that it would be nice to just get away from everything. It feels a little like running, but life here is better in some ways."

"It is, but this isn't our life."

"It could be though."

"What's this about?"

Shayera sighed and slumped slightly, "I'm just thinking about what life will be like when we go back. Dealing with John has become…slightly tiresome, and the press is bashing me pretty badly."

"Why?"

"Pick something, anything, about me, and they are picking it apart. Mostly they're trashing my character and reporting that I am unstable. And now that it's confirmed that Diana and I are together, they wonder what I did to one of their poster children to make her date me."

"How **are** you hearing all of this anyways? We are on an island with no internet."

"I still talk to Flash daily. I asked. I was hoping things had cooled down some, but apparently it hasn't. They are clamoring to interview Diana and in the meantime running all kinds of ridiculous stories."

"Do you really care what the tabloids think? I'm sure that Diana doesn't."

Shayera sighed, "I know. She and I haven't talked about it much, but we are going to have to have the conversation eventually. Helena, I know I am not perfect, and that I do have some things to answer for. I just don't want them to get in between us. Diana is...not what I expected. And now that I have seen this side of her, I am petrified that I will lose her."

Helena shook her head firmly in disagreement. "Have you seen the way that she looks at you? I think if a bomb went off in the next room, she wouldn't notice. You have her **complete** attention."

"And why is that? Helena, no one knows better than you that she and I have a past that wasn't always cheery."

"But you guys set that aside and became something more than just teammates. You need to trust in how Diana is feeling, and that she is thinking the same things you are. Trust me, I can read people like no one's business, and I'm telling you she is completely smitten. And I can see that you are too. Hold onto that while the press says whatever they want. In the end, they will give up once they realize that you two are serious about each other."

"You make it sound easy."

"It won't be. But you're surrounded by friends who will support you, and will look out for you. Don't be afraid to lean on us. Dinah and I will always stand up for you, and so will Wally. Really Shayera, this is just a game of time. It'll all blow over, you'll see."

Shayera picked up on Dinah's name, and thought that perhaps this was her opening. The pair had not discussed the blonde since coming to the island, and according to Wally, there was plenty going on in Dinah's life. "Helena, do you ever want to talk about Dinah?"

"No." The answer was harsh, and the point clear.

"But, you don't know..."

"It doesn't matter what I don't know. It's all about what I do know...Shayera, I told her how I felt, and she turned the affection away. I should've never told her anything, but I felt bad that she was upset. I don't think she and I will ever be friends again like we used to be. I realize that it's all my fault. So, I'll take the time I have here to recover, and then I'll go back and return to my life. But I know she and I will never be the same."

"Would you at least talk to her about everything, and then decide?"

"Probably not. Listen, no offense, but I don't want to talk about Dinah. Can we talk about something else?"

Shayera nodded. She was hoping that this conversation was not over completely, but she let the subject go for the time being. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Amaya."

Shayera perked up. "Really? What about her?"

"You ever notice how...well, that is, she..."

"She?"

"She doesn't really put up with my shit. I respect that."

"And?"

"And, nothing I guess."

"That it?"

"Yes, for now."

Shayera smiled, "Are you thinking about her in a less than professional way?"

Helena leaned forward, "Honestly? Sort of. I mean, so far she has taken very good care of me, but I think she would do that for anyone in her care. But..."

"But?"

Helena leaned back and closed her eyes. "But nothing I guess. Maybe I'm just reading this wrong."

Shayera cringed inside. She knew that if Helena was picking up on something, then there was something going on. It might not have been spoken aloud, but Helena was perceptive. Shayera felt torn. She wanted her friend to be happy, and it made her hopeful that Helena was slowly becoming what she used to be. However, Helena didn't have the full story, and Shayera knew if she did that things might be viewed differently. If Helena knew that Dinah was divorcing Oliver, and that she had admitted to being in love with the brunette, that Helena might not be looking at Amaya if she had the complete story. But Helena had made it clear that the subject of Dinah was off limits, and so the redhead chose to bide her time, and wait for the opening again when Helena would be more receptive. So, she shrugged, "Maybe."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Amaya returned with the requested items. Shayera watched intently at their interactions, and noticed immediately the soft smiles being exchanged. Dinah better get her ass in gear, Shayera thought, or Helena wouldn't be available very soon. And the thought of Helena being with anyone else just didn't sit right in her mind.

* * *

><p>Shayera left Helena with Amaya. She didn't want to sit in the room with them any longer. It felt like she was betraying Dinah in some way, and so she decided to seek out Diana. It was time that they had their talk anyways. Crossing through the Grand Hall, she found her Amazon in a heavy conversation with her mother.<p>

"Diana," she heard the Queen say, "I think you are over analyzing this whole situation. Your mind is running wild, and all of this could be cleared up by simply talking to Shayera."

"Mother, I know. But I'm afraid of what she'll say."

"Child, she will say what is on her mind. Your choice for a companion is a good one. Give her the opportunity to tell you what is bothering her before jumping to conclusions."

"What if I don't like it? What if she decides that it isn't me she wants to be with?"

"Is that what she said?"

"No. Quite the opposite. She said she decked John to make the point."

Hippolyta laughed, "She did. I was there. She sent her fist flying right into his jaw. Alindra and Artemis can attest to the fact that your girlfriend is loyal to you. And she and I talked about it briefly as well. Talk to her. Give her the chance to explain how she is feeling. If she decides that she doesn't want to be with you, then we will deal with it. I know your friends in the League have become your new family, but don't forget you have family here as well. Honestly though Diana, I think you are stressing yourself out over nothing. It is obvious that Shayera cares for you. She hardly ever leaves your side."

"Here. She hardly ever leaves my side here. What will happen when we aren't here though?"

Shayera had heard enough. She realized how her earlier conversation had affected the Amazon and she felt terrible. Clearing her throat to announce her presence, she approached the pair. Bowing her head in reverence, "Your Majesty, once again I must thank you for your hospitality. I am grateful that you are allowing me to stay on your island. I have been fortunate enough to be able to watch your armies train, and to be a part of it as well." She turned her gaze on Diana and smiled almost bashfully, "I find the Amazon nation to be...amazing."

Hippolyta smiled, as Diana face instantly beamed with pride. "Thank you Shayera. And now if you two will excuse me..." The Queen hugged her daughter and turned to walk away. Suddenly she stopped, and turned back to Shayera. Reaching out she took the redhead's hands into her own and squeezed them. She smiled lightly, and promptly made her exit.

Watching her leave, Shayera was in awe. The woman carried herself with a grace and decorum that was indescribable. That she was Diana's mother only fueled the respect. Shayera turned to Diana, and without any warning, she leaned in and kissed the Amazon. It was tender and Shayera hoped it would go a long way to alleviate the other woman's fears. Pulling back slightly, Shayera offered, "Diana, that will never get old. I think I could kiss you for an eternity, and somehow feel the same."

Diana smiled, although she wasn't sure that Shayera really understood the concept of time as it related to her. "Shayera..."

"Wait," the redhead interrupted, "one more." And with the thought, she leaned in and kissed the Amazon again. This time it was laden with an urgent need to convey every ounce of love she was beginning to feel. Shayera vowed to herself that as long as Diana would let her, she would shower the Amazon with affection in the hopes of easing her fears and her mind. And just like every other kiss other than the first awkward one at the Christmas party, Diana responded with fervor. If she would never get another kiss from Shayera, she would make the most of this one. Shayera settled into the Amazon's arms, and allowed herself to be held, as Diana gently caressed her back. A single touch set her skin on fire, and there was no doubt that there was an untapped passion just brimming at the surface waiting to be released.

Pulling back once more, Shayera whispered, "Do you feel that too?"

With her eyes still closed, Diana simply nodded. Shayera smiled, and tentatively reached for one of the Amazon's hands. She looked at it longingly, and placed it at the swell of one of her breasts. "Diana, I can't help but think that you and I are meant to be together. I don't know why you feel the way you do, but just know that it means more to me than I could ever express."

Diana opened her eyes, and searched Shayera's face. The sincerity with which the words had been spoken were apparent in the other woman's expression. She could feel just underneath her palm the pounding of Shayera's heart. It was beating rapidly, and Diana felt her own increase. She knew her own was doing the same, as the Amazon not only felt in her chest, but her ears heard it too. Her body, it seemed, would always betray her when Shayera entered a room.

"What are you thinking about? Shayera whispered softly as she placed her hand over Diana's and leaned in to be held tighter.

Diana squeezed her girlfriend, "That I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't."

And for several more moments, they stood content in the embrace.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this one...I usually leave you notes, but I am a tired, tired woman today. Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Diana and Shayera sat in the sand, holding hands, giggling as the tide was starting to roll in and was tickling their toes. Shayera looked at Diana, and smiled. Really there was no where else she wanted to be. Suddenly laughter erupted from the redhead and she couldn't hold it in. She continued to howl, and Diana looked at her companion with an expression of mirth and confusion.

She asked, "What is it that has you laughing so hard?"

"I was just thinking about a song I heard once."

"Okay..."

"Diana," she continued to chuckle, "I kissed a girl and I liked it!"

The Amazon still had a smile on her face, but she clearly didn't get the reference.

Shayera nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder. "It's a song that was pretty popular not too long ago. But that's part of the chorus. I was just sitting here thinking about how funny it is now, considering I kissed you, and well, I liked it."

Diana squeezed the redhead's hand. "Well, I suppose that is good for the both of us then."

Shayera nodded and turned her attention back to the ocean. Her smile was wide. It was adorable that Diana fought alongside Earthlings, but really popular culture had sort of passed her notice. Reading her thoughts, Diana responded, "That's how I met Helena."

Shayera sat still for a moment, "Hang on! You kissed Helena? When?"

Diana shook her head as she laughed once more, "I didn't kiss Helena. I meant that Helena and I struck up a friendship over popular culture. I went to her to teach me things of that nature, and in exchange I taught her how to fight like an Amazon. We'd met once before that in one of the Tower's training rooms. Zatanna came in, presumably to talk to me, and I grabbed Helena to spar with me in the hopes of avoiding her. Helena and I became friends pretty quickly after that."

"Funny, I danced with you the night at the Christmas party because of Zatanna. You were out there with Wally, and Helena noticed that she was starting to make her way to you. Helena thought it would be good if one of us cut in before she got to you. What's that all about anyway?"

"She expressed an interest in me, and she started seeking me out. I tried to avoid her, because I really didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Shayera nodded, "Well, when we get back, I'll talk to her. I'll let her know that you are spoken for."

Diana smiled, "I don't think that will be necessary. My understanding is that our relationship is all over the media right now. I'm pretty sure she reads."

"About that..." Shayera started.

Diana sighed, "Do we have to talk about that now? I'm trying to just enjoy your company. This is going to be a serious conversation, and I have to be honest when I say that I am a little afraid of what you're going to say."

Shayera leaned into Diana's arm, and wrapped her free hand around the Amazon's bicep. "Sweetheart, I already told you that I wasn't going anywhere. And, I just told you that when we got back I would talk to Zatanna."

"It isn't necessary to do that for me."

With a playful attitude, Shayera responded, "Who said I was doing it for you? She needs to know that I have claimed you, utterly and completely."

Diana snorted, "Claimed me?"

"Yes, Diana." Shayera laughed, "Claimed you. You belong to me now. She doesn't get to have you. I'm not afraid of a little magic. Promise me though, if she turns me into a goat or something weird, that you'll keep me as a pet."

The two women shook with laughter. Diana responded, "As long as you are house trained, I really don't see that being an issue."

Shayera swatted the Amazon's arm, but then went back to snuggling to it immediately. "We are avoiding what we really need to talk about though."

Diana sighed, "I know."

"I've kept in touch with the League this whole time, specifically Wally. Diana, our relationship **is** all over the press."

Diana nodded.

Shayera continued, "Before we go back, I would like to talk to you about our past and what you want our future to be."

"Then let me start Shayera. I knew this subject would come up eventually. Sometimes..." Diana hesitated slightly, "I don't always see things, well, I, Gods, this is hard. Shayera, I regret how I treated you in the past. The fact of the matter is that I was horrible to you on more than one occasion. I didn't like you. I can't explain how it began at first, but when I realized it was mutual, it made me like you even less. And after the Thanagarian Invasion happened, I have to be honest, I didn't vote to keep you in the League."

Shayera swallowed the lump in her throat. They had both known that Diana wouldn't have supported her in a vote. John had confirmed as much after. The redhead nodded and Diana continued, "But I also had to consider that when I needed help rescuing my mother from Hades, you helped me. You didn't have to, and that went a long way with me seeing you differently. Why did you help me really?"

Shayera answered, "Because you needed it. Diana, regardless of how we felt about each other at the time, you were always a good teammate. Even though we didn't like each other, I never once worried about whether or not you would have my back in a fight, even though I had given you reason not to think I would have yours. It was a small way of trying to smooth that over. I wouldn't have abandoned you when your mother was taken. I know how important she is to you. Plus, you needed my mace, and as I told you then, we are a package deal."

"After freeing my mother, I really sat down and thought about what had happened between us to that point, and I know that I have to take a huge amount of blame for it. I judged you, and ultimately I had to consider what I would have done if I had been in your shoes."

"Meaning?"

"What if my mother had sent me to Man's world to infiltrate it like the Thanagarians had requested of you. Let's say that she needed me to destroy the friendships I had made to preserve the Amazon Nation. What would I have done? I judged you, when I should have considered the terrible position you were in. I..." Diana squeezed her eyes shut tightly, fighting tears. "I'm so sorry Shayera."

Shayera sniffled back her emotions, "Diana, I'm sorry too. There were times that I antagonized you, and didn't try to see past my own issues. For every time I was mean, I really am so sorry. I'm sorry that it took so long to tell you."

Diana wiped at her cheeks, a few stray tears had found their way past her tightly shut eyes. "So here we are, willing to wipe away the past to have a future."

"Yes. Diana, I am willing to let it all go just to be with you."

"I don't deserve you."

"It's funny, but I was just about to say that same thing about myself. I don't know why you took a chance and agreed to Helena's proposal, but I'm so thankful that you did."

Diana sat still for a moment, and then a smile began to spread across her face. "I threatened Helena. I told her if you were rude, and if we fought, she better have my back."

Shayera laughed, "And she agreed?"

Diana chuckled, "Yes."

Shayera smiled, "Well I guess you get her in the divorce then."

"We better stay together. If we broke up, well, I think epic would be an adjective that comes to mind."

"Speaking of divorces, Helena won't talk about Dinah, but that is exactly what is happening with her. She kicked Oliver out."

Diana nodded with approval. "From what little Helena told me about him, it sounds like they weren't happy."

"He cheated Diana. Several times. She found out that he fathered a child with a woman he had an affair with. And, get this, Dinah took it to the press. Specifically, she granted an exclusive to Lois."

Diana turned her head in shock, "Really?"

"Yep. And, she hired lawyers. Wally said that Dinah is really pushing this to be done with quickly. Apparently she's sitting through hideous counseling sessions, but Wally said she doesn't have many more before she sits down to sign papers to make the split official. Oh, and her and Lois have become friends."

Diana smiled, "I always liked Lois. But, Helena doesn't know any of this? You didn't tell her?"

"She told me in no uncertain terms that she didn't want to talk about Dinah."

"I guess we have to respect that, but I wonder if she would change her mind about everything if she did know. We both know Dinah loves her. Helena is the only one who doesn't seem to. Did Wally say how Oliver was dealing with it all?"

"He has released several statements to the media hoping that Dinah will consider a reconciliation. My girl isn't budging though. Wally said Lois reported that Dinah burned his clothes, and sold all of his stuff out of the house in Gotham. AND, she trashed his garage of collectible cars."

"Damn."

"And I thought Amazon tempers were fierce. Dinah isn't playing around."

"Why haven't you talked to Dinah?"

"I've tried a couple of times, but she isn't spending any time in the Tower. She is splitting her attention between Gotham and Metropolis. I told Wally to get her ass into the Tower so I could talk to her. I'm going to try tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell her about Helena?"

"Whatever she wants to know. But, I think that Dinah has some competition here."

Diana was shocked once more, "Who?"

"Amaya. Helena thinks that she is...well, she just said she had sort of noticed her, and she thinks it might be mutual."

"Oh my."

"Right? I feel like I should tell Dinah, but I am not sure what to do exactly. I'm not rooting for the doctor."

"Well, then I won't either."

Shayera laughed, "Just because I'm not? I'm surprised. She is an Amazon after all."

Diana shrugged, "She is. And that means she will always be here. Eventually Helena will leave. That's a helluva long distance relationship. Besides, you love Dinah, and I lov...I care what you care about." Diana had almost slipped, and it was way too soon to be dropping the "L" bomb.

Shayera caught it, but didn't say anything. She smiled internally. The Amazon loved her. She'd say it eventually when she was ready to. Shayera hoped it would be soon. It was strange, but it didn't feel like it was rushed at all. If someone had told her that they had fallen in love within the span of a few weeks, she would laugh at them. But Diana was different. They were different. It didn't seem so implausible.

Shayera steered the conversation a different way, "There is more that I wanted to talk to you about. Diana, I, wanted to talk to you about...things of a more physical nature."

Diana blushed. "You said I was close to getting to second base once."

Shayera howled, "I said you probably could have managed third too."

"I liked what you said after that as well."

"That's because you have a bit of a dirty mind," Shayera leaned over and whispered into Diana's ear, "which is a total turn on."

"I have a dirty mind? You were the one whispering naughty things in my ear in that funhouse."

Shayera pulled back and laughed once more. "I was, wasn't I? But I need to be serious..."

Diana huffed playfully, "Fine."

"I-I really want to, um, explore certain things with you. I just don't know that I am truly ready. And even now, as I say that, if you put your hands on me in this moment, I probably wouldn't tell you no."

Diana laughed, "Talk about sending mixed messages Shayera! What am I supposed to do with that?"

"It isn't that I don't want you to touch me," Shayera drew her breath in sharply, "because I do. I just don't know if I can reciprocate certain things...not yet anyways."

"Then, once again, I will tell you not to worry. We can do this at your speed. There's no rush. Shayera, if we go back to the Tower, and our relationship is the way it is now, I'm happy. As long as you are honest about how you are feeling, then I won't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I just feel like I am being pressured."

"By who? Certainly not by me."

"Of course not. I know it sounds silly, but the next time I look at John, I don't want him to say anything. I don't want him to have any ammunition."

Diana arched her eyebrow, "What business is it of his anyways? I don't want you to sleep with me because you are worried about what he will say. Really, what do you care?"

"I don't care what he thinks. I just don't want **you** to. If he thought we weren't intimate he might try and use that to get to you."

Diana shrugged, "Then I'll punch him."

Shayera laughed, "Really? And will you be punching the reporters who are printing stories about me too?"

Diana became dead serious. "If I have to get the point across that way, then yes."

Shayera realized how serious Diana was. "That's...incredibly romantic. You would punch a member of the press for me?"

Diana nodded. "Of course. Shayera, if you haven't noticed, I have a bit of a temper."

Shayera laughed, "So do I, but no punching reporters. Superman would have fits, and the League doesn't need anymore bad press. Besides, if you are comfortable with how things are with us, then I really could care less what they think."

"Shayera, frankly, you and I are our own women. We, and they will quickly understand that I take that word seriously, are together. Anyone who attacks you or your virtue will come to find quickly how personally I will take that. John included. I will try and keep the peace with him for your sake, but my patience with him is already thin after he called Helena a whore."

"I know."

"I don't like him Shayera. That isn't likely to change anytime soon."

"I know. I'm not a fan either. I don't hate him, but he is pushing it. And more than likely, he is hanging out with Oliver, and God knows what he is telling him. I thought about going back for a short time to be with Dinah. I know this can't be easy for her, and she probably needs more than Lois. But, I'm torn. I don't want to leave you. Selfishly, I want to spend as much time here with you as I can. Besides, I see how some of the Amazons look at you. Half of them would give their left arms to be with you."

Diana tried to lighten the mood, "Hmmm, I've never been with a one-armed woman before."

Shayera swatted Diana once more. "You know, I am trying hard to earn the women's respect here. I know that they see me more of an outsider than Helena. I can tell that they aren't fans of their Princess seeing someone who isn't an Amazon."

"Well, then it's a good thing for you that my mother doesn't see it that way, and I don't think my close circle of friends do either. Artemis is too enamored with Clio, Alindra has Athena, and Helena set us up, sort of. Dinah loves you, and didn't seem to mind me. So, there you go. Nothing to worry about." Diana leaned away from Shayera and rotated her shoulder a couple of times.

"You okay?"

Diana mumbled, "It's going to rain soon."

Shayera looked up to the sky. There were dark clouds rolling in off the ocean at a distance, and she was starting to smell the difference in the air. "Want to go in?"

Diana grinned. "No. I don't. Are you afraid of lightning?"

Shayera eyed the Amazon suspiciously. "No, but I don't make it a habit of being struck by it either."

Diana quickly stood, and offered a hand to Shayera. "Then let's go play in the rain."

Thinking back on her conversation with Diana's mother, Shayera smiled. "Okay. Race you!" Shayera kicked off from the sand, and flew as fast as she could towards the storm brewing in the distance. Diana stood for about a half a second, and then followed suit. She caught Shayera in the air quickly, and the two flew in and out of the clouds, getting drenched, laughing the entire time.

* * *

><p>Completely dripping and freezing, Shayera and Diana made their way back into the palace. They were greeted by Diana's mother holding two towels, a slight smile on her face. "Here children. Warm up."<p>

The pair took the towels and Shayera wrapped hers around her shoulders quickly. She started shivering, and Diana took a moment to run her hands up and down the redhead's arms. Shayera removed the towel and stretched her wings wide, shaking them a few times, spraying droplets on Diana's face. The Amazon laughed in return.

Hippolyta smiled at the sight. Diana usually played in the rain by herself, but she had taken Shayera. Apparently their talk had gone well, not that the Queen had been worried. "Have fun?"

"We did!" Shayera nearly squealed.

"Good. Diana, Amaya stopped by a few moments ago. She said that as long as Shayera was seeing to your physical therapy, you could sleep in your own bedroom now. No more of the hospital wing."

Diana's eyes lit up. "Really? Finally!" Turning her attention to Shayera, she chuckled, "I think I have the most comfortable bed on the island." Realizing how it sounded, and that she was standing in front of her mother, Diana blushed. "I-I didn't mean it like that."

Hippolyta laughed and shook her head. "Ladies, I am retiring early for the evening. Get dried off so you don't catch pneumonia and end up back under Amaya's care. Good night to you both." Hippolyta leaned over and kissed Diana's cheek. She turned to Shayera and did the same. Shayera was elated. Diana's mother had warmed up to her quickly, and it was a huge relief.

Diana smiled at Shayera's reaction. "I told you she liked you. She doesn't kiss any one else."

Shayera stepped closer to Diana, and laughed. "Her daughter better not either. Now, about that comfortable bed..."

Diana leaned in slightly, "Cuddle?"

Shayera started moving towards the Amazon as well, "Most definitely."

Getting her face closer, Diana asked, "Kissing?"

Shayera began closing her eyes, "It's a must."

"Second base?"

Shayera closed her eyes, and whispered, "I am cold, so, really you'd be doing me a favor."

Diana finished closing the distance, and pressed her lips to Shayera's. The kiss was brief though, as Diana pulled back when she felt Shayera shiver again. "Come on, let's go to my room. I'll light some wood in the fireplace and we'll get you settled in a warm bed."

"And warm clothes," Shayera added playfully.

"O-Of course. I didn't mean..."

"Hush Diana. I'm teasing you. I know what you meant. Hold on, Diana, do you normally sleep in clothes?"

Diana blushed, "I do now that you and I have been cuddling."

Shayera let the thought sink in, and she exhaled, "Good Lord..."

"What? It's comfortable to sleep naked. I just don't now because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Most Amazons don't wear anything to bed either."

"How...how in the world would you know that?" Shayera felt a small twinge of jealousy starting to surface. They hadn't talked about Diana's past relationships.

Diana saw the reaction and laughed. "I assume because we are not bashful about our bodies, not because I have slept with all of them."

"I know I don't really get to ask, but..."

"There's only been one Amazon, and we aren't even friends. It was a one-time thing, and we never talked about it afterwards. There were no feelings involved, it just sort of happened. And there was one other woman, but not an Amazon. She was a...foreign dignitary, but that didn't last either. I don't see her anymore. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"I shouldn't have asked. I know you are private."

"It's fine. I don't mind telling you. Feel better?"

"I guess. Have I met this Amazon?"

Diana furrowed her eyebrows, "I wouldn't introduce you to her. That's...tacky, isn't it?"

Shayera laughed at Diana's expression. "Do you have any idea how adorable you can be sometimes? If I do meet her, just don't tell me. I don't want to snatch her bald."

"It's funny, but I feel the same way about John. Sometimes I wish I didn't know you had been with him. It makes me hate him even more."

"Well, then we will have to watch each other's jealousies, but don't think about John. Not when I am about to crawl into bed with you."

Diana smiled, "Think about who?"

Shayera laughed again, "Exactly. Now lead the way, I'm still freezing."

* * *

><p>Helena looked at the paper she was writing on. She had written several things, and promptly scratched through most of them. Reading what she had so far made her laugh, but nothing was really working.<p>

"You're so hypnotizing, could you be the Devil, could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing, feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing..."

Helena giggled, "Katy Perry won't work..."

She sat gnawing on the back of her writing utensil trying to find that perfect something to give to Artemis. After sitting contemplatively for a few minutes she began to write again.

"My hands are searching for you...my arms are outstretched towards you. I feel you on my fingertips...my tongue dances behind my lips for you."

Helena smiled at the words, but then sighed, "No, no Flyleaf." Helena growled slightly, "With all the damn songs in the world, you'd think I could come up with something decent."

"Helena?"

The brunette's head shot up to her door. Amaya was leaning up against the frame just watching her. Helena took a moment to study her. Her blonde hair was loose and curly as always. Hazel eyes stared at her intently, and Helena was starting to wonder if it was becoming her favorite thing to look at. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Helena offered, "How good are you at keeping secrets?"

Amaya smiled and walked to Helena's bedside. "Good, unless you are about to tell me about some nefarious plot to take over the island." The pair shared a small laugh at the sentiment.

"Nothing so devious, but I would like your opinion on a few things, and I need you to keep it between us."

Amaya pulled up a chair and sat down. "Okay, what is it that you want my opinion on?"

"First, pinky swear that this stays between us."

Amaya was confused, "Pinky swear?"

Helena extended her hand out with her fingers balled into her palm, with the exception of her pinky which was slightly curled and said with utter solemnity, "Pinky swearing is the end all-be all of all pacts you can make. Breaking a pinky swear will leave you cursed."

Amaya's eyes went wide, and Helena laughed at the expression on her doctor's face. "I'm kidding Doc! But it is something that I take very seriously. So, if you pinky swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to share with you, I'll show you something funny."

Amaya reached out and the pair linked pinkies. Helena grinned, and handed some of what she had written to the Amazon. The blonde scanned the papers, smiling as she read what appeared to be the beginnings of several love poems. "Who are you writing this for?"

"Artemis."

Amaya's head jerked up in surprise. "You are writing love poems to Artemis? I didn't know that you felt that way about her. Does she know?"

Helena's chest shook with uncontrollable laughter. "N-No! Artemis asked that I help her write a poem for Clio. I'm not interested in her like that. But I am having difficulty finding something just...perfect."

Amaya's face settled, "O-Oh. I see, well, it looks like you have a few good ideas written here. I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"I don't." Helena's grin was massive. "That's the other part of the secret. These are all lines from songs that I've heard before at sometime. The beauty of this is, neither Artemis or Clio will know that. So, I just have to find the perfect song, and Artemis can pass it off as a poem for Clio."

Amaya grinned, "You're bad, you know that?"

Helena licked her lips mischievously, "You've no idea."

Amaya's grin stayed in place as her eyes met Helena's. "I think I have a pretty good idea. So, what is it that you want my opinion on?"

"Which one of these would melt your heart, or...make your panties drop?"

Amaya chuckled, "Let's see...hmmm...I like this one." She leaned over and pointed at a half-written song.

Helena leaned in as well, and the two women's faces were very close. Helena scanned the paper where the doctor was pointing, "Good choice. That's definitely popular, but it's a bit cliche' to like Journey."

Amaya pulled her face back slightly, the proximity making her a little uncomfortable. "Well, since no one here knows what this is, it's hardly cliche'."

"True," Helena muttered, staring at the doctor's face. "You know you have..."

Amaya interrupted, pointing to the papers once again, becoming a little nervous. "What about this?"

Helena didn't look at the papers, but instead continued to stare. "I was going to say that you have the most beautiful hazel eyes. People write songs about eye color all the time. I'm trying to think of what color Clio's eyes are, but for the life of me I've no idea. It's funny, but yours are the only ones that I can recall with clarity."

Amaya closed her eyes, and swallowed hard, "Helena, you..."

But abruptly Helena leaned back, and sighed, "So I guess I'll have to avoid songs that mention eye color. It's a shame too, there's a great one called Brown-Eyed Girl."

Amaya's stomach was fluttering, but she continued to sit with the papers in her lap. Scanning them once again, she asked, "This one is nice." She read out loud, "You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much. At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."

Helena smiled, "That's a good one for sure."

Amaya exhaled nervously, "It is. Is this the winner?"

Helena looked at Amaya once more, studying the other woman's features intently. "No. It's quality, but I just...it isn't it. I can't explain it."

"Well, perhaps you should consider Clio's qualities. She's smart, very attractive, and has a genuinely warm smile. Does that help?"

"I think, but I was trying to find one that conveyed how Artemis feels."

"She's completely smitten, that much is obvious."

Helena nodded, "I can see why, Clio is something..." But Helena wasn't thinking about the librarian. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about the woman sitting across from her. She sat up again, and reached her hands out. Taking Amaya's hands in hers, Helena continued, "I think she has soft hands, with a light touch, that probably makes Artemis' heart flutter. And her smile lights up a room, almost like a beacon in the night that a lost ship would be drawn to." Helena was lightly stroking each of the doctor's fingers, reveling in the warmth of the other woman's hand. She had to admit to herself that she was just realizing how many physical qualities the doctor possessed that she found attractive.

Amaya sat still, afraid to move. Part of her wanted this to stop right now, but it was the other half that kept her frozen, desperate to enjoy just this moment, as if there would never be another. And if she was honest with herself, there probably wouldn't be. Helena didn't need her to confuse the situation with Dinah. As the other blonde's name crossed her mind, Amaya cursed inwardly. If that damn woman wasn't so ingrained in Helena's heart, perhaps Helena could be ready for something different. But, Amaya knew she wasn't, and the doctor sighed, and pulled her hands back. "Yes, well, Clio is special. I'm sure that is why Artemis cares so much for her."

Helena looked up, and smiled, "You know, that's it. A beacon..."

Amaya didn't follow, and frankly she wasn't thinking clearly anyways. Touching Helena was unsettling, and now she was looking for a way to get out of the room quickly. "Helena, I'm not sure that I am much help with this. I think I will just..."

Helena whispered, "You are...you're the classic beauty that poems and songs are written for. You possess the qualities that artists seek desperately to capture, and fall miserably short. You are the journey that someone would take forever, because there's no end, no settling, just the thought that every step taken gets you that much closer to your own little slice of wonderful."

Amaya smile was small, "What song is that? That's beautiful too."

Helena reached out and touched the doctor's cheek. "It isn't a song, or a poem. It's...you."

Helena closed her eyes and began to move her face forward slowly, her lips parting slightly, nervous about kissing her companion, but hopeful that she had read this situation correctly. Amaya closed her eyes, and leaned in as well. Her thoughts were screaming at her that this was all wrong. Helena was her patient, and it was clear that she was nothing more than a replacement for Dinah, the woman that Helena truly loved. Propriety demanded that she pull away, and draw the boundaries more clearly. And just before their lips met, Amaya's last thought was this: Did she want to be someone's second choice?

The answer to the question was quick, "No." Amaya pulled away, and shook her head, and quickly stood and left the room.

Helena threw herself backwards frustrated, muttering frustratedly, "Shit!"

Maybe she hadn't read Amaya all that well. But Helena tossed the thought aside. She knew she had, and now she had to figure out how to interact with the woman who had abruptly left. Sighing, she grabbed a fresh piece of paper and began writing once more. She had found the perfect song for Artemis.

* * *

><p>"Helena!"<p>

The brunette opened her eyes once more in the dark. This time the voice was familiar. It was Alindra. The blonde Amazon was leaning over the bed, and had been desperately trying to awaken the other woman for a few minutes.

"You sleep like the damn dead. Get up Helena. Artemis is waiting on the training grounds. Apparently, since I made no promise to Amaya not to interfere, I have to be the one to come and get you. So, get up, and let's go."

Helena shook the sleep from her mind. "No. I'm staying here today."

Alindra was surprised. "Really? I thought you liked participating in the training."

"I do," Helena garbled, trying to carry on a conversation while the Sandman was still in control of her body. "I just, I need to stay here today. I need to speak with Amaya, and I don't want to irritate her this morning."

Alindra arched her eyebrow, "Well, if that's how you feel..." She turned to exit, but Helena grabbed her arm.

"Wait a second. Let me ask you something. Does Amaya have...well, that is, does she..."

"Does she what?"

"Does she have someone special?"

Alindra was shocked at the question. "No. Not that I know of. She doesn't date patients, and I don't think that there is anyone here that she is seeing. Why?"

Helena stammered, "I-It's nothing." Turning to her bedside table, she grabbed a folded piece of paper, and handed it to Alindra. "Give this to Artemis for me please. And if you wouldn't mind, please relay a message. Tell her to come see me after she uses this, and let me know how it goes."

Alindra took the piece of paper, and eyed it carefully. "What is this?"

"A gift for a new friend."

Alindra smiled and nodded. "I will give it to her. Should one of us come back later today?"

"That'd be nice."

"Very well. Rest up Helena. Good luck with, well, with whatever you are doing today."

Alindra left the room, slightly confused at what had transpired, but shrugging it off. Maybe Artemis would know what was going on. Alindra wasn't going to open the paper, but maybe Artemis would clue her in on what it was. Sprinting quickly to the training grounds, she found the redhead stretching alone on the ground. Smiling to herself, Alindra crept as quietly as could up behind her friend. Just as she was about to reach out and smack the back of her friend's head, Artemis chuckled, "You are too fat to sneak up on anyone."

Alindra laughed, pulling her hand back. "Fat? FAT? I am **not** fat."

Artemis let out an amused snort, "You still aren't quiet enough to sneak up on me though."

Alindra walked around Artemis and stood in front of her. Leaning over she handed the piece of paper down to her fellow general.

Artemis accepted it, and asked, "What's this?"

"Helena asked that I give it to you. She also said that you go see her once you use it."

Artemis grinned, and opened up the folded document. Reading quickly, she felt her grin get wider. "Helena is a genius!"

Alindra stood stymied, "What is it?"

Quickly refolding the paper, Artemis stood, "Nothing. Well, nothing that you could use. Athena would kill you! Can you handle the training today? I need..."

Alindra was shocked, Artemis never left the training grounds while they had women there. She was usually the first to arrive, and the last to leave. She never asked for a day off, and she never, ever got sick. "What?"

"You owe me Alindra. I never ask you for anything. And I covered for you that time that you and Athena..."

Alindra held a hand up. "NO! Don't go there. Get out of here, but you better give me details later."

Artemis almost leapt with excitement, but just barely managed to contain her excitement. "Thanks! I will find you later!" And with the utterance, she dashed off as fast as her long legs would allow.

Alindra watched her friend run off, and she just shook her head, "What in all of Hades?"

"She's right you know."

Alindra spun and almost bumped into Athena, who was now standing behind her.

The brunette goddess smiled, and steadied her girlfriend. "I would kill you if you pulled a stunt like that."

Alindra smiled, "Well at least warn me about what she's up to so I make sure I never try it."

Athena continued to smile, but shook her head. "It's sweet, but just promise me that you will just tell me how you are feeling at all times. You don't need someone else to do it for you."

Alindra nodded her head, having no idea what she was agreeing to.

Athena stepped closer, "I love you, and I am hoping now that Artemis has left for the day, that you will allow me to join you in training the Amazons."

Alindra teased, "You know you don't have to ask me. You could simply demand it."

"I could," Athena laughed, gently stroking Alindra's arm, "but I enjoy it much more when you say yes when I ask for permission."

Alindra grinned. "Well then, Athena, I would be honored if you joined me today. You don't ever need to ask if I want your company. Just assume the answer is yes, and you will never be wrong."

Athena leaned in a little closer, and whispered, "Before anyone else arrives, I think you should kiss me. Make me feel welcome."

Alindra laughed and she took a step forward, closing the last little bit of distance between her and the goddess. She reached out and stroked the ends of the strands of hair that were hanging over Athena's chest. Brushing her finger tips lightly over the top swells of the other woman's breasts, she traced her fingers up the brunette's neck and brushed her lips up the trail she was blazing with her fingers. Athena closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Alindra whispered in between kisses, "You make time stand still for me."

Athena nodded, and out of the corner of her eye, Alindra watched as Athena raised a hand and snapped her fingers. "That is a good idea my love. Time is now standing still, so..."

Alindra needed no other invitation. She devoured the other woman's lips with her own, and the two sank quickly to the ground, removing each other's clothes with all haste.

Artemis shook the cobwebs out of her head. She was sure she had just lost a moment, perhaps in thought, but she couldn't remember what she had been thinking of. It didn't matter though. Getting to Clio quickly was her only priority. Seeing the library come into view, Artemis felt her heart start to beat wildly. Slowing her pace, she walked the crest of the hill, stopping only once to pick a wild flower. She clutched the flower in one hand, and Helena's poem in the other. Finishing the rest of her trek, Artemis entered the building, scanning the room quickly for Clio.

She spied the librarian sitting at a desk, completely engrossed in a book. Looking around once more, Artemis noticed that there were a few other Amazons scattered around in various spots. Inhaling deeply, she approached the librarian and leaned over, offering the flower she had recently plucked. Clio looked up in surprise, but relaxed once she realized who it was making the offer to her. She took the flower and smiled up at her girlfriend. "Good morning to you too. I am happy to see you, albeit a little surprised. I thought you would be on the training grounds by now."

"I was, but Alindra was willing to let me sneak away to come see you." Artemis winked at Clio, and then turned her attention to the rest of the room. She bellowed with authority, "Amazons! The library will be closed for the remainder of the day. Collect what you need quickly and leave please."

Clio laughed as she watched the other women scramble to comply with the general's orders. They filed out fast, and soon the only people remaining were her and Artemis.

Clio teased, "The library is closed today hmmm? And why is that exactly?"

Artemis turned back with a wide grin on her face. "You can open it back up later, but I wanted to have a few moments alone with you without spectators."

"Well, you have me alone now...what is it that brought you here this morning that required us to be by ourselves?"

Artemis knelt in front of the desk, and with her nerves starting to act up, brought the piece of paper up in front of her face, her hands trembling slightly. "I needed to...well, just listen." Artemis closed her eyes to try and still her body and mind, and then opened them and began to read.

"I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry. I know just where to find the answers, and I know just how to lie. I know just how to fake it, and I know just how to scheme. I know just when to face the truth, and then I know just when to dream. And I know just where to touch you, and I know just what to prove. I know when to pull you closer, and I know when to let you lose. And I know the night is fading, and I know that time's gonna fly. And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you, but I know I've got to give it a try. And I know the roads to riches, and I know the ways to fame. I know all the rules and then I know how to break them, and I always know the name of the game." Artemis lowered her voice slightly, making sure that her tone was soft, "But I don't know how to leave you, and I'll never let you fall. And I don't know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all."

Clio was shocked at what she was hearing. Her girlfriend was reciting a poem she had written, or had at least found somewhere. Clio was sure she had never heard it before, but didn't care where it had come from. The only thing that mattered was that Artemis, the paradigm of stoicism, and the very epitome of everything a warrior should be, was on one knee in front of her, pouring out the sweetest words she had ever heard.

Artemis continued, "Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are streaming through the waves in your hair. And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight. The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost, and it's looking for a rhythm like you. You can take the darkness from the pit of the night and turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright. I've got to follow it, 'cause everything everything I know, well, it's nothing till I give it to you."

Clio felt her heart begin to race, and her body was becoming fantastically warm. Artemis didn't stop, "I can make the runner stumble, and I can make the final block. I can make every tackle, and at the sound of the whistle I can make all the stadiums rock. And I can make tonight forever, or I can make it disappear by the dawn. And I can make you every promise that has ever been made, and I can make all your demons be gone. But...I'm never going to make it without you. Do you really want to see me crawl? And I'm never gonna make it like you do...making love out of nothing at all."

Artemis finished the last little part of the poem Helena had given her. But at the very bottom of the page, there was one more line. Artemis read it, hoping that Clio was understanding that she had meant every bit, even if she hadn't written it herself. "Clio, you are my air supply."

Helena had capitalized the last two words, and Artemis wasn't sure why, but it didn't matter. Looking up from the page she waited, her heart in her throat, hoping that Clio was happy with the offering.

Clio stood, and walked past the kneeling Amazon to the library door. She locked it quickly and promptly crossed the room back to where Artemis was. She leaned over and whispered, "Stand up Artemis."

The redhead stood, nervously wondering what was about to happen. Did Clio know that Helena had written this? Artemis was going to choke Helena violently if this had been a famous poem Clio knew. But what happened next rocked the tall Amazon to the very core. Clio wrapped her arms around her neck, and kissed her passionately. She pushed forward until Artemis' backside made contact with the desk behind her. Clio continued to push insistently with her body while the kiss continued, and Artemis was left lying flat on her back on the desk, the book that Clio had been reading now digging into her back. Clio pulled Artemis up slightly, just enough to shove the book off the desk, causing it to land on the ground with a resounding thud.

Never breaking contact with Artemis' lips, Clio crawled up onto the desk, placing her knees on either side of the redhead's hips. Breaking the contact quickly to catch her breath, Clio shifted her hair to the side of her face and leaned down once more, capturing the lips that she had been craving. Artemis' head was swimming. She knew that once this was over, Helena was going to get a hell of a story.

* * *

><p>AN: Well...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of Diana/Shayera's conversation about their past and eventually their future? Air cleared up now, or is there something left that needs to be said? Helena tried to kiss Amaya, but that didn't happen? Do you really see Helena with Amaya? (A couple of you have already said you do.) And finally, Helena's "poem" for Artemis went over REAL well...did you like the result? On a small side note, I will not be able to give you a new chapter by Friday next week. I will be on a very well deserved extended vacation and will be traveling quite a bit. But when I get back, I promise to get right on track! Happy reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Dinah's sleep was restless. She tossed and turned throughout the night, managing sleep in very small increments. When she did finally drift off, nightmares invaded her fitful slumber. She dreamed about Helena mostly, and each time the scenario ended the same way, with the brunette dying in her arms. Dinah would hold her and as Helena would take her last breaths, and Dinah would confess her love. But she was always too late to save Helena and the brunette's last words were, "Why did you wait to tell me?"

Dinah would shake herself awake and fight her emotions, pushing them down. It was silly, she thought. Helena was on the island, slowly recovering from what Wally had gathered from his conversations with Shayera. Dinah hadn't spoken to the winged redhead, a situation she was going to rectify that morning.

Dinah hadn't intentionally avoided Shayera, but her life in general was a mess, and she had struggled just to maintain her sanity on most days. She was reading articles daily on Diana and Shayera's relationship, and her friend was getting slaughtered in the press. There were several times when Dinah would call Lois to vent about some article she had read, only to have her new friend calm her emotions. She had to keep it together a little longer for the divorce to be final, and then she was headed to the island. Talking to Lois on the phone, and making promises of more visits had gone a long way in repairing Dinah's psyche and toughening her up for the bumpy path she was still on.

Turning over, she noticed the clock on the bedside table. It was 5 a.m., and since sleep was eluding her, she decided to get up, and head to the Tower, where hopefully she would get to talk to Shayera and get some direct news about Helena.

* * *

><p>Shayera felt the sun start to touch her face. Turning over to avoid it, she bumped straight into the Amazon she was now sharing a bed with. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized that Diana was wide awake, smiling at her.<p>

"Good morning Shayera," Diana practically sang, "sleep well?"

Shayera muttered a sleepy response, "I did. How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour or so."

Shayera smiled, trying to shake the drowsiness from her body. "Have you been staring at me this whole time?"

Diana blushed, "Yes. Specifically, I was looking at your wings."

"Why?"

Diana whispered almost shyly, "I think they are beautiful, and I realized that they are… expressive."

Shayera laughed, "Really? How so?"

"Well, when you are angry, they puff up and out. And when you are laughing, they look like they shake with laughter too. I...I was wondering if I could touch them."

Shayera closed her eyes and smiled, "Of course you can."

Diana smiled brightly, and nudged the redhead a bit. "Roll onto your stomach then."

Shayera complied, and when she was positioned flat on her stomach with her arms tucked under her head, Diana rolled over and sat on Shayera's butt, straddling her legs on each of Shayera's sides. Slowly, and gently she reached out and began massaging Shayera's back over her tank top, careful not to touch the feathery extensions at first.

The redhead moaned, "That feels heavenly."

Diana grinned and began tracing her fingers lightly across the apex of Shayera's wings. They jutted out slightly, and Diana was happy with the response. "How does it feel when I touch them?"

"Amazing..."

Diana nodded and continued her ministrations for a few more minutes, delicately stroking the new sensitive spots she had found. "I think I could get used to this. They are so soft, just like your skin."

"Mmm..." was the only response given in return.

Diana moved her fingers to the spots on Shayera's back where the wings protruded. "How about this area here?"

Shayera laughed, "That feels just as good. What's with the sudden fascination with my wings though?"

Diana stilled her hands for a brief moment, "I think that they...well, I think that they are..."

Shayera picked up her head slightly. "Diana?"

Diana whispered huskily, "Erotic. They're so sensitive to my touch."

Shayera let her head fall to the pillow once more, and her response was barely audible, "Please don't stop touching them. Please...d-don't stop touching me."

Diana nodded and began massaging Shayera's back and wings. And as little moans began escaping Shayera's mouth, Diana was sure she could feel a pulsing sensation beneath her fingertips. Feeling emboldened, Diana swept Shayera's long tresses to the side, and leaning over, pressing her chest into her girlfriend's back, began placing soft kisses on the now exposed neck. Shayera responded immediately by squeezing her eyes shut tightly, and arching her back. "Diana, please..." she barely managed.

Diana pressed harder into the redhead's back, and nipping at her earlobe, asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I want you to touch me everywhere now."

Diana nodded, and then made a simple request. "Roll over Shayera."

Nervous, but feeling her body tingling everywhere, Shayera managed to turn over with Diana still straddling her. The Amazon looked over the curvy body in front of her, and felt her own begin to betray her. Leaning down once more, she began kissing Shayera's lips slowly. The Thanagarian responded immediately, pulling Diana down tightly upon her.

As the seconds passed and the kiss became deeper and more passionate, Shayera felt her resolve completely melt away, and Diana seemed to realize it as well. Stretching out her long legs, she placed herself in between Shayera's knees, and a slow grinding movement began, creating a delicious friction between their two bodies.

Diana's hands began moving again, this time settling on Shayera's sides, gently rubbing up and down, pushing the redhead's shirt up slightly, revealing her creamy skin. The Amazon pulled back slightly, and without words, asked for permission to take things a little farther. Understanding where this was headed, and the small gesture, Shayera took one of Diana's hands into her own. She placed a few small kisses on each of Diana's fingertips, and gently gliding them down once more, she placed them underneath her shirt, allowing Diana to explore a new area.

Diana was very careful to keep her pace slow, checking Shayera's face to make sure that things were not proceeding without her complete consent. But Shayera said nothing, closing her eyes, arching her back, and breathing with a slight hitch to every inhale and exhale. Diana caressed Shayera's stomach slowly, rubbing with her palms across her navel and turning her fingers over, tracing the same area with the backs of her fingernails.

Shifting her body once more, Diana slid down and came even with the small exposed area. Leaning in, she began kissing the area she had just spent time touching. The moment her lips met with the exposed skin, Diana heard a guttural moan escape Shayera's throat. The only thought passing through Shayera's mind was that this was the sweetest torture she could imagine.

But it was not torture that would last. A soft knock was heard at DIana's door that interrupted the blissful moment. Sighing in slight frustration at the untimeliness of the knock, Diana gave one more quick kiss to Shayera's navel, pulled her shirt down to protect her modesty, and stood up to make her way to the door. Opening it slightly, Diana listened as a message was quickly conveyed to her Just on the other side, an unknown Amazon voice announced softly, "Princess Diana, your mother is requesting your presence for an early breakfast, and there is an incoming communication for Shayera from the Watch Tower."

Closing the door and turning around to lean against it, a frustrated Diana mumbled, "Guess we are both being summoned."

The statement was laden with disappointment and it made Shayera wish that the pair was truly alone on the island at that very moment. The Thanagarian got out of the bed and crossed the room. She leaned into Diana's chest and nuzzled in to her Amazon's neck. "Sweetheart, we can snuggle tonight too. I'm not going anywhere."

Diana wrapped her arms around the redhead possessively and held tightly to the warm body leaning into her. "I know. I just..."

Shayera pulled back to look into Diana's eyes, and gently smiled, "The moment is only delayed."

Diana looked down and saw the sincerity in Shayera's eyes. Sighing once more, Diana kissed the Thanagarian's forehead. "Until tonight then..."

* * *

><p>Dinah shifted in her seat a few times. She was excited to talk to Shayera finally. It had been too long since the pair had spoken, and she was anxious to get news about the trio, especially Helena. With her nightmares becoming more vivid, Dinah needed to know that Helena was alright.<p>

Within minutes, Shayera's smiling face was seen on the telecommunication's screen. Dinah returned the smile and began, "Shayera! I have missed you! How's the island?"

"It's so beautiful here! It's Paradise really. Diana seems to be thrilled to be home for a bit, and Helena has settled in nicely. We played poker the other night with some Amazons. It was fun, even if Diana's mother handed us our asses."

Dinah's nodded, still smiling. "No bluffing the Queen, huh?"

"None." Shayera laughed. "She knows when Diana is bluffing instantly, although I'll say, the rest of the table did as well. It's like Diana struggles to lie. She couldn't be any more adorable! Her eyebrows are expressive as hell when she has a good hand. It's almost like she challenges us with them to stay in the game. We all fold. Oh, and Helena made us all shirts! They were hysterical!"

Dinah beamed, "So, she's having a good time?"

"She is. Her physical therapy is coming along well, and I think that the island has mystical healing properties, as both her and Diana are making speedier recoveries than I think would normally be possible. Helena went out the other day and helped with some of the training of Diana's sisters. And she seems to have struck up a friendship with Artemis. You remember her, right?"

Dinah nodded, recalling with clarity the tall redheaded warrior that helped her see Helena. She was also the woman, who in no uncertain terms told her not to come crawling to the island if things with Oliver didn't go well. "She promised to look out for Helena while she was there."

"She's doing a good job." Shayera stopped for a moment, contemplating if she would say anything to Dinah about Amaya. She didn't want to worry the blonde about possible competition, but she didn't want Dinah to delay much longer either.

Dinah noticed the silence, and watched as Shayera's face dropped a little. The redhead looked off to the side, appearing distracted. "Shayera, what's wrong?"

Shayera turned her head back to the telecommunication's screen. "Dinah...I don't know how to say this to you, but..."

Dinah was concerned, "But?"

"Helena and Amaya are getting close."

Dinah sat back in her chair, a cold feeling settling in. She sat silent for a moment. "How close?"

"Helena has sort of noticed her, and thinks it's mutual. Nothing else has happened that I know of, but I thought you'd want to, should know."

Nodding, Dinah offered, "Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it, but let it be. If Helena has found someone, then I wish her the best. I want her to be happy. Besides, things here are a little hairy now. I know Wally has been talking to you, so you know that Oliver and I are getting a divorce."

"How are you holding up?"

"Better than I thought I would. I've days when all I do is cry, mostly about Helena. I'm not grieving Oliver at all. But I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't sad about the failed marriage."

Shayera felt her heart tug for her friend. "Dinah, that's normal for any relationship, regardless of how it ends. Wally says that you've been talking to Lois as well."

"I have. She's been a great friend. She's a lot like you Shayera...she doesn't pull punches. I like her."

"So, it'll be a while before you come here? You **are** coming aren't you?"

"Maybe. I want to. It's just…I want this all to be done with Oliver though first. I need to talk to Helena with a clean slate, well as clean as I can make it."

"But Amaya..."

"Is another consideration. If Helena can be with her and it makes her feel good, I'm not going to stand in her way."

"So you aren't going to fight for Helena?"

Dinah grinned slightly, "I didn't say that. But I need to be careful. I want, more than anything, to tell Helena how I feel, but I was selfish once, and I can't continue to treat Helena that way."

Waving one of her hands in the air nonchalantly, Shayera offered, "Pssh, come here and get in Amaya's way. You and Helena are supposed to be together, just like Diana and I."

Dinah smiled. "How's that going by the way? You guys soul mates now or what?"

Shayera grinned broadly, "We might be. She almost told me that she loves me the other day. I wish she had, but I understand why she is hesitant. And we talked Dinah, I mean really talked. We discussed our past, and how we are going to handle things when we get back."

"And?"

"The press be damned. We're going full steam ahead! She makes me feel..." Shayera stopped and looked around, "all gushy and gooey inside. There's no denying that woman what she wants. And frankly, I don't want to tell her no."

Dinah laughed. "Sounds like you're in love too."

"I think I might be. It's so different with her than it was with John. She...she makes me want to sing with happiness."

"Shit, Shayera, you are in love."

Smirking, Shayera stated, "Oh, I don't think there's any denying that I want Diana in a major way."

Dinah laughed, "So, as your best friend, I have to ask..."

"Not yet. But it is fast approaching. She puts her hands on me, and I have trouble forming thoughts."

Dinah laughed. "I'm a little surprised that you're holding out at all, with the way you talk about her."

Shayera looked around once more, and then leaned in and whispered, "I think about it, and the desire is definitely there. It's just very daunting to think about sleeping with someone named Wonder Woman, you know?"

Dinah howled with laughter, "Shayera, she didn't get her name from her sexual prowess skills."

Shayera shook her head, "Don't be so sure!"

Dinah chuckled, "I can't wait to talk to you about it when it happens. I imagine you will be sitting across from me with a stupid grin on your face, unable to form words."

Shayera sat back with a friendly smirk, and shrugged, "Probably. Anyways, how much longer do you have with this process with Oliver?"

"Not too much longer. I have a handful more of counseling sessions to go, and then he has nothing to bargain with. It's a bit scary, but the lawyers tell me to comply, and then they're going to pursue him. 450 million is what they tell me I should ask for."

Shayera's eyes went wide, "Damn! That's a ton of money. Do you really want all that?"

"No. Frankly, I told them I want my last name, a settlement, and the house in Gotham. The more I think about it though, the more I don't even think I want that anymore. I think I'll just demand it, so I can sell it. Most of the money I get will go to charity anyways."

"That's a ton of money to donate."

"It is, but I can only imagine Oliver's face when I do it. He is such a jerk. He sat in the last counseling session and cried about how much he loves me, and how he wants this all to work out. There's something else too. I think John is fueling Oliver's angst as well."

"Why do you think that?"

"Things that Oliver says make me believe he has John chirping in his ear. It's neither here or there though. Oliver will sign those damn papers even if I have to break his fingers to get it done."

Shayera was amazed. Dinah was determined. It was all over her face how serious she was about the whole thing. "Well, don't sweat John. We'll be back soon enough, and I can talk to him."

Dinah disagreed, "No. Thanks, but I got this. I'll deal with John if need be. So far he hasn't said anything to me directly. He'll wish he hadn't if he does."

Shayera smiled, "My girl! Go get 'em!"

Dinah returned the smile, "I love you Shayera. I miss you guys a ton."

"I miss you too Dinah, and the love is mutual. Want me to deliver a message to the others for you?" Shayera was hopeful.

Dinah's smile dropped slightly, "No. I'll deliver it soon enough. Stay safe, and I'll be seeing you eventually."

* * *

><p>Helena waited patiently in bed. Amaya would be coming through her door at any minute, and the brunette ran through what she wanted to say in her mind. Everything sounded silly, so she decided to just play it by ear. But Helena was disappointed when an unknown Amazon came through the door with her breakfast.<p>

Arching an eyebrow, Helena politely mustered, "Where is the good doctor this morning?"

The Amazon shrugged, "Busy. She asked that I bring your breakfast. Do you need anything else before I go?"

Helena shook her head, "No. Thanks."

The Amazon left without further conversation, and Helena laid in her bed stewing. "So, she wants to avoid me? Not damned likely doc." Pushing herself up, and swinging her legs out over the bed, Helena grabbed her crutches, and began moving around the room, getting ready for the day. Once she was satisfied that she was clean, and her teeth were brushed, Helena hobbled down the hall, determined to find Amaya.

It didn't take long to find the doctor's office, and Helena watched her for a few minutes in the doorway. Amaya was sitting in her chair, facing the window, watching the ocean.

"I thought you would join me for breakfast this morning..." Helena started, hobbling to an empty seat across from the desk Amaya was sitting behind.

The doctor's shoulders slumped and she turned to look at her patient. "I had things to do this morning. You aren't my only patient you know."

Helena was a little surprised at the doctor's reaction, but she pressed on. "How about now? Too busy to talk to me?"

"You should be in bed."

"Why? Because I need rest or because you're trying to avoid me?"

Amaya leveled her eyes at Helena. "Both."

"Why are you avoiding me? I know I didn't read things wrong between us last night. Why'd you bolt?"

Amaya sighed, "I think you know already."

"Enlighten me."

"Helena, I won't deny that there is some sort of attraction between us, but it isn't appropriate. I'm your doctor, and we need to keep that line clear."

"Fine. You're fired. How about now?"

Amaya shook her head, "It isn't that easy, and you know it."

"It could be."

Suddenly, and without warning, Amaya slammed her hand down on the desk, "No it can't! Helena, you are kidding yourself right now. And one of us needs to think with clarity."

Helena opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off. "Frankly, Helena, you aren't available. You and I both know that you love Dinah. You were crying in my arms less than a few nights ago about her. I have tried to tread lightly around the subject, because it upsets you, but have you stopped to consider the message you are sending me?"

"I..."

Amaya held a hand up, "Don't bother trying to lie about how you feel about Dinah. And I am not going to be someone's second choice, and if you knew anything at all, you would realize how Dinah feels about you as well."

Helena became a little incensed, "Dinah chose Oliver. She told me in no uncertain terms that she didn't love me. I don't think I have anything confused."

"Get serious Helena. Dinah lied. I want to you to think about something. Dinah was the one who packed your bags while you were in the hospital. It was Dinah who bought all those cookies for you. So, it was Dinah who put that picture in your things. Now what do you think?"

"I think you are being incredibly mean right now."

"No, I am being honest. Did you know that she went to see you right after you got out of surgery? Between her and Artemis, they lied, and told the doctor that you were all cousins. And do you know what she said why she was in the room with you?"

Helena barely whispered her reply, "No."

"She told you that she loved you, a sentiment that she shared with Artemis. Now that you know all of this, do you still want to kiss me?"

Helena sat back shocked. "I-"

"Because, if I know you, and I think I have a pretty damn good idea how you feel about her, I am pretty sure kissing me is the last thing on your mind. Am I right?"

Helena's eyes began to well up, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because if you want to kiss me, knowing all of this, then I will kiss you. Gods know I want to. But, I think you and I both know that Dinah is the one you want. Stop lying to yourself. What you need to do is reach out to her, and talk to her."

Helena stood up as best she could, as quickly as she could, "No. Dinah made her choice."

Amaya shook her head slowly, "Then you are being difficult for no reason. The woman you love **IS** in love with you."

Helena hobbled out of the office on her crutches, silent tears falling.

Amaya sighed and sat back in her chair, "Ridiculously stubborn woman."

* * *

><p>Helena hobbled as fast as she could to the training grounds. Her armpits were screaming in discomfort, but she didn't care. She had to find Artemis and get the redhead to tell her the truth.<p>

Coming up on the crest in the pathway, Helena spied Artemis speaking with Alindra on the side. Quickly she wiped her eyes on the crook of her arm, and made her way to the tall Amazon.

Seeing Helena approach, Alindra smiled. "Helena! You changed your mind! Come on, we have plenty to do today."

Artemis turned, and she smiled. But the smile faded, as she saw Helena's eyes were red and swollen. Leaning over to Alindra, she whispered, "Give us a minute."

Alindra, now realizing Helena's state, nodded, and walked away. Helena stopped a few inches from Artemis' personal space. "What happened in the hospital with Dinah?"

Artemis squared her shoulders towards Helena, and uttered, "She and I came to see you right after your surgery. I stood outside of the door to give her time."

Helena dropped her head, and silently uttered, "Did she really say that she loves me?"

Artemis nodded. "She did. She said it to me on the walk to your room, and again to you while you were sedated."

"Why isn't she here then?"

"She said that she loved you, but that she wanted to try and respect her vows to her husband. She thought that if she didn't, and went with you, that you would worry that any vow she made to you wouldn't be believed. She said that..."

Helena screamed, "How could you not tell me?"

Artemis leaned over, her delivery stern, "Helena, you didn't want to hear it. You were too busy wallowing in your misery to see what was really going on. You told us to turn her away every time she came to see you in the hospital. You chose what you wanted to know and not know. Hasn't Shayera tried to talk to you about her?"

Helena sniffled, the tears falling once more. "Yes."

"And?"

"I told her that I didn't want to talk about Dinah."

"So you see why this was never discussed. I honored your wishes as my new friend."

"It doesn't matter. She stayed with Oliver."

Artemis reached out and gripped Helena's shoulder, her tone softening, "She made it clear that you weren't her second choice. She is in a terrible position."

"What would you do if you were me?"

Artemis inhaled, "Without you and the situation you are in with Dinah, I would probably never have told Clio how I felt. And since we are friends I am going to give you my answer, whether you like how I respond or not. Helena, stop grieving something that you haven't lost. Grab a hold of it, and fight for Dinah. She loves you, and I know you feel the same way."

"But she isn't here!"

"She's here in every way that she can be. She sent Oreos, and she had me promise me that I would look after you. She might not be here physically, but I guarantee she is thinking about you. And I know you are thinking about her constantly, so if I were you, I would contact her. Talk about how you are feeling, and see what she has to say. Otherwise, you will live with more regret than what you are now. And stop flirting with Amaya. She deserves better than your second best effort."

Helena's head shot up, "How do you know that?"

"I am the General of the Amazons. I make it a point to know everything."

Helena chuckled slightly, "Alindra told you, because Athena told her, right?"

Artemis smirked, "Who cares how I know?"

Helena nodded, but then changed the subject, "How did the poem go over with Clio?"

Artemis beamed, but said nothing.

Helena laughed, "That well?"

"Let's just say, she was receptive."

Helena squealed, "Receptive? You totally scored didn't you?"

Artemis immediately slapped a hand over Helena's mouth, "Ssshhh. I told you Clio was receptive. Leave it at that."

Helena licked the hand over her mouth, and Artemis jerked it back, laughing, but grossed out at the gesture.

The brunette teased, "Well? You said we were friends. Friends share details. I want details dammit."

Artemis looked around, and then whispered, "Clio was grateful for the poem, and showed her gratitude by physically assaulting me in the library."

Helena raised her hand to hi-five the redhead. Artemis stared at the hand in the air. Helena chuckled, "Raise your hand like mine, and then slap it."

"Why?"

"It's a gesture that means you are excited, or have won a victory. It's what friends do."

"Oh." Artemis slapped the hand being offered.

Helena's eyes went wide at the slap. Artemis didn't realize her own strength sometimes. Her palm was red from pain, but Helena shrugged it off. She was genuinely happy for Artemis. "Thanks for talking to me. We still playing poker tonight?"

"Of course."

Helena laughed, "Bringing Clio?"

"You know I am."

"Very good." Helena turned to hobble away, but stopped and turned and faced Artemis. She stumbled a couple steps forward and embraced the redhead. Artemis stood stunned for a moment, and then returned the gesture. "Thanks. Thanks for being a good friend. It's going to suck when I leave the island."

"You will always be welcome back. And thank you. It means a lot to me that you helped me out with Clio. I'm forever grateful."

Helena squeezed and then turned and walked away.

Helena decided to find Shayera. It was time to talk to her friend about Dinah. Given what she knew already, Helena held out for hope for the first time in a long time. She hoped that Shayera would be willing to talk about the situation, and further put her mind at ease.

* * *

><p>It was simple enough to find Shayera; all Helena had to do was find Diana. Anymore the pair was inseparable, and Helena's mouth curved up into a smile. Those two were perfect for each other, and it was a shame that it took so long for them both to see it. And as the thought passed, Helena thought about Dinah. Could they really have a future? Helena was beginning to believe so, and the thought made her giddy. She knew she owed Amaya a massive apology. Hurting the doctor's feelings was never in the plan, but she hoped that given time, the blonde would forgive her advances. Helena cringed at the thought of what would have happened had she actually kissed the doctor. What a mess she had made, and that would have only made things worse.<p>

Sighing, Helena hobbled into the throne room, and found her friends, along with the Queen of the Amazons. "Your Majesties," Helena smiled, bowing both to Hippolyta and Diana.

The darker haired Amazon scoffed, "Since when do you bow to me?"

Helena smiled, "You **are** the Princess of the Amazons. It seems like I have been remiss in acknowledging it."

Diana swatted Helena's shoulder. "Quit."

Hippolyta smiled, and nodded her head slightly. "Helena, it's nice to see you up and around on your own. How are you feeling this morning?"

Helena contemplated the question. "It's been an enlightening morning for sure. I was hoping if you didn't mind, that I could steal Shayera for a little bit."

"Of course," the Queen replied. "Are we still playing poker later?"

Helena laughed, "Yes. I am fully prepared for you to clean my clock again."

"Perhaps you'd be willing to wager some of your Oreos. I hear that they are a delightful snack."

Helena continued to laugh, "Yes, of course Your Majesty. Why not give you my cookies as well as my dignity at the poker table?"

The Queen smiled. "Very well, Diana, come along. Let them have some time. You can walk me out to the beach."

Diana smiled, and walked up and faced Shayera. She turned embarrassedly towards her mother. Queen Hippolyta laughed and turned around. Shayera, realizing what was about to happen, smiled, and looked expectantly at Helena.

Helena stood her ground, "What?"

"Turn around Helena."

Helena rolled her eyes, and threw her hands up. "Oh for God's sake. I've seen you two kiss plenty to know what is coming."

Shayera glared, and Helena shrugged and turned around.

Facing Diana once more, Shayera leaned in and Diana wasted no time capturing her lips. Shayera's hands immediately began massaging the back of Diana's head, playing with her hair. Diana's hands went around Shayera's waist. The pair shared the intimate moment until Helena grunted. "Are you sucking her face off Shayera? Let's go!"

Diana pulled back laughing, and Helena turned around once more. Noticing Shayera's face was less than pleased, Diana tried to lighten the mood by glaring at Helena.

Her friend laughed, "Diana, you don't bluff worth a shit. Think about that as you slide all of your chips to your mother tonight."

This caused Shayera to laugh, and Hippolyta to turn back around. The Queen gently tugged at Diana's elbow leading her away from her friends. As they exited, Helena and Shayera laughed as the Princess whined slightly, "Am I really that bad at bluffing?"

Hippolyta cooed, "Diana, child, you wear your emotions all over your face. A mother knows when her child is lying."

Diana huffed and the two left the room completely.

Smiling, Shayera turned her attention to Helena. "What's with you this morning?"

Helena's face lit up and then dropped slightly. "I tried to kiss Amaya last night."

Shayera frowned.

Helena pointed, "That look right there. You don't approve. Why?"

Shayera opened her mouth to reply, but remembering Dinah's words, said nothing.

Helena smiled slightly, "Perhaps it's because you know something that you think I don't."

Shayera was confused at Helena's thought process. "I'm not following."

"I told you I tried to kiss Amaya, and you frowned. And that's because you think I shouldn't. So you are going to tell me why."

"I- I just think maybe you are rushing things."

Helena laughed, "Bullshit, Shayera, you know how Dinah feels, and I didn't give you the opportunity to tell me."

Shayera's eyes went wide. "You know how Dinah feels? How?"

Helena replied, "Well, short of slapping me physically, Amaya pretty much laid it out there. And then I went and talked to Artemis. I'm sorry I didn't want to talk about it before, but I really hope you are willing to now. I should have listened. All I can say is that I'm sorry, and I'm listening now."

Shayera laughed, "OH, so now you want information." Teasing, Shayera offered, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Helena squealed, "Liar! Please Shayera."

Shayera crossed her arms, "I don't know…"

Helena's eyes went wide.

Shayera laughed once more, "You are impossible sometimes Helena. You know that? Fine. I spoke with Dinah this morning."

Helena was squirming where she was standing. "AND?"

"And what?"

"Goddammit Shayera, you say I am stubborn? Please tell me what she said."

"She is divorcing Oliver."

Helena almost fell backwards. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Did she say why?"

"First let me say this…she loves you. She has never said to me for how long explicitly, but I know that the two of you have been dancing around the issue for a while. You say Diana doesn't bluff worth a damn, but the two of you are beyond obvious. Dinah decided to divorce Oliver because, among other reasons, he cheated on her. Several times in fact. He has a son."

"Asshole! I knew he was a dirtbag!"

"And you were right. Dinah has wanted to talk to you for a while now. She tried so many times while you were in the hospital. And she was there the whole time after you and Diana were shot. When the Queen offered to let you come here, I could tell she was conflicted."

"Why didn't she come?"

"She wanted to, desperately. She does love you. She's just…"

"Is in a really bad spot. I know. Well, I know now. But she really loves me?"

"She does."

Helena became giddier. "Will she come to the island?"

"She wants to. She told me this morning that she wants to come to you with a clean slate if she can. She wants her divorce to be finalized first. Unfortunately, it is taking more time than she'd like. Her and Oliver are seeing a counselor."

Helena's face paled, "Why? If she wants to leave him, why doesn't she just go?"

"Helena, you have to understand…she is doing it on her lawyer's advice. It doesn't mean that they are going to reconcile though. Dinah sent that message loud and clear to Oliver. She," Shayera began laughing, "burned all of his clothes, sold all of his things in the house, and trashed his garage."

Helena's face lit up once more. "Damn."

"I said the same thing."

"How much longer?"

Shayera shrugged, "She said she had a few more counseling sessions, and then it would be all done."

"How is she managing this all alone?"

Shayera smirked, "Dinah made a new friend. She's been hanging out with Lois."

Helena was pleasantly surprised, "Lois Lane?"

"Yep. When Oliver's infidelities became known, Dinah gave an exclusive to Lois. They became friends. So it looks like our little party of four just became five."

Helena stood amazed. "Hot shit. Lois Lane. Who'd have thought that would happen?"

Shayera gazed at Helena, "So now that you know, what are you going to do?"

Helena stood stymied. "What do you think I should do Shayera?"

"Forget about Amaya. She's nice enough, and I'm grateful that she has gotten you this far, but, she isn't Dinah. And if you are honest, that's who you really want to be with."

Helena stood somber for a moment, nodding her head in agreement. "I owe Amaya a huge apology."

"Then give it to her. But then get your mind right. Set about getting yourself healed, and then we will all go back. And in the meantime, if Dinah can manage her divorce quickly, I think you will be seeing her soon."

Helena hugged Shayera. "Thank you. I- I am so excited!"

Shayera hugged back smirking, "You two are damn near impossible. Thank God Diana and I weren't this difficult."

Helena giggled, "OH SURE. You and Diana aren't stubborn at all."

Shayera laughed, "Helena, now that you know how Dinah feels, and that you are probably going to be together, do you ever worry that…"

Helena pulled back slightly, "Do I ever worry about what?"

Shayera blushed, "How, um, compatible you will be, well, sexually?"

Helena busted a gut, "Hell no! I will be amazing!"

Shayera rolled her eyes, "Of course you would say that."

"It's like this. None of us do anything half-assed. I'll be amazing because I won't settle for anything less. You will be too. You just gotta dive right in." Helena's grin was massive. "Unless you already have…"

"Have what?"

"DIVED IN!" Helena's laugh following the statement was uproarious. "Get it? It's a muff-diver joke."

Shayera's eyes went wide, and then she backed away. "NO! No jokes about…"

"About what Shayera? You prefer the term…"

Shayera held up a hand, "No dammit! No derogatory terms for…"

"For what?" Helena teased.

"You know what."

"Oh, you mean muff-bumping?"

"Dammit Helena!"

"Sorry, I meant carpet…"

Shayera slammed her hands over her ears and turned on her heels and walked away quickly.

Helena shouted out after her, "Get over yourself! **Every** woman on this island knows that it's called…"

"GAW!" Shayera shouted, exiting the room as fast as possible.

Helena watched as her friend left, and she stood in place chuckling. How Shayera was dating Wonder Woman and pulling off the shy card she had no idea. But she honestly didn't care. Diana would make sure that Shayera got over that notion sooner or later, and probably sooner. In the meantime, Helena decided to send Dinah a message.

Hobbling to the communications room, Helena recorded a quick greeting. And in another part of the world, Dinah was alerted that she had an incoming message. Patching it through to her comm, she smiled as she heard a familiar voice ring in her ear.

"Dinah, it's Helena. Hurry the fuck up. I miss you. I can't wait to talk to you in person! Thanks for the Oreos. Did I say I miss you already? I…I love you Dinah. Get your ass in gear."

Dinah laughed as she replayed the message several times. Helena knew. It was time to finish her business with Oliver, and get on with her life, a life that would now include Helena as her girlfriend. And as trepid as she was at the notion, her excitement at seeing Helena outweighed any fear she had. Quickly she picked up her phone, and called Lois. Her new friend barely had time to say hello, before Dinah began spilling it all out.

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for the delay in posting. I went on vacation and promptly got sick. Finally feeling better and now trying to catch up. Hope you liked this chapter. As always, thank you to everyone who reviews. And for Nan: I have no idea when this will be finished, so I don't know when you will actually read it. But thank you very much for the kind words and encouragement. I hope this offering is to your liking as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Quick note: I promised racier in chapter 1. Here it is, with more coming later. The following will contain a scene depicting a sexual encounter. I wouldn't read it at work, but that's up to you...

* * *

><p>Helena couldn't control her giddiness. Dinah loved her. Nothing else seemed to matter. She held out hope for the first time that they would have a happy ending. Sure, Dinah still had to get divorced, and she and Dinah would have to work to build something amazing, but she finally had hope. It was something to hold onto, until she could hold Dinah herself.<p>

But as Helena hobbled to her destination, her mood grew somber. She had to talk to Amaya, and apologize. She owed so much to the blonde doctor, and she was about to say she was sorry for her part in leading Amaya on. She hadn't intentionally tried to hurt the other woman's feelings, and had Dinah not been in the picture, perhaps there could have been something between them. Helena cursed her foolishness in believing that she had moved on from Dinah so quickly. She hoped though, given time, Amaya would come around and that they could be friends.

Drawing in a deep breath, Helena opened the door that led to Amaya's office. The blonde Amazon was reading and had a strict concentrated look on her face. Never looking up, Amaya softly spoke, "Yes, Helena? What can I do for you?"

The brunette once again sat in a chair across from the desk. She sat contemplatively for a quick moment before speaking. "I-I came to say that I'm sorry."

Still keeping her eyes on what she was reading, Amaya waved her hand dismissively in the air. "No need," she replied nonplussed. "Was that all?"

Helena leaned over the desk, scooting her chair as close as she could. Her face dropped slightly, and a small frown was evident. "Please, can you look at me?"

Amaya waited a minute, debating whether or not she would acquiesce to the request. She figured the best way to get Helena out of her office was to let her speak her peace. Reluctantly, and with strained effort, she pushed aside her reading material and stared Helena square in the eye. "I'm listening."

Helena was a little taken aback, and shock registered on her face. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but she wasn't prepared for a fight either. She started slowly, "You've been...so good to me. You've taken care of me even though I'm not an Amazon. I know that you deserved better than the attitude I gave you in the beginning, and more than, well, less than my best. I'm sorry, and I know that doesn't make up for anything, but I really am. I wouldn't intentionally hurt your feelings, but I know that I've done just that. I...I don't know what else to say."

Amaya searched Helena's face. There was no doubt that the brunette was sincere, but it wasn't making anything easier for the doctor. So she simply nodded her head.

Helena was hopeful, albeit minimally. "I hope, given time, we can be friends. I think that you are an incredibly caring person, and I'd be lucky to have you in my life. Again, I really am sorry."

Amaya's face softened, and she sighed, exhaling, "Helena, it's fine. We're fine. I understand."

Helena bit her lower lip, waiting for something more.

Amaya continued, "I knew better, so this isn't all on you. You...you just...well...nothing. Never mind. I hope that you find the happiness you deserve."

Helena reached across the desk and took Amaya's hand into her own. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she replied, "Thank you. I owe so much to you, and I hope that you never need me the way I've come to rely on you these past few weeks. But if you ever do, I'll be here in a heartbeat."

Amaya smiled lightly, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

The two held each other's gaze for a few moments, before Amaya pulled away, sitting back in her chair. "So, tell me, what are your plans for the day?"

Helena decided not to approach the previous subject again. "I don't know. Any recommendations?"

Amaya smiled, "Well, if you're up to it, I'd suggest visiting our hot springs. There are several in-ground pools that'll soothe your muscles. Given that you've been more mobile lately, perhaps you should go and take a quick dip, or a relaxing bath of sorts. Since it's still early in the day, you should be able to have privacy."

Helena returned the smile, "That sounds amazing. I think I'll do just that. Where are they?"

"Southeast of the library. You know where the orchard is?"

Helena shook her head. She had no idea.

Amaya laughed, "Where do you think the fresh fruit comes from that you have been eating?"

Helena's smile widened, "No clue. But it will be fun to try and find it. A little fresh air and exploring will be fun."

"Just what the doctor is ordering."

* * *

><p>Helena wandered around for a bit in the area of the library, eventually finding the orchard that Amaya had briefly mentioned. Helena took her time meandering, enjoying the scents that were filling her nostrils. And once again, her mind brought her to a happy place. She couldn't wait to share this with Dinah.<p>

Soon, however, her purpose became set again on finding the hot springs. She noticed a small dirt path that led to the peak of a hill, and a small cave-like entrance that looked like it would be the opening to the place she was searching for. She hobbled up the hill, gleefully anticipating dipping her body into a hot spring, and letting it work its magic on her tired muscles. But as she neared the entrance to the cave, she heard two distinctive voices giggling. Helena stopped immediately and just listened.

"Diana, are you sure no one will come in here?"

"Positive. The Amazons don't usually come up here until after midday. We should have this place to ourselves for awhile."

Helena stifled a laugh as she heard Shayera reply seductively, "Well then Princess, what should we do with our alone time?"

Helena threw her hand over her mouth, as she heard Diana's voice drop an octave, and reply sultrily, "Gods Shayera, anything you want to."

Helena strained her ears, and barely made out shuffling and more giggling coming from her friends. There was some distinct smacking noises, that Helena assumed was the pair giving each other sloppy kisses, or them playing some slap and tickle game. As she waited, she heard the splashing of water, and then small moans coming from inside. Helena rocked on her crutches, and then forced herself to stop smiling. She began whistling a nonsensical tune, and slowly hobbled into the entrance.

Helena had barely turned the corner when she saw Shayera shove Diana's head under the water. Quickly moving to the side of the entrenchment, the redhead placed her arms under her chin, and laid her head down, her bare shoulders visible just above the water. Sheer panic was all over Shayera's face as Helena rounded the corner.

Helena smiled, knowing that Diana was just under the surface, but made no move to get closer. "Shayera! Imagine me finding you here. And without Diana to boot. Is she off training somewhere?"

Quickly Shayera nodded, and Helena watched as Shayera took a quick peek at the water next to her.

Helena continued to goad and took a small movement forward. "Mind if I join you? My body is aching from the trip up here."

Shayera's eyes went wide. "Uh, actually Helena, I was hoping to have some privacy."

Helena smirked, "I understand, but I hobbled all this way, and Amaya said that it'd probably be good for my recovery."

Shayera squealed, a guilty look on her face, "Now?"

Feigning shock, Helena pressed on, "Well, it was hard for me to get here, and it seems like a waste not to enjoy the spring."

Shayera shifted uneasily, wings fluttering in nervousness. Noticing how uncomfortable her friend was, Helena began laughing uproariously. "So, tell me Shayera," the brunette began holding her sides trying to control her own shaking from the hilarious situation, "are part of Diana's superpowers holding her breath under water like Aquaman?"

Shayera huffed and splashed water at Helena. The brunette continued to laugh, and turned around just as Diana broke the surface of the water sputtering. Helena was heard howling with laughter as she left the cave quickly.

She hadn't gotten far, when she heard Diana reassure Shayera somewhat breathlessly, "I think she's gone. Please tell me that this didn't ruin anything."

Helena didn't hear a response from Shayera at first, but then she heard a soft moan from one of the women. "Diana," the redhead breathlessly managed, "how could I tell you no?"

Helena smirked and started to make her way back down the hill. She barely managed a few feet when she saw Artemis approaching. Quickly stopping, Helena quickly lifted her pointer finger to her lips, signaling for the Amazon to be quiet. Artemis crept quietly to Helena's position. Helena pointed to the Amazon, then to the cave, and then shook her head slowly.

Artemis was confused. She mouthed the word, "Why?"

Helena held up her hand once more, displaying the number five. Slowly she retracted her fingers into her palm, counting down. When she reached zero, and her fist was in front of her, Artemis heard Shayera moan Diana's name. Artemis stiffened and her eyes quickly darted to the cave entrance and then to Helena's face. The brunette was sporting a shit-eating grin. Shaking her own head, Artemis smirked, and turned, offering her back to Helena. The brunette shifted her crutches into one hand, and slid up to the ride she was being offered. Artemis reached behind her and grabbed Helena's legs, hoisting her off the ground and onto her back. Quickly the redheaded Amazon began the trek down the hill, waiting to communicate until they had put some distance between themselves and the entrance to the springs.

Satisfied that they were far enough away, Helena began laughing boisterously again. Artemis snickered, trying to maintain a modicum of dignity, but failing miserably.

"Thanks for the ride Artemis! Nice timing."

"You're welcome. I figured you would want to get away as quickly as possible."

"What were you doing in that area? Got some sore muscles of your own to work out?"

Artemis stopped, and quickly quit laughing. "Don't go there Helena..."

Helena's laughter didn't stop, "Why is everyone on an unabashedly open island suddenly so shy about sex? You guys should be stoked that you are leading healthy, satisfying lives."

Artemis didn't reply at first, but slowly, a grin spread across her face. She resumed walking once more. Helena leaned down on her friend's shoulder, "Seeing as how your immediate plans have changed, what are you about to go do?"

"No idea. Maybe go see Clio."

"How about taking a detour back to my room? I got something I want to do now, and I could use a little help."

Artemis turned her head up to the side, "What are you up to woman?"

"No damn good, and you are going to help me."

* * *

><p>Approximately an hour later, Shayera let out a contented sigh. Her body was starting to prune from being in the water, but she could have cared less. She had just spent the last 60 minutes with Diana's hands all over her naked body, and although she was physically exhausted, she had never felt better in her life. She felt Diana nestle up to her back and whisper, "What are you thinking so hard about?"<p>

Turning around, and pressing her body into Diana's, Shayera flashed a shy smile. "You."

Leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Shayera's cheek, Diana whispered once more, "What about me?"

Closing her eyes slowly, and allowing her body to to just feel Diana's against her, Shayera barely managed, "You make me feel incredible. I-I had no idea how good I could feel."

Gently caressing Shayera's biceps with her hands, Diana merely nodded. For a few moments, nothing was said. Blushing, and feeling somewhat shy, Shayera asked, "Was...was I alright? Did you, I mean..."

Diana nipped at Shayera's earlobe, "Shayera, love, you were incredible. I have to admit that I am a little surprised that you were..."

Shayera leaned back, and her green eyes met Diana's blue. "I what?"

Diana shook her head in mirth. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I was surprised at how, um, attentive you were to certain parts of my body."

Dropping her head, Shayera's blush deepened. "Oh. Well..." The redhead brought her hands up to Diana's breasts and cupped them. Rubbing her thumbs over Diana's nipples and watching them harden, she barely managed to continue the thought, "they are hard to ignore."

The Amazon closed her eyes, and leaned in, capturing Shayera's lip in a slow, languid kiss. The Thanagarian responded by squeezing the breasts she was holding, and she began pushing Diana back towards the edge of the entrenched pool. And for several minutes the two women shared kiss after kiss.

Diana had her back pressed against the hard wall of the pool, and was running her hands up and down Shayera's bare thighs. For all of their talks about waiting, both had quickly come to realize that it just wasn't going to be their dynamic. Shayera had trouble forming coherent thoughts when Diana was in her space fully clothed, much less now, completely naked, and rubbing her hands all over her body.

It was an experience like no other for Shayera, and her resolve was to pleasure and satisfy Diana's needs. Pulling away slightly breathless from Diana's oral affections, Shayera managed, "D-Diana, I- I want to try something. Will you let me?"

Seeing the raw need in Shayera's eyes, Diana slowly nodded, wondering exactly what her lover had in mind. The redhead whispered, "Let's get out, and lay by the pool."

Diana slowly turned as Shayera backed away, and the Amazon placed her hands on the edge. Pushing on her wrists, the water ran down Diana's finely sculpted body as she gracefully exited the pool. Shayera marveled at the muscles in her back, and arms, and a quick thought passed her mind, "She's **mine**."

It was the moment that Shayera felt pride. She wasn't sure what she had done in her life to warrant such a gift, but she was going to make certain that Diana would always know just how special she was to the redhead. Following suit, Shayera pushed herself out of the pool and reached out and pushed Diana until she was laying flat on her back.

"Close your eyes Diana." Shayera whispered.

Diana slowly closed her eyes. as she rested her hands at her own sides. Reaching to the bottom of one of her wings, Shayera plucked a feather, and rolled the quill around in between her fingers. Moving closer to her girlfriend, Shayera placed one hand next to Diana's left shoulder, leaned over, and lowered her body closer to the Amazon's.

With the feather in her hand, she began tracing lightly on Diana's forehead, and followed the sensation with a small kiss in the same area. Shayera continued the pattern down Diana's nose, to her lips, chin, and neck, pressing her lips to every area she passed over with her feather. Dipping even lower, Shayera traced across Diana's collarbone, down the valley in between the Amazon's breasts, and finally around the still hardened nipples.

Instantly Diana arched her back and moaned, followed by several more as Shayera's mouth found her left nipple, while still teasing the right with her feather, creating deliciously soft circles. Diana couldn't keep her hands at her sides. One found the back of Shayera's head pulling her in even closer, craving the machinations that the redhead was masterfully playing with her tongue. The other grabbed Shayera's hand and slowly lowered it down her own body. The feather was now tickling Diana's abdomen, and the redhead followed the cue, and shifted her own body down lower, now kissing the area that Diana had moved her to.

After lingering several moments in the area, Shayera whispered in between kisses, "Diana, open your legs for me."

Never opening her eyes, Diana felt a shiver run down her spine to her toes. In a million years, she would never have imagined that she would ever hear those words pass her girlfriend's lips. She certainly would never have imagine being compliant with the request. But Diana was used to having Shayera surprise her, and she immediately capitulated.

Shayera shifted her body for the last time, settling herself in the small space created for her. There was no denying that Diana was wet, a fact that had nothing to do with the pool she had just been in. Shayera smiled to herself. She was going to be a full-fledged lesbian, well, at the very least, Diana's. Lowering her head and moving the feather at the same time, she kissed down the inner thigh of one leg, while tickling the same area on the other.

"Shayera," Diana whispered, "please, don't stop."

Shayera smiled once more, and decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She was going to taste Diana for the first time, and patience was not winning out. Setting the feather next to Diana's left leg, Shayera slid her arms underneath each leg towards Diana's hips, cradling each one. Her hands gripped the Amazon's pelvis, and she dipped her head down and slowly exhaled through her slightly parted lips onto Diana's center.

The Amazon's hips lifted at the sensation, and she moaned once more. It was primal and guttural, and Shayera was sure that it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

Gripping Diana's pelvis a little harder, but not roughly, Shayera began her exploration with her tongue. She was tentative at first, but once she realized that there was nothing to fear, she began creating circles around the pulsating nub. Instantly, Diana's hands found Shayera's hair once more, and her body began gyrating on its own accord. Shayera matched the movement, continuing the slow torture that Diana was reveling in.

Shayera considered speeding up her tongue, but Diana was responding to exactly what she was doing, and seemed to be breathing at a faster pace. If she had any concerns about whether she could bring Diana to orgasm this way, they were instantly erased as the Amazon's breath started hitching. This, Shayera had learned earlier, was a sure sign that Diana was close to climax.

The Amazon's breathing became labored, and continued to be sporadic. Suddenly, her hips bucked hard and she exhaled with a loud scream. Her head and shoulders pushed up, and her body shook violently. The sensation was unlike any other she had ever experienced, and when it was done, Diana fell backwards completely drained, but also completely satisfied.

Realizing that Diana had just achieved orgasm, Shayera pulled her tongue away from Diana's clit, instead kissing the area softly, and then spreading her kisses over a wider area. She moved her arms out from underneath Diana's legs, and placed her palms on the ground next to Diana's hips. She pushed herself up and kissed a trail up Diana's abdomen to her neck.

As Diana's breathing started to calm and become normal, she opened her eyes. Diana would have sworn as she was looking at the ceiling that everything in her sight was clearer. Super vision wasn't one of her powers, but she could see every spec on the ceiling with amazing clarity. She blinked a few times, and then looked down at her lover, "Shayera," she barely managed, "that was...I...you..."

Shayera smiled, and continued to nip at Diana's neck. "You alright Princess?" she teased.

Diana breathily whispered, "More than alright. You are amazing."

Shayera allowed her eyes to scan over Diana's body once more. "**You **are amazing. Diana, your body is incredible, and I love how it responds to me."

Diana cupped Shayera's cheeks, and drew her face down to her own. Reverently kissing Shayera's lips, Diana hoped that she was able to convey how she was feeling into the affection. She felt Shayera's body relax completely on top of her own, and the Amazon wasted no time in starting to stroke the redhead's wings.

Giggling into the kiss, Shayera's smile broke up the affection. "Diana, no. You have worn me out. As good as this feels, I know what you are thinking by doing that."

Diana laughed, still holding onto her girlfriend's naked body. "Already telling me no?"

"No for now. Not no completely." Shayera gazed deep into her lover's eyes. "I will definitely want more of this tonight, well, this afternoon and tonight. But first, I need to get something to eat. If I am going to keep up with you, I will need sustenance."

Diana mock pouted, "How long is it until this afternoon?"

"You are incorrigible!"

"And you," Diana pecked Shayera's lips, "are addictive."

Moving her face away from Diana's, Shayera bowed her head and playfully bit the brunette's shoulder. "Feed me now, and you can get your fix later."

Laughing, Diana began tickling Shayera's sides. The two tussled on the ground, and rolled right back into the pool within moments. Surfacing at the same time, both began laughing once more. Wrapping her arms around Diana's neck, and settling her legs around the Amazon's waist, Shayera giggled, "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

Leaning in and brushing her lips against Diana's, Shayera whispered, "I am sure that it is afternoon somewhere."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the women began settling around the poker table. Surprisingly, Diana and Shayera were the first to arrive. They had somehow managed to take a break from their newly discovered favorite activity, decided that they would make a quick appearance, and then feign exhaustion and leave. For Shayera though, feigning exhaustion wouldn't be such a stretch. Leaning into Diana's arms, Shayera whispered, "Babe, I had an amazing day with you today, but I can't lie...I'm not sure I have round 12 in me tonight."<p>

Diana laughed, "Thank the gods! I was thinking the same thing."

Just as Shayera was about to reply, Helena hobbled up with Athena, Clio, Artemis, and Alindra.

Helena smirked and winked at Shayera. "H-e-y, you two. How was your day?"

Sitting up, Shayera waved off the comment, but then playfully added, "You know damn well that we had a good day."

Everyone in the newly arrived group sat with exception of Helena and Artemis. Helena leaned over the table, and with a shit eating grin, stated, "Want to see an impression Diana?"

The Amazon nodded in agreeance, while Shayera sat back with an eyebrow arched.

Helena stood up, and looked at Artemis. "Help me out?"

Artemis began laughing, "Sure, why not."

Reaching into her back waistband, Artemis pulled out two feathers and promptly held them up behind her head with one hand. Helena laughed and pinched her nose shut, and puffed out her cheeks holding her breath. She dipped as low as she could when Artemis placed her hand on the the top of the brunette's head. The table chuckled lowly, as all eyes were suddenly on Diana and Shayera.

"Assholes..." Shayera muttered.

Diana laughed uproariously and offered, "There's two problems with this impression Helena."

Helena stood again, and exhaled. Smiling widely she asked, "And what's wrong with it?"

"Well, for one," Diana started, "Shayera is cuter than Artemis. And two," Diana leaned over the table with a devilish look on her face stated matter-of-factly, "I wasn't just holding my breath under that water."

Shayera's eyes went wide with shock. "Diana!"

Helena stood silent for a moment, processing what had been said and suddenly began laughing once more. "Oh really! Care to share?"

Diana opened her mouth to reply immediately, but Shayera swatted her arm. The winged redhead squealed, "Don't you dare answer that!"

"Answer what?" Queen Hippolyta approached the laughing group. She sat down at the table, and looked around it, noticing everyone had gone silent, but all were sporting ridiculous smiles. Turning her attention to her daughter, she asked, "Diana?"

The Princess blushed, "Nothing mother. Merely clearing up a misunderstanding."

Realizing instantly that she probably didn't want to know, Hippolyta let the subject drop. Artemis plopped down in the chair next to Clio. She leaned over and whispered somewhat seriously, "You think I am cuter than Shayera, right?"

Clio shrugged nonchalantly and then began giggling when Artemis pouted. The librarian cooed, "Of course I do silly."

Helena sat down and reached under the table. She produced an unopened package of Oreos and slid them down to the Queen. "Your Majesty, as you requested..."

Hippolyta smiled and ripped open the plastic, pulling out the tray. The cookies were set in the middle of the table, and everyone began grabbing a couple. Reaching under the table again, Helena produced two shirts. She tossed them at Diana and Shayera respectively. "Wear them in health! Artemis and I made them today for you."

Shayera opened up the shirt and shook her head at what she was reading. Leaning over the table, she plastered on a big smile, and through gritted teeth, playfully threatened Helena. "You know I could kill you right?"

Helena stuck out her tongue. "Show the table your new shirt."

Turning it around in her hands, the table read the lettering on the clothing. It said, "SCUBA Enthusiast."

Everyone but Hippolyta laughed. The Queen sat back in her chair stumped. "I'm embarrassed to say that I don't get it."

Athena barely managed through giggles, "It's a reference to underwater activities."

Hippolyta looked at Shayera's mortified face, and then to Diana's wide grin. Hippolyta shook her head, and decided again to let it go. Diana unfolded her shirt, and showed it to the table. It read, "Suffers from Ginger-Vitis."

Once again the entire table laughed, with exception of the Queen. She decided to let it go yet once more. There were things that she wasn't sure she wanted to know anyways, especially when it came to her daughter's love life. Instead she looked at Helena, "Where did you get the Oreos? I thought Amaya hid them."

Helena rolled her eyes, "Psh. Not very well."

The Queen smiled and waited for the table to stop laughing once again.

Athena stood, and waved her hand across the table. Several vats of wine appeared with ornamental mugs. With a grin on her face she shared, "A special gift for my friends. This is wine from Dionysus' stores. Drink in health, but let me warn you now. Dionysus, as some of you may be aware, takes great pride in his ability to have fun. This wine is strong, and will leave you feeling giddier, and possibly more..._friendly_. Drink, but keep in mind that it does have some...interesting side effects."

The women at the table stood still for a moment, until Helena shrugged. "Bottoms up ladies!" She reached out and poured herself a glass, and took the first sip. Her eyes lit up, and she flashed her teeth in a wide smile. "That's...wow!"

Instantly the table relaxed, poured their own drinks, and the game began.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the table was sloshed, including Athena. She decided to relax and enjoy herself like the others would, and the goddess consumed massive quantities. Feeling drunk, and not entirely in control of her faculties, Hippolyta decided to leave the party. The next day was sure to bring a hell of a hangover, but as the conversation was loosening up at the table, she decided to exit. Standing to make her exit, the Queen stumbled slightly, and laughed at her own folly. The others followed suit.<p>

"I think I have had enough to drink tonight. I know that it is time for me to retire. Good night ladies."

Everyone acknowledged the Queen's exit, and she turned to leave. She had only taken about five steps when she heard her name called.

Shayera was barely navigating around the table, grabbing it for support as she managed to make her way to the Queen. The winged redhead stopped just short of the Queen, and with a big grin on her face, reached out and hugged the matriarch. She squeezed and whispered into the Queen's ear, "Thank you. I am completely drunk, and a thought popped into my head that I wanted to share."

The Queen returned the affection. Laughing she slurred slightly, "W-What's that?"

Giggling, Shayera whispered once again, "I love Diana!"

The Queen laughed harder. "Good!"

Backing away, Shayera stumbled back over to her seat, and once Hippolyta was out of sight, she sprung from her chair ungracefully and landed herself roughly in Diana's lap. She planted the sloppiest kiss on her Amazon's lips, as the whole table made a mixture of lewd sounds with Helena giving her drunk version of a wolf whistle. Half way through it she drooled down her own chin.

Shayera pulled back quickly and grinning at Diana, slurred, "We had lots of sex today!"

Diana's eyes went wide at Shayera's lack of inhibitions. "Shayera, love, you know you just shouted that in front of everyone."

The redhead swayed backwards and Diana had to catch her. The Thanagarian laughed, "I don't care if they know! I'm into SCUBA!"

Diana laughed and the entire table joined her. Once the laughter died down a little Artemis cleared her throat, and stood. "I-I have something I want to say." Turning to Clio, she grabbed the chair the librarian was sitting in and spun it away from the table to face her. Slowly, Artemis dropped to one knee.

Everyone gasped as Artemis tried to steady herself before looking at Clio. "I love you. I have for awhile. I..." The redhead stopped the thought as she swayed. Steadying herself once more she continued, "I want the entire Amazon nation to know how much." Her drunken mind started to get side tracked, "I mean, I've told Alindra a million times, but she doesn't count. Wait...I didn't mean it like that. I meant...Gods...why is my brain not helping my mouth?"

Helena stood and offered, "Want some help Artemis?"

Artemis blinked slowly to try and keep her head from swimming, "Yep."

Helena made her way over to Artemis as the group continued to watch the scene play out. Leaning over, and placing her hand on Artemis' shoulder, she whispered something. Artemis smiled, and looked at Clio. "There's no one like you. I can't wait for the night with you. I...hold on..." Turning her head back to Helena, she stumbled through her next words, "What was that last part?"

Chuckling Helena whispered in Artemis' ear again. Shaking her head with understanding, Artemis instantly regretted the action. The small movement seemed to make the whole world move even though she was still now. Looking back to Clio, she resumed the previous thought, "I imagine the things we do. I just wanna be loved by you."

The table began to snicker, and Clio was clearly amused as well. No one seemed to notice that Alindra was the only one not smiling. Athena did however, and Artemis stumbled through the rest, "Forget rhyming. I love you. Marry me."

Clio's smile became even larger and she tackled Artemis, sending them both to the ground. They rolled around on the ground, giggling, and somewhere in the middle, Clio squealed, "YES!"

The table erupted with applause, with exception of Alindra. The blonde Amazon stood, a look of pain splayed across her face, and she quickly ran as fast as her legs could take her.

The table grew instantly quiet, and Athena moved to run after her. "Alindra! Wait!"

With the two gone, everyone else looked around, the buzz instantly killed. Addressing Artemis, Helena asked, "Okaaay. What just happened?"

Picking herself and Clio off the ground, Artemis managed, "Alindra wants more from Athena, but won't ask her for anything."

Helena's intoxicated mind was stumped, "But surely Athena knows what Alindra has been thinking?"

Artemis shook her head slowly, "Nope. Athena promised Alindra that she wouldn't read her mind. Athena wanted her to feel that they had a normal relationship like everyone else."

Helena muttered, "No disrespect, but it looks like the goddess of wisdom may have missed something."

* * *

><p>Athena blinked several times on her chase after Alindra. She was starting to regret drinking the special wine of Dionysus. It was leaving her mind feeling addled, and she wasn't one to not be in control of her faculties. She didn't have far to go though, as she found Alindra throwing up in a set of bushes along the path she was on. Slowing down, Athena walked up behind her Amazon as the blonde continued to hurl, and gently reaching out she bundled up Alindra's hair into her hand.<p>

She tried to soothe her girlfriend, "Get it all out Alindra. We should probably not have consumed so much of that wine."

Alindra stopped vomitting, but stayed hunched over. The tears began falling down her cheeks. With a low voice, she muttered, "It isn't the wine Athena."

The brunette goddess was startled at the statement. "What's wrong?"

Pushing her body up to a standing position, Alindra continued to look at the ground. "How long have Artemis and Clio been together?"

"No more than a couple of weeks. Why?"

Alindra swiped her hand across her face, desperately trying to remove the signs of her weakness away. Sniffing, she went on, "How long have we been together?"

Athena came to a very quick realization. "Oh."

Alindra didn't move, and never looked at her girlfriend. She whispered, "Oh? Do you know what I would have given to have you...but..."

Athena dipped her head, a look of worry plastered on her face. "Look at me please."

Alindra didn't budge. Athena reached out and tilted the blonde's chin up and their eyes met. The moment that they did though, Alindra took a step back. "I know that you aren't an Amazon. It makes me wonder though, why am I not good enough for you to be with full time? I know...I know it's selfish. But I want you live with me, and be with me. I want to come home, and see you there. I want you to want to do that for me. And I know that you're special, and that I'm not the only one in the world that you have to worry about. But I...was hoping that maybe I was more special than everyone else."

Athena stood quietly, as Alindra continued. "I can't believe that you didn't know that. I kept waiting for you to say something. Anything. I would've settled...I...forget it. I'm making an ass of myself."

"No." Athena shook her head. "It's how you feel. That isn't stupid. What can I do to make this right?"

Alindra looked away. "I-I don't know. Anything you do now will feel like I guilted you into it."

"Do you really think you can guilt me into something I've thought about as well?"

Alindra jerked her head up sharply, the tears coming down even harder. "I wish you would have said something sooner. Can we just talk about this later? I don't feel so good."

Athena was shocked, "Alindra, please, can we talk about this now?"

Alindra took a few steps back and turned, "Later Athena. I just want to be alone right now."

Athena's shoulders slumped and she watched Alindra walk away.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there's good news and bad news. The bad news? I was late once again posting this. The good news? Chapters 16 and 17 are written, and are going through final edits. I'm sorry guys...I am an impatient reader, and I get frustrated when I have to wait. I WILL give you a second chapter this week, and then hopefully resume normal posting. I would post all three quickly, but I don't want to fall behind again if I can't keep pace writing. So, in the meantime, did you like? I said racy, and believe it or not, it wasn't this chapter I had in mind. This sorta just happened. Artemis proposes, and Alindra leaves upset with Athena. Did you see that coming? And Amaya gets an apology...a couple of you have mentioned that you want her to have a happy ending. I have heard you loud and clear :) As always, thanks so much to everyone who reviews. I tell you all the time, but I truly do appreciate it immensely. I especially love hearing your thoughts and predictions. For LyThi: I tried to respond to your review, but your PM is disabled. So, thank you very much. Please continue to let me know if you are enjoying this...


	16. Chapter 16

Athena laid snoring on the beach, the sun barely up in the sky. Next to her passed out body were several vats of wine. After Alindra left her standing alone, she promptly cursed herself and went to drink her sorrow away. It was highly out of character, but Athena was mourning. Her hair was a mess, knots having formed in the normally perfect tresses. She began stirring slightly, as she heard someone approaching her position. Without opening her eyes, she felt a warm presence standing next to her. Athena flopped her arm across her face, desperate to block out the sunlight.

"You look like **shit** Athena."

The voice was one Athena recognized, but it wasn't an Amazon. Sighing, she sat up and slowly squinting she looked up at the figure standing over her. "Aphrodite, turn down the lights please.". She was shamed to hear it come out as a whine, but then it summed up her state of well-being.

Aphrodite laughed, "Are you hungover? I stop paying attention to you for a little while and you become a lush? What **were** you drinking?" Aphrodite leaned over and picked up one of the empty vats. Bringing it close to her nose, she quickly threw it back in the sand. "Dionysus' blend? How wisewas it to drink that concoction when you never drink?"

Athena pressed her hand to her head and mumbled, "Shhh, stop yelling."

Aphrodite arched her eyebrow, "What's wrong with you? I do this type of nonsense, not you."

Athena waved her hand in the air, but only half of her tangles disappeared. Frustrated she threw herself back into the sand. Aphrodite was more than shocked to see her sister in this condition. Reaching down, she offered her hand. The goddess of wisdom squinted once more, but made no move to take it.

"Athena," Aphrodite lightly chastised, "I love you, but you smell like b.o. and regret. Those are two particularly unattractive scents. Get up. Why haven't you cured your hangover yet?"

The response from Athena was garbled. Aphrodite sighed, and hoisted her sister off the sand. "Feeling sorry for yourself? What in all of the Underworld has gotten into you?"

Athena pouted, "Alindra is upset with me."

"Oh for the love of...what did you do to the little Amazon?"

"I didn't do anything, and that's the problem."

Aphrodite waved her hand over the sand, and the vats disappeared. "Well, then let's fix it."

Athena jerked herself to full attention, "No! No interference Aphrodite."

"Well, then let me be frank. I'm standing on the beach with the Goddess of Wisdom while she's having a pity party for herself. It seems to me you need help. You smell like trash , and you're hungover. Get your shit together. I pull nonsense like this, not you. I have to tell you," Aphrodite began laughing, "no one will believe that I acted maturely when you didn't. Now, come on, let's talk about what happened, get you cleaned up, get rid of your headache, and come up with a plan."

Athena sighed, "You aren't going to go away are you?"

Aphrodite smiled, and the sun became brighter. "Nope. Get your ass moving."

With a slight nod of her head, Athena and Aphrodite disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Artemis growled groggily, "Close the curtains dammit! I will destroy whoever opened them up right now."<p>

As she tried to open her eyes, she noticed several things. One, she was laying flat on her back on the wooden table the group had played poker on the previous night. Two, she had Clio tangled up in her arms. Three, Helena was passed out in a chair, her legs splayed out, her arms dangling at her side, and her head tossed back. Artemis laughed lowly. She was sure the brunette was going to have a crick in her neck when she woke up. And four, the sun was up, but no one else around her was.

Freeing one of her hands, she reached out next to her body, and grabbed a half eaten Oreo and tossed it at Helena. The brunette shifted when the cookie hit her in the face. Mumbling, she barely managed, "No...no school. I'll go tomorrow."

"Wake up Helena. We are still outside."

Lifting her head, Helena rubbed her sore neck. Yawning she looked around at the mess the drunken women had created. Cookies, chips, wine, and bodies were strewn everywhere. She rubbed her eyes and tried to shake her sleepy feeling. Artemis sighed, "What happened?"

Helena shrugged. Much of the night was a blur. She stood and stretched. Shaking out her limbs she flexed her muscles, loosened her neck with several loud pops, and walked over to the table. Artemis watched her and a sudden realization hit her like a freight train. "Helena! You just walked over here. Look at your leg!"

Helena blinked a few times, and wiped crust from her eyes. As her leg came into focus, she stopped moving suddenly. A huge grin spread across her face, and she began running around the table with no limp. "Artemis! Look! My leg, it's...fine!"

Artemis was astonished, "How?"

Helena stopped running and stood still. "I-I have no idea. I had a weird dream last night. At least I thought it was a dream. Some glowing woman stood over me and touched my leg. She told me that it was finally time for the stars to align. You think Athena did this?"

Artemis sat up on the table, gently moving Clio to the side. "I don't know. I don't remember seeing her last night after she went after Alindra."

Helena tried hard to recall more detail, but her head was pounding. "I can't remember her face. It's cloudy."

"It had to be Athena. No one else here could have done it. Speaking of others, what happened to Diana and Shayera?"

Helena began laughing, "Lean over the table and look underneath you."

Artemis grabbed the side of the table, and poked her head under her makeshift bed from the night before. Diana and Shayera were cuddled up, legs, and various limbs completely tangled up in each other, both sleeping like the dead. Helena continued to laugh, and walked up to the edge of the table. Kicking out with her recently healed leg, Helena began tapping Shayera's butt with her foot. Persistence paid off, as Shayera muttered, "Diana, no. I have a headache. Wait till later."

Helena squatted down, and began rubbing the winged redhead's back. She whispered, "But Shayera, I really want you right now."

The Thanagarian garbled her response, "Diana, I love you, but my head is pounding. Quit, or you can sleep on the floor."

Artemis bit her lip to keep from howling. Helena pinched Shayera's butt. "Come on. You didn't say no yesterday."

"Diana, for the love of..." But the sentence was never finished. Shayera managed to open her eyes, and realized that it wasn't Diana who was speaking to her. "Helena," she playfully growled, "we both know I am not a morning person."

"Shayera, look!" Helena was giddy, and was dancing in place.

"You dance like you have epilepsy. Is that really important right now?"

"Shayera, really look."

Shayera shook her head, trying to shake the cobwebs away. And as she became more alert, the winged hero finally understood what she was looking at. She grinned, and turned her body to the back of Diana. "Sweetheart, wake up! Helena is dancing!"

The brunette Amazon muttered, "Go back to sleep Shayera, pleeease. Helena does that when she's been drinking. She'll pass out soon enough. Tell Dinah to watch her. Her turn anyways."

Laughing Shayera sat up, and quickly kissed the Amazon's cheek. Diana curled up on her side and went back to sleep.

Sliding out from underneath the table, Shayera stood up and stretched her wings to their apex cracking her back loose. "That has to be the most uncomfortable place to sleep. But Helena, how did this happen?"

"No idea! I guess Athena. I'll thank her later. You think we'll see her later? I mean..."

Artemis pushed herself off the table. "I'll get Clio home, and then I will go check on Alindra. Hopefully they made up last night."

Helena's face dropped, "What if they didn't?"

"Then it's a good thing we have nothing planned for the day. She's going to be a mess."

* * *

><p>Dinah walked with a spring in her step. It didn't matter that she was on her way to another counseling session with Oliver. Nothing was going to ruin the high she was on. Helena loved her! Practically skipping into the doctor's office, Dinah checked in with the receptionist, and took a seat immediately. She sat in the waiting room humming a nonsensical tune, and patiently waited for the inevitable session to begin.<p>

After talking at great length with Lois, Dinah had agreed with her new friend to try a new tact with Oliver. So, when her soon to be ex-husband walked into the office, she nodded in his direction, making sure that she wasn't scowling. It wasn't an explicit invite to sit anywhere near her, but she was trying to check her animosity. She was going to go into the appointment and appeal to Oliver's logical side, assuming he had one. She wasn't sure that he did where she was concerned.

Oliver sat on the opposite side of the room, wary of Dinah's mood. She seemed happy, which given how she felt about these sessions, was surprising. But it made Oliver cautious about what she had in store for him once they were inside the doctor's office. Still he continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye, on guard for what was coming his way.

Once the receptionist saw them into the doctor's office, Dinah offered a seat on the couch to Oliver first. He looked at Dinah's face. It was unreadable. She wasn't mad like she had been the first time they had done this, but she wasn't thrilled to be there either. But Dinah was concealing it well. He had been with her long enough to be able to pick up on her moods, but he had to admit that he was struggling with what he thought she might be thinking this time around. Cautiously he sat down, and Dinah followed suit.

noticed the change in the dynamic on Dinah's part, and wondered what the blonde was doing exactly. Starting the session, she asked, "How are you both today?"

Oliver looked over at DInah, confusion apparent on his face, "I'm alright."

Dinah nodded, "Same."

replied, "Who wants to start?"

Dinah spoke up instantly. "I do." She looked at Oliver, "Do you mind?"

Oliver shook his head, waiting for the onslaught to begin. But it never came. Instead Dinah shifted her body towards him. She placed her hands in her lap, and he watched as she rubbed her legs, almost nervously. She continued, "Oliver, I have had some time to think about everything. You brought something up at the last session about me that I would like to talk about. You...you mentioned Helena. You wanted to know what happened between her and I that caused a rift between us. I'm going to tell you."

Oliver's eyes opened wider. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Somehow, he kept his face neutral. Dinah noticed the slight response, and pressed on. "Helena and I had a misunderstanding one night after we went to a carnival. She and I started talking about you, and how much I was missing you. As you know, Helena and I have argued in the past about you and I, and the state of our marriage. Up to that point though, Helena had been very careful not to bring you up for several months. It was just our understanding that if our friendship was going to last, you and I were not a subject to be brought up. Each and every time I defended you. That night though, she seemed distant. When I asked her about it, she skirted the subject. By the end of the night though, she was quiet, and you know that is not in her character."

Oliver nodded his head in agreement, but said nothing. Dinah leveled her eyes and made sure she was facing him when she continued, "She came to the house later, and we had an argument about feelings, specifically mine. Before you say anything, Helena and I were **never** together romantically. I know that you have been thinking something along those lines, but nothing inappropriate has ever happened between us. Even though I was unhappy about the state of our marriage Oliver, I knew that I would stand by you."

Dinah was picking her words very carefully. She was hoping that what she was saying was accurate enough, even though she was purposefully leaving out a lot of major details. Technically, she was omitting quite a bit, but she wasn't exactly lying. She hoped it would be enough to placate her soon to be ex. "Point is, after that conversation, she decided that she didn't want to talk to me. I did try and visit her in the hospital, and as you know, she refused to see me. It was my belief that my marriage to you was something I had to work on. I had hoped that Helena and I could still be friends despite our argument, but she had other ideas. After everything that happened at the hospital, I was less than thrilled with you leaving so quickly. It made me wonder what was so important to you given everything that was happening. So, I went to a friend, and asked her to look into you. Specifically, I asked her to concentrate on your private life, not your business. It took no time for her to find out about some of your affairs and your son."

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Dinah politely cut him off. She held up a hand, "Please just let me finish." Oliver closed his mouth and nodded. Dinah half-smiled, and continued, "Well, one morning, I got an envelope delivered to the house with the proof that you had not been faithful. It shook everything I believed to that point to be true to the core. I was hurt, angry, and upset. Faced with proof, I reacted. That's when I burned your clothes, trashed the garage, and ultimately sold everything in the house. I need you to understand how badly what I knew now about you tortured me. I had turned my back on my best friend, and had argued with her on countless occasions, only to find out that she was right about your character. It made me sick to think that I had an unfaithful husband, and now I had lost my best friend. Oliver, I felt miserably alone."

Oliver's chest tightened. He had brought this upon Dinah. He believed that she had defended him. He was disgusted that Helena had been right. What he had done was unforgivable in Dinah's mind, and he was starting to see why.

Dinah waited for him to absorb everything she had said. Noticing the change in his demeanor, she offered, "I fI hadn't gone to my friend, this news was going to come to my doorstep anyways. Lois came to see me, as she had found out the same things. Instead of running the article on her own, she came to talk to me. She asked for permission to print it. I was still so mad, so I agreed. I wanted to hurt you, so you would feel how I was feeling. I hope you understand why now I can't forgive you, not yet anyways. This is also the reason that I don't want to be married to you anymore. You were supposed to love and honor me. You may think that you love me, and you might in your own way, but your actions destroyed how I felt about you. By carrying on with other women, you failed to honor our vows, to honor me, and that hurt, because I did honor you. At **all** costs. Do you understand where I am coming from?"

Dinah held her breath. Lois had said to appeal to his emotional side instead of blowing up in the doctor's office. If he didn't react the way she wanted, then Lois encouraged Dinah to blow up if she wanted. But she needed to exercise patience. By being stubborn and angry, Dinah knew that Oliver might be inclined to drag this out. But by being somewhat open, Dinah was banking on Oliver giving in quietly. So she waited to see what he would say in response.

Oliver leaned back and closed his eyes. Speaking with a solemn soft voice, "I'm sorry that I did this to you, and to our marriage. I...I'm ashamed."

Dinah reached out and took Oliver's hand. Her tone soft, she spoke, "Then let me go. Continuing to drag this out is only fueling animosity. Grant me the divorce I want. Let me try and piece my life back together. Please Oliver, if you love me, let me have this."

Oliver looked down at the smaller hand in his. There was a time when he would have held onto it tightly, but listening to everything that Dinah had to say, he knew that time was not now. Clearing his throat, and desperately fighting tears back, he simply nodded. He dropped his head, and uttered what his last words in that office would be, "Dr. Jamison, thank you for your time. But we will not be coming back together as a couple." He looked up at Dinah. "Call your lawyers. We will meet this afternoon. I'll sign the paperwork."

Dinah squeezed his hand, and then slowly removed hers. "Thank you."

Oliver nodded once more, and stood up and left. Dinah was careful not to let her expression change. She stood quietly and thanked the doctor for her time. Leaving the office, she kept the same expression on her face, and did exactly what Oliver asked her to do. She called her lawyers with very explicit instructions.

* * *

><p>Artemis knocked on the door to Alindra's house. She didn't get an answer, but she wasn't surprised. Turning the knob slowly, she entered the dark abode. "Alindra?" she called out softly.<p>

When she didn't get an answer, she began searching around the domicile. She found Alindra lying in bed, covers up to her eyes, laying on her side. The blonde's eyes were red and swollen. Artemis cautiously approached, "Hey, can I sit with you?"

Alindra shrugged her shoulders underneath the covers, but didn't say anything. Artemis walked around the bed, and crawled across to Alindra's back. She curled up next to her best friend, and laying herself on top of the covers, she threw an arm around Alindra's waist. In the span of a few seconds, she felt Alindra's body shake, the evidence of more tears being shed. Artemis squeezed a little harder, and waited in silence.

She didn't have to wait long for Alindra to say something. "Artemis, you don't have to be here."

Softly Artemis offered, "You're my best friend. I need to be with you."

"Why?"

"Because Alindra, I love you. You are my sister, and so much more. Other than Clio, I can honestly say you are the most important person in my life."

Alindra turned her head slightly to peek over her shoulder, "You have changed so much."

"You had a lot to do with that. Do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

Alindra turned her head away once more. "I-I got jealous."

"Of what?"

"You and Clio. You proposed to the woman you loved within the span of weeks. Athena and I have been together so much longer, and we've never discussed it."

Treading lightly, Artemis asked, "Did you ever try to talk to her about it before last night?"

Sighing, Alindra muttered, "No."

Continuing with her soft tone, Artemis asked, "Well, I know you told me that you both agreed that she wouldn't read your mind. And given that you are her first in a lot of ways, can you maybe understand how she might have missed this?"

"DON'T." Alindra's tone was sharp. "Don't argue logically. That's what Athena would do. Emotions aren't logical."

Artemis realized that wasn't the answer Alindra wanted to hear. "O-Okay. I'm sorry. I'm still learning how to be supportive. Umm..." Artemis wracked her brains, and came up with this, "Women suck."

Alindra shook again, this time with laughter at her friend's offering. "Better."

"Let's be honest. I suck at this. I don't know what to say."

Alindra sighed, "I don't expect you to. Just being here with me is fine."

"Well, that I can do."

Alindra nodded. She waited a few more minutes, "Do you suppose Athena knows that we won't always be together and that's why she never pushed for us to move forward?"

"You want an honest answer, or something comical?"

"Both. Honest first."

"I think that you are over thinking this. Athena loves you, and that I know to be a fact. I don't believe for a moment that she would have that thought and start a relationship with you. I think you have somewhat considered that she is a goddess, and she is in love with a mortal, well, a mortal woman with a long life expectancy. Looking back at the examples in history, there isn't a lot of positive precedence for her to go by. So, maybe, in taking her time, she made sure that you two were building something unbreakable. And to me, looking at the way you are around each other, that has happened. I don't believe for a second that this is the last chapter in this relationship. Couples hit bumps in the road. It's your choice to take a different path, or continue on the one you are on, and hope for smoother traveling. But, knowing you, you will stay on this path. You love her."

"I know. I just wish..."

"You can wish in one hand...wait...how did Helena put that?"

Alindra laughed once more. "You can wish in one hand, and shit in the other, and see which one gets filled first."

Artemis chuckled, "Yes, that's it. Although now that I think of it, not really appropriate use in this situation."

"But it was funny. Thanks. So...When you are you and Clio getting married?"

"Soon, I think. We sort of talked about it last night, although in all fairness, we were drunk."

Alindra teased, "Incredibly romantic."

"Whatever. She said yes. That's all that matters."

Alindra rolled over and faced her friend, "How do you know so soon that it's the right thing?"

Artemis sat pensively for a moment. "I suppose I don't exactly. But, she...she makes me feel all these weird things, and I think irrationally around her. I care what she has to say, and I listen attentively. As much as I love you, it's a different type of attention. I listen closely, so I make sure I know what she is thinking. With you, I sort of know what you are going to say, so there are times when I tune you out." Artemis laughed, and Alindra joined her. "And if you wanted me to scale Mt. Olympus, it would be an argument before I relented. With her, I would just do it, no questions asked. But I know too that Clio would never ask me to do anything without purpose. I...I know why I love her, but I think sometimes that maybe I don't understand why she loves me."

For as long as Alindra had known Artemis, confidence was never an issue. She had never met someone so self-assured. That love would ever turn Artemis upside down had never been a consideration. Alindra half-smiled, "She loves you for the same reasons I do. You, despite outward attitude most times, have this incredible capacity to care for people. You are fair, even when it is not popular. You are honorable, and when you set your mind to something, you are a bear. But you will always fight for those you love, and defend those who can't defend themselves. You are the epitome of what greatness is supposed to be." Alindra's tone lightened to jest, "And despite your cantankerous attitude most times, you really are a big softy."

Artemis' eyes went wide. "Take that back!"

"No!" Alindra laughed. "This is my bed, and that is my opinion."

Artemis pulled her arm away, and stared at her best friend's face. The blonde was smiling, despite how she was feeling. "Why do you suppose that we feel the way we do about each other and it never developed into something more?"

The pair was quiet. And within seconds, both shuddered at the thought. Alindra's face contorted into mock disgust, "That's a gross thought."

Artemis laughed, "I agree. Us being together **is** repulsive."

"It's cause you're an ass." Alindra howled.

Artemis arched an eyebrow, "You just told me how wonderful I was."

"I'm surprised **you** were even paying attention." Alindra pressed her finger into Artemis' nose. The green eyed Amazon crossed her eyes at the pointed finger, and promptly sent her foot flying into Alindra's legs, effectively shoving the blonde out of bed. Alindra landed on the ground with a hard thud, laughing uproariously. Artemis quickly launched herself off the same side, and quickly grabbed her friend, placing her into a headlock. She began rubbing the top of Alindra's head with her fist. "Say IT! Tell me I am the best!"

Alindra struggled between laughing at her friend's antics and trying to break away. She managed to get her hands on Artemis' waist, and with great effort, shoved her forward back onto the bed. With Artemis bent over, Alindra wasted no time in kicking the redhead in the ass. "Not a chance woman! We both know if I said that it'd be a total lie!"

Artemis turned over quickly and grabbed Alindra's shoulders. She leaned back and placed her knees in Alindra's gut and flipped her over. The blonde went flying overhead and landed on her back on the bed. Artemis stood once more laughing.

Queen Hippolyta made her way to Alindra's house. She had business to discuss with her general and she was hoping that she would also find Artemis as well. When she got closer, she noticed a crowd had assembled around the small pond outside the blonde's home. As she approached, the group of Amazons standing around made a path for her. With smiles on their faces, the women offered a full view to the queen of what had caught their interest.

Waist deep in the water, Alindra and Artemis were wrestling. The pair was laughing as each was trying to dip the other's head underneath the surface. Artemis managed to get an upper hand and was pressing on the back of the blonde's skull in an effort to hold her down. Half the Amazons cheered. Suddenly Artemis felt a strong grip on her ankle, and she felt her own legs pulled out from underneath her. She was unceremoniously dunked under the water, while Alindra surfaced grinning. The other half of the Amazons cheered. It was clear that their generals were having fun, and the sport was amusing to watch. With deft speed, Artemis pushed off from the bottom of the lake and tackled Alindra. The blonde grabbed her friend, and drug her under once more. Both surfaced moments later facing each other, holding the other's biceps in strong grips. Artemis arched her eyebrow, "Well? Are you ready to concede defeat?"

Alindra smiled, and she spat a stream of water into Artemis' chest. Both laughed once more, and the struggle started all over again. Walking to the water's edge, Queen Hippolyta cleared her throat. Both general's heads shot up, and instantly both stood at complete attention. "Ladies," the Queen started, grinning at the revelry, "if you can pull yourselves away from such important matters, I have something that I need to discuss with you both. Dry off, get dressed, and meet me in the Grand Hall please."

Both nodded, dripping wet, and the Queen turned and walked away, chuckling the entire walk back to the palace. Once the Queen had her back to them, Alindra shoved Artemis' arm causing the redhead to topple back into the water. Alindra laughed and began walking towards the shoreline. She was tackled from behind, and Artemis stepped on her back and walked over her to the grass. Alindra drug herself sputtering out of the water as well. "We'll finish this later woman!"

Artemis playfully scoffed, "Please, this will go on for eternity. We aren't likely to finish anytime soon."

Alindra nodded and threw her arm around her friend and compatriot. "You're a good friend Artemis. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Alindra laughed and pecked Artemis' cheek, "You big softy!" She took off running back to her house to dry off. Artemis was left standing dripping wet while the group of Amazons stared at her smiling. Pointing her finger at them, Artemis's tone became serious, "NEVER let me hear that repeated!"

The group dispersed quickly, leaving the redheaded general by herself. Shaking her head, trying to clear water out of her ear, she walked to her own house nearby to clean up and meet the Queen.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dinah was sitting in a conference room, flanked by her lawyers on either side of her chair. Within minutes, Oliver and a few of his lawyers entered, and sat on the opposite side of the table. He looked at Dinah, and she kept her tone serious.<p>

"Oliver, thank you."

He simply nodded and one of his lawyers produced paperwork and laid it out on the table. The older gentleman sighed, and adjusting his suit, spoke evenly, "Despite the agreement in place in the prenuptial, my client is prepared to forego more counseling sessions in the hopes of expediting these proceedings. Here is what we are offering: Mrs. Queen will be given the house in Gotham City, as well as a generous settlement offer of 250 million. My client is prepared to sign the divorce papers immediately, granted that these concessions are to your satisfaction. One of Dinah's lawyers opened his mouth to speak, but Dinah put her hand on his arm. She shook her head. The other lawyer continued, "We ask in return that Mrs. Queen sign a gag order. None of the details of this arrangement should be discussed with the press, or any other media outlet. Also, we are asking that she agrees that once the money being offered is transferred, she will not pursue further monetary supplements. If this is acceptable, my client is prepared to finalize the arrangement right now."

Dinah leaned across the table, and took the papers. She slid them over to her lawyers, and they quickly conferred behind her back. Sitting forward once more, both nodded, and one produced a pen for Dinah to sign the agreement. Quickly jotting her name and initials in several places that had been tagged by sticky notes, Dinah signed everywhere she needed to. She finished and slid the paperwork back to Oliver.

The pained look on his face was evident. Pen in hand he leaned down, and suddenly stopped prior to signing. Looking at Dinah, his eyes heavy, he asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

With a solemn tone, Dinah answered, "Yes, Oliver."

He sat still for a few more moments, but then he started scribbling his name in the same places Dinah had. When he finished, he quickly stood and exited. His lawyers collected the paperwork, and one of them offered, "The transfer will be completed by the end of business today."

The group collectively walked away. Dinah sat back in her chair and began crying. Her lawyers mistook the sentiment for sadness, but Dinah knew they were tears of joy. Her divorce was final, and she was finally free. She had settled for less than what her lawyers had told her to pursue. But, she didn't care. It was all done with as far as she was concerned. And now she had someone to see. It was time to go to Helena.

Standing she looked at her lawyer's faces. The snakes were clearly disappointed with the settlement amount, but they would have to figure out how to deal with the twenty percent she had negotiated with them. Hardly a pittance, she thought. Inhaling deeply, she spoke, "You have your instructions. 50 million is to be dispersed among the ten charities I listed for you earlier. The rest, minus your cut of course can be deposited into my bank account. And, I expect to see the paperwork with my name change on it tonight. Thank you gentlemen."

Dinah exited the office, heading for her house. It was time to pack and to leave for the island. Nervousness settled in her stomach at the different scenarios that played out in her mind when she would see Helena. It would be the first time that Helena would see her as a single woman. Finally, it seemed, things were going the way they were supposed to.

* * *

><p>Queen Hippolyta looked at the cast of characters standing in front of her. Artemis and Alindra had cleaned up, but both still had wet heads. Diana, immaculately groomed, still looked haggard from the previous night's activities. Helena and Shayera were standing behind the trio, and Hippolyta was thrilled to see that the brunette was healed, and seemed to be in great spirits. "Ladies, I asked you to come here this afternoon to discuss hosting a tournament. We usually do this in honor of Diana's initial victory years ago, but it seems we have even more to celebrate." She nodded in Helena's direction. The hero grinned and elbowed Shayera. The winged redhead smiled in return and the Queen continued, "As I was walking this afternoon, I had an idea to change how we normally do this. Instead of fighting as individuals, this year, I would like to see to see pairs of fighters enter."<p>

Artemis and Alindra both seemed surprised, but said nothing. Hippolyta crossed the room, and looked at the two generals. "You fight individually with great skill, and I know that the training you have provided will allow for groups to move amongst each other with that same ability. I would like to see it demonstrated by working in pairs in tandem. Is this agreeable?". The Queen didn't wait for an answer before moving on, "Also, I think it will balance the scales more, as Diana is usually favored when she fights alone. Now she will have a partner to consider as well, and I think that will make the tournament more interesting." Pointing at Diana, "Not that you have an easy time winning, but I think this will play out better."

Diana smiled knowingly. "Of course mother."

Hippolyta crossed the room and removed a small brown scroll from her desk. "As always, once you sign your names to this blessed parchment, the contract is binding. Think carefully about who you fight alongside with before striking your names to the document. The tournament will be open only to those who have proven themselves as warriors. It is not my wish to have those still in training participate. If we are agreed, then post it on the palace doors and spread the word. We will begin tomorrow morning on the beach."

Hippolyta handed the scroll and a pen to Artemis. The redheaded Amazon bowed, as did the rest of the group. Hippolyta exited, and Artemis wasted no time in turning to Alindra. "You and me?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. Sorry Princess Diana, but your chances this year are grim."

Diana laughed as Artemis and Alindra signed their names together. Handing the scroll to Diana, the pair left the Grand Hall. Diana looked at the scroll intently. Shayera walked over, and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I- I want to do this with you, but..."

"But what?"

"The Amazons won't take this lightly. They will fight without restraint for the honor of victory. I-"

"You're worried I can't handle my own?"

"No. Well, yes, but I don't mean it disrespectfully. I know you are a great fighter, I just..."

"It's my choice isn't it?"

Diana's eyes shot up. "Of course it is. I wouldn't dream of telling you that you couldn't do something. The Amazons are fierce Shayera. I just want you to think about it first."

Shayera stood silent. She searched Diana's face, and the concern coming from the Amazon was apparent. "Diana, I'm not afraid."

"I know. I wouldn't think you would be. But if something happened..."

"It could happen within the League too. Would you ask me not to fight with our teammates?"

"No. Never."

"Then think about this. I will be fighting alongside the greatest member of the League in a tournament that she has won several times. And it will give me a chance to prove to those women that I am deserving of being with their princess."

"I don't care if they think you aren't. You have nothing to prove to me Shayera."

Gently Shayera smiled. "And I love you for that. But I want to do this with you. I want to do everything with you."

Helena laughed, "Sing it!"

Shayera's head shot around to Helena's face, "Stick it Helena!". Turning back to Diana, Shayera snickered, "Besides silly, it's not like the villains don't fight dirty!"

Diana laughed, and she signed her name to the scroll and handed the parchment and pen to Shayera. The winged redhead wasted no time signing hers as well right next to Diana's. Finishing the end of her name with a flare, she looked at Helena. "You are healed now, but you haven't been fighting. Are you thinking about doing this too?"

Helena nodded, "I would like to, but I don't think I have options for a partner. I'm not asking Amaya, and I don't know if Clio can fight. Maybe I will just stick to cheering you two on."

Diana took Shayera's hand and walked over to Helena. She linked her arm through the other brunette's and tugged them both. "Come on. Let's go hang this thing, and see what we will be up against."

* * *

><p>Standing on the steps to the palace, Diana was surprised how quickly Alindra and Artemis had spread word of the tournament. There was a line forming, and pairs of women were ready to sign. Helena watched as the paired women eagerly signed their names, and walked away speculating and gossiping. It actually reminded Helena of high school tryouts. It seemed even Amazons could get gossipy and giggly, so long as fighting was involved.<p>

"Kind of disturbing really..." Helena muttered to herself.

As a new pair approached, one of the women scanned the list. Turning to Helena, she sneered, "I see your name isn't on here outsider. No friends willing to fight with you?"

Helena arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Lyrie."

Helena smirked, "Ah, I know you. Artemis laid the smack down on you recently, didn't she? In a hurry for another ass whipping?"

"I'll settle that score properly in the tournament."

Helena leaned back on a convenient tree, crossed her arms casually, and scoffed. "Whatever. Keep lying to yourself as the shit kicking comes your way."

Lyrie walked over to Helena, "Why not put your name on the scroll then? Surely a member of the great Justice League isn't chicken?" The comment was laced with sarcasm.

"Two members of the League already have. Why overwhelm the Amazon nation with more competition?"

Lyrie spat, "The Amazon nation doesn't fear the League. You and I both know that if the Amazons so chose, we could conquer the world."

Now Helena became enraged, "Really? Pray you never find out if that is true. The fact of the matter is that you, Lyrie, are arrogant, and it's going to land in you in some serious trouble."

"Then step up outsider. Find a partner if you can. Although, your choices are limited. The young Amazons may be willing to stand with you, but they aren't allowed in the tournament. So what are your choices? Amaya? She won't fight with you. Who does that leave? No one. Enjoy watching real warriors by yourself."

Helena clenched her fists, but Shayera put her hands on the other woman's arms, holding her brash friend back. Lyrie laughed at the display, "That's right Helena. Hide behind the winged woman who hides behind our Princess."

Shayera's face turned red, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Soon enough our Princess will get tired of slumming with the dredges of the League."

Shayera pulled Helena back and walked forward to stand nose to nose with the offensive Amazon. "Check your tone, or I will check it for you right here."

Diana quickly crossed over and put her arm in between the two women. "That's enough. Lyrie, you can leave NOW."

Bowing her head, but still glaring at Shayera and Helena, the Amazon walked away laughing.

"Bitch!" Shayera spat. "She better hope our paths don't cross in this tournament. She is in need of a serious attitude adjustment."

Helena's eyes narrowed, and she stormed off. Shayera moved to go after her, but Diana held the Thanagarian in place. "Let her go. I told you that the Amazons would be fierce."

"She was rude. There's a difference. And Helena was standing up for the League. The Amazons may not have a high opinion of our group, but there is no reason to pick a fight." Shayera crossed her arms. "In Helena's defense, she didn't start it. Lyrie should never have opened her mouth about the League. Helena defended us. **US**, Diana, that includes you and I."

Diana shook her head, "Don't be mad Shayera. I know Helena meant well. Well, not well, but her heart was in the right place."

Shayera continued to fume, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I almost wish I was fighting with Helena now. Any Amazon would join you, but it doesn't look like she has options. Are you sure there is no way of splitting us up?"

"Yes," Diana started. "We struck our names to the scroll. It's binding. We can't remove them now. But we need to figure something out. I wouldn't put it past Helena to find someone, and not just anyone will do."

Shayera sighed. "Dammit. What can we do? Helena just started coming back around, and this is what we wanted to happen. She was just defending us, and that is the old Helena we love. There has to be a way around this."

"Shayera, even if I can find an Amazon to stand with her, they aren't familiar with each other. Helena has had training, but the fluidity with which the Amazons will function as a team will be unstoppable. She will be outmatched, never mind sort of outnumbered. Had one of us been able to fight with her, I would like the chances she had a little better. But Shayera, surely you realize that even you and I will have our hands full, and I have won this thing before."

"Hold on...you said if one of us could fight with her...one of us can Diana."

"Shayera, you aren't listening, you and I are bound as a team now. Neither of us can fight with her."

"You and I aren't the only people that make an us. Helena said so herself. The League counts too. Your mother is allowing me to fight, so why not another League member as well?" Shayera's face began to light up, and a grin was slowly spreading across her face.

Diana was quiet for a moment, and then she began to smile as well. "That's correct. We just need a female League member to come. That shouldn't be hard to manage."

"Not just any League member though. We need someone who knows Helena's fighting style and who could compliment her as well."

Diana looked at Shayera, and instantly picked up on what she was thinking. "I don't know Shayera. Do you think Helena is ready for that?"

"It'll keep her from getting completely demolished by your sisters. Seriously, let me make this call."

Diana inhaled deeply. "I don't want Helena set back."

"If she is laid up in traction because we didn't do this..."

"Enough of the guilt trip. Make the call. Gods, I hope Helena is ready for this..."

"She'll have a fighting chance tomorrow. We just need to keep her distracted tonight." Reaching out softly, Shayera stroked Diana's cheek. "If you can wait one night, I promise to make it up to you tomorrow."

Diana smirked, "This is insane."

"Life with me will never be boring."

Diana grabbed the hand that was touching her cheek and kissed it. "I imagine not. Get out of here, and make sure that Helena has a fighting chance tomorrow."

Shayera stood on her tip toes and kissed Diana's lips quickly. "You better not embarrass me in this tournament. I expect us to win."

Diana howled with laughter. "I'll do my best."

Shayera nodded and set out to make sure that Helena wasn't going to fight alone.

* * *

><p>AN:Happy Friday! (Well Thursday if I actually get this posted in the next 15 minutes...) Well...what did you think? Who healed Helena? Dinah is divorced. But her situation is far from over. Who do you see winning the tournament? And...how can Athena make this all right? Love hearing from you! Thanks for the reviews. They are uplifting and I definitely take notice of what you want and have to say. Wishing you all a great weekend!


	17. Chapter 17

Helena sat impatiently in the library. Clio looked over one of the book stacks, and noticed that her new friend was getting fidgety. She smiled to herself and finished putting away a few volumes. Placing the last book on the shelf, she walked around and faced Helena.

Clio's tongue clicked on the top of her mouth, searching for something to say. Shayera had been clear with a simple request, "Keep Helena in the library. Don't let her sign the scroll with any Amazon." Better said than done in Clio's mind. It was like wrangling a toddler that was hell bent on playing with their favorite toy. Distraction was paramount.

Clio drew in a deep breath, and asked, "So...how are you feeling?"

Helena smirked, "Fine."

"And you are completely healed?"

Helena leaned forward off the table she was sitting on, "Clio, with all due respect, why did you want to see me?"

Clio shuffled her feet. Lying was not her strong suit. She wore her emotions on her face, and Helena was picking up on the deception. "I..."

Helena leaned back and crossed her arms. Her right eyebrow arched slightly, waiting to see what Clio would say.

The librarian blew out a frustrated breath, "This is like talking to my dear Artemis. You two are eerily similar sometimes."

Helena laughed, and decided to make it easier for Clio. "Let me guess, Shayera told you to watch me and make sure I didn't do anything rash. The question is, why you?"

Clio threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "I have no idea! I can only guess..."

Her laughter fading into a large grin, Helena shrugged, "So make a guess."

Clio began to chuckle, "Well, Artemis would have been the better choice, but she is off with Alindra forming strategies for tomorrow. I am assuming that Diana and Shayera are doing the same. That left me. But honestly, I wouldn't tell you not to enter, not if you were dead set on doing it."

Helena was slightly shocked, "Really?"

"I just think that you are going to do what you want to ultimately. But I also think it would be a mistake to choose a partner randomly. You would be at a huge disadvantage that way. Your best chances would lie with someone you knew. You haven't spent enough time to develop that type of rapport with anyone here. If Artemis wasn't paired with Alindra, either one of them would be a good choice, since they are better than most of the nation."

"Most of the nation?" Helena goaded.

Clio smiled, "Yes. I know what you are getting at. Princess Diana and Queen Hippolyta would have to be placed at the top of the list. However, I would say that on any given day anyone can win. My Artemis is fierce, and won't be a push over."

Helena laughed once more, "Your Artemis, huh?"

Clio blushed, "She is mine. She tells me all the time. It's..." Clio's blush deepened, "nice."

"Just nice?"

Clio shook her head. Her tight mahogany curls bounced, "No, it is more than nice. It's more than anything I can think of to describe it."

Playfully, Helena snickered, "How disgustingly sweet."

"What about you? I know you sent a message to Dinah. Tell me about her."

Helena closed her eyes contemplatively, "Dinah is...well, she's...we click. It's like the corner of a puzzle. I really don't care what the picture is as long as she is next to me. Does that make sense?"

"That's beautiful."

"And she is too. But that isn't what first drew me to her. She has an incredible sense of humor. Dinah will always strive to do what is right, even when it is difficult. While she has a temper, she...tempers it. Sorry, I really don't have a great way to describe it. She is loyal to her friends, and demands the same in return. Wait, demands isn't the word I want. She commands loyalty without asking. You meet her, and as you get to know what she's about, you realize that you are willing to stand up to anything with her, and for her. Did I mention her sense of humor?"

Clio laughed, "You did."

"It's wicked. I love that Dinah dishes it out her own brand of sarcasm, and it compliments mine so well. She's incredibly quick witted too. And she's a hell of a fighter. Her skills are incredible. She has really honed her abilities, and I think you could make an argument similar to what you said about Artemis. You might not place her at the very top of the list in the League, but she has fought Batman to a stand still once or twice, and that is saying something. He is one of the League's finest, and she does it all without superpowers."

"Like you?"

"Right. I have had to work hard to match abilities, and, don't tell Dinah this, she is still better. I tease her that I can beat her, and I put up a good fight, but Dinah's skill set is better than mine."

"When did you realize it was love?"

Helena was quiet for a few moments. "It's hard to say. It transitioned so easily into love for me. I guess...it's been a while. It was magnified more so when Diana and Shayera got together. They instantly clicked, and it had always been that way with Dinah and I. Then when Shayera kissed Diana in the middle of a crowded room, I think I sort of realized that I wanted that too. There had been no inclination from Shayera before that she would consider dating women, but the proof was in the pudding."

Clio was confused at the last statement. "I don't follow the last part..."

Helena smiled, "It's an expression. It just means that with that kiss, it didn't matter what had happened prior. The proof that anything was possible came with Shayera dropping her defenses and just going for it, so to speak. It became crystal clear at that moment, although I sort of acknowledged it before, that I felt the same way about Dinah, and that I had for a while. But our situation was, or is, more complicated."

"Neither of you had interest in women before?"

Helena shook her head, "No. In fact, Dinah is married, and I was just finishing up a ridiculous relationship with a man. But there is something distinctly different about Dinah. I'm not sure how to put it, since things with Amaya may have gone differently, but Dinah is it for me. I thought I was attracted to the doctor, but I wonder if I was confusing her for what I really wanted. I don't mean to cheapen the person Amaya is, because she is amazing, but..."

"But she's not Dinah."

"No. And there it is. For me, Dinah is what I want, and now that is a possibility. She told Shayera and Artemis that she loves me. And I am holding onto that. Tightly."

Clio approached her next question with caution, "I know that I don't know you very well, but I have to ask, what happened the night you were injured?"

"I..." Helena began to get choked up, "I acted irresponsibly. I was so consumed with my feelings, I really didn't consider the danger I was putting myself in. I don't have a death wish if that is what you are asking. Dinah and I talked about my feelings about a week prior, and she told me that she wasn't feeling the same way. I had a feeling that she would say that, but it was still a punch to the gut."

"I'm sorry if I am out of line asking, but, why are you so ready to accept that she loves you now?"

Helena scratched her head slowly. "Because I know Dinah. Better than anyone, I know how she thinks. I put her in a bad situation. She is married, and Dinah is honorable. To admit she had feelings at that time would have been terribly hard for her. She would have been torn about what our relationship is, and what that meant for her marriage. You have to understand too that Dinah doesn't hide her identity either. The world knows who she is, and she takes her role as a superhero very seriously. To create a scandal for herself or for her husband wouldn't be something that she would want to do."

"At the expense of her heart though?"

Helena shrugged, "It's like I said. Dinah is honorable. She tries hard to please everyone, sometimes to the detriment of what would make her happy."

"And now?"

"She is divorcing her husband. I admit that it bothers me that she waited for him to show his true colors, but I...Clio, I just want her. I want to be with her so badly, that it doesn't matter to me how it ultimately happened."

"Are you sure?"

"It sounds pathetic..."

"No." Clio placed her hand on one of Helena's shoulders. "It's just how it was supposed to happen. So make the most of it. I have to say, I don't know DInah, but I am beginning to know you. Anyone would be incredibly blessed to have you feel the way you do about her. I wish you the best."

Helena smiled, and placed her hand over Clio's. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

The two women stood standing, smiling at each other, when Artemis entered the library. She was surprised at what she was seeing, but her doubts withered the moment Clio looked her way. Clio's eyes lit up, and she ran to hug her girlfriend. Artemis opened her arms, and scooped Clio's much smaller body up into her own, and spun her around. Clio held tightly to Artemis' neck, and laughed as Artemis peppered her face with small kisses all over her face.

Setting Clio down, Artemis looked at Helena. The brunette seemed amused at what she was seeing. Half-joking, half-threatening, Artemis pointed her finger at Helena. "You say nothing!"

Helena laughed and threw her hands up in mock defeat. "Didn't say a thing."

Kissing one of Clio's hands, Artemis asked the librarian, "Can you give Helena and I a quick second?"

Nodding, Clio stood on her tiptoes and kissed Artemis cheek. Looking at Helena, "You and I are having a slumber party tonight, so don't go anywhere."

Helena rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "Yes, dear."

Artemis watched the exchange and waited for Clio to walk away. Addressing Helena, Artemis leaned in and whispered, "What's this I hear about you getting into an argument with an Amazon on the palace steps?"

Helena shrugged, "Depends on what you heard. But I gotta tell you, Clio's ex-girlfriend is a real "See You Next Tuesday".

Artemis' nose scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed. "What does that even mean?"

"She's a first-rate bitch."

Artemis' expression remained and slowly evolved into one of incredulity. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with? What does Tuesday have to do with anything?"

Helena just grinned, "Forget it. It's an expression one uses...never mind. What about it?"

"I appreciate that you did what you did, and I wanted to say thanks. You would think that she would have taken the hint not too long ago, but it looks like I am going to have to hope to have the chance to reiterate it in the tournament. And speaking of which...please tell me that you are not entering."

"You're like the umpteenth person to say that to me. As much as I would like to, and trust me, I would **love** to shove Lyrie's face in the sand, I don't have a partner. So no, I won't be entering. I toyed with the idea, but it isn't going to happen."

"Good. Stay with Clio tonight. Alindra and I will be up late making preparations and I won't make it back anyways. Let her keep you out of trouble."

Helena arched an eyebrow. "Keep me out of trouble? You act like I go looking for it."

The look of incredulity continued. "Seriously, Helena? You're a magnet. Anyways, you better cheer me on tomorrow. I am your favorite Amazon anyways..."

Grinning, "Only until you meet up with Diana. There's no splitting those loyalties."

Artemis winked, "Very well. I can settle just this once for being second best. See you in the morning."

Turning to leave, Artemis yelled through the library, "LOVE YOU CLIO!"

Helena laughed and pressed her finger to her lips. "Sshh, it's supposed to be quiet in here."

* * *

><p>Dawn peeked over the expansive beach where the Amazons had already begun to occupy. Several warriors were lightly sparring in anticipation of the day's tournament. Helena, Diana, and Shayera made their way through the crowd and settled in a small area. Diana noticed that Helena was looking around, sizing up the potential competition.<p>

Sighing Diana turned her attention to her girlfriend. "Shayera, listen to me. If we draw Artemis and Alindra, be smart about your strategy. Do not stand toe to toe, blow for blow, otherwise it will end badly and quickly for us. If we draw one of the other pairs first, pay attention to their tells. It's like Helena's poker games. Keep them on the offensive long enough to figure out their weaknesses, and then exploit them."

Shayera laughed. "I'm not an amateur you know."

"I know. Keep in mind though if things get out of control, we can submit. Promise me that you won't let pride get in the way of making a smart decision if you have to."

Shayera's face became serious. "I will. I'm not trying to get killed by myself."

Diana nodded and then turned to Helena. "Uh, listen Helena, I am not sure how you are going to feel about this, but we found you a partner."

Helena cocked her head to the side and arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Well, I was thinking that we needed to make sure you had someone with you who is just as..."

"Who?" Helena asked again, this time with a much more forceful tone.

"She agreed immediately, and she..."

"WHO?" Helena asked once more drawing stares from the women around her.

Diana bowed her head sheepishly, "I hope this was alright to assume." The Amazon pointed to a direction south of where they were standing. There was a small, blonde woman approaching. Her strides were confident, and upon seeing who it was, Helena did a double take.

"You invited DINAH? I...is that really her?"

"It is," Shayera offered, "friends don't let friends get their asses handed to them by a bunch of angry women who seem to be constantly menstruating."

"Hey!" Diana interjected.

"Not you sweetheart. But you have to admit your sisters have serious attitudes. Helena, look, I know you haven't seen her in a while, but there is no one more suited in the League to be your partner. So," Shayera pleaded, "let her do this with you. Otherwise I am going to throw a tantrum right here and..."

Helena waived Shayera's comment off and proceeded to walk in Dinah's direction with a massive grin on her face.

Diana leaned over and whispered, "Tantrum?"

Shayera shrugged, "I couldn't think of anything else."

Diana giggled, "Do you have any shame?"

"Apparently not, I am dating you."

"Hey!"

"Twice you have said that now."

Diana narrowed her eyes playfully, and Shayera laughed. Gingerly, she pecked Diana's lips, and then turned to see how Helena was going to react to Dinah. "Diana, can you hear them at this distance?"

"Maybe. Shush."

Shayera nodded, and Diana strained her ears.

* * *

><p>Helena's stomach was rolling around. Dinah's was having the same issue. They eventually met and stood staring at each other for several silent minutes. Helena noticed that Dinah's hair seemed longer, and it looked like the woman had done nothing but work out since she had last seen her. Dinah's body was rock solid without losing anything that made her distinctly feminine. Something else that didn't escape Helena's attention was the fact that there was no wedding ring on Dinah's finger. Helena felt her heart leap a little. And there was one other thing that Helena took note of. Dinah was wearing something that Helena had bought her for Christmas. The moment she saw it, Helena began immediately laughing.<p>

Confusion spread across Dinah's face. "I haven't seen you in what seems like forever, and you are laughing?"

"Yes!" Helena howled. "Dinah," Helena grabbed the blonde's wrist, "this isn't a bracelet. It's an anklet. That's why it's too big on you. I bought it a little larger because you have fat ankles."

Dinah laughed immediately, "Bitch! I do not."

Helena laughed harder. "Yes you do! Have you been wearing it as a bracelet this whole time?"

Dinah blushed, "Well, yes. I-I thought it was for my wrist. I stand corrected."

Helena's laughter faded slightly, and her response was barely above a whisper, "You have been wearing it this whole time?"

"Yes."

Helena shuffled her feet, "I see. Well, ah... it looks good, even if it is in the wrong place."

"I brought something for you. It's a late Christmas gift. The rest are, well, the rest are at my empty house."

"Empty house?"

"I-it doesn't matter right now. Want what I brought?"

"Yes!"

Dinah smiled and produced a tee shirt out of her jacket pocket. She handed it to Helena, who quickly unfolded it. It said, "HBIC".

"HBIC?" Helena asked.

"Head bitch in charge."

Helena laughed. "I love it!"

"I thought you might. So, how have you been? Making friends I hear."

"Ugh, don't get me started. I am friendly with most of the women here, but there are a couple that just don't appreciate my attitude or sense of humor."

Dinah's response was sarcastic, "NO! You don't say..."

Helena smiled. "Dinah, look, I-"

"Let's talk later. Okay? Right now I need you to tell me what I just agreed to."

"Honestly? Probably an ass whipping. But, we aren't without some advantages. They don't really know you, which means the Canary Cry will be HUGE for us."

"Are Hippolyta's Generals fighting?"

"Yes, why?"

"They've seen it, albeit a low key version."

"What? When?"

Dinah shook her head, "Never mind that. They haven't seen it on full tilt, so it still may be an advantage. What else?"

"Well, they're super strong, but we should be quicker. And no one will fight better as a team than us."

"They have been doing this for years, centuries if I am not mistaken."

"Yeah, but we're the true Dynamic Duo."

Dinah laughed, "Dammit, Helena, you better have something more than this up your sleeve."

The taller woman smirked, "I do. You know me. I'll fight dirty if I have to."

"So what's the plan?"

"Let's see who we draw. Pay attention though constantly. The way this works is once one team is down, the next team is immediately up. And since our names are drawn at random, we don't know who's coming when."

"And?"

"We need to go sign our names together."

Dinah grinned almost shyly, "I like the sound of that. Let's go."

Helena stammered, she really didn't know what to make of the comment. She just knew that Dinah was finally here with her on the island, and they were going to do what they did best. Fight together. Helena chuckled to herself. Hopefully fighting would take a backseat to other physical activities soon.

Helena's brain was snapped back into reality when Dinah suddenly cursed, "Fuck. We could potentially square off against Diana and Shayera."

"Yep."

"Shit Helena. You remember what Diana did at Roulette's? That was four on one including Shayera."

Helena laughed, "I know! No worries," Helena lightly shoved Dinah, "she's a pushover."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "One thing at a time I suppose. Maybe Diana will show pity and just break half of my body. The shit I do for you..."

Helena joked, "It's cause you love me." The moment it escaped her mouth, Helena flinched. It was meant to be a jest, but suddenly Helena felt her throat constrict.

Dinah noticed the change in her friend's demeanor. "Helena..."

"No. I didn't mean it like that."

Dinah smiled, "Too bad. Cause I do. Come on Helena, let's get this show on the road."

Dinah waltzed past Helena in the sand, and the moment Helena's brain caught up to the comment, she became giddy. "Wait up dammit!" She trotted up behind Dinah and removed her top. She threw on the shirt she had been given and smiled. The two made their way back to the large gathering to add their names to the scroll.

* * *

><p>Queen Hippolyta addressed the Amazons. "Sisters, once again we hold a tournament. This time we have changed the dynamic. You will fight in pairs. There are a total of 20 teams. We have divided our sisters into two sections, and the teams will be announced as they are drawn. The team that wins their bracket will face off against the winner of the other. Once a team is beaten, the next team is immediately up. Good luck sisters, and fight honorably."<p>

Queen Hippolyta stepped down of the stone steps and down the stone-paved walkway that led from her palace into the sand on the beach. She walked over to where her daughter was standing with her friends. "I would wish you luck child, but I can't play favorites can I?"

Diana smiled. "I don't need luck. I have Shayera. We are going to win."

"Tsk, tsk, Diana, don't be too sure. Alindra and Artemis are going to be tough to get through. And I will stand in your way as well."

Diana's smile dropped, "You are participating?"

Hippolyta laughed, "Yes I am. And I found someone who will be hellish to beat."

"Who?"

Hippolyta shook her head, "I'm not telling. It's my advantage. Survive the rest, and you and I will meet up." Laughing, the queen walked away. Helena, Dinah, and Shayera looked at Diana.

The redhead spoke up, "She is a game changer isn't she?"

"No." Diana replied. "We will treat her like any other Amazon today. If we fight her, then we fight her. She won't show mercy, so we can't either."

Drums began to sound up and down the beach and Diana waited to see who would be first in their bracket. The first teams out were fairly unknown to her. The four women scrapped, punched, and kicked until one team stood victorious. But they did not celebrate their victory long. Lyrie, and her partner, another unknown Amazon had drawn number three. Lyrie moved with quick grace, dodging blows, and throwing her own punches and kicks until she and her partner were victorious. Suddenly an Amazon's voice yelled, "Helena and Dinah of the Justice League!"

Helena looked at Dinah. "Listen, you know how mad I get when someone eats the last Oreo in the package?"

Dinah nodded. She knew the sentiment all too well. Helena continued, "One of those women is heinous, and is in need of a major shit kicking. We have to give it to her. So get mad like someone just ate your last Oreo!"

Dinah laughed despite how Helena was trying to get her to react. "Ummm...okay."

Helena's face grew serious. "She said canaries are stupid animals. I swear."

Dinah's face dropped, and she suddenly felt a surge of anger run through her body. "Which one is she?"

Helena smiled inwardly, "The one on the left. Don't use the Cry unless you have no other option. If we are going to make it through the tournament, we will need it later, and will need it to be a surprise."

Lyrie yelled from her position, "Let's go Helena. Bring your chicken with you."

Dinah's eyes went wide, "What. The. **FUCK **did she just say?"

Helena shook her head, "And she said that your mom is a whore."

Dinah blew out the breath she was holding. "Helena, I swear...get her partner out of the way, and then we pound her into the sand."

Dinah instantly started to storm off towards their opponents. Helena laughed, and then spied Lyrie. Her smile faded and was replaced by a malicious smirk. She was hell bent on making sure Lyrie learned respect by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Zatanna looked around the island. The Amazons had gathered by the droves to watch a tournament. A tournament she was told, that Diana was entered in with Shayera. Sighing, Zatanna wished silently that situation had played out differently. But now she was on Themyscyra, although she was still unclear why. Her escort hadn't given her much to go on, other than it was in her best interest to attend the tournament. And who in their right minds told Aphrodite no?<p>

The Goddess of Love materialized next to her, and promptly grabbed her elbow. They walked a few steps, moving to what looked like a make-shift medical tent. Suddenly Aphrodite stopped. Turning, she eyed the raven-haired magician. "I realize I haven't given you any information about what I need, just that I needed you here. Forgive me, but I am changing your clothes. Although the fish net stockings are adorable, I need you to play on a grander stage today."

With a snap of her fingers, Aphrodite changed the clothes that Zatanna was most comfortable in. Gone was the long tail tuxedo jacket, and top hat. Instead she found herself wearing a pair of tight jeans, black boots that were up to her calves, and a white tank top. Zatanna eyed herself up and down. She rubbed her well-toned arms in an attempt to still her nerves. "No disrespect, but I will stick out like a sore thumb dressed like this."

"That's the point. I want you noticed. She will notice you in this. Trust me, by the end of the day you will be thanking me. Now come on, I don't have much time."

Grabbing Zatanna once more, Aphrodite led her into the tent that they had stopped near. Attending to a couple of wounded Amazons, Amaya was bent over, cleaning a particulary nasty gash on a knee. Aphrodite smiled, and pushed Zatanna forward. "Meet Amaya. She is the local doctor, healer, whatever you want to call her. I need you to help her. Thanks." Looking up into the air, Aphrodite mumbled, "Now...who in all of Hades is that?" The statement made no sense to Zatanna. Aphrodite looked confused, and suddenly whispered with concern, "Athena..." And with the utterance, Aphrodite disappeared.

Zatanna wasn't sure what it was that she was supposed to do, but she shrugged. The day had started out boring enough, and now this...Walking up to the curly haired physician she leaned over her shoulder, examining the wound on the knee. "Um, excuse me, but I was sent to help you."

Without looking up Amaya uttered in total exasperation, "Unless you can make the Ethaly plant grow at an accelerated rate so I can make more paste, there isn't anything you can do."

Zatanna smiled. "Where are the plants?"

Amaya pointed off to the side. Zatanna shifted her gaze over to a table and noticed several jars of small plants sprouted, but hardly mature. She closed her eyes and began muttering. Slowly, the small sprouts began to dance upwards, reaching full maturity in the matter of seconds. Lifting one of the pots, she walked back over to Amaya. "Will this do?"

Amaya looked up, stunned. "H-How? Who are you?"

The raven-haired magician bowed slightly, "I am Zatanna. A member of the League. Aphrodite asked that I help you. Is this helpful?"

Amaya was awestruck. She was staring at the most brilliant blue eyes. She stuttered, "Y-yes. T-Thank you. What do you know about medicine?"

"Not much, but I'll help however I can."

"Shift the jars then please to the other table. I can make the paste there once I finish dressing this wound. Perhaps since you are willing you would like to learn how to do that?"

Zatanna smiled. The doctor's eyes were striking. Whatever Aphrodite had intended, Zatanna hoped that this blonde Amazon was a part of it. She was beautiful, and her harried face made her all the more adorable. With a silent nod, Zatanna quickly waved her hand in the air, and the jars all moved. Amaya quickly finished her task, and walked over to the newly formed work bench. "I'm Amaya."

"A doctor, yes I gathered."

"You are friends of our Princess?"

"Somewhat. More friends with Batman, another member of the League."

"And you possess magical abilities over plants?"

Zatanna laughed, "I can control the elements, among other abilities. My mother was a magical being, and my father was a magician. I possess talents from both sides."

Amaya wasn't sure what that exactly meant. Her confusion was apparent on her face. Zatanna took a few steps closer and whispered, "Let me show you." She moved her hand across Amaya's hair, and small bunches of baby's breath appeared in the blonde tresses. Placing her hand in between their bodies, Zatanna opened her hand and showed both sides to the doctor. She made a fist and then instantly a freshly cut rose appeared in between her fingers. Smiling gently, she offered it to Amaya. The doctor blushed, and accepted the small gift. She whispered, "T-that's amazing."

Zatanna teased, "It's even harder to do since Aphrodite didn't give me any sleeves to work with."

Snapping her attention from dreamy-land, Amaya sighed, "I am going to have to take care of several wounded Amazons today. I need to make some paste from the Ethaly plants you grew. It will help, both as an antiseptic and as a binding agent."

"Binding?"

"It will stick to the skin and help hold small to medium size wounds closed. No stitches needed, and scarring is usually not present after."

"Wow, so you work your own kind of magic."

Amaya blushed, "Sort of."

* * *

><p>Athena stood on the outskirts of the large Amazon gathering. She was scanning the crowd, a plaintive look of fear on her face. Within moments, Aphrodite appeared by her side. Turning quickly to her sister, a slight panic in her voice, she uttered, "Do you feel that too?"<p>

The Goddess of Love nodded emphatically. "Where is it coming from?"

"I can't tell. Someone is going to great lengths to conceal themselves. We have to warn the Amazons. There is a great presence here, and I know you know how serious this is if you and I can't figure out where it is coming from. Who has the ability to hide themselves from us?"

"No one good."

"I have to find Alindra. She must be kept safe."

Aphrodite scanned the crowd. "Whoever they are, they are making it difficult to mentally find people. It's almost like they want the confusion to be suffocating."

"I know where Alindra is. I have her in my mind's eye."

Aphrodite looked stumped. "How? All I am getting is jumbled images."

Athena closed her eyes tightly, "I can always find her. But she is the only one. I have to go. Aphrodite, please, very quietly, and discreetly, start looking. Whoever possesses this type of magic is powerful. We must stay alert. If you find the source, call for me. I will come right to you."

Aphrodite whispered, "Be careful. I don't like this."

Athena squeezed her sister's hand and began making her way through the crowd, desperate to get to her love quickly.

* * *

><p>Helena caught up to Dinah with all haste. Lyrie and her partner waited on the sand for their opponents. Lyrie stood behind a taller Amazon, and shot Helena a malicious grin when as the brunette approached. Helena whispered to Dinah, "I'm gong to tie my shoe, okay?"<p>

Dinah merely nodded, and stopped her strides, allowing Helena to come face to face with Lyrie's partner. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. I will give you one chance to surrender."

The taller Amazon snorted. Helena shrugged, "Alright, let's do this, but first...I gotta tie my shoe. " Helena bent over, and as she leaned down, the taller Amazon looked down as well. It was all the opening that Dinah needed. She sprang forward and rolled over the top of Helena's back with her own, delivering two swift kicks to the Amazon's face as Dinah slid to her feet. Lyrie stumbled back shocked, as her sister fell quickly to her knees. Helena wasted no time springing forward from her crouch, tackling the taller woman, and driving the top of her own head into the Amazon's chin. They hit the ground with a resounding thud, and Helena quickly head butted her stunned opponent, knocking her out cold. Helena rolled off her opponent and looked at her handiwork. "Shit," she muttered, "I didn't think that would work that well."

With a scream of rage, Lyrie lunged forward, determined to break Helena in half. But Helena was in control of her anger, and she side-stepped a punch aimed at her nose. Lyrie felt a foot connect with her gut, and she stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on her feet. The foot that had connected belonged to Dinah. The smaller blonde set her feet just in time to have a very pissed off Amazon charge her. Lyrie threw another wild punch, and Dinah fell straight back to avoid it. She felt Helena's strong arms catch her. Dinah straightened her legs,and pressed them tightly together. Helena flipped Dinah over, and her outstretched feet connected with Lyrie's jaw. Landing on her feet once more, Dinah rushed forward. She was followed by Helena, and as the brunette ducked down to execute a leg sweep, Dinah launched herself in the air, spun, and kicked once more. Just as her foot struck Lyrie's nose, Helena made contact with the back of the Amazon's legs, bringing her down to her knees.

Dinah wasted no time in grabbing the Amazon's head, and thrusting her knee into the other woman's face repeatedly. Helena circled around to Lyrie's back and after the fifth knee landed, Helena dropped to her own knees and drove her forearm into Lyrie's back. The Amazon's body made several cracking and snapping noises, and she dropped face first into the sand, unable to fight anymore.

Dinah stood still for a minute, making sure that the Amazon wasn't going to get up. Looking up at Helena, she instantly started laughing. The brunette was dancing in the sand with a ridiculous grin on her face. She slid right and left, moving to some random beat in her head. "Helena! What are you doing?"

"Victory dance."

"Well hurry up, we are going to have more opponents momentarily."

Sighing, Helena walked over to Lyrie's prone body. She bent over, and whispered, "Now what? When you wake up I hope your headache is a bitch!"

Dinah shook her head in amusement and the pair faced the crowd of stunned Amazons. Helena smiled, and then drew in a big breath. In ridiculous fashion, she belted out the Xena war cry. The Amazon nation raised their fists into the air, and began bellowing as well. Dinah leaned over and whispered into Helena's ear, "Really Helena?"

Laughing, Helena offered, "It seemed like the thing to do."

But her laughter and light-hearted mood was crushed quickly when the next pair was announced. A confident redhead strode out onto the sand, followed by her faithful companion. Artemis and Alindra had been the next ones called out.

Dinah summed up the situation succinctly in a flat tone of voice. "Crap."

* * *

><p>Alindra and Artemis began their approach from a distance.<p>

"Shit." Helena muttered. "Of course those two would be next." Turning her attention to Dinah, Helena leaned down and whispered, "This is going to be difficult, but I have an idea. Remember what I said about the Canary Cry? Forget it. Wait for the opening, and for the love of God, please don't hold back."

Dinah nodded as Helena continued to whisper in her ear what the plan was going to be. Dinah smiled, and had to admit, when it came to fighting dirty, no one was better than Helena. With a plan in place, Helena and Dinah watched as Artemis and Alindra closed the distance.

Artemis stopped and smiled, her cockiness seeping through the sentiment. "Helena! Ready to learn how bad an Amazon thrashing really is? And you brought someone small to entertain Alindra. How nice of you."

Dinah waited a few steps behind Helena slightly angled to one side and very slowly and discretely drew in a large breath. Helena smiled, and addressed the redheaded Amazon. "Hang on Artemis. Before we do this, I need to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what?"

Helena's face became serious, "I betrayed our friendship. Last night as a matter of fact."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Clio."

Artemis' smile dropped and her face became stone serious. "What about Clio?"

"It's like this Artemis. I have been here a while and in that time, I admit, I got a little lonely. Imagine how surprised I was when Clio offered to warm me up." Turning slightly to Dinah, Helena continued, "Did you know that the Amazons are more agile than any Olympic gymnast? That girl got into positions that I didn't even know existed." Facing Artemis head on, Helena continued, "You can have her now. I prefer my women to be more of a challenge, but she shed her clothes so fast, and well, loose women aren't really a turn on. Although I will say she was eager about everything. I guess bedding a woman in the League was something she has been thinking about for a while now." Licking her lips in exaggeration, Helena pushed the Amazon over the edge, "And she was sooo wet..."

Artemis lost her cool and swung wildly. Helena ducked quickly, and drove her knee into the Amazon's midsection. Artemis doubled over, and felt herself get shoved from behind into Dinah's direction. She stumbled forward, and then Dinah let the Canary Cry loose. She held nothing back, and Artemis felt the sonic shock shake every bone in her body, and she went flying back first into a thick palm tree. Her body crunched against it, her head slamming into the trunk. The force of the impact caused the tree to split in half, and Artemis slumped to the ground unconscious.

Helena knew that Dinah was tough, but the results far surpassed her expectations. "Damn Dinah, you weren't supposed to kill her!"

"You told me not to hold back! Shit Helena, DUCK!"

The dark haired woman dropped to the sand just before Alindra's fist connected to the back of her head. Helena reached out and grabbed the Amazon's ankle and tried to pull her weight out from underneath her. Alindra stayed anchored and kicked Helena in the face for her troubles. Helena's head snapped back and blood poured from her nose. Alindra turned her attention to Dinah. The small blonde took a defensive stance and shrugged off her jacket. She was wearing a tee shirt as well, that read, "Clowns Aren't Funny."

Alindra laughed, "You two are weird. Good job knocking Artemis out. But you are way out of your league on this one."

Dinah stood still, and smiled. "Nice pun. Let's go."

Alindra took a step forward, and then felt herself falling backwards. Helena executed a kick to the back of her knees from the ground, and followed it up with a kick to the face with the same foot. Alindra hit the sand and rolled up over herself. She managed to land on one knee, hands firmly planted beneath her. Instantly she tasted her own blood and realized that Helena had just returned the favor from moments ago. Dinah sprinted to Helena's side, picked her up, and the two rushed at the blonde Amazon general.

Fists began swinging, and Alindra was instantly on the defensive. She knew that she could probably sustain a fight of two on one, but she decided that she needed to tip the advantage back into her favor. She waited for Dinah to swing, and she ducked quickly sending a fist of her own into Dinah's stomach. Quickly she grabbed the other blonde by the hair, and spun, slinging her opponent through the air, tossing her near a hundred feet away. Helena reacted quickly by landing a quick combo of punches to Alindra's back, and then just as fast stepped away. Helena remembered Diana's words, and waited to see what Alindra would do. The blonde Amazon turned to face her, and nodded slightly. Helena grinned and the fight was on again.

Each woman adapted to each other's fighting styles quickly, and Helena was struggling to keep pace. She knew she would have to end this and soon. The Amazon had more on her side with regards to stamina, and Helena searched her brain for how to gain an upper hand.

Down the beach Dinah picked herself up and began sprinting towards the fight. She didn't get far though when a strong pair of hands grabbed her from behind. Rather than fight the momentum, Dinah leaned back into the grip and promptly flipped her opponent over her shoulder. Artemis landed with a thud. Bruised, and bloodied, and slightly dizzy, she somehow managed to survive slamming into the tree. Dinah looked down shocked, and it was all the opening that Artemis needed. She sent her foot flying up in a lightning strike, and kicked Dinah in the throat. The blonde fell to her knees and grabbed her larynx. There would be no more Canary Cry that day. Quickly getting to her feet, Artemis maneuvered behind Dinah and wrapped an arm around her neck, shutting off her air. She pushed the back of Dinah's head forward to put more pressure on and then yelled, "Helena! This is over. Continue to fight and I will snap her neck."

Alindra and Helena instantly stopped fighting, and turned. Seeing Dinah turning different shades, Helena did the only thing she could. Extending her hands out, she cupped them together, and dropped to her knees. It was the Amazon signal for submission. Artemis howled in victory, and shoved Dinah forward sputtering into the sand. Alindra looked down at Helena, and spoke softly, "You fought well. Both of you. There is no shame in this loss."

Helena nodded and stood. She ran as fast as she could to Dinah's side, while Alindra watched from behind.

With a loud bellow, the next names were announced. It was then that Shayera leaned into Diana. "We're up. How do you want to do this?"

Never taking her eyes off her opponents, Diana stated in all seriousness, "Press the advantage Helena and Dinah gave us. Alindra and Artemis are separated and Artemis is hurt. Take Alindra for a quick flight and then find out if she swims. I got Artemis."

Shayera nodded and she and Diana took to the air with all haste. Alindra watched as Diana went zooming past her in the air to get to her sister. Turning quickly, Alindra's eyes went wide as she was just in time to see a very determined Thanagarian barreling down on her position. Shayera tackled her and kept to the air flying as fast as she could to the ocean. Alindra head butted Shayera, and the redhead responded by promptly dropping her into the water, having covered several hundred feet out over the ocean in mere seconds. Shayera wasted no time circling back to Diana and Artemis' position.

Diana was landing blow after blow, and Artemis was reeling. She was still fighting the concussion that Dinah had given her, and she was struggling to maintain her balance against Diana's furious onslaught. Just when she thought Diana would knock her head clean off, the Princess of the Amazons stopped and stepped to the side. Artemis blinked once, and then felt two fists connect to her jaw. Shayera had flown like an arrow, fists extended, and had dealt the last punches Artemis would take that day. The redheaded Amazon flew backwards into the sand, not moving once more. Diana wasted no time in putting Artemis in the same position that Dinah had been in. And once Alindra had swam safely to shore, she realized that she had to do the same thing Helena had. She submitted. And with the concession, Diana let Artemis go, and her and Shayera waited for the next team to show themselves.

* * *

><p>Diana and Shayera continued to fight hard, and managed to beat every team after Alindra and Artemis. Shayera was bloodied, and her muscles ached, but she was determined to prove that she was worthy of the Princess of the Amazons. With the other team's bracket still fighting, Helena and Dinah took a moment to check on Artemis. The redheaded general was sitting off to the side fuming while Alindra spoke to her quietly.<p>

Helena approached warily, "Hey, can I have a moment?"

Artemis spat, "At your own peril Huntress. This tournament may be over, but it doesn't mean I don't have something in reserve for you."

Helena stopped short, and spoke, "I just wanted to tell you that was the most amazing shit kicking I have ever been on the receiving end of. And, I wanted to tell you something else. None of what I said about Clio was true. I never touched her. But Dinah and I needed to get an advantage, and I figured riling you up was the way to do it."

Alindra laughed, "I told you Artemis. That damn temper of yours got you played. Admit it."

Artemis growled, "Shut it Alindra."

The blonde general looked down at her sitting companion. "Grow up Artemis. Dinah handed you your ass, and frankly you need to learn from it. Now be a woman and admit that the League's fighters are nothing to snicker at."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I will admit no such thing."

"Well, I will." Turning her attention to Helena, Alindra shrugged, "You weren't bad."

Helena laughed, and Dinah smiled. Alindra winked at the pair, and then picked up her companion by the armpit. "How's your balance? Still have ringing ears?"

Artemis stood and swayed. She braced herself against Alindra. Looking at Helena she grimaced, "Swear you never touched Clio."

Helena nodded. "I swear."

Artemis stood straight, and then began laughing. It made her head hurt worse, but she offered, "That was fairly clever. Consider the lesson learned."

Helena asked, "So, we're good?"

"You're good, but we're better." Artemis laughed again, and turned to leave with Alindra.

Helena stood stymied for a moment, but just laughed it off. Turning to Dinah, she asked, "You okay?"

Dinah nodded, and croaked, "Sore, and I don't think I will be screaming for a while, but I am intact. Really I'm better than I thought I would be."

"Are you...Dinah, that is...?"

"What is it?"

Helena blurted, "Are you just going to leave now that we are done?"

Dinah searched Helena's face. The taller woman looked upset, and the thought of leaving had never even crossed her mind. Softly she offered, "Helena, we aren't done. Come here."

Helena took a few small steps, and Dinah leaned into her chest. She wrapped her arms around Helena's waist and snuggled herself as closely as she could. Instinctively Helena hugged the blonde to her body. They stood embracing not caring that anyone was around them.

* * *

><p>AN: You should have had this last night, but not sure what happened. Anyways, what do you think of the tournament so far? And Dinah is finally on the island...more to come on that one! For those of you who wanted Amaya to find someone, did you see Zatanna coming? And finally, Athena and Aphrodite are worried, and possibly for good reason. On a side note, we seem to be able to continue with the schedule since Chapter 18 has been edited. Thanks as always for those who read and review. I appreciate the feedback, funny comments, and thoughtful comments!


	18. Chapter 18

Athena found Artemis and Alindra in the medical tent. Clio was holding Artemis' hand as Amaya conducted her examination. Crossing quickly, Athena walked right up to Artemis and placed her hand on the Amazon's head. A warm glow spread over the redheaded general's body, and she found herself healed and renewed. Alindra stood silent, trying to hold back tears. She hadn't seen Athena since the night they all drank the wine that started all of the trouble. She looked at the ground, ashamed to look Athena in the face.

But the Goddess of Wisdom wouldn't let her look away. "Look at me Alindra. I came for you, and for your sisters. I need to you to pay attention. We potentially have a very serious problem."

Alindra's head shot up, and her eyes met Athena's. There was a spark there that she had never seen before, and her concern grew as Athena continued, "There's someone here on the island that is casting off a very powerful magical signature. The fact is, Aphrodite and I don't know who."

Artemis stood, "How is that possible? You are Olympian Gods."

Athena nodded, "I know. Trust me, I am not happy about this at all. Furthermore, we can't figure out where it is coming from. It could be anyone."

Alindra stood pensively. "How do you know it isn't one of us?"

Athena locked her eyes onto Alindra's. "Because I know you. We are bonded. I can't explain it any other way. I would know you regardless of your appearance, and you are the only one that is clear in my mind. Somehow, that has translated to Artemis, as she is your best friend, and Clio as a result. It is the other Amazons that I can't get a handle on, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't in fear for everyone's safety. To be able to fool both Aphrodite and myself speaks volumes of the power I am talking about. You two must ready the Amazons quietly for war. I am hoping my sister and I can figure this out, but if we can't, the Amazons must be ready to defend themselves against something powerful. Aphrodite and I will not desert you, but I needed to warn you."

Artemis looked between the two women, and she knelt in front of Athena. "We will obey. I will spread the word quietly. We must get to the Queen immediately."

Athena shook her head, "No. Aphrodite is watching her. I don't want to tip our hands if someone near the Queen is responsible. You must trust me in this. Go Artemis. Rally your forces silently, and continue to let the tournament run its course." Artemis stood and ran out of the tent, with Clio hot on her heels.

Amaya quickly walked away to the corner where Zatanna was working on making paste. She whispered in her ear, and the League member nodded. Zatanna wiped her hands, and set out to find Diana, and her fellow teammates. Just as she was about to clear the end of the table, Amaya grabbed her hand, and pulled her in for a sharp hug. Pulling back just as quickly, she whispered, "Please be careful."

Zatanna stood shocked, but quickly regained her senses. She nodded, gave the Amazon doctor a confident, dimpled "Hey, I know what I'm doing" smirk, and exited the tent. Amaya began prepping the tent for more wounded, leaving Alindra and Athena facing each other.

Alindra was at a loss for words. "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you for warning us."

Athena was hurt. "Alindra, you have to know, that regardless of what I have failed to do, I will always move to defend you. I love you. Please know, whatever happens, my intention was always to love you for an eternity. I still will, even if you have changed your mind about me."

Alindra's heart sank. "No, don't say that. I do love you. With all my heart, mind, soul, and any body part you want, I love you desperately. Whatever you can give me I will hold selfishly. I'm sorry that I didn't before."

"When this is over, and we have survived, know that I will come with the intention of marrying you."

Alindra's heart skipped a beat. "Then I will delay visiting the ferryman this day. I will hold onto your promise of a future."

"Do that my love." Athena leaned in and brushed her lips against Alindra's. "If you figure out who is behind this before I do, just call for me in your mind. I will hear you, and I WILL COME FOR YOU. Please, Alindra, be careful."

And with the utterance, Athena disappeared. Alindra was conflicted. The Amazons were in real danger, but the promise of Athena lightened her heart. Bound to her duty, she left the tent, preparing mentally for a fight that was sure to shake Olympus.

* * *

><p>Athena materialized next to Diana and Shayera just as Zatanna approached with Dinah and Helena. "Princess Diana, we must speak. It is urgent. But I need to ask you something first." Looking deep into Diana's eyes, she uttered a question, "Who are you?"<p>

Diana's blue eyes lit up, and she answered, "I am Diana. Daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and Princess of the Amazons. I am champion of the women of Themyscira and a founding member of the Justice League. I fight for their honor."

Athena nodded. "I see no deception. Now look at your companions. Do any of them look different, or wrong? Look closely."

Diana was concerned at the tone Athena was using. But she complied. She stared intently at each of the women. "They look like my friends. Please, what is this about?"

"Just as my bond allows me to see Alindra clearly, your bonds to your loved ones are allowing you to do the same. There is a foreign magic on the island, and it is confusing my senses. My sister is here as well. We are searching for the offender. I have already warned your mother's generals, but you must be on alert."

Diana reeled, "We have to call this tournament off."

"No. It must continue. I can work through the crowds better, and I am hoping that the tournament is distracting whoever is here."

The group of women stood flabbergasted. Athena continued, "Shayera, your mace disrupts magic. Keep it in your hands at all times. Do your best to only disarm your opponents and get them to submit. We will need all Amazons able to fight if it turns out this beings intentions aren't benevolent."

Diana nodded, and Shayera's mace began to crackle in her hands. Athena whispered, "Be alert. And don't worry about your mother. Aphrodite is sticking very close to her. Zatanna, stay with Amaya. Should this get ugly, then her safety is paramount as Amaya will be the one putting us back together."

The young wizard looked to Diana who gave her assent, and the raven-haired Leaguer took off for the tent.

And as the thoughts of her mother passed, Diana heard her name and Shayera's called. Diana looked at Shayera, and the winged redhead mouthed the words, "It's okay. I love you."

Diana's lip curled up slightly, even though there was no calm in her mind or heart. Slowly she walked away with Shayera at her side, mentally preparing for whatever the Fates were about to send her way.

Waiting out on the sand, Hippolyta stood next to her partner. The Amazon who flanked her had chosen to wear the traditional battle helmet, and the top of her face was concealed. Diana and Shayera approached with caution. Shayera whispered, "Who is that fighting with your mother?"

Diana squinted, "I don't know."

"She would have to be a great fighter to get this far. Think Diana."

"Shayera, I don't know. There are thousands of Amazons on the island." Turning her attention to her mother's partner, Diana walked up to the strange woman. "What is your name?"

"Regina." came the stoic reply.

Diana stared deeply into the woman's piercing smoky gray eyes through the slits in the helmet. "Why do you conceal yourself?"

"I am protecting my head your Majesty. It isn't uncommon."

Queen Hippolyta looked between the two women. "Diana, what is wrong?"

Diana never took her eyes of the other Amazon. "Mother, how well do you know this woman?"

Hippolyta sighed, "Diana, stop. I know Regina better than most on this island. What's gotten into you?"

Diana took a step back. "Sorry mother. I...I just don't like not knowing who I am fighting."

Hippolyta pressed, "You don't know every Amazon. Now, since you and Shayera won your bracket, you have earned the honor of fighting myself and Regina."

Shayera bowed slightly, "Congratulations on winning your bracket as well."

Diana backed up, and pulled Shayera off to the side. "There's a haze around my mother. And I don't know this Amazon. I don't want my mother hurt. Can you handle the other Amazon? If she is the one casting magic on the island, one blow from your mace should disrupt it enough for Athena and Aphrodite to hone in on her."

"What about your mother?"

"I got her. Shayera, this isn't a game. Submit if you have to. While we are fighting, no one can interfere. But if you or I submit, the tournament is over, and the Amazons can insert themselves."

Hippolyta shifted her stance, and the Queen readied herself for the last fight of the day. Her partner whispered, "Your daughter has chosen well. Even now, the Thanagarian means to take my head off."

"I trust she will do no such thing."

"Your confidence is well placed. I will not harm the redhead if I don't have to, but I mean for us to win."

Hippolyta smiled, and the pair separated slightly. Diana turned and glared once more at the masked woman. "Are you ready?"

And with a couple of nods, the match was underway. Deftly, as the women traded glancing blows, feeling each other out, the Amazons were circling them on the sand. Weapons were kept at the ready, and they waited for an outcome. Diana had her hands full with her mother. Hippolyta was determined to win, and she was giving Diana all she wanted. Pressing a slight advantage, Hippolyta knocked Diana down to the ground with a fist that connected to her shoulder. The Princess of the Amazons didn't stay down. She rolled, pushed herself off the ground, and with blinding speed launched herself into the air, slamming her body into her mother's. The air in Hippolyta's lungs was expelled violently, and she hit the ground gasping and cursing.

Meanwhile, Shayera was having a hell of a time trying to pin Regina down. The Amazon moved deceptively fast, eerily so. She deflected Shayera's attempts at connecting with her mace, and the Thanagarian was becoming frustrated. Still she pressed on, slowly backing up her opponent until her back was against a tree.

Shayera swung her mace like it was light as a feather. Regina ducked at the last second, and rolled off to the side even as Shayera's mace took a chunk out of the tree in a cloud of splinters. Out of nowhere, Regina's right hand began glowing, and an energy ball began to form.

Shayera's eyes went wide. "Diana!" she screamed. "It's her!"

The energy ball was released and Shayera moved out of the way, as it obliterated what was left of the tree Regina had been leaning against just prior. More splinters went flying and the Amazon nation gasped. Bows and swords were set to the ready, all aimed at the unknown intruder. No one moved forward, however, and the tournament continued.

Diana had heard Shayera's scream, and became determined to get to the Thanagarian's side. Diana dodged a couple of blows her mother had sent her way. Quickly moving in, Diana blocked a couple of blows, grabbed her mother's wrists in succession, and drew the older woman into a bear hug, effectively pinning the Queen's arms to her sides. Diana took a quick glance into her mother's eyes, and mumbled a fast apology. With fierce determination, Diana brought her head back, and snapped it forward. Her head connected with Hippolyta's, and the Queen slumped in her arms, knocked out cold. Releasing her mother slowly, Diana laid her mother gently into the sand, and turned with fierce determination to find out exactly who it was taking on Shayera.

Athena and Aphrodite materialized next to the fallen queen, and a group of Amazon archers flanked to the same position. Artemis and Alindra motioned for the circle to tighten, hoping to squeeze in the unknown fighter. As Diana took flight to get to Shayera, the fight the redhead was in was becoming precarious. She was dodging energy balls, and they seemed to be coming faster and faster. Struggling against the onslaught, Shayera quickly took a sideways stance and waited. Within seconds, and energy ball came barreling down on her. She cocked the mace back, and swung with all her strength. The Thanagarian weapon crackled with Shayera's rage, and connected with the energy ball aimed at her. It flew off the end of the mace, traveling with blinding speed back at the person who had sent it her way. Regina's face dropped just as her own magic hit her square in the chest.

The magic field surrounding her shifted, and Regina was sent flying backwards through the air, her back striking the sand and breaking her concentration. Her body became a blur to those who were watching intently, and then suddenly it became sharp once more. Picking herself up slowly, she realized the fight she was in had just become crowded. Athena suddenly materialized in front of her, dressed in ancient Olympian hoplite armor, sword drawn, aimed directly at her throat.

Regina sighed, "Athena, you cannot interfere in this match. No one has won yet."

Athena took a step forward, a low growl apparent in her voice. "Think again. Look over my shoulder."

Regina peeked over to see Shayera on her knees in the sand, signaling surrender.

Regina cursed, "Damn Thanagarian. You really surrendered? Why?"

Shayera stood, picking up her mace of the ground, "I have no idea who you are, but I am not willing to risk Diana, her mother, the Amazons, or my friends on a gamble that you were going to be beaten. So congratulations," she sneered, "you win." Shayera gave a cold grin, "And now, you are outnumbered."

Regina returned the smile, but with respect. The Thanagarian had surrendered her fight to ensure that the Amazons would be victorious. She admired the cunning. Diana landed, standing next to Shayera, and both began to walk forward to flank Athena on either side. The Amazon's bows were drawn tight, and they were awaiting the order to unleash their arrows. Athena sneered, "Who are you?"

Regina looked all around at the angry faces confronting her. She spoke with a booming authority, "Amazons! Lower your weapons now!"

Slowly, with no understanding on their part, each Amazon lowered their weapons, with exception of one. Alindra stood near the Queen, still holding hers strong in her hands. Regina looked flabbergasted, "Alindra! I commanded you to lower your bow. You will do so now!"

Alindra felt a powerful force tugging at her arms, but she kept them steady. Slowly she walked a few steps forward, "NO. You don't command me. I don't know who you are, but I stand with Athena."

Regina exhaled deeply, muttering, "That's interesting."

Athena grabbed Regina's shoulder, squeezing tightly, and pressed the tip of her short sword harder into the other woman's neck. "You command the Amazons as if you owned them. Let me warn you right now, this will not end well for you. I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, and I am telling you to surrender now. You may control the Amazons, but I am not under your influence. My sister is here as well. You have two Olympian gods to face. We will protect the Amazons."

Regina looked at the brunette goddess standing before her. "You are not the patron goddess of the Amazons Athena. Where is she? Shouldn't she be the one here?"

Athena spat, "Do not speak of my adopted mother! Perhaps she is watching, knowing that I will protect her Amazons for her. It doesn't matter. Pray she doesn't show to deal with you as well."

"I think," Regina began, "that your adopted mother would be very proud of you right now. I also think she would find it amazing that one of her own Amazons didn't obey out of loyalty and love to you. I also think..." Regina put her hand on Athena's wrist, and her helmet covering her face disappeared, revealing her identity, "that you need to lower your sword, as the patron goddess of the Amazons, and your fellow goddess is requesting you to do so."

Athena stumbled back shocked at who she was seeing. Her face revealed, Hera stood with a smile on her face. The mother of the gods chuckled lowly, "Athena, child, lower your weapon. I mean no harm to my Amazons, to their queen, or to you and your sister."

Athena's arm complied of it's own free will, and Hera smiled. Seeking out someone in the crowd, Hera bellowed, "Helena! Tell Athena who healed you."

Helena moved forward out of the crowd, and searched the matriarch's face. Slowly a smile crept to her face, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Hera nodded, and the Amazon nation's fears began to relax. Snapping her fingers, Hera disappeared quickly only to materialize next to Queen Hippolyta. Leaning down, she healed the concussion that Diana had given to her mother, and the queen smiled, looking up at her patron. Extending her hand down, Hera assisted the queen in standing gently, and the pair exchanged kisses on each of their cheeks. Standing side by side, Hera and Hippolyta faced Athena, Diana, and Shayera.

Hera began, "I came to Hippolyta and requested that I be her partner for the tournament. I have watched intently as events unfolded here, and have my own reasons for doing so."

Athena looked back at Shayera and then faced Hera with clear understanding. Hera continued, "I also knew that I had to keep myself hidden from you, although I didn't do a very good job of it. I should have realized that you would have sensed me being here." Leaving Hippolyta's side, Hera walked to face Alindra. "You..."

Alindra's knees hit the sand quickly. "I-I'm..."

Hera stood tall over the blonde Amazon general. "The mere fact that I am the patron of the Amazons should have caused you to lower your weapon on my command. Yet it didn't. Your love for Athena burns hotter than your loyalty to me."

Alindra shook with fear, "I would have obeyed if I had known, but..."

"But you didn't know who I was, and protecting your love was more important. That speaks volumes about you." Hera leaned over, and whispered, "Athena has chosen well, and that she chose an Amazon honors me, and the nation. Stand Alindra. Don't be afraid. Tonight, you will join my other family. I welcome you now as a true daughter."

Alindra's knees began to shake as she tried to stand. Aphrodite materialized next to Alindra and helped her up. "Sister," she whispered. Alindra's head shook, barely understanding what was being said to her. She staggered to Athena, and the brunette cradled her in her arms.

The Amazons roared their approval as smiles were on the faces of everyone.

* * *

><p>Athena fumed impatiently outside the door to Alindra's bedroom. "Dammit, Aphrodite! Drop the magic! I want to talk to Alindra!"<p>

Aphrodite chuckled inside the room. Alindra was standing near her bed, smiling. The Goddess of Love roared back, "Patience Athena!" She turned to smirk at Alindra, muttering, "Goodness, the Goddess of Wisdom's panties are certainly wedged in an uncomfortable place!" She then yelled back at the door, grinning wildly, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Now, go away! I am working in here!"

Athena's eyes went wide, "Aphrodite, no interfering! We agreed."

The Goddess of Love shrugged at Alindra. "We did no such thing! You are getting on my nerves! Go away. Alindra will be waiting for you in the Grand Hall with the rest of the Amazons, and Hera. Now, haul ass!"

Athena fumed, but then slowly felt herself relaxing. She pressed her hand to the door, and offered, "Alindra, I love you. I'm sorry that my sister is going to make a spectacle of our relationship. But know, that I do want to marry you, and I can't wait until I get to see you."

Alindra crossed to the door, and unknowingly mimicked the actions of her beloved. "Athena, I don't care how it all happens. If it meant being with you, I would endure anything."

Athena smiled, and suddenly an idea sprang to mind. "Very well, until later."

Disappearing into the night, the Goddess of Wisdom very quickly reached a new destination. Setting her mind to a plan, she quickly entered the medical tent that was still occupied on the beach. Crossing quickly over to Amaya, the brunette goddess caught her attention. The doctor bowed, and stood silently as Athena began, "Amaya, I need a favor. From you," Athena craned her neck to Zatanna who was standing off to the side growing more plants, "and her."

Amaya's eyes darted to follow Athena's. Her cheeks became flushed, and Zatanna chose that moment to look up. Her eyes locked onto Amaya's and her grin became wide, flashing her pearly white teeth. Athena smirked, and brought Amaya's attention back to her. "My sister has planned a wedding in the Grand Hall full of pomp and circumstance, and I know her heart is in the right place. But I want to marry Alindra in a ceremony that WE would want. So, here is what I am proposing." Athena laughed lightly at her choice of words. Curling her finger towards Zatanna, she prompted the hero to walk towards them. Standing with her hands at her sides, the raven-haired magician tried to calm her nerves. Athena reached out and touched the other woman's arm. Instantly her appearance changed, and Athena smiled at her handiwork. Staring deeply into Zatanna's eyes, she roved her eyes over the image now in front of her. Athena had transformed Zatanna to look exactly like the Goddess of Wisdom herself. Amaya gasped, and Athena turned her attention to the doctor.

"I want to marry Alindra, away from all of this. I want it to be special and not full of my sister's well-intended machinations. So, I ask this favor of you both." Reaching out and touching Amaya, the doctor's appearance changed as well. Standing next to Zatanna, Amaya looked at her body. Athena laughed, and she offered, "Now you look like Alindra. And here is where the favor begins..."

* * *

><p>Alindra stood in her room alone. Nerves were rolling in her stomach, knowing in just a little while, she was going to have every one of her wishes fulfilled. She would be married to Athena, and the thought was overwhelming. Her hands were beginning to sweat, and as she rubbed them on her bed spread, she laughed. Looking in the full length mirror, she marveled at what Aphrodite had done to her appearance.<p>

Her hair was loosely bound behind her neck, and golden ribbons were intricately weaved through her tresses. The gown she wore was the softest silk, and it accentuated every curve, as it clung tightly across her chest, and hips. The fabric was unlike anything Alindra had ever felt, and she stood barefoot, rubbing her own arms. Her bronzed skin seemed to glow with a hue unlike anything she had ever seen, and her body was softer than the normal calloused, rough way she had become accustomed to. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and never in all of her life had she thought she looked more beautiful.

"Alindra..." a soft voice whispered into her ear.

Alindra closed her eyes, and felt love encompass her. "Athena." she smiled.

Instantly she felt the heavenly presence standing behind her. It was a presence that she had become used to feeling at random times, and once again it moved her heart to beat faster. Strong, but supple arms wrapped around her, and Alindra leaned back into the embrace. Looking into the mirror, Alindra smiled. Athena's eyes were closed. She was honoring the old tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding.

Alindra reached up and stroked Athena's cheek. She once again looked in the mirror. They really did make a beautiful couple. "Athena, I...I'm nervous."

Squeezing harder, Athena offered, "Alindra, we don't have to do this if you don't want. But, I really hope you do. I can't think of anything more important to me. Let me get you out of here, before my sister returns. She has the most grandiose plans, and while it's sweet, it simply isn't our style."

"She'll know we're gone though."

Athena laughed, her eyes still closed. "No, she won't. She shouldn't try and outsmart me."

Alindra turned in Athena's arms, and wrapped her own around the Goddess' neck. She leaned in and brushed her lips against the woman's who was about to marry her. "Let's go then."

Athena smiled widely, and the two disappeared. And just as quickly, Zatanna and Amaya appeared, disguised, occupying the very spot that other pair had recently vacated. They were standing in the same pose, Zatanna holding Amaya from behind. Amaya stiffened, and Zatanna immediately took a step back. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Amaya turned, "It's incredible, but you look just like Athena."

"And you look like Alindra, but I think that was sort of the point."

"Can you believe that we are about to stand in front of the Amazon nation and fake a marriage?"

Zatanna laughed, "Well, it certainly wasn't on my to-do list this morning." The magician's laughter faded, and she openly stared at her companion. "You, ah, make a beautiful bride."

Amaya snorted, "You mean Alindra does."

Zatanna turned to shield her face, and slapped her own forehead. "Stupid..." she muttered.

Amaya laughed at the other woman's embarrassment. "It's fine. I know what you meant."

Zatanna turned and smiled once more, but with a dash of mischievousness. "You know what's **really** amazing?"

"Hmmm?" Amaya was still enjoying her image in the mirror and missed the hint.

Zatanna grabbed her own boobs, and squeezed them. "Athena's chest is **firm**!"

Amaya's eyes went wide. "Stop that! Don't grab Athena's breasts."

"Why not? She put them on my chest."

"That..." Amaya stammered, "That is just wrong!"

Zatanna smirked, "You should feel them. They are pretty solid."

Amaya was shocked. "I will do no such thing!" She screeched out. If possible, her eyes got wider.

Zatanna continued to smirk and moved closer to Amaya thrusting 'her' chest out. "Why not? Come on! When in your lifetime will you get another opportunity?"

Amaya clasped her hands behind her back, and backed slowly away. Zatanna laughed and began moving even quicker and closer. She reached out and grabbed Amaya around the waist, wrestling with as much strength as she could muster against the clearly stronger Amazon. Amaya laughed as the two tussled around the room, struggling against each other. Toppling over the edge of the bed, Zatanna landed on top of Amaya, the doctor's hands still behind her back. Zatanna quickly switched tacts, and gripped the Amazon's wrists to hold them in place.

Amaya's smile faded, and she looked into Zatanna's eyes. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Lowering her head slightly, Zatanna answered, "I'm going to kiss you."

Amaya squirmed as Zatanna became too close for her comfort. She wrenched her hands free and pushed on the other woman's chest. Quicker than she knew what was happening, Zatanna covered the blonde's hands with her own and made Amaya squeeze what she was now pushing against. Realizing she had just fondled Athena's breasts, albeit in an innocent way, Amaya blushed and actually cursed a bit. She tried to pull away, but Zatanna held firmly to her hands.

Zatanna laughed uproariously, and slowly slipped her hands off the Amazon's. But Amaya's brain didn't catch up and didn't realize that she was holding the breasts on her own accord at that point.

In that moment Aphrodite appeared in the room. She stood laughing as Amaya blushed at being caught in a very compromising moment. Zatanna looked at the Goddess of Love, and then back to her companion. She slapped Amaya's hands away, and playfully chastised, "Later, Alindra. You'll have forever to play with them. You are _insatiable_ sometimes!"

Completely mortified at the situation, Amaya stumbled backwards and sat on the bed. Aphrodite laughed, "It's okay, Alindra. I understand. We were blessed in that department." Turning to Zatanna she barked, "YOU! You weren't supposed to see her before the wedding."

Zatanna shrunk back slightly, but then remembering who she was supposed to be, she stood straight, "She called for me. I came."

Amaya shook her head with mirth, "It's that easy to make her come." Realizing the slip, and how it sounded, she blushed. Zatanna laughed along with Aphrodite, as Amaya sat completely embarrassed.

Aphrodite snickered, "There'll be time for that business later you two. But let's get this show on the road. You guys ready to get married in front of everyone? I think you'll like the decorations. I really outdid myself this time." She grabbed Amaya's hand, and Zatanna's and all three disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hera waited on the deserted beach on the south side of the island. The Amazons were all gathered at the palace, and down the stone steps, to the sand just on the perimeter. Everyone was giddy to see Athena and Alindra get married. But Hera now stood, waiting on the real pair to show. Athena had requested the matriarch marry them, away from Aphrodite's grand affair. The mother of the gods had quickly agreed.<p>

She didn't have long to wait. Athena and Alindra appeared before her, and both bowed reverently. Standing straight up, the pair turned to each other. Athena saw for the first time, the vision of beauty her girlfriend was. Aphrodite had chosen well, as silken threads swooped down the front of Alindra's chest in a half moon curve, and clung tightly to the full breasts of the Amazon. The material loosened across her abdomen, and then cinched tightly to her hips and bottom. The silk flared out the remainder of her body. Her shoulders were bare, and her bronze skin glowed in the low light of the moon. "You..." Athena whispered, "look heavenly."

The goddess reached out and tucked a stray tendril behind Alindra's ear. The Amazon leaned into the touch, and breathily managed, "This has to be a dream."

"It is," Athena answered, "it's my dream."

Alindra's eyes began to water, and a single tear streaked down her face. Athena gently wiped it away, and then took Alindra's hands into her own. "Are you ready?" Each woman smiled at each other, and nodding, Alindra turned to face Hera, with Athena doing the same. Hera took a moment to take the sight in. Athena was by far her favorite of Zeus' children, and to be a part of something that was special to the Goddess filled Hera's heart with more love than she even knew was possible. Looking at Alindra, Hera felt pride. Alindra was the epitome of what the Amazon nation was built to be. She was a strong independent woman, fierce in her actions, and she possessed an amazing capability for love and honor. Other than Hippolyta and Diana, Hera knew that Alindra was the best the nation could have to offer, and now in this moment, she was to join her family once more, as a daughter-in-law.

"I am honored to stand here with you both, and to offer my blessing on this union. Know that Olympus smiles, and offers it's support for these nuptials. Athena?"

The Goddess of Love smiled, and turned to face Alindra. "There are a million ways known to man to say I love you. I could say it in any language on Earth, and in the heavens. But it still would not be enough to convey what I feel when I am with you. And in the times that we are apart, my heart struggles against my body to quickly return to your side. I have watched over mankind for many millennia, and never once has any one made me feel the way that you do. That kind of love is special, and should be revered. And as your wife, I vow that I will always do that. I will always hold you in my heart, and for as long as you will have me, I will spend everyday for countless eras proving that I am yours. I never knew in my mind that I was missing out on anything until I met you. And now, I know that my life was never complete until the day you smiled at me for the first time. The feeling only grew, and I can't imagine that it won't continue to do so. I love you completely, freely, and without any reservation. I told you once that I would never peek into our future and see what it held. I still hold to that. I don't need to see the future to know that it will be with you, always, and forever."

Alindra's tears fell freely, and Athena was struggling to hold her own back. Alindra squeezed the Goddess' hands and spoke. "Volumes have been written on great loves throughout history. I used to envy those who had found something so wonderful. I don't do that anymore, since you appeared in my life. As great as those people believed what they had was amazing, it pales in comparison to what I have found in you. I wish that I could give you everything under the sun and moon, but I can only offer you my heart. Know that it beats for you, and only you. Till the day I draw my last breath, know that you will always be my life's greatest accomplishment. Nothing will ever compare to you, and the love that we share."

Athena leaned in and kissed Alindra soundly. The passion that the two shared was beginning to surface, and Hera had to take a step back to not be overwhelmed by it. Emanating from one simple gesture was a love that had no equal. As the kiss continued and deepened, Hera smiled and turned her head. They weren't supposed to be at this part of the ceremony yet, but the Goddess of the Hearth wasn't going to tell them otherwise.

Athena smiled, through tears she was shedding, and Alindra did the same. Pulling back, Alindra whispered, "I love you Athena, more than I could ever express."

Athena rested her forehead against Alindra's. "My Amazon, my love, my life, I love you."

Hera turned her head to face the pair once more. Gently taking Alindra's left hand, she brought it, palm facing upwards towards her own body. She reached out and took Athena's left hand as well, and placed it palm down on top of Alindra's. She placed her own hands on each side of the pairs, and her hands began to warm and glow over the union. "A gift from Olympus to you both. Forged from the strongest metal known to the heavens, rings I present on behalf of the Father of the Gods. Zeus himself had these crafted by Hephaestus, an offering of love to his daughter, and to his daughter-in-law. Unbreakable this union is, and so the rings are the same. Wear them as a testament of the love that you share."

Each woman stood still staring at their hands, as circlets of the precious metal of the heavens began to slowly form around their ring fingers. Ornate designs had been carefully crafted into the small bands, painstakingly forged with masterful skill. As the rings materialized, Hera looked to the sky and smiled. "Your father wishes he could be here, but he is watching. I am honored to represent him, and myself as this ceremony closes." Hera leaned forward, and slowly removed her hands, "I would say you could now kiss the bride, but you already did that Athena." Hera chuckled at the little joke.

Athena laughed as well, and let Alindra's hand go. She turned and hugged her adopted mother. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hera returned the affection, and offered, "No one deserves happiness more than you. I am so glad that you found it."

Stepping back, Athena waited. Hera took a step towards Alindra. The blonde kneeled in the sand and wiped more tears away, dropping her head humbly. "I am incredibly fortunate to be a part of the Amazons, and to have you here to bless my marriage. I..."

Hera gently lifted Alindra up. Hugging her tightly, she shed her own tears. "Alindra, you are now my daughter as well. I couldn't be prouder." Stepping back, she smiled at the pair, "And now if you will excuse me, I have to go and watch you two get married again." Shaking her head in mirth, "Your sister is pulling out all the stops, and I promised I would attend." Chuckling lightly, she disappeared into the night.

Athena smiled, and looked down at the ring on Alindra's finger. "You realize that you are stuck with me now don't you?"

Alindra laughed, "What will I ever do? Stuck with the most breath-taking woman ever to grace the heavens and Earth. I guess I'll have to make due."

"I wanted to give you a gift tonight, but, and I can't believe that I am going to admit this, I had no idea what."

Alindra stood thoughtfully, and then smiled, "I know what I want."

Athena searched Alindra's eyes, and then nodded. She turned, and extended her left hand. On a nearby cliff, a mighty oak sprouted from the ground. It was massive in diameter and in height. Suddenly a large screech was heard from the sky, and the heavens opened up as a golden brown owl swooped down to perch on one of the tree's thick branches. Quickly following, another screech pierced the night, as a light yellow owl, slightly smaller in size swooped down and landed next to the brown one. The two animals took tiny steps and rubbed feathers affectionately. Alindra reached out and placed her hands on Athena's shoulders. She kissed the Goddess' neck, and the couple stood and watched silently, cuddling into each other.

* * *

><p>Zatanna looked around, standing at the top of marble steps, gazing over the room. The Grand Hall was exquisitely decorated. Gold banners adorned the walls, and gold and ivory posts lined a center aisle, leading to the Queen's throne. Amazons were standing on either sides of the posts, crammed shoulder to shoulder, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Diana and Shayera stood, regaled in ivory dresses reserved for royalty. Dinah and Helena stood nearby, holding hands, smiling at each other. Nearby, Artemis was clinging to Clio's side, whispering little diatribes of love in her ear. The shorter Amazon blushed, and nodded her head. Queen Hippolyta stood near her throne, looking over the expansive group. Focusing her attention on Diana and Shayera, the queen smiled.<p>

"They are in love Hippolyta," a voice whispered directly behind the queen.

Without turning, the queen nodded, "They are. It's apparent. I worry for them all though, as I know their time on the island is coming to a close very soon. I think Shayera has a strong spirit, and will stand fast with Diana. I wonder about Helena and Dinah though."

Hera took a step forward, "Their future is muddied. It could go either way. On another note, I just watched Alindra and Athena get married. The pair that is here is not them. Athena disguised Zatanna and Amaya to look like them. My Aphrodite's intentions are good, but all of this didn't suit what either would have really wanted."

Hippolyta laughed, "So, are Amaya and Zatanna going to go through with this?"

"Apparently they are. Once the ceremony is over, the real Athena and Alindra will come back for the reception. They looked so in love. It's refreshing to see so many of my children so happy. And speaking of children, I would like to talk to you about Shayera and Diana. They are the future of the Amazon nation. There will come a day when Diana will assume the throne as queen, and Shayera will be with her. Diana has found the woman who will stand by her side."

Hippolyta nodded, but silently wondered what was going to happen to her if Diana was going to be queen. Hera sensed the thought, "Relax, my old friend, you will retire, and Diana will bring the Amazons into the future. There will be plenty of time to dote on a new generation of Amazons...more than one. Athena may not want to peek into her future, but I have no such reservation. We, dear Hippolyta, will be surrounded by grandchildren."

The Queen relaxed, and smiled. The thought of seeing a whole new generation of Amazons was something she was looking forward to. Hera continued, "There is something you should consider doing. Right now, in man's world, the press is tearing Shayera to shreds. Soon, it will be the same for Dinah and Helena. Giving your support to Diana and Shayera, will in turn, affect how they will react to their friends coming under attack. Helena and Dinah will need their support. It is time that the Queen of the Amazons make a statement concerning her daughter's relationship."

Hippolyta sighed. "How bad is it for Shayera right now?"

"It's not good, but it is temporary."

"Very well. Is there someone in particular I should speak to?"

"Contact Lois Lane. Even now the reporter writes editorials supporting Diana and Shayera. Granting her an exclusive will boost her credibility, although I must say, she is already well-respected."

"I will do that immediately. Perhaps I will contact her before Diana leaves."

"I can bring her here for you to meet. Diana and Shayera have built a solid group of friends, and they will be tested very soon. With Athena's marriage to Alindra, you will have an Olympian presence on a regular basis. I am going to take a step back from the island, and watch your daughter very closely."

"Thank you. I appreciate that immensely."

"Hippolyta, you were always my favorite, and by extension, your daughter is special to me. I am happy to watch over her."

Hippolyta smiled, and watched as Aphrodite appeared next to Zatanna. "You ready for this?"

Zatanna swallowed hard. "As ready as I could be in the short amount of time this has been planned. The place is beautiful. You really did a fantastic job."

Aphrodite smiled, "It was easy. And now, here comes your bride..." Aphrodite pointed at the end of the expansive walkway she had created. Amaya stood, dressed exactly as Alindra had been, and she looked scared out of her mind. Aphrodite whispered to the woman posing as her sister, "It's pre-wedding jitters Athena, but don't fear. She isn't thinking about anything other than marrying you."

Zatanna nodded, a plaintive look of fear on her face. Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and sounds of heavenly harps filled the room. The Amazons turned and looked to the back of the room, and smiles adorned their faces. Amaya felt her legs shake as she walked down the aisle to finally stop next to Zatanna. The pair faced each other, and shakily, took each other's hands. Aphrodite cleared her throat, "Amazon nation, we gather to witness the ultimate expression of love. You have seen a great love grow into fruition, and now, in front of you all, my sister will marry the woman she has come to cherish above all things."

Amaya leaned in and whispered, "Everyone is staring at us."

Zatanna nodded, "I know. My stomach is turning right now."

"How did this happen again?"

"I- I don't know, but don't worry, it isn't like you are marrying me."

"Well it sure feels that way."

Aphrodite cleared her throat interrupting the low conversation, "Ladies, please, go ahead with your vows. Athena, you first."

Zatanna's eyes went wide. "Uh, it wouldn't really do for the Goddess of Wisdom not to know what to say. But looking at you right now Alindra, I have to admit, I'm not really sure what to say. I feel like I just met you this morning."

Aphrodite frowned, and whispered, "What is wrong with you? You can do better than that. The whole Amazon nation is watching, and our mother is here as well. Surely you have something in your repertoire to say that would be fitting. Just tell her how you feel."

Zatanna croaked, "I thought I was doing that."

Aphrodite continued to whisper, "Do better. I decorated the place, and made sure Alindra looked amazing. You just needed to come up with your vows."

Zatanna inhaled and looked into Amaya's eyes. The other woman looked like she was turning green. Suddenly Zatanna laughed, and spoke loudly, "Earlier, I tried to kiss you. It was amazing to feel both of our hearts pounding. It made me realize that is how I feel whenever I am near you. I think it beats so loudly, that every one can hear it."

Several Amazons sighed with adoration. Zatanna continued, "As I stand here in front of everyone, I feel it pounding again. You do that to me." Zatanna leaned forward, making her next point clear. "You do that. Do you understand?"

Meekly, Amaya nodded, a blush spreading across her face.

Zatanna smiled, "I would like to spend more time getting to know you. I feel each day I give you from here on out will only open my eyes to new things about you. I look forward to learning every nuance, every smile, every tear, every...well everything."

"Better," Aphrodite mumbled to herself.

Amaya looked around, and then locked her eyes onto Zatanna's. "You came at a time in my life when I thought I would never know what it was like to have affection returned.

I...I think that you came at a time when I needed you most. It seems like we were supposed to be standing here today sharing this moment. The Gods have blessed me. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but here I am, reaping the benefit of something that I think is scary, and at the same time, wonderful. You..." Amaya smiled, "make a beautiful bride." The two women smiled softly at the small joke shared between only them.

Zatanna inhaled deeply, and waited for the part that she knew was coming. She was going to have to kiss Amaya in a full room, with a large audience. It would be expected, and she was nervous as the time approached. Aphrodite turned to Hera, and the mother of the Gods offered rings to the other woman. They were similar in style to what had been given to the real Athena and Alindra, and holding them up, Aphrodite seemed satisfied. Handing each one to Zatanna and Amaya, the women, hands shaking, slid the jewelry onto each other's fingers. "And now for the best part..." Aphrodite laughed, "Kiss each other and seal this marriage in a grand style!"

Amaya bit her lower lip in nervous anticipation. Zatanna leaned in and brushed her lips against Amaya's. The doctor nearly fainted on the spot. Catching her "bride", Zatanna held her closely, and lowered her head once more. This time, Amaya pressed into her body, and Zatanna laid the best kiss she had ever received onto her lips. The two pressed tighter into each other, and continued the affection as the Amazon nation howled in approval.

Aphrodite smiled, and leaned over whispering, "Wait till you two see the bridal suite."

Slowly turning their heads to face the Goddess of Love, the two women looked mortified. Aphrodite laughed, "Oh get over it! You two have been humping like rabbits for a while now, it should be second nature."

Zatanna stood shocked, and then slowly began laughing hardily. "True, she was grabbing my breasts earlier like she owned them."

Amaya's jaw dropped, and she grabbed Zatanna's hand and tugged her down the steps hurriedly, setting a fast pace for exiting the room. Aphrodite laughed, "Guess the little Amazon couldn't wait!" The nation howled once more, and the drums and pipes began playing wildly as women cheered, anxious to begin celebrating.

* * *

><p>AN: Who saw Hera coming? Better yet...who saw a wedding coming as well? Well...two...I know some of you have been wanting to see more of Helena/Dinah, and it's coming. The focus will shift. But I think that as this story progresses, you will understand the foundation that my co-author and I were trying to lay. If not, well, hopefully we are at least keeping you entertained. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review. I know I sound like a broken record, but it really does go a long way for motivating the mind and the keys of the laptop. For Wonderhawk6648, thanks for dropping a line. You got your answers in this chapter...:) Happy reading to all.


	19. Chapter 19

The drums were loud, the revelry high, inside the palace and all along the beaches. The Amazon nation was celebrating harder than they had in recent years, and the women were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Women barely clad in anything resembling clothing were dancing, shouting, and having a great time. Some had lost their clothes completely unabashed about being naked, and were participating in a "variety" of activities. Shayera stood cuddled into Diana's arms, looking around a little wide-eyed.

"Diana, I know your sisters are...not shy...but I..."

The tall Amazon chuckled, "A bit much for you?"

"It's just...you don't expect...I mean..."

Diana looked into Shayera's green eyes, and smiled, "I certainly don't expect you to get naked in front of everyone. I think I would rather keep that view all to myself."

Shayera exhaled with no little relief the breath she was holding. "It's amazing that they are this free, but it's a tad shocking to see when you aren't used to seeing a bunch of naked women."

"Preach it!" Dinah's voice was heard over the crowd as she and Helena approached the other pair. "Look at this!"

Helena was grinning ear to ear, scanning the large crowd. Dinah elbowed her playfully in the stomach to bring her attention back to their small group. Helena doubled over with an "oof" and laughed.

Shayera arched an eyebrow, wondering how much had passed between her friends since Dinah had come to the island that morning. But the pair seemed content in each other's company, and although not holding onto each other, they were very close in proximity. It wasn't all that different from past outings, and Shayera was silently hoping that things would have the opportunity to move forward.

Dinah addressed Shayera and Diana, "Now that everyone is all healed up, what are your plans for returning to the League?"

Shayera arched her head towards Diana, waiting for the Amazon to answer. Part of Diana wanted to stay where they were, where things were un-complicated. But she knew her duties to the League were just as important. Squeezing Shayera a little tighter, she sighed, "I guess we are going back soon. Perhaps tomorrow. We really haven't discussed it. What do you think Shayera?"

The redhead nodded, "With Helena's health returned, I think it's probably time to face the music."

Helena smiled, although her mind was racing. This would mean that Dinah and her would have to talk very soon about where they stood. It was making Helena nervous to hear what the blonde had to say. She was encouraged that Dinah was on the island, with no wedding ring, and that both Artemis and Shayera had told her that the blonde certainly had feelings beyond just their friendship, but she was still waiting for her world to come crashing down once more. Things weren't likely to be easy if they decided to become a couple, but it was something that Helena was hoping for. As long as their was a crowd around them, Helena could avoid the serious side of the issue. She leaned down and whispered in Dinah's ear, "I know we need to talk, but can it wait until the morning? Tonight I just want to enjoy myself, and be around you. Is that alright?"

Dinah nodded. She would wait, but not for long. She knew Helena well enough to know that the brunette was probably scared out of her mind to talk to her about their situation. Given how their last "talk" had gone, Dinah couldn't blame her. But Dinah knew where her heart was, and if Helena needed one more night, then she was going to give it to her. "That's fine. Let me just say this: I'm not married anymore, and I came for you."

Helena's eyes went wide at such a blatant admission. She was about to respond when she felt herself grabbed from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, and laughter rang out in her ear. "Helena! Where have you been hiding?" Artemis squeezed, laughing harder.

Helena chuckled, and stumbled forward from the pressure. "Guess someone isn't mad at me anymore."

Artemis snorted, "Please, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how preposterous what you said was. Clio loves me. I give her great..."

"Kisses! Kisses, Artemis!" Clio laughed behind the group. "You give great kisses, and let's leave it at that."

The group laughed, as Helena snorted, "Kisses? Is that what we are calling the illicit activities you two have been up to in the library?"

Diana and Shayera laughed harder, as Artemis shrugged non-chalantly. Clio blushed, but not from embarrassment, as a particularly naughty thought crossed her mind. Helena continued, "I'm not sure why Diana and Shayera are laughing." Turning to Dinah, she announced rather loudly, "Those two have been hunching like rabbits!"

Shayera's eyes went wide, "HUNCHING?"

Helena playfully scoffed at Shayera, "Don't forget I am a detective. I noticed your slight bowlegged walk earlier this morning."

Diana stopped laughing, but smirked, as Shayera turned beet red. "Helena," the Thanagarian growled, "shut it!"

"Someone needs to tell you the same Shayera...you are an awfully loud woman. Right Artemis?"

The redheaded Amazon howled, as Helena stuck her tongue out at her winged friend. Clio stepped into the middle of the group and offered her hand to Dinah. "I'm Clio. And as Helena alluded to, I spend a lot of time in the library, usually because I am tending to duties as the island's librarian."

Dinah took the petite hand being offered, and shook it with a genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dinah."

"The famous Dinah? I can see the attraction."

Dinah blushed, and Helena coughed. Artemis walked to Dinah, and towered over her. Gently she reached out and hugged the much smaller woman. Whispering she stated in a soft, but deadly tone, "Hurt her, and I will kill you. I'm pretty sure you know I can." And just as quickly she pulled back, and looked back to the group. Diana was the only other person who had heard the threat. Artemis looked at her Princess and shrugged. Dinah stood shocked for a second, but then came to her senses. Touching her throat lightly, she knew how serious Artemis had been.

"So..." Helena tried to lighten the mood, "where are Alindra and Athena? I haven't seen them since the wedding, and Alindra ran out of there like her pants were on fire."

Artemis smirked, "I bet they were."

* * *

><p>Alindra stood in the bridal suite. Aphrodite had made sure that the bed was made up in a vibrant red sheet set, made from the finest materials from Olympus. The room had been lit in a low flickering light, similar to what the effects of candles would be, but there was no source. Petals were all over the floor, a variety of colors, filling the room with the most pleasant smell. Alindra ran her hand across the edge of the bed, and smiled to herself. This was going to be a night to remember. In a flash, Athena appeared, and Alindra turned, but then sat down as she realized they weren't alone. Standing in front of her, wearing exactly what each of them had been, were two women who looked exactly like Athena and herself. Athena laughed and snapped her fingers. Instantly, Zatanna and Amaya's disguises were dropped, and they were back to having their normal looks and bodies again.<p>

Zatanna played with the ring on her finger, but then asked what she and Amaya had been thinking, "How legal was that ceremony?"

Athena smirked, "Alindra and I are the only ones married after tonight's events." Snapping her fingers once more, two chains appeared in her hand, made of the same material that the rings had been forged from. She presented them to Zatanna and Amaya, who both accepted the gracious gift. Twisting the ring continuously, Amaya looked at her companion.

"What, um, are you going to do with your ring?"

Zatanna smiled, and removed the adornment. She opened the clasp on the chain, and slid it through the hole in the ring. Handing the necklace to Amaya, Zatanna pulled her hair up and offered her neck for the Amazon doctor to affix the jewelry around. Amaya smiled, and leaned forward getting very close to the raven-haired Leaguer's body, and clasped the necklace in place. Once in place, Amaya fingered the ring lightly just above the swell of Zatanna's breasts, and then gently placed it in the valley, tucking it away from view.

Zatanna whispered, "Thank you." She let her long hair fall down across her shoulders, and waited to see what the Amazon was going to do. Amaya mimicked Zatanna's actions, and waited for the other woman to secure the chain around her neck. Zatanna's fingers brushed the exposed neck of the blonde, and she heard Amaya's breath hitch, as her body shuddered which didn't go unnoticed either.

Athena walked to the edge of the bed, and took Alindra's hand. "Let's give them a moment. Besides, the Amazons are throwing us a hell of a party. I want to dance with my wife on the beach."

Alindra stood, and the pair walked hand in hand out of the room towards the celebration. Zatanna watched the happy couple leave and then turned her attention back to Amaya. They were still standing in close proximity, and the doctor was looking at the floor nervously. "Hey..." Zatanna whispered.

Amaya looked up, and her hazel eyes sparkled, "I bet you are glad that wasn't legal. It may have been the fastest meeting to marriage ever."

Zatanna laughed, "It wasn't I'm sure. And don't be so sure about how I feel about it not being legal. It could be the most amazing beginning to a relationship."

Amaya smiled, not really sure what to say. "You are blunt aren't you?"

Zatanna smirked, "I thought that was a quality that Amazons appreciated."

"It is. Usually just from other Amazons though."

Zatanna reached out and took one of Amaya's hands into her own. She traced her thumb lightly across the appendage. "So, if you don't mind me asking, would you like to be my date to the reception?"

"I think given that I 'married' you and kissed you already, I can handle being your date for the evening."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you out of this room until you said yes."

"And there's the bluntness again."

Zatanna laughed, still holding the blonde's hand. "How's this for blunt?" And very quickly she leaned in and kissed Amaya for the third time that evening. The doctor melted instantly, and ran her free hand through Zatanna's long hair, the softest she had ever touched. Just as Amaya was about to deepen the affection, Zatanna backed up.

"That's our wedding celebration too you know. Let's go enjoy it."

But as Zatanna was about to walk away, Amaya pulled back on her hand hard, and crushed her lips to the other woman's. And once she felt Zatanna's knees buckle slightly, she wrapped one of her arms around her companion and held her up. Just as quickly as it began, Amaya ended the kiss. She stared at Zatanna's face as the the magician stood with her eyes closed and mouth agape. Amaya laughed, and tugged slightly on Zatanna's hand leading her out the door.

* * *

><p>Walking hand in hand, Zatanna and Amaya found their friends. Artemis was dancing with Helena, keeping a respectable distance. Clio was attached to Dinah, the two having become fast friends. Diana was holding her mother's hands in the air, prancing around while the Queen of the Amazons laughed at her daughter's lighthearted childishness. Shayera stood laughing at the whole group. Zatanna reached out, and touched Shayera's shoulder. Turning the redhead wasn't sure what to make of the gesture. Zatanna smiled, and whispered, "Shayera, I am really happy for you and Diana, really. I- I just wanted you to know that."<p>

Shayera's wings fluttered at the statement, and then she nodded. "I wish I could say I was sorry that things didn't work out for you, but..."

Zatanna laughed, and looked at Amaya. "They did Shayera."

The magician walked away with the doctor, and twirled her in the sand. The two began dancing to the beat of the drums and trill of the flutes that were sounding loudly on the island. Shayera stood shocked for a moment, then smiled. Walking over to Diana and her mother, the redhead asked, "Mind if I cut in?"

Hippolyta stepped back, but was pleasantly surprised when Shayera took her hands and began swaying in the sand with the regent. Hippolyta laughed as Diana pouted, and walked over to Artemis and Helena.

The Queen smiled, and spoke softly, "I'm grateful for the opportunity to get to know you Shayera. What you did today was incredibly selfless. You surrendered to make sure that the Amazons would be safe."

"It was an easy decision. Your safety was important too."

"Shayera, I wish you and Diana would stay here. I know that you won't, but perhaps in the future you would consider returning to the island on a more permanent basis."

"I wouldn't rule it out, especially if Diana wanted to."

"You would give up the League?"

Shayera stopped moving and nodded seriously. "I would, for Diana."

Hippolyta stood staring into Shayera's eyes. "I believe you too."

Suddenly Shayera flashed a bright smile, and began swaying once more with Diana's mother. As the group continued to dance, Zatanna's back bumped into Dinah's. The blonde turned away from Clio, and smiled. "Zatanna! Have you met Clio? You should!"

Not realizing the situation she was about to create, Zatanna smiled and spun Clio around, and began chatting her up. Dinah turned to see who Zatanna had vacated as a dance partner, and her smile fell slightly as she realized it was Amaya. "Well," she mumbled, "this isn't awkward."

Amaya's face dropped as well, but then she stepped into Dinah's space. "Dance with me Dinah, and let's talk."

Dinah stiffened, but nodded. As the two blondes moved to the rhythm, there was no body contact. In fact, it was a bit chilly between the pair. Amaya leaned in and plastered a fake smile on her face. She growled slightly, "I want you to take a hard look at Helena's face."

Glancing backwards quickly, Dinah saw Helena and Artemis laughing, somewhat dancing, somewhat tousling with each other. She turned her attention back to Amaya. The blonde Amazon continued, "It took a long time to see a smile on her face. You better hope that it continues to be on her face. I would hate for you if you were the reason she didn't anymore."

Dinah became a little indignant, "Helena has chosen me. Deal with it."

"She did, and I have. You better realize how special she is Dinah, because although I don't know you, I have grown to know her. You better make damn sure that you are completely invested in whatever you are about start, otherwise there are several Amazons that will make sure for every tear she sheds over you, that you will know what agony is."

Dinah's eyes narrowed, "Did you just threaten me?"

Amaya mimicked the action, "I did. Don't mistake my meaning Dinah. Just make sure you know what you are doing. Helena doesn't deserve someone's second best effort."

"Helena and I will be fine. We have a history..."

"Be clear on what that history has been lately. That's all I'm saying. And now, if you will excuse me..." Amaya walked around Dinah, and snuggled up to Zatanna's back, and began gyrating her hips against the other woman's backside. Clio gracefully bowed out, grabbing Artemis away from Helena.

The mahogany-haired librarian giggled, "Enough dancing with Helena. I'm getting jealous."

Helena laughed, as Artemis immediately acquiesced to Clio's small demand. Helena stood by herself and looked over at Dinah. The blonde was staring daggers at Amaya's back. Moving quickly to diffuse the situation, Helena popped up into Dinah's face slapping on the biggest grin she could muster.

"Hey! Dinah, quit staring."

Shaking her head clear of what had been just said to her, Dinah smiled at Helena. "You certainly have a lot of friends here."

Helena got a little nervous about what had passed between Dinah and Amaya. "You okay?"

Dinah nodded, and then threw her arms around Helena's neck, pressing her smaller body into the taller woman's, laying her face against Helena's collarbone. "I'm fine."

Helena wrapped her arms around Dinah, and sighed, relaxing slightly, "We aren't going to be able to wait to talk are we?"

Dinah clung a little tighter, whispering, "No, I don't think so."

"Then let's walk away and find somewhere quiet, okay?"

Dinah nodded, but didn't move. "Wait, before we go, could you just hold me a few more minutes?"

Helena's heart sank at the small statement. "I'll get to hold you after we talk won't I?"

The raw fear in Helena's voice was apparent. Dinah picked up her head slowly, and looked up at Helena's face. "I know that I want you to. It's why I came here. I said it earlier. Helena," Dinah began to get choked up,"I...I can't lie. I'm scared about our future, but at the same time, I'm more afraid that..."

Helena didn't wait for the completion of the sentence. She leaned down, and kissed Dinah's lips softly.

* * *

><p>Queen Hippolyta managed to sneak away quietly from the large group of women, and slipped back to the palace. Heading directly for her own personal library, she wasted no time in reaching her destination. Opening the door, she was greeted by Hera and Lois Lane. Hippolyta bowed to her patron, and smiled at Lois.<p>

"Miss Lane, thank you for coming. I'm sorry to spring this on you, but with Diana's departure likely to be soon, I wanted a chance to talk to you."

Lois nodded, "I am happy to be here. Your..." Lois stopped and looked at Hera, not really sure what to call her.

Hera smiled lightly, "You can just call me Hera. Hippolyta is an old friend, and I don't insist on standing on pomp and circumstance with her, or you at this moment. Our reputations as Olympian gods have led to certain misconceptions about our personalities, but I assure you Miss Lane, mine, especially on television, has been falsely portrayed."

Lois nodded again, and sat down in a chair, "How can I help you then?"

Hippolyta took the seat across from Lois, and Hera stood directly behind her. The Queen began, "It has come to my attention that Diana and Shayera have been the subject of several articles and editorials in the press. Much, from what I am told, has not been favorable. However, Hera has informed me, that despite the..."

"Muckraking..." Lois offered.

Hippolyta smiled, "Yes, despite all of it, you in particular, have been ardent in your support of my daughter, and of Shayera. For that I thank you."

"Your Majesty, despite my friendship to Diana, I would still write the editorials that I have. I don't believe for a second that it's anyone's business what is going on between Diana and Shayera. As 'regular' humans, we believe that we are entitled to know everything. I don't hold to that belief, but my fellow members of the press don't think that way. The fact is, sensational sells."

Hippolyta sat back and closed her eyes. "It's for these reasons that I would like to grant you an interview. I would like it if you printed a statement on my behalf. If sensational sells, then perhaps an exclusive interview with the Queen of the Amazons will go a long way to quelling some of this situation. But first, I must ask, what exactly is being said?"

Lois sat pensively for a moment. She leaned forward and exhaled, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it isn't all good. The fact is, no one cares really that Diana is a lesbian, or that she has a girlfriend. While society has opened up more with regards to homosexuality, specifically where women are concerned, there are still those who linger that speak out against it but on a whole no one listens to them much. That said however, what the press and the general public **has** latched onto is the fact that her chosen partner is Shayera Hol.

For a time, Shayera was well-respected, and still is within the League, but then the Thanagarian Invasion happened, and people turned against her. While the members of the League hold no grudge, and welcomed her back, the public is still divided on how they feel about her. The press reports that she is a loose cannon, with a past that is laden with acts that they categorize as traitorous. They basically have deemed her unworthy of being with your daughter. They have pointed to incidents where her temper has gotten the best of her, most recently the fact that she and Dinah got into a fist-fight in the hospital. Add to that her fight with the Green Lantern that same night, and they are calling her character into question."

Hippolyta sighed, and Hera reached down and placed her hand on the Queen's shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze, "Hippolyta, they are ignorant, and it will pass."

"I know." The Queen closed her eyes, "But the fact that she is leaving the island and walking back into a hornet's nest is not what I want for my future daughter-in-law."

Lois' eyes went wide, and she sat back slightly shocked, "Diana and Shayera are getting married?"

Hera looked up, and nodded her head. "I trust, Lois, that you will not be printing that however. It is something that I revealed to Hippolyta recently. It is a ways off in the future, and Diana and Shayera don't know. They need to reach that conclusion on their own. I believe wholeheartedly that free will is important, and to have future knowledge, ruins the possibility of the decision being completely their own."

Lois still sat with a look of shock on her face, but offered, "I understand completely. I give you my word that I will not share that with anyone, in person, or in print."

Hippolyta opened her eyes and continued, "There are other factors as well. I am concerned for Helena. In the short amount of time she has been here, she has become one of us as much as she could be without being an Amazon. From what I witnessed of Dinah at the hospital, and from what I have been told, I worry that all of this will not work out for Helena."

Lois bit her bottom lip, wondering how much she should say, but given that there was a goddess in the room, Lois went with the full truth. "Your concern is well-founded. The fact is Dinah and Helena have a whole slew of issues to deal with. Dinah is a public figure, and recently divorced. Yesterday as a matter of fact. For them to go public with their relationship will be worse than anything that Diana and Shayera are dealing with. Helena has a secret identity, and will have to decide which persona is going to be with Dinah. If she chooses Huntress, then Dinah and her will never be able to be seen out as themselves. If she chooses Helena, then her identity will be at serious risk. It won't be hard to piece together who she really is. And then there's Dinah. She's on shaky ground to begin with. There's no doubt she loves Helena, but she values what other's opinions of her are. If this gets out anytime soon, they will paint Helena as a home wrecker, and Dinah as a gold digger. Oliver, her ex-husband, shelled out a ton of money in the settlement, and although the details have been quiet, I can only imagine the amount. We're talking about a man who is worth billions. And he hasn't taken any of this well, even though it was his own fault. He wasn't faithful, and that is what led Dinah to divorce him. But he won't care about that. He isn't exactly level-headed when it comes to Dinah. And to tie this all back together, his best friend, John, is Shayera's ex."

Hera offered softly, "This is why, Hippolyta, that what you say to Lois is so important. Diana and Shayera will survive the storm, and they will be an example for Dinah and Helena." Hera's hand remained on the Queen's shoulder, and Hippolyta reached up and squeezed it.

Hippolyta suddenly sat up straight, and looked into Lois' eyes. "Okay, where would you like to begin?"

* * *

><p>Helena and Dinah had also managed to break away from the group. Helena took Dinah's hand, and led her to the orchard that she had recently discovered. Trying to keep the mood light, Helena pointed up the trail that led to the hot springs.<p>

"If you continue to walk up that way, you will come to the place where Diana and Shayera play sexual water games."

Dinah laughed, "Let me guess...you walked in on them."

Helena chuckled, "I did, sort of. Shayera unceremoniously dunked Diana when I came around the corner."

"That has to be good for some SCUBA jokes!"

Helena laughed out loud, "Yes! That's what I thought too. We..." Helena's voice became lower, more somber, "think a lot alike."

Dinah stared at her companion. "Helena, we came out here to talk. Would you mind if I started?"

Helena shook her head, and waited for what Dinah would say.

The blonde drew in a deep breath. "I'm absolutely petrified about what my feelings for mean for our future. I lied that night that you came to me and confessed your love. The truth is I did love you then, and still do. But I felt that I had a responsibility to Oliver and to the marriage. Please understand that how I feel about you far surpasses how I felt about him, but I chose to try and stick to the promises that I'd made to him. I know that sounds awful, but I want to be completely honest with you. I thought that if I had gone with you, that you would always wonder if I would do the same thing to you. I have to admit as well that I'm worried about what people will say. The fact of the matter is, I'm in the public spotlight. I don't have a secret identity. And I have admitted that while it isn't ideal, I care what people's perceptions of me are. Also, and more importantly, I care about what they think about you too. Oliver and I are divorced, only yesterday. I'm scared that if he finds out about us right now that he won't react well. I don't want people calling you a home wrecker, or attacking your character. The fact is, I read daily what the press is saying about Shayera, and I don't want that for you."

Helena shifted on her feet, silently contemplating everything Dinah was saying.

Dinah continued, a slight tone of desperation coming out in her voice, "Helena, with all my heart, I love you, but I'm scared that it isn't enough. I'm afraid that I won't be able to stand up for us. I'm sorry. I want to braver for you and I, and I want to tell you that I could tell the world to go to hell, but I'm not there. You deserve someone who is willing to be open with a relationship, and I'm not able to right now."

Helena closed her eyes, and sighed. If nothing else at all, Dinah was being brutally honest. The brunette opened her eyes, and looked at Dinah. "Let me ask you this...you say that you are not able to be open right now. Do you see that changing in the future?"

Dinah facial expression looked like she was lost. "Maybe. Right now I can't. I think my divorce needs to settle first. It will be public knowledge soon, if it isn't already. I really need to lay low for the time being. After things have settled some, I would consider strongly about being open about my feelings."

"But, you are saying that you may never get there?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Helena. Even if I was ready, who will you be to me? I mean in the sense, if we did go public with our relationship, would it be as Helena and Dinah, or Huntress and the Black Canary? You have a secret identity, and we will end up in the same situation as Lois and Superman. She can't be openly affectionate with Clark, because the world sees her with Superman. That has to be incredibly hard. I don't want that for us. And I know enough to know you have a past filled with enemies that will use your identity against you. As it is, Batman and Oracle have taken serious steps to making sure that your full name isn't out there. But because of what happened at the hospital, they know your first name. If I am seen with you in public, just as us, it won't be hard to figure out who you are."

"What did happen at the hospital?"

Dinah swiped at her eyes. They were starting to tear up. "Basically we all got into a large argument, not knowing that there was a member of the press outside. Your first name was dropped rather loudly."

Helena grimaced, "Shit."

"It's fine now. Like I said, Batman and Oracle took care of it. But if we are seen together as Huntress and Black Canary, then I can't be seen with you as anything else. That's a lot of sneaking around."

"So, then I will go public like you."

"I don't want you to do that for me. There's a reason that you chose the identity you did."

Helena stood quietly. Here was her opportunity to be with Dinah, yet she felt that it was being shot down in the same breath it was being offered. She sighed, and walked over to a tree. Leaning against it, she slid to the ground, feeling almost defeated. She brought her knees to her chest, and laid her chin on top of them. Dinah winced. She didn't want to hurt Helena, but it was only fair that she be honest. She walked over to where Helena was and slowly lowered herself to the ground as well. For several minutes, the pair sat in complete silence. The only noise heard was off in the distance, a place Helena desperately wished she was at. The women on the island were having a massive party not too far away, and Helena would have given almost anything to be with them now.

Somewhat reluctantly, Dinah reached out and touched one of Helena's legs. "Please," she whispered desperately, "talk to me."

Helena squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and she answered with a pained undertone in her voice. "Since you are being honest, then I should be the same. I- I hate that you chose him." There was a harder edge to the last part of the statement. But Helena's feelings were raw, and there was no disguising it in her voice. "I hate that you lied to me about how you were feeling when I first told you that I had feelings for you, although I understand why. I really do, but it doesn't make it hurt less."

Dinah cringed inwardly, "Helena..."

Helena's head shot up, "Wait. I need to finish. You come here and you tell me that you are divorced, and that you came for me, but Dinah, I feel like even now you are pulling away..."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update, and the fact of the matter is, I can't promise every Friday. I got a new girlfriend, and she is SUPER distracting! Yeah for me, but it means I haven't had the time that I used to. So, I can only promise that I am trying to deliver! It may mean only 2 updates a month, but I have no idea! In the meantime, what did you think? Some of you want more Dinah/Helena and you got some this chapter, and you will so even more in the next. This conversation is far from over. And Lois is getting an exclusive from Queen Hippolyta. What'd you think of that conversation? I am most interested in everyone's opinion on what Dinah had to say to Helena to begin with. Dinah's being as honest as she can, but she definitely has some deep rooted issues. Would you want this if you were Helena? As always, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them, and they really do make my day when they pop up. Happy reading to all!


	20. Chapter 20

Dinah waited in silence as Helena opened her mouth and closed it again several times. The brunette was struggling to find the exact words she wanted to say. But everything in her mind sounded horribly wrong, and her emotions were all over the place, which wasn't helping. Finally Helena blurted, "So, what do you want from me?"

Dinah was slightly shocked. She expected Helena to rail about Oliver, and to give her hell over her inadequacies about how she was perceived. Helena, however, had gone a different route, and Dinah gave the best answer she could, "I want to be with you."

Helena closed her eyes and drew in a big breath, and slowly exhaled. She ran one of her hands through her hair and took another stressed related breath. She could feel Dinah's eyes on her, but she couldn't return the contact. Helena had to think clearly this time, and she couldn't do that if she looked at Dinah. So much about the blonde had a tendency to send her emotions into a tizzy, and she had to make sure that if they were going to be together, that all the cards would have been laid out. Leaning her head against the trunk of the tree, Helena sighed, and began, "Dinah, I can't deny that you saying that makes me elated. However, everything else you have said to this point, while brutally truthful, doesn't give me hope of any kind. I am sitting here thinking about what it will feel like the first time you deny me to the press, or refuse to hold my hand because someone might see us. I appreciate your reasons for everything, but you can't ask me to like them."

Dinah whispered, "I know..."

Helena's anger began to rise, "The fact of the matter is you chose to stay with Oliver. You didn't leave him because you were in love with me; you left him because he cheated on you. You might say that you love me more, and I believe you, but this isn't what love is supposed to feel like. What you are saying is that I will have to constantly look around before I hug you, kiss you, and I don't know if that's okay with me. You have listed your reasons, but now I want you to hear mine."

Dinah nodded, as Helena leveled her gaze, making eye contact. Helena continued, "I love you, and I know that you love me. But I won't play second fiddle to the public, to Oliver, or anything else for that matter. You are worried about my identity, and that is considerate, it means a lot, but the key word is '**my'**. **MY** identity Dinah is worth exposing if I so choose to, because I wouldn't do so lightly. I understand that we need to give time to allow your divorce to settle in the public's eye, but after that, I'm not willing to keep what's between us quiet. I'd be proud to be with you and frankly I don't give a fuck what anyone else has to say about it. It's not their business, and I would have to care about them to care about their opinions of me, and I could give a shit less. Your self-esteem can't be dictated by others. To do so gives them power over you, and if you continue like that you'll be left with a life full of regrets that you didn't do what you wanted to while everyone else did. If you want to be with me, then, this is what I want. I will give you some time to let the divorce settle, and then we will talk again. But, and this is important for you to really hear, I will not hide how I feel after. If you ask me to, I'll walk away. It'd kill me, but I deserve better."

Dinah nodded her head, but Helena wasn't through. "I don't expect you to hold a press conference announcing to the world that we are together, but I expect that given through a natural flow of events that it would become public knowledge. And when that happens, I expect you to stand up for us. To do anything else will ruin any chance we have of being together and being happy. If you want me Dinah, and you are serious, this is how it has to be."

Dinah felt her heart jump. She had a chance to be with Helena. The brunette had laid out the terms, and though she was petrified at becoming a public spectacle, the thought of Helena being with her was starting to far outweigh her fears. She would have time to let the divorce settle, and get used to the idea of having a girlfriend. The smallest of smiles crept across her face. Helena saw the change in the facial expression. She leaned forward and whispered, "Does that smile mean what I hope it does?"

Dinah's face lit up. "Helena, you are my girlfriend. I love you, and want you in every way possible. I find the terms...agreeable." She winked at the other woman, and Helena nearly jumped from the spot she was sitting in. With a childlike quality, Helena stood immediately, and picked Dinah up off the ground. Facing the shorter blonde, Helena immediately wrapped her arms around her love, and began doing a happy dance that consisted mostly of bouncing up and down while simultaneously laughing with a giddy undertone that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Dinah laughed as well, and held on as she jumped up and down as well.

Somewhere the infectious laughter died down, and Helena quit dancing around. She lightly touched the ends of Dinah's hair and twirled them in her fingers. Tugging gently, she drew Dinah near her own face, and leaned in. Dinah's breath hitched, and she closed her eyes, waiting for Helena's lips to meet her own. And when they did, Dinah wanted to jump again. Helena's kiss was tender and soft. The brunette was delicate with her affection, and Dinah was struggling to go with the flow, instead of quickening the pace, and deepening the kiss and putting her hands in all sorts of inappropriate places. Dinah wondered how she had ever denied this woman anything, and how she felt it would probably never be possible to do now anyways.

Pulling back with a satisfied smile on her face, Helena opened her eyes and stared down at Dinah. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Dinah laughed, "I think I am the lucky one. I am dating the hottest woman in the League!"

Helena howled with mirth, "Oh really? Hotter than Diana?"

Dinah leaned in and pecked Helena's lips, "Way hotter."

"You are such a liar Dinah, but I'll take it." And with the utterance, Helena once again kissed the woman she had grown to love.

* * *

><p>Deciding that there would be plenty of time to spend alone very soon, Helena and Dinah made their way down to the beach where the party was still in full swing. Many of the women had taken to swimming in the ocean. And still thousands were reveling in the sand. Dinah slid next to Helena and reached down for her hand. Linking their fingers, Dinah lifted the clasped hand in hers to her lips, and kissed Helena's knuckles. The brunette smiled, and was just about to say something to her companion when she heard loud screaming. Looking up quickly she saw Artemis letting out a boisterous yell and running straight at Diana.<p>

The Princess of the Amazons had her back to the water, facing the charging general. A small smirk crept across her lips, and she staggered her right foot behind her. Just as the red head was about to run right into her, Artemis leapt, and Diana cupped her hands in front of her body. Artemis landed in the palms, and was launched over Diana's head, and sent flying high into the air, catapulted far out over the ocean. As she reached the apex, fireworks were seen in the sky, illuminating the sky above the redhead. Diana spun in time to see Artemis laughing in the air, and falling gracefully down towards the water, and at the last second curling her knees into her body, creating a massive splash from a cannonball.

Helena looked at Dinah, a huge grin encompassing her face. Dinah smiled, and nodded, "Go."

Helena let go of the hand she was holding, and swiftly removed her boots. She ran at breakneck speed at Diana, "Woman! Turn around!"

Diana turned and laughed. The action was repeated once more, and Helena was sent flying over the water, landing a few feet away from Artemis.

Surfacing, sputtering salt water out of her mouth and nose, Helena came face to face with Artemis. The redhead laughed and splashed more water in Helena's face. "Where have you been?"

Helena grinned, "Talking to Dinah, and winning! She and I are together!"

Artemis laughed, "Very good!" And with deft speed, she dunked Helena's head under the water.

Shayera yelled from the beach, now standing next to Diana, "Knock off the impressions assholes!" The comment had been made in jest, and Diana was chuckling at her girlfriend's barb.

Diana reached out and threw her arms around Shayera's, effectively pinning the winged redhead in her grip. "Shayera, want to go for a swim?"

Shayera squirmed against Diana's grasp, but unable to gain any wiggle room. "Diana," she giggled, "you realize I have wings. You try and toss me out there, I can fly safely back to shore."

Diana scrunched her eyebrows, and stood still for a moment, "This is true. Hmmm..." And as the thought finished, Diana kicked off the sand, still holding Shayera tight to her body. "The thing is Shayera, you are stuck with me now. We're going in together."

Shayera's eyes went wide, as Diana flew out far enough, and then stopped. And like a lead balloon the pair fell towards the water, with Shayera putting her trapped hands the only place she could...on Diana's backside. The two hit the water feet first and Diana let go as they found themselves submerged. Shayera came up first and waited. The moment Diana's head broke the surface, Shayera pushed forward with her hands and wings with all her might, sending a large wave of water at the princess. Diana barely had a moment to smile before she found her face full of salt water.

Swimming over to their friends, Helena and Artemis treaded water, as Diana wiped her face. Helena whispered to the general, and after a second, both Artemis and Diana laughed. Shayera turned, and looked at the pair, and then at Diana who was blushing. Shayera rolled her eyes, and semi-whined, semi-laughed, "No fair that Diana has super hearing. What did you just say Helena?"

Helena looked at her fellow League member and shrugged, "I was just saying to Artemis that it might be really cool that both you and Diana can fly."

Shayera arched her eyebrow, "That's not funny, so what's the rest of it?"

Helena grinned, "I simply recalled watching a show one time on how eagles mate."

It took a second for the thought to completely form in her head, but when it did, Shayera blushed as well. "Jesus Helena. Your mind is always in the gutter."

"I realize it's none of my business, but if you guys ever try that, I really have to insist on being told."

Shayera stuck her tongue out, and began to swim away towards shore. Diana waited a few seconds and then nodded her head at Helena. "I'll tell you..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: I could apologize a million times for the lack of updates recently, and I would mean each and every one. I know this offering is shorter than what I usually give you, but I am actively working on the next part. I hope that this will do for now. Thank you to everyone who has sent me messages wondering where the hell this has been. I will make every effort to update regularly once more. My job schedule will be changing in the next month, and it will give me more time to write. I really do appreciate everyone who reads and leaves feedback. More to come...


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile on the shore, the fireworks were continuing to be sent up by Zatanna's magic. Amaya stood in awe, as the beautiful explosions were seen over the sky. And at her request, Amaya watched as Zatanna was able to create intricate designs in the sky, including a dragon, a flower, and for the finale a multitude of small hearts, and in the center one large one.

"That is amazing!" Amaya was giddy standing next to her "wife". The thought of them being married and just having met each other that day was preposterous, and although Athena had assured them both them that the ceremony wasn't legal, Amaya secretly was wishing that this was a start to something wonderful. But as the thought passed through her mind, she was also reminded painfully as she looked around that Themyscira was her home, and that wasn't changing. And Zatanna was going to leave the island to go back to the League. What kind of future could they really have when neither lived anywhere near the other? There were long distance relationships, and then there was this. And what was this anyways?

Zatanna looked at the blonde doctor, and could see her mind was wandering off. "Hey," she playfully nudged the other woman back to the present, "where were you just then?"

Blinking a few times to clear her mind, Amaya answered, "I was just thinking about the island. It's always been my home. I can't ever see that changing."

Zatanna smiled, even though she knew where this train of thought was probably headed, "It is beautiful here. There are other places in the world that are just as beautiful, for different reasons though. Do you think that you would ever be interested in seeing what else is out there?"

"I-I don't know. Sometimes yes, I do wonder what else the world has to offer. But we aren't really allowed to leave the island unless we have the Queen's permission. So far, it is has been extremely limited."

Zatanna nodded. She lowered her voice and sultrily whispered, "Amaya, you have seen me grow plants, and set off fireworks. These are parlor tricks for me. Want to see what else I can do?"

Amaya swallowed hard and managed to move her head in the direction she hoped was correct. She was curious...

Zatanna leaned in, keeping her lips within a breath of the blonde's doctor. Continuing to whisper she started, "I have many talents." Amaya closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss to come. Instead she suddenly felt hands touch her waist from behind, and heard Zatanna whisper again, "The thing is, I can do many things with my magic." Amaya was surprised by the action. When she had closed her eyes, Zatanna had been standing in front of her, and now, without feeling her move, she was now behind her. She squeezed her eyes closed tighter when she began to feel Zatanna's hands trail up her side, and come to settle on the nape of her neck. The magician's fingers rolled slightly into her hairline. It was sending tingles down Amaya's back, and she exhaled with a contented sigh.

Zatanna smiled, and leaned in once more, and blew a small breath on the back of the blonde's neck. Without warning, Amaya spun and captured her lips. Zatanna stumbled at the sudden contact, but quickly regained her footing. She pulled her companion closer, and instantly deepened the affection. Kissing this woman was incredibly addicting, and Zatanna silently threw up a thankful prayer that she had the ability to teleport. Her life was about to become more interesting because of it.

* * *

><p>As the night wound down, Queen Hippolyta knew she was about to be without her daughter very soon. The thought saddened her more than she expected it to. But in looking at Diana surrounded by her friends, she was filled with joy at her daughter's happy expression. Diana had managed to find love with Shayera, someone entirely unexpected, but a perfect fit in every nuance. She really did complement Diana well. Her thoughts were intruded upon with the silent approach of Hera. Hippolyta always knew when her patron Goddess was nearby. It had been a presence that she had become familiar with over the millennia she had been in existence. It was always warm, filled with unspoken promises of loyalty, and fealty.<p>

Hippolyta smiled, the Queen of the Amazons had always harbored unspoken feelings of, well, something for the patron goddess. Hera always treated her as a trusted friend, and had provided protection to the Amazon nation, but there were times when it felt like more. She had always made Hippolyta's safety a priority and Diana's as well. There was no doubt in her mind that Hera watched over her daughter, and she had said as much on several occasions. It filled Hippolyta's heart with a sense of ease, and something more. And that something would never be spoken from Hippolyta's lips, regardless how hard her heart pulled her to act otherwise.

Hippolyta turned and bowed in front of Hera as she approached. The patron Goddess stopped, slightly taken back. She had never insisted on the Queen bowing, but always Hippolyta showed the deference to her. Why it would shock her this evening, she couldn't say, but it affected her in a way that she had never grown accustomed to. Lightly she smiled and offered, "My dear Queen Hippolyta, old friend, why do you insist on doing that every time I see you? I have told you many times that it isn't necessary."

Hippolyta stood straight up, and turned once more to look at the revelry of her family, her sisters, her nation. "They celebrate a union of our families. I know that has a lot to do with your benevolence. Thank you."

Hera smiled, "They celebrate a wonderful occasion. It makes me feel young to watch them without cares this evening. But I came because I could sense some distress in your heart. Please, tell me what it is."

"I know Diana will leave soon. It weighs on my mind what she will be up against in Man's world once more. My daughter fights daily, and I know that she has friends that are loyal, still, she is constantly in danger. Now, I worry about Shayera as well, and frankly Helena too. In the short time they have been here, I have grown to love them as family, and I wish, as a mother, I could keep them safe from everything and keep them here."

Hera nodded with complete understanding. As a mother, it was natural to always worry about your children. She slowly walked up to Hippolyta's back, and reached out to touch the other woman's shoulder. Her touch was light, and Hippolyta closed her eyes just to enjoy the simple contact. It was always like this, and it was becoming harder to ignore how she felt whenever the goddess was around. The two stood in silence, just watching the women of the Amazon nation partake in various activities, ignorant of the fact that their Queen and patron watched them.

Hera spoke softly, "Hippolyta, Diana will always have my protection. I will always look after her like she was my own."

Hippolyta teared up, but fought against the flow. "Thank you. I can never tell you what that means to me."

Hera nodded, knowing Hippolyta's sincerity in every word. The patron goddess would never fail to make sure that Hippolyta and her daughter were safe and well cared for. But Hera held her secrets close to her heart. Diana had been a gift to Hippolyta, but not from the gods as Hera had always led her to believe. It had been a singular blessing that Hera herself had bestowed. It was never questioned by the Olympians; such things were to be expected from a patron god to her worshippers. So, it had been viewed as a kind gesture to the Queen of the Amazons as a reward for her loyalty to the patron. Hera never told Hippolyta the truth. Diana had been a gift of love, a love that could never be declared. Hera had been blessed to be surrounded by magical "children", some of which were her husband's alone. But Diana had always felt like hers as well, a sentiment that she guarded with all urgency.

While her husband was a notorious lech, he was still the supreme head of the Olympians. To cross him would mean potential annihilation for whomever had threatened such an act. Hera would not risk the Amazons, never mind Hippolyta and Diana. To do so would be foolish. So for as long as she could remember, she contented herself with Hippolyta's company and friendship.

So the two regal women stood in silence, harboring deep rooted feelings that would have to be left unspoken.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it is another short offering, and I apologize. I weighed waiting so I could give you more, but I haven't finished writing it, which means it is raw and unedited. So I opted not to wait, and give you this little tidbit. I am working on the next chapter now, but I am curious to see what you think about this second half. It wasn't planned, but if you know me, it is my way of giving you something unresolved in plans for a sequel! (I know I have to get through this one first, but I have a hell of an idea brewing.) I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who continues to review. For Wonderhawk6648: thanks for the review and encouragement! Sign in and I will respond to you personally.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: At the beginning of all of this, I told you I was requested to do something racier than I had done previously. Here it is. NSFW.

* * *

><p>Diana and Shayera stood holding hands on the beach. The party was over and they were alone, enjoying the silence, and watching the waves roll up gently on the shore. Shayera turned her head and simply stared at Diana. The taller woman was staring off into the distance, and seemed to be in deep thought. The Thanagarian continued to stare, taking in every inch of the woman she had come to care so much about. Internally Shayera questioned why she had never noticed what 'presence' Diana had, and regretted all the times that they had been less than civil to each other. Even though Shayera knew it was behind them at this point, she still couldn't help but wonder how different things could have been with them if they had just both tried a little harder to be courteous. Pushing it all aside, Shayera smiled lightly. It didn't matter now. She stretched one of her wings slowly, barely brushing the back of Diana's knee. It was a sensitive spot she had recently discovered, and it garnered the reaction she hoped it would.<p>

Diana shivered, smiled, and looked over at her companion. "That tickles you know."

"I know. I wanted to get your attention. What are you thinking so hard about?"

Diana leaned over and nipped at Shayera's lips. It was quick, and Diana sighed when she pulled back. "I was thinking about what we are returning back to. There were parts of me that wanted to see the world so badly when I first left the island. It was something to be discovered, and there were new things to experience. Now, there is a large part of me that wants to just come home. Staying on the island doesn't sound so bad to me sometimes."

Shayera nodded her head silently, and gave Diana's hand a light squeeze.

"But," Diana continued, "now there is you, and the things that we can experience together, and I do want to return to some degree. I enjoy being a part of the League, and the feeling that my life has purpose helping others. There are other times though, when I feel I could give up that life and come home." Diana dropped her head and barely whispered, "If I ever decided to do that, would you stay with me?"

Shayera stood in silence for a moment, every word sinking in. "Diana," she started, "I do love the League, and the camaraderie we have built with our fellow superheroes. When I look at you, however, I can't help but think that I would follow you anywhere. I am not tied to the League or the Tower in the way that the others are. My place, and I believe this with every fiber of my being, is with you. If you decided one day that you wanted to return to the island, and make a home here, I would come with you. When I look at the future, and I think about the possibilities it has, you have become a constant presence in every scenario I play out in my mind. To not be with you..."

Diana didn't wait for Shayera to finish. Quickly she turned, and cupped the other woman's face. The kiss that was shared next was done with all urgency. Diana clung to her love like she would disappear in the next moment if she let go. Shayera responded immediately. This was the ultimate demonstration of need the two women had for each other. Shayera knew without hesitation that this was the way things were supposed to be. Diana's love, and devotion eclipsed anything she had ever felt, and with every fiber she knew she would hold onto it until her dying breath.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dinah and Helena woke up next to each other. Artemis had kindly agreed to allow them to stay in her home, telling them that she would stay with Clio anyways. The pair had thanked her for the offer, and had slipped away from the party to just spend time together. It was bound to be the last time for a while that they could openly be a couple for a while, and both selfishly wanted to hang onto their last moments as long as they could.<p>

Rolling over, Dinah looked at Helena who had a large smile on her face. Laughing Dinah asked, "What's that look about?"

Helena smirked, "You. You are here with me this morning, and last night wasn't some cruel dream. I love you Dinah. And I know that when we go back we'll have to be careful, and I am prepared to give you the time you need. Knowing though that you are mine, will make that time much more bearable."

Dinah's eyes began to well up. "Helena, I don't deserve you. I can't wait until the world knows and we can just be together. I promise that I will tell everyone when the time is right. Hell, I'll shout it out! Thank you for giving me that time."

Helena sighed, "It's going to be hard to go back to my apartment and not have you with me. But I know that I will get to see you in the Tower, and in Gotham, and I am hoping you will hang out with me here and there."

"Of course!" Dinah interjected. "We are best friends too, and I don't want that to ever end. We are going to be around each other plenty. Plus, I need help redecorating the house. I emptied it out completely before I came here. There are no more remnants of Oliver there, and I would like it to be ours eventually. Or we can sell the damn thing, and find something of our own."

Helena smiled widely, "You really want to do that?"

"Already in the works my love. I spoke with Bruce before I left. If you wanted, we could keep the house and begin immediate modifications on it. I was thinking of building you your own cave. It would be on a much smaller scale than Bruce's, but it would allow you to come and go quietly, and help protect your identity. And if you didn't want to do it where I currently live, there are plenty of places that would be suitable. It will take some time, but it is manageable."

Helena shook her head in disbelief, "Dinah, Bruce is rich. That really isn't affordable. I appreciate the idea though." He had to grin at the idea though, "It'd be so cool to have my own cave though."

"It would be expensive, but..." Dinah's eyes sparkled, "I am rich now. Not Bruce Wayne rich, but we will never have to worry about a thing financially the rest of our lives. And if you wanted a cave wherever we decided to live, it is doable."

Helena squealed, "Holy shit! I got myself a sugar momma!"

Dinah laughed, "Yes babe you do. So, what do you think? When the time is right, you could move in, and I could get construction moving immediately."

"I think," Helena grinned, "there is no way I would **ever** say NO!"

"It's settled then. I will talk to Bruce again, and hire the contractors very quietly to begin soon. It may take a little time as it will have to be done in pieces, and I will have to farm the work out to a variety of companies separately to keep this as quiet as possible. And if you like, think of some things or features you want it to have, and I will try and make it happen."

Helena flopped over on her back, unable to contain her excitement. "This is just too surreal."

Dinah quickly rolled over on top of her girlfriend, "I will do everything I can to show you how much you mean to me. I love you Helena."

Helena wrapped her arms around Dinah's waist. "Say it again please."

Dinah teased, "Which part would you like to hear again? The part about living together, or building you your own hideout?"

"You know what I meant," Helena offered with a slight pout.

Dinah leaned down and gently kissed Helena's cheek, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Queen Hippolyta stood in her throne room looking over the small crowd assembled. Her daughter, Diana, was standing next to Shayera, whispering in the redhead's ear. Whatever she said caused the Thanagarian to blush, and Hippolyta shook her head in delightful mirth. Helena and Dinah were busy chatting away with Artemis who seemed to have warmed up to the blonde's presence. Her thoughts were distracted with the entrance of Zatanna and Amaya. How quickly they had attached themselves to each other, and Hippolyta was happy to see the doctor finally opening up to someone.<p>

Zatanna let go of Amaya's hand and slowly approached the Queen. Clearing her throat and taking off her top hat, she knelt before the Queen of the Amazons, and bowed her head reverently. Suddenly the room became quiet, and all eyes were on the dark haired magician. Lifting her head slightly, Zatanna began, "Your Majesty, I humbly ask your permission to return to you island again in the near future."

Hippolyta smiled inwardly, but evenly delivered, "And why would that be?"

Zatanna shyly stumbled, "I-I wish to return to the island to visit Amaya. I promise that I will not interfere in her duties as the island's doctor."

Hippolyta wanted to laugh, as she had no issue with the request, but still she treaded on, "Do you wish to retain her services as your personal physician?"

"Mother," Diana started, but quickly silenced herself when Hippolyta interjected, "I wish to hear her reasons Diana. This is not a small request." Turning her attention back to the kneeling woman, she asked, "Tell me why you are requesting to return to my island."

Zatanna was quiet at first, trying to find the right words, "I believe that I have found Paradise, and to keep it from me would be cruel, and would surely wilt my soul."

"The island is beautiful..." Hippolyta lightly teased.

Zatanna looked the Queen directly in the eyes and smirked, "With all due respect, I wasn't talking about the island."

Hippolyta laughed, "Of course you may return as often as you like, on one condition."

"Anything." Zatanna quickly answered.

"I enjoyed the fireworks last night. I would be honored to see them again."

Zatanna exhaled and grinned openly. "Of course. It would be my pleasure."

"To borrow your phrase, I wasn't talking about the ones that lit up the sky."

Zatanna blushed at the Queen's unexpected bluntness and answering smirk. Deciding to quit while ahead, the magician simply nodded her head. Looking back at Amaya's smiling face, "I think I can manage that."

Hippolyta waved off the magician, "Very well. I will anticipate you becoming a fixture on the island."

Looking over the room once more, Hippolyta smiled. "I will miss all of you. Anytime you wish to return, I will welcome you." Taking a few steps towards Diana and Shayera, she addressed the pair. "I would request that you two keep each other out of trouble. Given the tempers on both of you, I pray that one of you always keeps a clear head when the other doesn't." She reached out and hugged Shayera, "Keep her safe, and yourself as well."

Shayera returned the warm affection. "I will. I promise."

Letting go, she turned to Diana with small tears in her eyes. "I love you child. I always hate this part. I never really want you to go."

The Amazon princess leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I promise one day we won't do this again."

The Queen wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders. " I will wait for that day then. I love you Diana."

"I love you too Mother."

Shifting on her feet with the anticipated goodbye, Artemis wished silently that Alindra or Clio was there, either was better at this sort of thing. She looked at Helena, and the dark-haired woman opened her arms. Artemis rolled her eyes, but acquiesced to the affection anyways. Helena squeezed and whispered, "I'll miss you. You are a good friend."

"Come back..." Artemis barely choked out. Stepping back, she nodded at Dinah and quickly exited the room.

Zatanna lightly kissed Amaya's cheek. "I'll be back soon." she gave the blonde's hand a quick squeeze, and then walked to the center of the room. Shayera, Diana, Dinah, and Helena joined her, and instantly they were teleported back to the Tower. Amaya walked silently out of the room, leaving the Queen alone. Hippolyta felt the tears streak silently down her cheek. The moment the tears began flowing, she felt that all too familiar warmth. "Hera, keep them safe..." Turning she left for her room, feeling alone once again.

* * *

><p>Appearing in one of the Tower's monitoring rooms, Zatanna disappeared as quickly as she had brought them all back. Diana was confronted immediately with the fact that she was no longer on the island. Green Lantern stood up from behind one of the oversized monitors and a scowl instantly hit his face. Snarling he addressed the group, "Done vacationing while the rest of us do all the fighting?"<p>

To cross the Amazon at that moment was the wrong approach to take. Stalking over to where he was standing, Diana put her nose close to his, bending slightly to accomplish the act. "Cram it John. I'm in no mood."

"Neither am I Diana," he snapped back. "The rest of us have been handling your mother's nightmare of a statement to the press. It's an affront, and it takes away from everyone else here who stayed behind to do our jobs."

Arching an eyebrow, Diana clipped, "What are you babbling about?"

"This." John leaned down and grabbed a paper copy of the Daily Planet. On the front page, Diana read the headlines out loud.

"Queen of the Amazons speaks out in rare interview." Quickly scanning the article, Diana was pleasantly surprised at her mother's statements. The entire article was constructed in defense of Diana's relationship with Shayera, and expressed the hope that the press would just let the whole thing drop.

John continued to rail, "Bet you think it was clever to have your mother do this for you. They are dragging Shayera through the mud as a response. Not that they weren't doing it before, but this just added fuel to the fire. You and your mother should have known better than this."

Diana gritted her teeth, "Say something about my mother again John, and all of Oa won't be able to stop me from breaking your damn jaw."

Shayera quickly moved behind her Amazon and placed a comforting hand on the enraged Princess' shoulder. "Sweetheart, we knew that the press was going to react. Don't let him get to you. I'm honored that your mother did this for us."

Diana relaxed, but only slightly. Glaring at Lantern Diana spoke with determination, "Watch your mouth John. Or you will find out firsthand how viciously I will defend the people I love."

Shayera pulled on Diana's shoulder, hoping to direct her girlfriend away from her ex. Helena stepped up, and grabbed the other shoulder. "Diana, he isn't worth this. Come on. I want to talk to you about a cave anyways."

Diana continued to glare at John, but allowed herself to be pulled back. The three exited the room, leaving Dinah to just stare at John. Feeling her eyes on him, John snapped his head her way, "I told Oliver that you would go to her. It's just as disgusting as Diana and Shayera.

Dinah felt herself get angry, "Mind your own business John. Seems to me that if you had done that to begin with, you wouldn't be such a miserable ass. You should be defending Shayera instead of trying to have a pissing contest with Diana. We are all on the same team. You have Mari now, so let Shayera be happy. What do you care that it is with Diana?"

"Shayera deserves better than what she is getting right now. Diana is at the heart of that. You remember how miserable she used to be with Diana at her throat all the time. You are supposed to be her best friend Dinah. But you are too busy with Helena to care about the people you are hurting with your behavior as well."

"My behavior?" Dinah raged. "Last time I checked Oliver cheated on **me**, drug **our** relationship into the mud, and then into the press. You support that? Cause it says a lot about your character, or lack thereof, if you do. Diana and Shayera love each other, and I have seen it first hand. So man up, move on, and get over it. Whatever's in the past between them has been long moved passed. So, why are you hanging onto a hate that Shayera isn't? As for Helena and I, she is my friend, and is a permanent fixture in my life. You and Oliver can choose to be miserable together, but keep it away from us."

Dinah stormed out of the room, leaving a stewing John standing by himself. "This isn't over Dinah," he muttered. Quickly moving his finger to a monitor nearby, he quickly found Oliver. When the blonde man's face lit up the screen, John immediately started speaking, "We need to talk. NOW."

* * *

><p>Oliver was incensed. He had finished speaking to John, and began pacing the study of his new home in Star City. He had been played by Dinah, and she had wasted no time going to Helena. He cursed his foolishness in believing that there had been nothing going on right underneath his nose. He became enraged at the thought that Helena was now occupying his spot next to Dinah. It wasn't supposed to be that way. He cursed sulfurously under his breath at the thought. He didn't want to believe it was really over. He had hoped that by relenting to the divorce quickly, Dinah would see that he sincerely loved her, and now he knew that was never going to be the case.<p>

Angrily he picked up his cell phone, and dialed a familiar number. Once the other party answered, he barked, "Fire up the jet! I am on my way to the airport. I need to get to Gotham _**immediately**_."

And as quickly as the call began, it ended. Oliver slammed the phone shut, and stormed out of the room. It was time to confront his ex-wife.

* * *

><p>Saying quick goodbyes in the Tower, Dinah promised Helena that she would see her that evening to patrol Gotham. They agreed to meet on a rooftop, but when Helena leaned in to kiss Dinah goodbye, the blonde backed away. "Not here, not yet. Soon I promise."<p>

Helena took a step back, and nodded sullenly. Dinah walked away, and Helena couldn't help but feel a little despair. She knew it was the smart thing, that Dinah was waiting for the divorce to settle, and Helena had promised to give her that time, but still, she thought, it was somewhat disheartening. Her mood was quick to change though when she was suddenly joined by Flash.

"Hey Helena!" he exclaimed as he zoomed up to her side.

"Hi Wally..." she smiled.

"I just saw Dinah down the hall. Congratulations!"

"For what?" Helena treaded lightly.

Wally leaned in and said softly, "I know she went to see you on the island, so when I saw her and asked how the trip was she pulled my head down and whispered to me. She said that you two were a couple now. Bout time I'd say, so congratulations!"

Helena's heart soared. Dinah had told Wally. She couldn't have been happier.

"She did say though," Wally further lowered his voice, "that you were going to keep it very quiet until her divorce settled. She made me promise not to tell anyone, and I swear I won't, but I figured it would be alright to talk to you about it as long as you were alone."

Helena nodded, "It's true Wally. We are together. Only Diana, Shayera, the Amazons, and Lois probably know though. You have to keep it quiet. But, thank you. I appreciate the suppport."

Wally's tone became serious, "How are you feeling? You healed up quick."

"I'm good Wally. It's a long story, but the Amazons were amazing, and I was fortunate enough to make some new friends."

"No offense Helena, but I met a couple in the hospital. They were pretty scary."

"Listen Wally," Helena started, "would you mind telling me about that night? I still have a lot of blank spaces. I haven't really wanted to talk about it, but I think I should know. Walk with me?"

Wally nodded his head, and filled Helena on the night's events as they walked together down the hall, including being absolutely petrified of Artemis, which caused Helena to laugh. Wally himself chuckled too, but made sure he explained how serious he really was.

"Thanks for being there for me Wally. I appreciate it, more than I could ever tell you."

"Maybe," Wally smiled widely, "we could go on a double date when you guys are ready. I always liked hanging out with you two. And Shayera. Speaking of which," Flash's eyes lit up, "She and Diana are a hot item now huh? Lantern has been sulking all over the place, grumbling about the whole situation. I tried to tell him to let it go, but he just yelled so I decided to tune him out. I saw Lois' article." Wally continued to smile, "That's a hot couple!"

Helena chuckled, "They're good for each other. I worry about Lantern and the press though. From what I can see, Shayera might be the more hot headed of the two of them, but Diana's loyalty knows no bounds. I am far more afraid for whoever is around if she is finally pushed too far."

"Well, the press is digging hard into Shayera's character. But, Lois isn't the only one speaking out for them. Some of us have stood up as well, fat lot of good it's doing. And, Helena, when the time comes, I will do the same for you and Dinah."

Helena suddenly got choked up. She stopped walking and threw her arms around Wally. "Thank you. You will **never** know what that means to me."

Wally chuckled, "Of course silly. You do have friends that care about you both."

Helena pulled back and just stared at Wally's face. Really, she thought, there was no one in the world that could ever be a better friend than him in most regards. He was unselfish, caring, and the moral backbone of the League. Some would point to Superman as the moral compass, and it was true that he was a big piece of the glue that bound them all together, but Helena had no doubt, as experience had shown them, the League would forever be altered without Wally. So, Helena relaxed, and grinned at Flash. "Let's talk about caves Wally..."

Flash shrugged his shoulders, as he had no idea what Helena was talking about, but he was intrigued nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"All I am saying is that we may want to consider having a press conference, just to try and lay most of this to rest. The fact is, everyone has weighed in their opinions, but it may be best just to hear it from the horse's mouth, or horses as it were." Shayera watched as Diana paced her room, clearly irritated by the interaction from earlier with John.<p>

Diana stopped, and looked at Shayera. "How are you so calm about all of this?"

Shayera shook her head, "I don't want it to affect me. The reality is, you and I know what we have, and our opinions are the only ones that matter on the subject. I am not having a relationship with the press, I am having one with you. We can allow it to get to us and cause problems, or we can tell them once, and only once, that none of it matters. After that, we go about our business and focus on us. Eventually people will get the idea and drop it. Nothing lasts in the press anyways. I think it has only carried on this long because of your injury, and the fact that neither of us has been available to comment. Now, we are back, and can do so if we so choose. I will leave it up to you though. I will do whatever you think is best."

"I think we should do what you think is best. They aren't really making this about me. I am more than willing to release a statement, or have a press conference, and tell them to kiss my..."

Shayera arched her eyebrow, "Telling the press to kiss your ass isn't really what I was thinking." Shayera grinned mischievoiusly, "As delectable as that Amazon ass is, I don't think that is the tact we should take. Let's just appear together, confirm we are in a relationship, are appreciative of your mother's blessing, and leave it at that. Let them call me whatever they want. I've never been the most popular hero in the League anyways, so it isn't anything new."

"But to claim that you are less than what you are, and to intimate that you are a loose cannon isn't true."

"Babe, the press isn't always known for being accurate. The fact is, I haven't spoken out much to defend myself anyways. So, people have this picture of me that the press has painted. And let's not blow this out of proportion. it isn't the whole world against me. What we are dealing with is a small pocket, albeit vocal minority that doesn't want their poster child to be in a relationship with someone they believe is less than worthy."

Diana pulled Shayera into her arms, "They don't see you the way I do. Shayera, there is nothing about you that is unworthy of anything. I love you. I want to be with you. I also want to punch people that have nasty things to say."

Shayera chuckled, "NO punching reporters, or opinionated people."

"Does that include John?"

Shayera sighed, "He's an ass Diana, but in some warped way I really believe he thinks he is looking out for me. He just needs to realize that it isn't his place."

Diana grimaced, but then a light smile touched her lips. "He keeps up his attitude and I **am** going to put him in his place."

"No more talk of John. Let's just deal with him as the situation arises. I want to have that press conference and be done."

"Let's do it then. Can I kiss you at the press conference?" Diana chuckled at the thought of the cameras snapping pictures for that event.

"You can. And you can kiss me now too."

Diana wasted no time in complying. Kissing Shayera was something that had become a necessity in her life. The thoughts of punching John in the head, or putting him through a wall quickly slipped away. There was only Shayera's lips and the affection that they were sharing.

After a few minutes, Shayera pulled back. "I really would like to take this farther, but I promised Helena we would go to her place and have dinner before she goes out patrolling with Dinah tonight. She kept squealing about something Dinah is giving her, and is dying to tell you all about it."

"Can we pick this up later?" Diana grinned wickedly.

"Only if you are good..." Shayera laughed, and the two left to go to Helena's.

* * *

><p>Dinah paced. This was not a good idea. No. She passed Helena's door, barely glancing at it. Then she promptly turned around and walked to the other end of the hallway, her stilettos clicking the whole time. Shifting nervously, she leaned against the wall, and began chewing on her nails. Her eyes darted around, and she wondered what the hell she was thinking coming here. Dinah had donned the sexiest bra and panty set she owned, and threw a trench coat over the racy ensemble. She was going to try and seduce Helena, but her nerves were shot the moment she had entered the building. She pushed away and settled in front of the entrance to Helena's apartment. Her feet shuffled slightly and she lifted her hand to knock. Just before striking the door, she jerked her hand away and ran it through her hair.<p>

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled. "All I have to do is knock. Why is that so hard? Maybe because I am standing here contemplating what I will say to her when she opens the door." Her voice was still low, but it became more animated and she spoke quickly, hands fluttering in accompaniment, "It's like this Helena. I want to see you naked." She slapped herself on the forehead with her palm. "God that is sooo lame. Maybe I should just ease into the subject. 'Hi, Helena, weather is lousy. Want to make out? Maybe put your hand under my coat?' NO! That sounded way too desperate and definitely **not** subtle. Oh, who am I kidding? There is nothing subtle about being in my underwear." Dinah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Keeping her eyes shut, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling, and felt the air hit her face as the door swung open. Dinah raised her hand to silence any greeting, and squeezing her eyes shut even harder she began to ramble. "Helena, I am crazy about you. I just wanted you to know that." And using the last bit of courage she had, she reached down, loosened the knot of her coat at her waist, shrugged it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She grabbed the other woman by the back of the head, and kissed her for all she was worth. Dinah felt the other woman stiffen in surprise and suddenly jerk back, laughing hysterically.

A husky, amused, and accented contralto spoke up, "Well hello to you too."

Dinah didn't open her eyes. She didn't need to even squint to know she had just kissed someone that wasn't Helena. And the voice was, of course, very distinctive. Instantly blushing and still refusing to look, a very red-faced Dinah choked out, "Hi Diana. Is Helena home?"

The rumble of laughter that came from Diana's gut made Dinah's embarrassment that much worse.

Dinah snatched up her coat, quickly slipped back into it and turned to run, but a strong Amazon hand grabbed her by the arm. Still laughing, Diana pulled the blonde inside the apartment. Dinah opened her eyes to see Shayera sitting on the couch mortified at what she had just witnessed. Diana chuckled, "I would tell you to say hello to Shayera as well, but I might have to kick your ass if you did."

Dinah flopped down on the couch, and shook her head. "I'm in hell."

Shayera's mood lightened quickly, and she offered giggling, "Perhaps you shouldn't just force your tongue down her throat. Sometimes these things should be eased into. The lingerie is nice though. Black suits you."

Dinah wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Sorry Diana, and Shayera. I…oh God this is totally embarrassing."

Shayera nodded, struggling mightily to hide her smirk, "I bet it is. Thank God you did this and not me. Helena's in the shower. We were going to take her to dinner, buuuut...I think we will be leaving now. We wouldn't want to confuse you any further."

Shayera stood up and took Diana's hand. The Amazon was grinning ear to ear, and the redhead noticed the look on her face. "Stop gawking at my best friend and get your ass in gear."

"I don't know Shayera," Diana teased, "what's in it for me?"

A sharp smack hit Diana's backside. "Continued breathing through the proper orifice."

Diana immediately walked her girlfriend to the door. "Sounds like a fair trade."

Shayera shook her head and exited the apartment with Diana in tow. The last thing Dinah heard come from the dark-haired woman was, "How come you don't do stuff like that for me?"

Shayera's sarcastic response was barely audible, "What? Dress up in next to nothing and kiss other women? I didn't know it was a fantasy of yours. I'll work on that."

Dinah stood and adjusted her coat, tying it once more around her waist. She tiptoed to the door to make a hasty retreat, and had just grabbed the door knob when she heard her name.

"Dinah? What are you doing here? Better yet, where are you going, and what happened to Diana and Shayera?"

Dinah rested her forehead against the door with an internal groan. She pivoted her neck and dared a glance at Helena. The object of her desire was standing just outside her bathroom door, in nothing but a towel, her wet hair dripping down her back and onto the floor. The blonde was sure she had never seen anything sexier. "Helena, you…I…"

Helena stood, unsure of what her girlfriend was doing. "You okay Dinah?"

Dinah laughed in spite of herself. "No. I am not okay. I just flashed Shayera and Diana, who by the way, has no tonsils. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

Helena was confused. "Um, alright, if you say so."

"Helena, I need to borrow some clothes. And then you can get dressed, and I will take you to dinner."

Helena turned to walk to her room, but then stopped. Spinning quickly, she asked, "Wait. Why do you need to borrow clothes?"

"Because if you don't let me borrow something I will get very cold in the restaurant."

Helena took a few tentative steps towards Dinah. "What are you wearing underneath your coat?"

Dinah smiled lightly. "Not much. And unless we are going to count it as part of the tip for the waiter, I really need to raid your closet."

Helena closed the remaining distance, and stood dangerously close to Dinah. She leaned down slightly and whispered, "Undo your knot."

Dinah dropped her gaze to the floor. It was do or die time. With her trembling hands she managed to untie the only thing keeping her coat closed. Helena gasped as the article of clothing hit the floor around Dinah's ankles exposing creamy skin and a chest that was beginning to heave.

"Damn." It was the only though Helena could muster. Her eyes raked over every inch of Dinah's exposed flesh, and appreciatively over the lacy black number that Dinah was left standing in.

"Helena," Dinah nervously managed, "please say something."

Helena nodded. "Damn."

Dinah tentatively reached out, and took Helena's hands. She pulled the other woman closer to her, and she lifted her chin. Making eye contact with Helena, she let her pride drop to the floor as well. "Helena, I came here in this get up to seduce you. Much like everything else though between you and I, it ended up being disastrously comical. I had hoped for smooth, but we just don't do that do we? I think what I am saying is that at this point I am pretty sure suave went out the door the moment Diana opened it. So, I am switching tacts now. You have 3 seconds to walk away from me before that towel of yours keeps my coat company on the floor."

Helena grinned.

Dinah smiled. "Two seconds before I scandalize myself further."

Helena licked her lips in anticipation.

Dinah's smile became devilish. "One second…"

"My clothes wouldn't fit you anyways."

Dinah dropped one of Helena's hands and ran her fingers across the taller woman's face, tracing her cheek, down her neck, and hooked them in the top of the towel. A gentle tug and Helena was left with nothing on. Dinah swallowed hard at the site of Helena's nude form in front of her. "Damn," she whispered with appreciation.

Helena grinned wickedly. "That's my line." The dark haired woman didn't want to lose the moment, so she immediately grabbed Dinah by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Her lips claimed every inch of the blonde's neck in the matter of seconds. Dinah felt her knees shake slightly, and a small moan escaped her lips. Helena heard the soft utterance and her conviction to make Dinah scream became steeled. She was going to make this woman beg for her affections, and Helena was going to delight in every sensual second. Her lips made their way across Dinah's jawline, and the blonde's hands snaked around and grabbed Helena's ass. She kneaded and reveled in the softness of the skin she had waited far too long to touch. Helena responded by pressing her lips to Dinah's. The kiss was tinted with pent up passion and aggression that Helena had held inside for far too long. Strong hands held Dinah's face in place, and Helena continued to dip her tongue in and out, sucking on Dinah's lips, bringing the blonde to a whole new precipice. Bare breasts rubbed up against the soft fabric of the bra that Dinah wore, and she was wishing that Helena would hurry up and take it off of her so she could feel the sensation of the other woman's skin against hers. But Helena had other ideas, and lowered her head to Dinah's shoulders. She kissed across her collarbone, and slid her tongue down the valley between the blonde's breasts. Dinah's breathing was becoming faster, and her hands moved to tangle themselves in Helena's hair. Suddenly she gasped though as she felt teeth lightly bite down on her nipple through the outside of her bra. Her fingers grabbed Helena's hair tighter as she moaned at the sensation of a tongue circling on the fabric immediately after.

While Helena went back and forth teasing each covered breast, her hands began rubbing Dinah's hips. She threaded her fingers just underneath the black panties that the blonde was wearing. She ran them along the hem lines, touching nothing but the outskirts of where Dinah was desperate to get Helena's hands. Helena flattened her palms, and her hands rushed upwards as her knees bent quickly and she licked a line straight down Dinah's stomach to her belly button. Kisses were lavished around the navel, and to the other woman's sides. Dinah's hips began to involuntary buck forward, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her grip on Helena's hair stayed firm, and she was resisting the urge just to put Helena's head where she wanted it most. But she didn't. Helena was in charge, and Dinah was going to give her what she wanted, however the hell she wanted it. And that thought was highly erotic, and only added to the incredible sensations that had settled between her legs.

Helena's kisses dipped lower to Dinah's abdomen, and skirted down to the right and to her inner thighs. Helena's hands began stroking the strong calves on the blonde, and kissed the insides of each of her knees. Slowly, she kissed a trail back up each leg, and settled between Dinah's legs. Her grin was nothing short of lascivious, as thoughts of absolutely devouring the other woman were dominating her mind. But she was determined to draw this encounter out as long as she could. So she lightly flittered her tongue right across the fabric covering Dinah's slit. The blonde woman groaned much louder than she had the first time.

Helena's grin grew wider and she allowed for one more pass of the tongue which elicited the same response from her lover.

Dinah moaned, "Helena, please. Take them off and just…"

The thought was cut off as Dinah felt a gentle sucking in between her legs. She inhaled sharply. Helena had not removed the underwear, but she had latched on lightly and was suckling a very sensitive area. Dinah began rolling her hips, and felt herself getting wetter than she ever had in her life. This was torture of the sweetest kind, and she needed more. Trying desperately to form words, she managed, "Helena, please, I just, unnnnn…"

Helena sucked harder and then let go. She kissed a trail back up Dinah's stomach, in between her breasts, up her neck, and back to her lips. The ferocity that Dinah met the kiss with was hard, and she was trying to convey every ounce of sexual need that she was feeling. This game Helena was playing was undoing her, and she was sure she was going to catch fire soon if things kept progressing like this.

Dinah's hands squeezed Helena's breasts greedily, returning the kiss she was being given. She felt Helena snake her hands around her back and the clasp of her bra gave away quickly. Helena snatched it down the blonde's arms, and broke the kiss they were sharing to dip her head to the exposed flesh. She licked, nipped, sucked, teased one nipple while her hand massaged the other. Dinah's breath was fast becoming ragged, and she wondered if Helena was ever going to let her orgasm. And as the thought ended, she felt a hand slowly stroking it's way down into the front of her panties. A finger lightly parted her lips, and slid languidly up and down for a few strokes. But just as quickly as it started, Helena's finger exited quickly. Looking into Dinah's eyes, Helena brought the finger to her mouth and sucked it. Dinah moaned and quickly took Helena's mouth on hers once more. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen, and there was a small part of her that wished she had done this long ago with the darker haired woman. The kisses were fierce, and breathing was becoming harder. Helena was claiming Dinah in every way she could, and there was no fight coming from the blonde. But there was no real time to think as Helena pulled back, and spoke, her voice husky and laden with desire.

"Dinah, I want to taste you right here. So slide those panties off for me, and spread your legs a little wider."

Standing back slightly, Helena watched as Dinah tucked her thumbs in the sides of the black garment, and flared her other fingers. She pushed the last vestiges of clothing down, keeping eye contact with her lover. Helena's eyes were dark with desire, and they had become glossed over. Dinah was being looked at with a lust and a need that she had never seen before. It was making her legs feel like jelly, and she wondered if she would actually be able to stand much longer if Helena was really going to taste her. Once her underwear hit the floor, Dinah lifted a heel out of one side, and with the other she kicked the garment at Helena. She lifted her chin in sexy defiance, and waited to see what Helena's reaction was going to be.

Helena arched an eyebrow, and spoke with a clear authority. "You know what it about to happen to you?"

"Gloriously bad things Helena. And I can't wait."

Helena smirked and settled down on her knees in front of Dinah. She pushed the blonde's legs apart and began tracing small circles with her tongue on her inner thighs. She slowly circled inward, and ghosted across Dinah's clit, which caused the blonde to buck her hips once more, and moan loudly. Helena's actions repeated, and Dinah choked out another guttural noise. Finally, through with the teasing, Helena settled over the pink throbbing nub and began lavishing it with attention. Dinah slammed her head back and latched onto Helena's hair once more. She pulled the other woman's head forward harder, and she felt Helena's tongue press harder on her clit. It flicked up and down, and Dinah felt her knees start to give way. Almost as if she was reading her mind, Helena lifted one of Dinah's legs over her shoulder to give the blonde a little support. Her tongue continued to flick slowly, but hard, as her hair was being squeezed almost painfully. Dinah's breathing was labored, and she moaned continuously through the aggressive machinations of Helena's need to make her cum hard.

And then the climax began. Hips thrusting, and Helena licking her sinfully wonderful, Dinah felt her inner walls begin to spasm, and the sounds she was making became much louder.

"Helena," she choked out, "I am so close. Don't stop."

Helena complied and Dinah reached her peak. Her body began to shake and within moments a pounding orgasm ripped through her body. She screamed out loud, and her body shook violently with the overwhelming sensation. Helena let her ride it out, slowing down her tongue, and ultimately resorting to kissing the sensitive area. Small kisses and several shudders later, Dinah managed to calm her body.

She looked down tenderly, and pulled Helena up to meet her lips once more. The kiss was slow, and languid. She moaned for the millionth time, and Helena grinned, proud of herself that she had gotten his type of reaction from the woman she cherished above all things.

"Wipe that damn grin off your face," Dinah lightly chided, grinning herself.

"I can't. You just came in my hallway. Total fantasy by the way."

"I want to return the favor."

But Helena shook her head. "No. You promised me dinner. Save desert for later tonight. I plan on having your scent all over this apartment." And she turned and sauntered down the hallway.

Dinah stood stunned for a second, but then coherent thought hit her brain. "Oh hell no Helena." She began to run after the taller woman, who giggled and ran into her bedroom. Helena felt soft arms wrap around her as Dinah caught up and tackled her to the bed. Rolling her over and quickly pinning her hands above her head, Dinah leaned in once more and began kissing Helena. The darker haired woman began to slowly writhe beneath the blonde, and Dinah was determined that they could both starve before she was going to let the other woman get away from her before she had gotten what she needed. Helena pushed up and reversed their positions. Nudging with her knee, she spread Dinah's legs once more. She straddled the blonde's thigh and began gyrating her hips slowly, rubbing herself on the other woman's leg. Dinah sat up and took a breast into her mouth sucking the nipple, as Helena continued to move faster and faster. She felt nails run up and down her back, and Helena began to moan. It was the sexiest noise Dinah had ever heard, and she pushed her thigh up, creating more friction. Helena responded, speeding up even more. It was mere moments before Dinah felt the nails stop and dig into her spine. Her own hands grabbed each of Helena's ass cheeks and she quickened the pace even more. Helena threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came with a violent shake. She pushed her body forward and desperately clung to Dinah's neck as she felt herself coming down from a euphoric high.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dinah asked after a few moments had passed. Helena didn't answer verbally, barely having enough energy to just nod her head. Dinah moved her hands and gently rubbed Helena's back. Still, the darker haired woman said nothing. After a little bit of time, Dinah felt something wet hit her shoulder. It wasn't Helena's hair. And as she processed the sensation, she felt Helena's body start to shake.

Dinah's eyes went wide, and she pushed back slightly on Helena's shoulders so she could see her face. Her lover was starting to cry, and tried to hide her face, embarrassed at the reaction her body was having.

"Helena, look at me. It's okay. Please don't cry."

"I-I am sorry." Helena sniffed. "I am having an emotional moment."

"Helena, I love that we just did this. Please tell me that you are not regretting it this quickly."

"I-I'm not. I just…Dinah, I love you."

Dinah's heart jumped. "Helena, you have to know how I feel about you. I suck at hiding it."

Helena just nodded, her head dipping lower.

Dinah lifted her chin, and staring into the most alluring brown eyes, she whispered, "I love you too. I want nothing more than to be yours."

Helena sniffled a little more, but a smile started to grace her face. Soon light laughter followed.

Slightly confused, Dinah asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"You. You kicked your underwear at me. It was hot as hell."

"I am just glad that I wore them in the first place. I shocked Diana and Shayera earlier. Let's just say that I debated wearing anything at all underneath that coat. Thank God I covered myself somewhat."

Sliding herself off of Dinah's hip, and pulling her down next to her on the bed, Helena snuggled into Dinah's arms. "What happened?"

Caressing Helena's still wet head, Dinah sighed, "I knocked with my eyes closed. I felt the door open, and I dropped my coat to the floor."

Helena picked her head up in astonishment, and her laughter became uncontrollable. "You really did flash them?"

"Worse."

"Oh my God. What did you do?"

"I kissed Diana by mistake. It was mortifying when she jerked back laughing at me."

Helena continued her mirth, and Dinah's face went red for the second time that night. "You have seen more of my body, but just barely."

Suddenly Helena stopped laughing although the smile on her face was large. She squealed, "That's how you knew Diana didn't have tonsils!"

Dinah reached up and snatched the pillow behind her head and covered her face. Helena leaned over and began placing small, sweet kisses on Dinah's chest. "Well, I am glad you opted for lingerie."

Dinah peeked out from underneath the pillow and lustily whispered, "You think you could wait on dinner a little longer?"

Helena grinned and round two began.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Tower, Shayera sat in her room, alone, pondering the day's events. Even though Diana had been teasing her earlier when she had asked why she didn't do what Dinah had done for Helena, it was eating at her. Although she and Diana had fooled around some, and had sex on several occasions on the island, it still gnawed at her a little. Shayera didn't think she had many inhibitions, but she was forced to rethink the whole thing. Why hadn't she taken her Amazon to bed this evening? The thought was nagging and Shayera was starting to become furious with herself. What was she waiting on after all? Her body certainly never protested when Diana's hands were on her. Quite the opposite in fact. There had been several times when she had gone back to her room, and promptly relieved the tension in her body after a date with Diana.<p>

"I am so stupid," she muttered. She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She opened up the top drawer and fumbled through her undergarments. Finding what she was looking for, she quickly stripped and put them on. Staring at herself in the mirror she had to admit that she was a sexy woman. Diana had certainly told her so on several occasions. There was no doubt that she was desired by her girlfriend. It was the last vestige of a life that she no longer lived. If she was going to have a girlfriend, then they were going to get their freak on, and she was going to dive headfirst in being a real lesbian. And when that was decided, Shayera was surprised that she was not scared at the prospect. She was going to relish in it. And why the hell not? She was seeing the most desirable woman in the world, hell, the universe as far as she was concerned. Quickly crossing the room, she found a pair of tight jeans in her closet and she threw them on. She found a tight tank top, and threw it on as well. Having wings was not always conducive to a great wardrobe, but she was sure that this would spark Diana's interest for sure. Flexing her wings out she inhaled deeply. She walked over to her night stand and grabbed her iPod dock, and thumbed over the touch screen until she found the song she was looking for. Prepping it to play, she carried the object down the hall to her destination.

Facing Diana's door, she chuckled slightly. She had learned from Dinah's faux pas earlier. She kept her eyes wide open. Knocking, she heard someone answer to enter. Stepping inside she saw Diana curled up on a couch near a reinforced window that had an amazing view of the stars. Diana put down the book in her hand, and she smiled.

"Hello gorgeous. You came to snuggle didn't you?"

Shayera shook her head no. Diana cocked her head to the side. "Shayera?"

The redhead shut the door behind her and locked it. She walked over to the closest wall and plugged in the iPod dock. Settling it on the floor, she pressed play and a seductive beat began. She walked over to Diana, and leaned down. "Keep your hands to yourself until I tell you otherwise."

Diana swallowed hard, and placed her hands at her side. Shayera grinned, and nipped Diana's lips quickly. Not allowing the Amazon to deepen the affection, Shayera stepped back, kicked her shoes off bare feet, and slowly ran her hands through her own hair and down her neck. They lowered slowly across her chest and her hips began to sway to the beat of the song that was playing. She kept constant eye contact with Diana as her hands roved lower to her stomach and to the button on her jeans. She turned around and began to slide them down over her hips, and bending over slightly, she flashed just the top of her thong. Diana almost fell off of the couch.

Turning around once more Shayera continued to roll her hips seductively and settled onto Diana's lap. She rolled her hips forward and gyrated slowly to the still thumping beat. She threw her head back and arched her back, placing her hands on Diana's knees. The Amazon reached out, only to have her hands caught before she could touch her woman. Shayera whispered, raw heat coming from her voice, "No touching. Not yet. You'll get your chance."

She took Diana's hands and placed them on the down swoop of her tank top. Clenching the fabric in Diana's hands, and holding them steady, Shayera ripped her own tank, tossing the fabric to the floor behind her. Diana inhaled sharply. Shayera was wearing a matching red bra, and while it was holding up a very nice set of breasts, there wasn't much to see, and Diana was dying to discard it completely. But Shayera had other plans. She stood up and swung her ass around once more. She ground her ass into Diana's pelvis repeatedly, and braced her hands on the other woman's knees once more.

Diana moaned at the contact, and was desperate for more. But she complied with Shayera's demand that she keep her hands to herself. It was hell though. Shayera dipped up and down, moving in front of Diana, teasing the Amazon mercilessly. Finally she settled her hands on her side and slid her jeans down, bending down as she did. Knowing that she was essentially shoving her backside in Diana's face, Shayera smiled to herself. Seduction was an intoxicating game, and her head was swimming. Diana was faring no better. Her heart was pounding and she had to clench her fists at her side to remain compliant. Every ounce of her wanted to turn Shayera around and throw her on the couch and fuck her senseless. How she was preventing her mind from taking control she couldn't say.

Shayera discarded her jeans and stood slowly. She stretched her wings out to their apex and she moved her hands to her chest. She unsnapped her bra at the front clasp, and Diana watched in shock as she pulled the garment to either side, holding it out matching the stretching of her wings. She glanced over her shoulder, and winked at Diana. The Amazon shifted uncomfortably, insane sensations pulsing in between her legs. Shayera turned her head back to the front, and let one side of the bra go. The other side dangled in her hand and with great dramatic flair she tossed behind her, hitting Diana in the face.

"Diana," she whispered, "do you know how many nights I went back to my room, and touched myself while I was thinking about you? I think it is time to stop doing that. I want to live out my fantasies with the real thing."

Turning around for the last time, Shayera stood in nothing but her underwear. Diana stared unabashedly. The woman poised in front of her was nothing short of glorious, and anticipation at the rule being lifted was torture. Shayera knelt in front of the Amazon and pushed her knees apart gently. Then Shayera snaked her way slowly upward between them, until she was pushing Diana back into the couch. With her face even with her lover, Shayera brought her lips just shy of Diana's. The Amazon was staring into her eyes. She took Diana's hands into her own once more and placed them on her bare breasts. She squeezed Diana's hands in her own, and felt a firm grip caress her. And with a final bold move, Shayera ghosted across her mouth, "Diana, make me completely yours."

* * *

><p>AN: Well this chapter is much longer than the previous two. The last two sections were written a long time ago when I was first asked to do this piece. It has been driving me crazy to be holding onto it for so long. Hopefully it was worth the wait. So John is an asshole, (no surprise there), and he has already started in on Diana and Shayera, and then Dinah. And Oliver isn't happy about what he had to say...can you see what is coming? But for now, Dinah and Helena are happy. Thank you to everyone that leaves reviews, or follows the story. I am grateful to you all. For WonderHawk6648:Start writing fanfic! Patience be damned! For Rob: I always thought that this story would be my last JL (just like the previous one was going to be), and then I thought of something else I wanted to do. So I am committed to at least one more after this. I DEFINITELY will write a sequel , and the co-author is onboard, so I couldn't be more excited. I really do appreciate you all! Your comments and reviews make my day! Happy reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver's rage was boiling...He had flown to Gotham to the house he used to occupy once with Dinah. She wasn't there, and he felt his jealousy spike hard as the thoughts of where she was and what she was doing came to mind. His fists clenched several times tightly as he imagined Dinah with Helena in a whole host of intimate ways. He felt like spitting, yelling, and hitting something, anything, that would dare cross his path right now. But he was left alone with his thoughts as he stood on her doorstep fuming.

"This is **bullshit**," he spat to no one. Quickly making his way to his limo, he slung his body in the back seat. Quickly clipping out an address to his driver he sat back in the plush leather interior and closed his eyes. "No way I let her do this to me," he uttered. Leaning forward, he barked at his driver, "Step on it!"

* * *

><p>Waking up around 2am, Dinah smiled. She was wrapped up in Helena's arms, snuggled close to the other woman's naked body. Helena was breathing evenly, lost somewhere in slumber. Dinah kissed Helena's bare shoulder, and slid out of the bed, trying to avoid making any noise. Grabbing her lingerie and coat from the hallway where it had been precariously tossed, Dinah dressed in the undergarments and got ready to leave.<p>

Just before she got to the door, she stopped. She didn't really want to sneak away in the night, an act that seemed to be shameful in some way in her mind. But now was not the time for their relationship to surface. Leaving Helena's apartment, if caught, might scandalize the blonde and her new love. There was going to be a time soon when it wouldn't matter, but that time was not now.

Dinah walked back to the kitchen, searching for something to write on. Finding a pen and a scratch sheet of paper, she quickly jotted down a note, and went back into the bedroom and left it on Helena's nightstand. Taking a moment to steal a glance at Helena, Dinah smiled. The dark-haired woman had no idea of the intense emotions that ran through the blonde's heart from with just a simple look. Dinah smiled, happier than she had been in a long time. They were supposed to be patrolling that evening, but Dinah knew Batman would be out and about, and Helena seemed to be sleeping peacefully. So, the blonde left her new lover to dream and exited the apartment.

Her light heartedness was quickly replaced with ire, as she stepped outside to walk to her car and walked straight into her ex-husband.

"Oliver, what the..."

The statement was cut off as Oliver immediately began gritting his teeth, anger splayed across his face. "You played me Dinah. You didn't waste any time going straight to Helena did you?"

Dinah took a step back, and felt her own anger spike suddenly, "Are you insane? We aren't married anymore! You lost any chance you had to talk to me about anything the second you began playing hide and seek with your dick in other women. Get away from me Oliver!"

Dinah tried to brush by him, but Oliver caught her arm, and spun the blonde around and ground out, "You're not walking away, not right now. We're going to talk about this." Oliver pushed his face into Dinah's. "I can't believe you let me think that I was the entire reason we were over. How long have you been fucking Helena?"

Dinah jerked her arm out of his grip, and wasted no time in slapping him across the face. "Go to hell Oliver! Stay away from me and you better not go anywhere near Helena! What she and I do is none of your business. And I am not going to stand here and listen to you spout about anything anymore. The fact is you're a pig who cheated on his wife. Not once, not twice, not even several times! No Oliver, it was a lot! How **dare** you stand here and say anything to me at all?"

Oliver took a step closer to Dinah, his eyes narrowing with an untapped viciousness Dinah had never seen before. "End it. Or. I. Will."

Dinah's eyes went wide, "Did you just threaten me?"

Oliver gave a cold smile. "I did. Unless you want this splattered all over the press, you will put an end to whatever you and Helena have going on." And with the utterance Oliver turned on his heels, and walked down the street to where his limo was parked. Getting in, he slammed the door once inside and the car drove off into the night.

Dinah stood in shock at the encounter for a few moments. She knew Oliver was serious, and that he didn't make empty threats. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. This was supposed be a time when she was at her happiest, but dread settled in her gut, and she knew that she would have to figure out very quickly what she was going to do. Dinah walked over to her car, and slid into the driver's seat. Revving her engine, she spun out of her spot, tires squealing.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Helena woke up alone. At first, she felt a pang of sadness. Why had Dinah snuck off without saying goodbye? But as she rolled over, she saw a note on her nightstand. Snatching it quickly, she scanned the short note. "I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye, but you were sleeping so peacefully. I love you. Call me when you get up. XOXOXO."<p>

Helena's lips turned up into a wide grin. She clutched the letter in her hand, and pressed it against her chest. The dark haired woman felt a pang of guilt for worrying about where Dinah had slipped off to. She would have to learn to stifle this if they were going to survive as a couple. Pushing the covers to the side, she sat up in bed. Instantly thoughts of what had transpired between the two women flooded her mind, Helena's smile became wider, and she felt herself blushing. She had Dinah now, and nothing else mattered. Standing, she grabbed her robe off the back of her door, and tied it off. Entering the living room she picked up her phone, and dialed Dinah's number. It rang two times, and then went into voicemail. Helena was a little caught off guard. Had Dinah seen her calling and not taken her call? She was confused, and ended the call without leaving a message. Quickly she sent a text that simply read, "Call me?"

Within moments she received a reply, "Turn on your tv."

Helena sprinted to her television, and sat down on the couch. Breaking news headlines ran across the bottom of the picture. "Scandal in the Justice League."

"Shit..." Helena muttered.

* * *

><p>Dinah looked down at her phone, wishing she had sent more of a message to Helena. Now was not the time though. She was standing in the back of a room filled with chairs, and surrounded by reporters. Next to her, a relaxed Flash stood on her left, and an almost bored Zatanna flanked her on the right. Leaning against a wall, she inhaled deeply. This was it. Diana and Shayera had wasted no time in calling a press conference, and the three Leaguers had decided to show up to lend support.<p>

Inside her mind, Dinah was worried about how things were going to go. She knew Diana, and more so Shayera, and the mental constitutions of each of them. She knew they would survive the storm. Neither was anyone's whipping post, and so the guilt for how she was feeling began eating at her. Just as the thought passed, Lois entered the room, and began making her way over to where Dinah was standing.

Dinah mustered the fakest smile she could. No sense in showing emotions other than happiness right now, certainly not while the press was in full force in the room. Lois stopped in front of Dinah, and cocked her head to the side. She hadn't known Dinah long, but she knew the greeting she was getting wasn't authentic. Dinah leaned over and hugged Lois, whispering, "When this is done, I would really appreciate a little of your time."

Returning the hug, Lois nodded, and walked over to her seat. There would be time later to discuss whatever was on Dinah's mind. But for the moment, Lois sat down, waiting for Diana and Shayera to take their places at the podium.

Just out of view off to the side of the small erected stage and podium, Diana and Shayera stood holding hands. The redhead looked up at her Amazon, who was staring at all the reporters waiting to barrage them with questions. Shayera gave a light shake of the joined appendages, "Hey, you ready?" Her tone was soft and light.

Diana nodded but didn't look down at Shayera. "I am," she stated evenly.

"Diana?" Shayera spoke the name low and with concern.

The Princess looked down, and her body relaxed. "It's okay Shayera. I'm just thinking about the questions they are probably going to ask, and trying not to get angry from the outset."

"Answer what you want to, and move away from whatever you don't want to."

"Are you sure you want me to speak? I'm willing to just stand by your side too."

"I think it's you that they want to hear from. I don't think short of Superman or Batman that any member of the press would be this interested in any relationship I was having. Because you are at the forefront of the League and one of its most popular members, they want to know what's going through your mind."

Diana chuckled slightly, "They might not want to if this gets ugly."

Shayera smiled, "I love you Diana. I...I can't tell you what it means to me that you are ready to defend me."

Diana eyes lit up, "I love you too Shayera. When we walk up to that podium, don't stand off to the side, or behind me. I want you right next to me, and I'd like to be holding your hand."

Shayera felt her pride swell, "Of course. I told you at the beginning of all of this that I would happily hold your hand."

Diana lifted the hand she was holding and kissed the back of it. "Ready?"

Shayera nodded and Diana tugged lightly and began walking out to the podium. Instantly cameras began snapping pictures of the couple approaching, and the room began buzzing with chatter. Just as quickly, it stopped when Diana cleared her throat. True to her promise, Shayera stood next to her lover's shoulder, and continued to hold the Amazon's hand. Speaking slowly, Diana addressed the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, thank you for coming. I have recently returned from Themyscira with Shayera, where I was taking time to heal from an injury I sustained not too long ago. During this time that we were away, it is my understanding that my relationship with Shayera Hol has been fodder for the press. We are here to answer your questions, and address any rumors that have been printed. I should think however," Diana looked over at Shayera and smiled, "that the fact I'm standing here holding her hand, should answer most of the questions you have already."

Shayera returned the smile, and Diana turned her attention once again to the press. "Already my mother has granted an interview to Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, and I would like to take a moment to thank her and my fellow Amazon sisters for their support. We would also like to thank those who chose to print positive pieces in support as well. Shayera and I appreciate those who have not used this relationship and turned it into something less than what it is. I'm assuming that you have questions, and Shayera and I will answer them now."

Immediately a host of hands went up, and Diana pointed to one randomly. Immediately a reporter stood that Diana did not recognize, "Bill Wilkinson from the Daily Star in Los Angeles. Welcome back Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. As you may be aware, there are those who do not support this relationship due to Hawkgirl's checkered past with regards to the Thanagarian Invasion. What are your thoughts on the subject?"

Shayera felt like she had been hit in the gut. The press certainly wasted no time, and even though she knew the question would come, she wasn't prepared for it to be the first thing asked.

Diana's eyes narrowed slightly. "Shayera and I have spoken at great length about it, back then, and as recently as a couple of days ago. The fact is Shayera had to choose between her people and the League and Earth. That wasn't, and never should be, an easy choice. Shayera made her decision and since then proven herself, several times over to be loyal, and it is a non-issue between us. I trust her implicitly. Next question."

Pointing once more, another reporter stood, "Franklin Yan, New York Globe. Has this relationship caused in-fighting within the League, given that Shayera was overheard getting into a heated argument with the Green Lantern whom she used to be romantically involved with? Reports are that she hit him in the hospital not long after she struck another member publicly earlier that evening."

Diana stiffened slightly, but Shayera squeezed her hand gently. Looking directly at the reporter, Diana answered, "There is no in-fighting amongst League members. There were scuffles in the hospital that evening, as emotions were high. However, you will notice that one of the people involved is here in support." Diana pointed to the back of the gallery where Dinah was standing. The blonde nodded her head in agreement. "Shayera and Black Canary are the best of friends."

Another reporter stood quickly, "Tim Lewis, Gotham Globe. Since you brought it up, it hasn't gone unnoticed that the Green Lantern is not here. Does that mean he doesn't approve of the relationship?"

Diana wanted to fume, but kept her emotions in check. "There are several members of the League not present as well. This does not mean that there is an issue. Let me be perfectly frank now, what anyone's opinion is of my relationship with Shayera is, quite honestly, not something I care about. How Shayera and I feel about each other is between us. Hers is the only opinion that matters."

Lois Lane had heard enough from her colleagues. It was time to give Diana a little reprieve. With a light and mirthful tone she simply asked, "Are you happy together?"

Diana smiled instantly, as did Shayera. "We are. Thank you for asking."

Quickly someone else stood, "Toby Raines, Metropolis Star. Shayera, given that Wonder Woman's mother recently released a statement about how impressed she is by you, will you be joining the Amazons?"

Shayera laughed, "It is not something that has been discussed yet, however, let me say that given the opportunity, I would be honored to be counted as one among the Amazon nation. Queen Hippolyta and her warriors are fierce, loyal, and beyond gifted. To be a part of their group would be an honor."

"Franco Luiz, Keystone Herald. Wonder Woman, the nature of your relationship comes as no surprise to most. However, this is a first for your nation, seeing as it's an outsider involved. Is the Amazon nation going to be interacting with the wider world from now on? And while you're royalty will they be as accepting of such relationships as this concerning non-royalty in the future?"

Diana had to blink at that one. Wally for his part grinned: Trust a Midwest paper, and his hometown, to come up with a practical question! Diana paused, then answered the best she could. "I do indeed wish for the Amazon Nation to interact with the…outside world." Diana hadn't been prepared for this, but knew she had to be both diplomatic and confident nonetheless. It helped to have Shayera squeezing her hand in support. "I do hope that our relationship could aid in this and the Amazon Nation and the League have, of course, an ongoing friendly relationship. As for how all of this will bring greater interaction with the outside world, that's for my mother, the Queen, to decide. She knows my opinion on the matter, and that's as much as I can say."

Someone yelled from the back, "Apologies, Lucy Decard, London Times. How would that work? If you marry Diana, Shayera do you become a princess of the Amazons as well?"

Shayera laughed again, "Diana and I just began dating..."

But the statement was interrupted by Diana, "If the time comes, and Shayera and I decide to take our relationship to that level, yes, she could be adopted by my mother and become a part of the royal family. She indeed would be considered a princess amongst the women of my tribe."

Shayera's head turned to Diana, who met her look with a smile and a wink. Shayera's face lit up, and she once again faced the press. The mood would shift quickly again, as someone else asked, "Tim Iyaki, Coast City Planet. Any concerns over Shayera's past relationship with the Green Lantern?"

Diana shook her head and answered sternly, "None."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No. I don't I need to. Green Lantern is happy with his girlfriend, and Shayera is with me. That's all. We're not here to speak for any other League members, only ourselves."

Getting tired of answering questions, Diana held her hand up, "One more question."

A female reporter seated in the front stood, "Ursula Yates, Daily Gazette in Star City. Any truth to the rumor that there are other League members currently engaged in gay relationships?"

Dinah's ears perked up, and Flash stood up from the wall he was leaning against, very aware of the loaded nature of the question. Dinah quickly suspected the source as well. The female reporter turned to face the back of the room and continued, "And that one of them is here now in the back of the room?"

Instantly, every reporter in the room turned, and cameras began snapping off pictures. Dinah swallowed hard. What would she say? Did Oliver really leak this to the press already? The female reporter grinned at Dinah maliciously, but before she could say anything, Zatanna almost casually spoke up. "I'm indeed in a relationship with another woman." The experienced performer shrugged, "Thanks for asking, though." She smiled at the reporter sarcastically, looked her right in the eyes, and spoke once more, "But this press conference isn't about me, or anyone other than Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Oh, and I'll not be holding one either. You'll meet her when she's ready." This caused a swirl of buzz, and reporters began furiously asking questions. But Zatanna tipped her hat to the press and instantly teleported out of the room. Dinah exhaled slowly, as the press continued to chatter about the revelation.

Diana cleared her throat once more, instantly silencing the room. The Star City reporter looked as if she wanted to say something else, but the glare being leveled at her by Wonder Woman gave her pause. Perhaps now was not the time, but it was coming soon. She had lit the fire of curiosity as requested, and would be credited with the scoop about Zatanna. It was just a matter of time before she would be credited for outing two more members. Diana's glare was replaced by an unreadable expression. She wasn't sure what that little display was about, but she was sure that it wasn't about Zatanna. The dark-haired magician had simply spoken up, and Diana was grateful that something more had been averted for Dinah and Helena's sake.

"Well, on that note, we will leave you to write your stories. We thank you for your time."

She nudged Shayera and the redhead began to walk away from the podium, but after taking a few steps she felt her arm go taught. Diana wasn't moving. The Thanagarian stopped and looked at Diana questioningly. Her Amazon grinned lasciviously, and jerked her arm, pulling Shayera into her body. She leaned in and planted the most passionate kiss she could muster on Shayera's lips. A half a second later, Shayera responded as hoots of appreciation and more pictures were taken.

* * *

><p>AN:A little shorter chapter, but still a decent length. Well? Things are not looking good for Dinah...time to come out? And Oliver is pissed...thanks to each of you who read and review. I am seeing the story followed or favorited. Would you be so kind as to drop a line, and let me know what you think? For Wonderhawk6648: Glad you weren't disappointed! And for anon: Thank you. I appreciate the compliment.


	24. Chapter 24

Once the press conference was over, Lois began looking for Dinah. She found her just outside, talking to Wally. "Dinah, hey, you got a moment?"

Dinah's head shot up, and nodded. She said her good byes to Wally quickly and Lois and she began walking. Lois looked at the blonde. It was obvious that her nerves were shot. Dinah's face was pensive; arms crossed defensively, her hands rubbing up and down her arms. "Dinah?"

Dinah stopped, looked at Lois, and lowered her voice. "Listen, I need to talk to you, but I don't want to do it out here."

"Let's head to my hotel room. We can talk there."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Lois led Dinah to her room, and the blonde settled in the chair near a non-descript desk. Dinah looked up as Lois crossed the room to sit on the bed across from her. "Lois, last night I went to Helena's place."

Lois smirked slightly, "And?"

Dinah giggled lowly, "We talked, and we, well…"

Lois's smile became wide even as her hand shot up to stop the hero, "I'm following. No need for details."

Dinah sat back, and closed her eyes, "She was amazing, and I'm glad that we, uh…" But the blonde stopped and her tone became serious. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. When I left, Oliver was waiting outside. He was livid."

Lois' eyes went wide, "He was outside Helena's apartment?"

"Yes. And he told me in no uncertain terms that I was to end things with Helena, or he would. He said that he would go to the press."

Lois snarled, "This is unbelievable. So that's what that little display was about with Ursula. She's a writer for one of Oliver's papers. Well, he certainly wasted no time." Lois took note of Dinah's posture. She was now leaning forward with her face in her hands, and she was moving her fingers in and out of the top of her hair. "Dinah?" she asked concerned.

Tears started forming in Dinah's eyes. "He'll go after her. I know him. He won't rest until he ruins her somehow. I-I don't know what to do now. I love her Lois; I can't stand by and do nothing. But I don't know what to do."

Lois sat back, "Dinah, are you willing to have this relationship come out?"

"I-I wasn't ready for that just yet, but if it comes out, so be it. What I don't want is Helena's identity revealed."

The brunette reporter was beyond furious, "Hold on. He would publicly reveal her identity to the world? He'd be bringing all sorts of villains after her, to her doorstep! He would do that to a teammate? Is…is he insane?"

"He's angry Lois. He's angry with me, and isn't thinking clearly. Oliver believes that something has been going on between Helena and me for a while. And it isn't helping that John is feeding him a bunch of bullshit. John is angry about Shayera and Diana being together. I think it's fueling him to push Oliver over Helena and I."

"What are you going to do Dinah?"

"What can I do? I have money, but that won't stop Oliver from acting. I can't let him out Helena's true name."

"The League can keep her safe." Lois stood up and began pacing as her mind tackled the problem. "She needs to move to the Tower, and I know we talked about this before, but it's time to talk to Superman. The fact is that Oliver can't go unchecked. He is threatening Helena's safety. That's very serious. I think you need to talk to her, and I think it should be soon."

"I know. I worry about what she'll say though. She'll probably tell me that it doesn't matter, and that she doesn't care about what Oliver does. She won't care about his threats. But I have to be concerned even if she isn't."

Lois stopped in front of the blonde and shook her head, "Just tell me you aren't going to give into him."

"I-I don't want to. I want to be with Helena. I want us to have a future. We'll always be looking over our shoulder, but I don't want her to have to go through this. Helena has a lot of enemies."

Lois gave a snort, "That's already a given. You both do. Hell, the entirely League does. This is her decision Dinah ultimately. Just go and talk to her and be honest about how you feel." An eyebrow was raised, "Are you sure that none of this is about you and your reputation?"

Dinah sat quiet, then looked up at her ally and friend. "It might have been to some degree at one point, but it isn't anymore. I love Helena. I want her. The press can call me whatever they want to. It's just dirty mud-slinging. Ultimately she and I can weather this. I just want her to be safe."

Dinah saw Lois' approval and the reporter's tension relax as she sat back down. "Then let me talk to Superman. He can talk to Oliver and maybe this will all get straightened out."

Dinah stood, and sighed, "Maybe. I'm going to go walk around for a little bit, and I need to go see Helena soon. I don't want to do this over the phone."

Lois stood as well, and hugged the blonde. "Just tell Helena everything, and then decide together."

"I will. Thanks Lois."

Dinah let the other woman go, and watched her walk out of the room. Her face suddenly got grim: It was more than past time to talk to Clark.

* * *

><p>Oliver snapped his phone shut. The press conference hadn't gone exactly the way he had hoped, but perhaps it had gone better than planned. Ursula was supposed to out Dinah, and force her hand to dump Helena. But Zatanna had outed herself instead, and that wasn't part of the plan. But, it could work when he thought about it. Zatanna was "big-fish" news-wise, being a star in her own right, and noted for a wild lifestyle so no collateral damage. Added to that was at the very least, Dinah would know he was serious about his threat and this could quietly force her hand. He'd give her a day or two, and then push the subject again. In the meantime, he was going to do one more thing. Looking up at the building in front of him, his face contorted into a malicious smile. "Oh Helena, I can't wait to talk to you personally."<p>

Oliver straightened out his jacket, and began walking up the stone steps. He proceeded down the hallway, and found himself facing the vigilante's door. Knocking softly, he heard frantic footsteps racing to the entrance to the apartment. Helena swung the door open, and squealed, "It took you long enough! I was wondering…" But Helena stopped and her faced dropped the moment she realized who was standing there. "Oliver," she clipped. "I'd ask you what you want, but frankly I don't care." She tried to shut the door in his face, but his hand snapped out, stopping its progress.

"Tsk, tsk, Helena. Your manners are terrible. Don't worry about not inviting me in; I wasn't planning on staying long. I came to talk to you about Dinah."

Helena's eyes narrowed, "Go fuck yourself Oliver."

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble little girl. I just wanted to pass something along to you, and then I'll be on my way. I want you to think about something very carefully." Oliver leaned in and sneered, "You weren't her first choice. She wasn't going to leave me. Tell me, Helena, how does that feel? She would have continued to share my bed, without giving you a second thought. At best, you are nothing more than a consolation prize for a woman who is afraid to be alone."

Helena winced. Oliver could have slapped her and it would have hurt far less. He recognized that his words had struck a nerve, so he pressed on. "She didn't love you enough to leave me on her own. What does that say about you? Perhaps you are a passing fancy, something to fuck until someone better comes along. But you weren't good enough to draw her away from me. Stew on that Helena. You two won't last, because Dinah won't risk her reputation over trash like you. And that's all you are…second rate." Oliver removed his hand slowly, and turned around. He was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. A funny analogy considering the situation, he thought.

Helena stood in the doorway and closed it slowly. She pressed her hands against the back of the wood fixture, and cried. Oliver was a bastard, but he was right. She wasn't Dinah's first choice.

* * *

><p>Shayera was taking a casual stroll through the Tower. She had left Diana after the conference, giddy at that thought that their very passionate kiss was going to be splattered all over the papers, and that the television outlets would be running bits of the press conference as well. Her mood dampened though when she thought of the reporter from Star City. Was it coincidence that the reporter that asked about other couples being gay in the League? Shayera knew better. Oliver was such scum. He better pray they never crossed paths, not that Shayera was going to go looking for trouble, but if they ever did meet, he was going to wish he had never heard of her name.<p>

Diana had been of the same mind frame, and had decided to seek out Batman. She figured, and probably wisely, that if anyone could reign in Oliver, it would be him. Shayera scowled. Who would have known what jerks exes would be in the League. She figured there would be hard feelings, but to outright try and ruin someone's life? That was beyond outlandish, very petty, and not to mention just plain cruel. Perhaps she should go looking for either one…but a promise to Diana was a promise, and she had given the Amazon her word that she wouldn't actively look to confront either one right now. Actually she had made Diana promise the same. So Shayera continued on her stroll, trying to push out angry thoughts and concentrate on the happy thoughts of Diana that could so easily smother other things.

And with a large smile on her face, she walked smack into Zatanna and Flash. Both had concerned looks on their faces, and neither seemed happy. Shayera took note of their moods, and questioned, 'What's wrong guys?"

Flash looked at Zatanna, and the magician locked eyes with Shayera. "Listen, we know something we shouldn't, and we are trying to figure out what to do with it."

"You know what?"

Flash stammered, "Shayera, no offense, but I don't think we should tell you."

Shayera got both angry and worried, "What's wrong? Is it Diana?"

Flash shook his head, "No, not really."

Shayera leaned into Wally's space, "Spill it now!"

Zatanna pulled Wally back, and swallowed hard. "Wally overheard something not meant for his ears. He ran into me, and told me. We're trying to figure out what to do with what we know."

Shayera gritted her teeth, and the mace she was carrying crackled once, and only once. "I won't ask again for you two to start talking."

Zatanna looked at Wally. The redheaded superhero looked genuinely afraid. "Flash, tell her."

Flash nodded slowly, and lowered his voice. "Superman and I were in the monitoring room when he got a call from Lois. I stood to give him privacy, and wasn't trying to overhear anything…"

"But?" Shayera arched her eyebrow and the mace crackled once more.

"I overheard Lois tell him that Oliver paid Dinah a visit and threatened her and Helena last night."

Shayera inhaled sharply, "Son of a bitch."

Both Zatanna and Flash nodded.

"So, where does Zatanna come in?" Shayera asked with a little softer tone, which belied her mood. She was sure that she had never been in a fouler temperament.

"Wally saw me first. He told me since he knows I'm aware of the situation. We were trying to figure out what to do. I admit the thought of finding Oliver is running through my mind right now. He may find himself suddenly, accidentally in an alternate dimension. These things happen you know."

Shayera shook her head, calmly, which scared Flash even more. Wally looked at Shayera and saw the rage in her eyes boiling. And then there was the mace, which was making the scariest noises Flash believed he had ever heard. But Shayera spoke evenly, almost without emotion. "You two stay out of this. I will find Oliver."

And with the determination of a thousand Amazons, Shayera turned on her heels, and began stalking down the hall. Wally, slightly afraid for what would happen next, turned to his companion, "Find Diana **now**, and then find Shayera and I once you do. She is scary when she is angry, and her temper will bring trouble, mostly for Oliver. I will stay with her in the meantime."

Wally didn't wait for an answer, and he didn't have to. Zatanna disappeared as his last word was uttered, and he sped off behind Shayera, hoping that Diana would be found quickly before things went irrevocably bad.

He found her around the corner and tried to talk to her while she stomped down the hall. "Shayera, please, wait. Tell me what you are planning on doing."

"Oliver is a dead man."

Her delivery was eerie. Flash had no doubt that she was very serious. He grabbed her arm to slow her, and immediately released it when she turned to scream at him. But there was something in Wally's eyes that gave her pause. He looked concerned for her. "Say what you need to say Wally, and make it quick."

"Let Superman handle this, or at least wait for the Founders to get together. We can decide what to do as a group. This is not the way to handle this. I get that you are angry, and I am too. But you can't kill him. Please just listen to reason."

Shayera stared at Wally silently. Then surprisingly she relaxed her shoulders slightly, "Wally, I appreciate what you are trying to do. We just had a teammate threaten two others. He is a rich man, and can make them both very miserable. Dinah and Helena deserve a fair chance at being together. Who the hell does he think he is? Wally, please understand, this is about doing what is right. And he isn't going to stop."

Wally put his hand on Shayera's. "Killing him isn't the answer though."

Shayera gritted, "Dammit Wally."

Flash grinned, "We can't kill him, but we can put the fear of God in him. Think about it. He may not have coveted the League to begin with, but it has become important to him. And how would the rest of the superheroes in the Tower feel about working alongside a man who threatens women?"

Shayera stood silent, and then shook her head, "No. I will not try blackmail. I am going to lodge this mace in his ass. You are either with me or not. Which is it Wally?"

Wally couldn't deny he was pissed at Oliver's actions. Threatening his friends crossed a line. "Very well Shayera. I'm with you. Let's go. Beat his ass. But you can't kill him. I won't stand by for that."

Shayera opened her mouth with a sharp retort, but stifled it. She knew Wally was right. She couldn't kill Oliver, but she was going to deliver a very large ass whipping. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Oliver was sitting in the cafeteria in the Tower. He was quietly speaking to John about recent events. John was shocked at what he was hearing. It was true that he had encouraged Oliver to break up Dinah and Helena, but he certainly didn't support unmasking Helena. That was more than treading into ethically, even morally questionable waters, it was plunging in.<p>

"Oliver," John started, "you can't push her identity out there. That is a monumental mistake."

"This is war John. You said so yourself. Helena doesn't deserve Dinah. And Dinah played me."

"I get that you are pissed, and I agree that Helena and Dinah don't belong together, but you do what you are thinking about, and you will bring hell to Helena's doorstep. She wouldn't be safe. Dinah wouldn't be either. She will stand by her and it would probably get both of them killed."

"No. Outing Helena's identity is a last resort. You should have seen Helena's face when I told her she was second best. The thing is, Dinah will know that I would make good on my threat. She will dump Helena like a bad habit."

"But if she doesn't, are you seriously willing to go through with revealing Helena's identity?"

"I-" Oliver wasn't able to finish the sentence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a very pissed off Thanagarian bearing down on his position. Shayera's grip on her mace was causing her knuckles to turn white. The weapon was sparking with the rage that was surging through her body. He scowled at her approach, noticing that Flash was hot on her heels. With a sadistic grin on his face, he leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms waiting for what Shayera was going to unload on him verbally.

Shayera unloaded, but no words were spoken. She brought back her mace and swung it down with a violent force, striking the table in front of the seated men, shattering it into a million little pieces. Quickly she shoved the charged weapon into Oliver's face. John stood instantly, and raised his hand.

"Put that down John."

Both Lantern and Arrow were shocked at where the statement had come from. Flash stood in between Shayera and John, and shook his head, "John, this isn't your fight. You get involved, and you will force me to act."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Flash, are you serious?"

"I am. Oliver is a bastard, through and through. You are an asshole on occasion, but I believe beneath it all, you are a good man. Lower your ring John."

John shook his head, "No..."

John had no chance to finish his sentence. Flash surged forward, and with incredible speed, pushed John away from the action. It was just enough of a distraction for Oliver to vault from his chair, and tackle Shayera, knocking the weapon out of her hand. He landed on top of her, and had only a split second to blink before she head-butted him in the nose. He rolled off of her, clutching the bleeding nostrils. He got to his feet quickly, and brought his fists up, as Shayera came at him. Blows were exchanged, neither landing anything of consequence. Oliver deflected shots aimed at his head and lower body, and Shayera did the same. Neither cared anymore about what or who was around them, they were engaged in an all-out battle.

John managed to put enough space between his body and Wally's and his ring lit up. Flash was encompassed in a green bubble and pushed off to the side of the cafeteria quickly. Holding him in that position John charged onto Shayera's position where she was fighting Oliver. He had to stop this nonsense. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Shayera took a couple of quick steps, stooped down, grabbed her mace, and then flung it from the floor where it had landed, and it flew through the green stream holding Wally captive. It crackled as it broke the ring's magic long enough to drop the force field around her teammate. Wally wasted no time speeding away from his position, and landed a right hook to John's jaw.

Once again, with Shayera distracted, Oliver decided to do the unthinkable. He grabbed an arrow from its quiver and launched it at the winged-avenger. Shayera turned just in time to side step, but not before the tip of the arrow cut deep into her outer arm. She screamed out loud, and dropped to her knees. In truth, Oliver didn't mean to kill his opponent, only slow her down enough by putting an arrow past her face. Now he was committed. He drew another arrow, this one with a ball for a tip. If he could hit her, it would simply put her to sleep and no further damage done.

But he never got a chance to let the arrow loose. As he aimed, Diana came through the door of the now wrecked room. She saw Shayera bleeding and on her knees, and the Amazon howled with a fury that shook the room. She kicked off from her feet and barreled down on Oliver's position. He blinked and she was on his throat the moment his eyes opened again. She continued to push, and Oliver felt the back of his head strike the wall, and his neck snap forward. Diana didn't let go though, and suddenly Oliver was sent flying through the air, striking several table on his way down. Diana bent down where he had dropped his bow, and snapped it half, and tossed it to the side. Both of her fists clenched, she stalked forward, rage filling her eyes.

Oliver knew in that moment he'd crossed the line with Diana. It was easy to forget that she wasn't born in the same society as most of the League…until moments like this. Oliver was suddenly reminded and very aware that the Amazon was quite ready and willing to kill to protect her own.

He glanced over at John and saw that Wally was proving he was more than a one-note stand-up routine and was keeping the experienced Green Lantern more than busy. He also noticed that the cafeteria was stunned, some obviously cheering Shayera and Diana on, most just shocked, and others moving to the intercom system to call for help. No one wanted to get between Diana and her prey…and that's what Oliver was and he knew it.

In the second this all took to go through Oliver's mind Diana had reached him, grabbed him by the throart, pulled him from the ground, and held him to her wrath-filled face. "Anything to say 'little' man?" It was said in such a cold and almost off-hand manner that Oliver could only shiver. Especially as Diana's fist started to cock back…

John for his part was indeed finding out why the Flash had long survived the largest and most colorful Rogue's Gallery outside Gotham. He was moving faster than the eye could follow, refusing to be pinned down. John knew that sooner or later he'd see the pattern and catch Wally, but he also knew that had Wally wanted, his butt would be beaten unconscious by now. So it became a contest of who'd anticipate who first. All he could think was…_Man this is so outa hand!_

The decision became academic when an authoritative voice rang out loud enough to literally shake the room, "**This will stop, NOW!" **Superman had arrived backed by the Martian Manhunter…and he was pissed!

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this... I got super sick, and super stuck. Thanks to the co-author who finished the last little bit and made some changes so I could get this to you all. I am chomping at the bit to hear what you all think. Oliver crossed a line or two, but would he reveal Helena's identity to get what he wants? He didn't really get a chance to answer John...and Wally...I love him, and the fact that he is the heart of the group. Standing by Shayera says a lot, and I think even John recognizes that. Still...what is next? Diana versus Superman? You'll tell me if this is over...for now. And then there's Helena. Oliver struck a nerve...thanks as always for the reviews, and private messages that were very encouraging. For League Reservist: Glad you love the fic. Now you know what happens next...ideas? For WonderHawk6648: You want everything to work out for Helena and Dinah? They have a little ways to go yet...the first chapter's events are about to unfold, but you knew that they would sooner or later...:)


	25. Chapter 25

"Diana! Drop him." Superman's voice boomed, but then it softened, "Please Diana. This doesn't have to go any further."

The Amazon looked at Superman, and then at Oliver. His face was turning several shades of red, but he wasn't fighting back. Not that there was much he could do with the situation he was in, but he was still. Diana realized that she could snap his neck with little to no effort, but instead she let go, dropping Oliver to the floor. He gasped a few times on the ground, clutching at his throat, desperate to get the air flowing in his lungs again.

Across the room, John had thrown his hands up in surrender. He never really wanted to fight Flash, and he made it known by stepping back away from the redheaded speed demon. He had always respected Flash's ability to move quickly, but his fighting skill was definitely worthy of admiration as well.

Superman crossed the room to Diana's position, and looked down. Oliver was in rough shape, but he was alive. His eyes darted back to J'onn. "Please take him to the infirmary. I will join you soon." J'onn nodded and helped pick up Oliver and slowly led him out of the cafeteria. Diana made no move, instead she glared as he was assisted out of the room. Soon though, her eyes met with Superman's.

There was no doubt that she was still extremely angry as her fists were clinched tightly at her sides. Something in Clark's eyes gave her pause, and she exhaled deeply and her hands relaxed. Superman reached out and lightly touched Diana's arm and whispered, "Take care of Shayera, and then we will talk about everything. I know why you're angry, and why this happened. But Diana let's settle this differently."

Diana gritted her teeth and her blue eyes flashed; while her body had relaxed, her temper hadn't. "He's scum," the Amazon ground out, "he would destroy Helena and Dinah, and for what, his pride?"

Superman chose his words carefully, "Let's talk about this after everyone is tended to. We'll work it all out." Clark raised his voice loud enough so it could be heard throughout the dining hall, "I'm asking as a favor to me that no one get into more physical altercations. This is no way for League members to conduct themselves."

Diana crossed her arms and shook her head as she looked Superman in the eye, "I'm an Amazon first." She turned and walked over to where Shayera was on her knees, holding her hand tightly over her wound to stop the bleeding. While her love for the winged redhead could never be doubted, she was less than thrilled with Shayera at that moment. A promise had been broken, and Diana didn't take that lightly. "Shayera, can you stand, or do you need help?"

Shayera stood, well aware that her Amazon was not happy with her or with the situation. She hoped that she'd be able to smooth things over, and explain why she did what she had. Satisfied Shayera could walk without assistance, Diana took very heavy, angry steps out of the room with Shayera following closely behind.

Superman sighed. This was going to be an ugly mess to clean up. He glanced over at John and Wally. The two were quiet, not really sure what to say to the Kryptonian. John cleared his throat, and addressed Wally. "Flash, before we leave, I-I just want you to know that I don't support Oliver's ways of dealing with all of this. He's hurt, he's pissed, but this isn't right. I won't lie, I don't believe that Helena and Dinah should be together like this, but I would **NEVER** stand by and let her identity be revealed. And it certainly was never my intention to fight you. I hope you know that."

Wally nodded, "I know. You could have launched a nuclear attack with that ring of yours, but you went for the block instead. But John, Helena and Dinah's relationship isn't our business. They are our friends and teammates, and should get nothing from us but support…or at least have us stay the hell out of it. Diana and Shayera deserve no less either pal, and you know it. If what just happened shows you anything, Diana is willing to kill, kill someone she** knows**, to keep Shayera safe. She loves her. Whatever happened in the past is done and over as far as they are concerned. Get it?"

John inhaled. He knew Wally was right, and he caught the point on who Diana was willing to kill. With a soft tone, and with genuine contriteness, he uttered, "I get it. I'm sorry that it took something like this to pound it home, but I know you're right. I'll talk to Diana and Shayera and lay this to rest. I'll talk to Oliver also. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I don't think he would go as far as revealing Helena's identity. The repercussions would be enormous, and I have to believe in my friend's track record. He...he just needs help dealing with what is happening in his life. Dinah is the one thing he truly loves and he's lost her. But I know he's a good man deep down. He'll come around."

Wally doubted that Oliver would come to his senses that quickly, but he hoped for everyone's sake that he would back off at the very least. He stuck his hand out to John, "No hard feelings?"

John grabbed the hand being offered and shook it. He admired Wally, and was glad that they could work this out. He was concerned that Diana and Shayera wouldn't feel the same way, but he would work on that over time.

Superman watched the exchange and felt some of the tension in his body relax. If John was to be believed, and he thought he was sincere, then Oliver was the last piece to try and figure out. He left the cafeteria and made his way to talk to the blonde marksman. As Clark stepped into the elevator he exhaled and rubbed his face as some tension left but new tension settled in. He hoped Lois would be home tonight…he had a migraine coming on.

* * *

><p>Shayera sat on the counter next to Diana's sink in her bathroom. The Amazon hadn't said anything on their walk back, and Shayera knew that she had to break the ice somehow. But at the moment, Diana was dressing her wound on her arm gently, albeit quietly.<p>

"Diana," Shayera whispered, "please can we talk about this?"

Diana finished her work, and satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, looked into Shayera's eyes. The redhead's emotions were easy to read. Her eyes were pleading even if she wasn't saying anything. Diana placed her hands flat on the counter, and leaned into Shayera's space. She stared at the face of the woman she cherished more than her own life. Their eyes were locked, and Shayera could see small tears start to form in Diana's brilliant blue eyes. "Diana," Shayera barely croaked, her voice cracking, "please talk to me. I'm sorry. I know you're upset that I broke my promise to you. Please, let me make it up to you."

Diana didn't respond verbally. She pushed her weight against her hands and backed away from Shayera. Turning, she walked into her bedroom. Shayera watched her walk away solemnly, and muttered, "Shit." The redhead hopped off the counter and followed. Diana was now sitting on the bed, with her face buried in her hands. Shayera knelt in front of her girlfriend, and placed her hands lightly on the Amazon's knees and waited.

Diana kept her face hidden, but muttered just loud enough to be heard, "I would have killed him. Every fiber of my being wanted to snap his neck. All I could think of was that you were hurt and I wanted him to know what a huge mistake it was to touch a hair on your head. If Superman hadn't come in, I can't say that I would have shown any restraint in the next few moments."

"I'm so sorry that I put you in that position. Diana, I found out what he'd said to Dinah, and I reacted. I should've come and found you, and talked to you about what to do. It's no excuse, but I was beyond angry."

Diana lifted her head, and with red eyes answered, "Shayera, if we are going to be together, you have to understand how I feel. We're supposed to be in this together, and I get that you were angry, but you gave me your word."

Shayera's eyes began to tear up. Diana's tone was filled with hurt, and she knew that she was the cause of it. "Please..." It was all she could think to say. Everything else seemed inadequate.

"I know you're loyal to your friends, and I am too, but you didn't even consider me when you went after him. You thought about your anger and you..." Diana stopped speaking.

Shayera's head had dropped and her shoulders were shaking from the small sobs that had begun taking over her body. Diana reached down, and lifted Shayera's chin up. "I love you. I just need you to understand what that means."

"I do. I swear that I understand. I will never purposefully break my word to you or put you in a situation like this again. Diana, I love you. I'm so sorry."

Nodding, Diana slowly stood, helping Shayera up as she did. Very gently she drew Shayera into her arms, and held her for several moments in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were light breaths being expelled, and the heartbeat coming from Diana's chest into Shayera's ear.

* * *

><p>Unaware of what had been transpiring in the Tower, Dinah stood outside of Helena's door. The blonde had told Lois that she would talk to Helena about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, but she was seriously debating what this would all mean for her and Helena. She knocked lightly, but no answer came. She waited a few more moments, and when nothing happened, she knocked again. When again she got no answer, she slipped her key in the lock and let herself in. Crossing the threshold of the entry, she was greeted with the sight of Helena sitting on the couch, cradling her knees to her chin, eyes swollen with tears that had been shed recently.<p>

Closing the door behind her quietly, she slowly approached the couch. "Helena? What's wrong?"

Helena didn't look up, but answered, "Dinah, Oliver came here today."

Dinah felt like she had been kicked in the gut. Was it really not enough that he had waited outside the night before? With genuine concern, Dinah asked, "What did he say?"

Helena looked up. Grief was washed all over her face. "He told me that I was nothing more than a consolation prize for you. He said that if he hadn't messed things up, you would still be with him."

Dinah cringed. Oliver had struck a nerve with Helena, and Dinah knew that she couldn't argue the point. She wouldn't have left him had it not been for his infidelities. She knew now what a monumental mistake that would have been on her part, but it didn't change the fact that she hadn't left him until his affairs had come to light. Helena deserved better that everything that Dinah had put her through.

Helena met Dinah's silence with slight contempt. "I hate him. I hate him because he was right. Everything he said was true. You wouldn't be here with me if he hadn't blown it. What does that say about me? Do you know how miserable I have been all day? I can't stop the thoughts of you being with him, in ways that make me physically sick."

Dinah wanted to object, but she knew she'd be lying. This would always be something that would linger over their heads. Dinah cursed herself inwardly for how poorly she had handled everything. So, Dinah did what she thought what would be best. She couldn't bear being the reason Helena was so miserable, and she barely muttered her next words. "Helena, I think...I think that we shouldn't be together anymore." Saying the words made Dinah instantly feel nauseated. She wanted more than anything to be with Helena, but she couldn't continue to be the root of Helena's misery. Truly, Dinah thought she was ultimately sparing Helena more pain. Dinah's motives were to be unselfish.

"I don't understand." Helena's reply was a mixture of a plea and a need for comprehension. Things were not supposed to be this complicated. Love was supposed to be simple. You met, sparks flew, and everything got wrapped up in a neat little package. Of course Helena knew that nothing was ever easy, but love was supposed to be the one thing that you fought for. But that was not happening, and the abandoned feeling was a crushing weight on her shoulders. Stress settled in her neck, and she was pretty sure that she had cried more in the last couple of months than she had in her entire life, and that was saying something. Love was not supposed to make you miserable daily; it was supposed to be uplifting. Whoever wrote these "facts" about love clearly had never met Dinah. In fact, Helena was sure that they hadn't, because her love had brought her to the precipice of sheer misery.

Inwardly Dinah felt terrible at the pain she was causing her one time best friend, who she couldn't define just now. "I don't know what I can say to make you understand. I just know that I can't do this. It's too hard Helena, and I am drained. Empty. I have nothing left to fight with. I can't breathe, and little other than you makes me happy. But love is not enough, not this time. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Helena stopped fighting the tears at the beginning of the conversation. She sat, silently weeping, her knees still cradled to her chest.

Dinah hated the pain she was causing the brunette, but whatever fledgling love she had begun to feel was coming to an end. Too many obstacles stood in their way of happiness, and her resolve to stand against everything had slipped away, if for no other reason than to spare Helena in the long run. Reaching out, Dinah lightly stroked the hair of her companion. "I do love you Helena. Never doubt that. You have been the bright spot in my life these past ten months, and you will never know what you came to mean to me. But I'm tired. How much more can I take? How can you continue to hold up against all of this?" Dinah carefully worded what she said. Perhaps it would be easier on Helena if the blonde made it about herself, knowing that it wasn't the true reflection of her reasoning.

"Because," Helena sniffed, "you mean that much to me. Don't give up, please. Do you want me to beg? I am willing to debase myself that far, because you are worth it. I can't believe that you would just give up."

Dinah sighed, but pushed on, "Helena, I am tired. I am tired of everything. I can't hold your hand in public, I stammer when people ask about us, and the only allies we have are within the Tower. It isn't enough. You deserve better, and I don't think I will ever get there. I can't be what you want me to be."

"Diana and Shayera did it. Look at them. They are in love, and they don't care what people think."

"But I do Helena."

Anger began to rise in the brunette's chest, "Then you are a coward. I don't want to believe that about you, but that is what you are here telling me."

Dinah couldn't do anything but nod her head. "You're right. I can't argue. You deserve someone who will fight to be with you. That isn't me."

"So everything up to this point?"

"I don't regret it. But it can't continue. This will blow over, and we can go back to being friends."

"Go to hell Dinah. I can't believe you just said that to me. You expect us to be friends after this? What? We take time apart, and when you believe that no one will say anything, then we hang out again? Fuck that and fuck you for saying it. "

Dinah knew she had deserved it, but it didn't mean it stung any less. "I hope," she struggled to form words, "that given time you will change your mind. I want you in my life, and I can't imagine not wanting to talk to you, and be near you."

"Would you have taken this shit from Oliver?"

Dinah recoiled. "Helena, it isn't the same."

"Here is how I see it. We fell in love. And when it got tough, you caved. You are going to be very lonely settling for what is easy. You settled for easy once, and where did that get you?"

Before she could think about the repercussions Dinah slapped Helena. Simultaneously rubbing the red mark on her cheek, and wiping away tears, Helena spat, "Get out! Don't come near me ever again. You are right. I do deserve better."

Regret crept in the moment that she had struck Helena, but Dinah didn't apologize. It was better for Helena to believe the worst of her if it would keep her safe. She stood, turned her back, and walked out of Helena's apartment. The moment she shut the door behind her, Dinah heard Helena wail. Dinah took a few steps and crumbled to a heap in the hallway. She openly wept, and felt nausea settle in her gut once again. Leaving Helena had been the hardest thing that she had ever done. She had just walked out on her best friend and the woman that she had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p>AN: So now you have seen the events that surrounded the very first chapter that led us to this one. I have a feeling Dinah will take a beating for what just happened from you all. Does it matter that she did it to protect Helena? And John and Oliver... First let me say that this is not a story about bashing Oliver or his character. I did respond to the reader that posted in defense of the Green Arrow. I appreciate feedback like that. I think it's awesome that someone loves their favorite, or one of their favorite superheroes that much. (I feel the same about Wonder Woman). Having said that, give me a little time to continue on Oliver's character. I am not trying to make him a villain. He's hurt, and reacting poorly, but I don't believe he is a bad guy. The next couple of chapters should reveal more about what we were trying to convey with regards to him in particular. As always, I appreciate the reviews. To Anon1-9: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Don't hold out hope that we will return to Themiscyra in this piece again though, or that you will see those that littered the beginning. I left something undone for a reason. There will be a sequel that will bring us back to the Amazons. I am beyond excited to share it with you, but must finish this one first. (For those that want to see it, give a little nudge to my co-author. I really don't want to do it alone, and I think the writing is better with the help!) FOr Wonderhawk 6648:I am feeling better, and trying to give you as much as possible as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well...happy reading to all.


	26. Chapter 26

John had seen a lot in his years in the League. There had been several times when he had been concerned for the continued existence of the League in general and yet somehow, the team had managed to survive, and indeed thrive. For the most part overall, the group of superheroes was fine. Yes, there were still threats, and villains that continued to come after them, but still his teammates pushed forward, and continued to fight for what was right and what was just.

This situation with Helena, Dinah, and Oliver had gotten well out of control; Beyond out of control and into the reach of total disaster.

For his part, he was ashamed. He had allowed his ego to blind him to something that was right in front of his face: Shayera and Diana were in love. Despite past differences and grievances, the two women had decided to let it all go, and now, enjoyed each other's company. Worse, he'd let it influence the advice he'd given his closest friend and possibly ruined lives. He had to fix this.

There could be no question after what had just transpired in the cafeteria that there would be no room for past grudges on anyone's part. He had seen with his own eyes, just how serious the situation had become, and was genuinely ashamed for his part in it. There was going to be a period of time, where things were certainly going to be awkward, but he hoped, in the actions he was about to be a part of, that that time would be short.

Approaching Diana's door, he hesitated slightly. The proud Green Lantern wanted to at least apologize, but the fact that the Amazon, or Shayera for that matter, may be in no mood to hear him out, didn't escape his thought process. John let out a reluctant chuckle: this was definitely a situation where shouting "ooh-rah" and charging in wouldn't work! So, inhaling deeply, he knocked softly, swallowed his pride (and the huge lump in his throat), and waited. A voice he recognized as Shayera's bid whoever to enter. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in cautiously, wondering if he was about to be greeted with a fist of an irate Amazon, or the mace of a former lover.

Seeing Lantern enter immediately put Diana on the defensive. She quickly crossed in front of Shayera and her fists clinched. She was clearly in no mood for a continuation, but would have tossed him right on his backside had he not spoken with all haste.

"Diana, Shayera." John was as non-threatening as he could be but couldn't stop the slight wince at the bandage on Shayera's arm. "I'm not here to fight or exchange insults. Please, if I could just have a moment...of Diana's time."

Shayera's eyes went wide, and her mouth instantly began moving with a response. "You honestly believe after what just happened I'm going to leave you two alone?"

John walked in carefully keeping his eyes on Diana. The Amazon was obviously not amused at his presence if the scowl on her face was any indication. He raised his hands slowly, and Diana rocked back on her right heel, preparing for him to attack. Instead however, he reached for his ring and slid it off, maintaining his eye contact. With the ring firmly off his finger and in his fist, he extended his hand palm upward and offered the enchanted jewelry to Shayera. "I swear, all I want to do is talk to Diana."

Shayera was beyond shocked. She looked at the ring being offered, and then looked at Diana. Her stance softened, and she nodded silently, continuing to keep her eyes suspiciously on John. Shayera hesitantly reached out and took the ring from John's hand. Once it was empty, his hand fell to his side. Shayera waited for someone to say something, but nothing happened. She examined her ex's face, and was surprised at what she saw. He seemed to be genuinely contrite.

Diana seemed to notice the same thing, and whispered, "Shayera, give us a moment please."

Shayera wanted to argue, regardless of the demonstration John had just made, but instead relented and whispered, "I'll be right outside."

With the redhead's exit, John began solemnly, "I came to say I was sorry. I'm sorry that I encouraged Oliver to be angrier than what he was. I'm sorry that I have antagonized you and Shayera. I will apologize to Shayera as well, but I wanted to start with you."

"Why?" Diana asked sternly.

John cast a nervous smile, "Because Diana, I've been a jealous ass. I can't promise that I won't say something or do something in the future that will piss you off, but it won't be because I've antagonized anything, or taken a pot shot at you. I…and I know this is my fault only, have had trouble accepting you and Shayera were together romantically. And before you say anything, I know it's none of my business. I won't interfere. Shayera is special to me, and I want her to be happy. If you're the reason that she is, then that's all I need to know. She deserves better than what she got from me, and if you're the one she wants, then I just want her to be safe and loved. And after today, I know that you're more than capable of offering her both. I'm sorry Diana. I don't want there to be any more animosity between us. I'll understand if we're never more than teammates, but I wanted you to know this."

"And Oliver?"

John closed his eyes, filled with regret in his actions and his friend's. "Oliver needs help. I know it doesn't seem that he's honorable right now, but I believe he is. I need to help him get over Dinah, not fuel his anger. I intend to do that. I'll talk to him, and I think that after today, this'll be over for him as too." The former Marine let out a tired sigh, "I know it isn't worth much, but I don't think for a second he would've tried to kill Shayera. I know what it looks like, and I can only ask that you let me talk to him, and see what happens after. If he continues pushing this I won't interfere in what you believe you need to do."

Diana stared intently, almost appearing to look right through Lantern. She didn't' let on how impressed she was with the last statement; The Amazon knew that it cost the Marine a lot to say what he did as John's loyalty to Oliver was accepted in the Tower as something indestructible. Not that she'd ever say it, so she simply nodded, "You are either extremely brave in coming here and giving Shayera your ring, or very foolish."

"I'm hoping that it wasn't foolish. Diana, I know if you're willing, we can bury the hatchet. I don't expect forgiveness, but I want you to know that you will **NEVER** have to worry about me watching your back. Or Shayera's, Helena's, or Dinah's either. There may never be forgiveness, but I'd like there to be an understanding. Of course, I'll deal if there can't be that either. Regardless, you will not have any more trouble with me."

Diana nodded her head in acceptance and John did the same, turned, and exited the room. Just outside the door, Shayera was pacing. She stopped in her tracks, and looked at John. His head was lowered, and he barely whispered, "Shay, I'm sorry."

For the second time in what seemed like moments, the redhead's eyes went wide and she was flabbergasted. She reached out her hand and extended John's ring back. He took it from her without another word, slipped it back on, and walked quietly down the hall away from the woman he used to love. Maybe he still did, he couldn't say, but he knew he would keep his word to Diana. Silently navigating the halls, he steered his path to the infirmary to check on Oliver. After all of this, and when things needing done with Oliver were done, he would take Mari out for a nice dinner. Someplace expensive in New York maybe. Then maybe take her to visit the family.

Yes, it was past time to move on and appreciate what he had.

Shayera watched his back as he walked away, shocked that he had just apologized. She quickly entered the room and found Diana standing in the bathroom. She walked up behind the Amazon and slid her arms around her waist. Diana looked at their reflection in the mirror and placed her hands over Shayera's.

Diana mumbled, "Today has been, a...weird day."

Kissing Diana's bare shoulder lightly, Shayera asked, "What'd he want with you?"

Diana smiled, "He apologized, and said he wouldn't be a pain in the ass anymore."

Shayera chuckled, "It's the damnedest thing isn't it?"

"It is. I don't know if I completely believe that he is capable of what he promised, but I'm hopeful."

"Me too."

Diana turned in Shayera's arms, and faced the winged Thanagarian. "Shayera, I just want to wash away the grime. I desperately want to get in that shower, and make it as hot as I can stand it."

Shayera nodded and stepped back. "I get it. If you're up to it, come grab me for dinner later?"

Diana cocked her head slightly, a smirk quirking at the corner of her lips, "Are you going somewhere?"

Shayera smiled, "I was going to give you some privacy to shower and relax."

Diana laughed mirthfully, "Shayera, get naked, and get in that damn shower!"

Shayera laughed as well, and playfully offered, "Did you just demand that I get naked and shower with you?"

Diana turned her back to her lover, and shed her clothing quickly. She leaned over the tub, and turned the water on, giving Shayera a fantastic view of a well-toned backside, amongst other things. Shayera couldn't get her hands to comply fast enough, stripping away the annoying barriers of clothing and practically bee lining for the shower, and for her love. There wasn't enough room to fly, because if there had been, Shayera would have gotten to the shower that much faster. Giggling, she stepped in and stood behind Diana who was now facing the shower head, letting the water glide over her face and shoulders.

Reaching down, Shayera took Diana's hands and placed them in front of her body, palms flat against the tile. She brushed her lips on the base of Diana's neck where her spine started. Her own hands glided smoothly down Diana's arms to her sides and grasped her backside firmly. Diana moaned softly, and Shayera spun her around, keeping one hand firmly on Diana's ass while the other coaxed her face forward for a seering kiss.

* * *

><p>Oliver sat in the infirmary, alone, long since he had asked Martian Manhunter to just leave him be. What a galactic mess he had been a part of! Hell, he knew in his heart that he had started it all. What reaction did he really expect from any of the women?<p>

And then there was Flash.

He'd shown a lot of courage backing up Shayera and taking on the Green Lantern. So, Oliver continued to sit, in a solitary chair in the corner of the room, left to his thoughts of the most recent events.

So deep in his own reflections that he didn't hear the approach of a long time friend. Oliver dropped his head into his hands and began silently weeping. It wasn't until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder that he mustered the energy to look up. Standing above him, with an unreadable expression was Batman. The Dark Knight looked down and while the look on his face wasn't giving away anything, it was clear by the amount of pressure coming from his hand, Batman was less than impressed.

"Oliver," the heavy baritone voice lilted, "we need to talk."

The blonde man nodded in concession. "I figured it'd be Clark or John coming to see me."

"Superman relented to letting me come here instead. So, Oliver, what exactly is it that you're trying to accomplish with your actions lately?"

Oliver shook his head glumly, "I was just asking myself the same question. I've made a mess of everything. The thing is, had you told me months ago that I would have acted like this, I'd have never believed it."

"And yet, here you are. Diana could've killed you today. You've got to know that. Knowing what she's capable of, what were you thinking firing an arrow at Shayera?"

"I swear I only meant to slow her down. I would never have tried to take her life. It looks bad, I know."

Batman backed up a few steps and crossed his arms, "It looks worse than that. You drew down on Shayera more than once."

Oliver began to panic slightly, "Dammit Bruce, I know! The second arrow was just going to put her to sleep, but I know that doesn't matter. At that point I was just thinking about how to end the scuffle without causing any more damage."

"What started the fight?"

"I did...I won't place blame anywhere else."

Batman closed his eyes and let a sigh out. Opening them again, he looked straight into the archer's eyes. "We need to talk about all of this, but that's for later. Right now I want you to listen for a minute. I respect and admire your professional ethics, but your personal ones leave a lot to be desired. I knew this before we became friends and I'm not here to judge you, but Oliver, you've let your private life create a hellish mess. Whatever you feel or felt for Dinah while she was still your wife needs to be set aside. The fact is Oliver, you like women way too much to have ever believed you could have settled for just one, even Dinah. Whether or not you should've married her isn't something to debate now. I said I admired you, and frankly I supported your inclusion into the League because I trusted you to keep us honest. You're driven in your superhero life to fight not just against injustice, but most especially those who abuse their power. But my friend, in your little 'war' to keep Dinah, you have come close to becoming what you hate most, a person who abuses power for their own selfish ends."

Oliver continued to sit and listen, knowing everything that Batman was saying was the absolute truth. It didn't make it any easier to hear though, but Oliver didn't interrupt.

Continuing on in an even, yet authoritative tone, Batman spoke, "I'm aware that you may believe that Dinah cheated on you with Helena prior to the divorce. It isn't true, and I think deep down you know that. Even if she had though, Oliver, you were stepping out on her long before Helena dropped on her radar in any way that went beyond just friendship. Your little vendetta against Helena though will destroy them both. I need you to stop and consider what revealing their relationship might cost them both. Dinah and Helena aren't like Shayera and Diana. Oliver, Diana and Shayera don't live their lives in the outer world like Dinah and Helena. It makes no difference what the press or the general public thinks of them, because it doesn't impact their ability to do their jobs, and both are considerably stronger in their abilities. Worse comes to worse, they can simply avoid the public altogether outside the mission. But that wouldn't be the case for Dinah or Helena. Dinah in particular has no secret identity to protect, but even outside of just daily life, how she's perceived could seriously hinder her ability to continue to fight for a greater good. If she's accused of adultery, and the general opinion of her drops, what happens when she needs fast back-up from the local authorities? Would you risk her life that they may not back her up in time if they don't approve of her? We more than most know how important even a few seconds can be. I'm sure the warehouse is still fresh in your mind…"

Oliver could only nod. No one in the Tower was going to forget that night or its fallout, much of which was still playing out.

"How people perceive her will have a lot to do with how well she can do her job, how much help she gets, and how seriously she's taken. The fact is, Dinah has a legacy to protect, a home in the wider world, and whether or not it's right, to a good degree she needs public approval."

Oliver muttered, ashamed, "I know."

The Batman continued on, "Then there's Helena. She has NO superpowers, and no bankroll to protect her if her identity did get out there. For years she's waged war on some of the most vicious criminal elements in Gotham. People who'll have no compunctions in acting with extreme force to kill the Huntress. To expose her would leave her incredibly vulnerable. Not only would you risk those she fights with…" Oliver got the implication of that phrase, "but on a greater level, the public she has integrated into her 'other' life. She's a **school** **teacher** Oliver. She's out every day around the public, her co-workers, friends, and among the public's most vulnerable. The very public that you fight to defend. Is that really what you want?"

Oliver shook his head empahtically,even as chill settled in his gut. He'd not even considered what Helena did for a career. Then the Batman dropped an even larger bomb. "So far the only reporter that has any knowledge of all of this, including Helena's identity, is Lois Lane. You know **very** well not all reporters are so ethical. You expose Helena then trust me, it's fair game for us all…" Oliver's chill turned to ice. Oliver realized that it wouldn't take long for the entire Tower to hear all of this and work out what Bruce had. It was going to get uglier.

"Bruce, I know my actions of late are deplorable. I've lashed out and threatened people I care about...it's not something I'm proud of. Hell, I get now I've threatened us all. In the span of a couple of weeks, I've undone the reputation I've worked so hard to build. The thing is, I know it's not about my reputation at this point." Oliver's tears continued to flow, and as he tried to wipe them away, more streaked down his face. "I lost Dinah. She's the one thing in this world, other than my son, that I love more than my life. And I know I have no one to blame but myself. I cheated, and broke her heart, and my own in the process. It just became so easy to blame Helena for all of this..." His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. Oliver took a deep breath, "Some will say that John egged me on. And maybe he did, but listening to my dark side, taking it all personally, taking the actions I did…that's all on me."

Bruce squeezed Oliver's shoulder and said softly, "So, what are you going to do?"

Oliver threw his hands up, and his hands landed on his knees. "What can I do? I'm going to apologize to everyone, but after that I don't know. Maybe it's time to step away for a little bit, and try and put my life back together…get ME back together. I have to learn to live without Dinah, and frankly, I don't know how I'm going to do that. And..."

Batman arched an eyebrow, "And?"

Oliver looked up and directly into Batman's eyes, "I threatened Dinah with Helena's exposure just recently. And I paid a visit to Helena, and basically berated her and told her she was never Dinah's first choice. I can't believe what I've done."

"I know you visited Helena," the Batman said flatly.

Oliver was slightly shocked, "H-How? Not that it matters..."

Batman bent over and drew his face even with Oliver's. "She's family, Oliver, and I make it a point to know. So, what I want to know is this all over, really? Oliver, I wanted you in the League because I believed you would keep us honest. You should be the voice of reason when we begin to swim in gray areas. Yet, you are up to your eyeballs in that same place. I'm going to leave you now, but I'm going to leave you with something to think about. It's rare for me to be wrong about someone's character. I'd hate to be wrong in thinking that you're going to turn this around." Oliver nodded his assent firmly, then suddenly froze when Bruce's fist shot out and gripped his costume in a grip of steel, pulling them nose to nose. "And you **will** fix this friend. Because Oliver, if you don't..." Batman growled, "I'm going to pay you another visit, and you'll wish Diana had snapped your neck." Oliver felt Batman's hand let go as the League founder stepped back calmly…which was in a way even more intimidating. "Do what's right, I know you're more than capable, and it should be inherent to you."

Oliver sat speechless, and watched as the Batman, the man who inspired him to much of what he did and was, turned on his heels and walked silently out of the room. Between Batman and Diana, he wasn't sure which poison to pick if he had to. Oliver shuddered at the thought of either one. But none of that mattered. He wasn't going to give either pause to consider his next moves disingenuous, or out of what his character should have been in the past. He was going to let Dinah go, and apologize to both her and Helena. Then suddenly a truly dark thought hit: The so-called "Bat Family" was VERY clannish. That meant Dick, Tim, Barbara…and Selena…were all going to hear about this soon. Selena made Bruce look restrained. Oliver actually shuddered. "Shit. I am going to really hurt in more ways than one before this is over."

Well, humility was a bitter pill to swallow and it was time to make a meal. He only hoped that he could stick to what he knew was right. He had to try.

* * *

><p>Helena sat alone in her apartment. Silence was all around her, and the darkness was encompassing. She had stayed on her couch, and as night crept through her windows, she hadn't bothered to get up and turn on any lights. For hours she had sat, and replayed every bit of her conversation with Dinah in her mind. What the hell was wrong with Dinah? What the hell was wrong with her? Even now, her love for Dinah had not faded, but she couldn't be a part of something so suffocating and filled with doubts. Dinah had never really been able to accept being in a relationship with her. Coupled to the fact that Oliver was a real asshole hadn't helped.<p>

She questioned everything in her mind. If Oliver hadn't cheated, would Dinah have been with her? No...

Could she and Dinah have been happy if he hadn't interfered? Doubtful...

Would Dinah ever really let go and be hers? Not likely...

And Helena became angry. The last time she grieved Dinah, she had acted recklessly, and she was determined not to go that route again. No, she'd withdraw for a short time, and try and get her emotions in check. She'd also avoid the blonde like the plague. But Helena allowed her herself to grieve the friendship she had lost. Losing Dinah completely in that regard was the hardest part. Somehow, she'd have to learn to live without having her around. And Helena began crying again...

* * *

><p>Lois stared at the communications screen with incredulity. Staring back at her with red, swollen eyes was Dinah. The blonde had relayed the entire interaction with Helena, stopping at some points to openly sob. Lois was conflicted. She wanted to yell at Dinah for being so foolish, and at the same time understood Dinah's fears for Helena. So she tempered her words, and waited. Finally, Lois' blatant side overtook her.<p>

"Dinah, what happened to talking with her and deciding together what to do?"

Dinah shook her head with regret. "I blew it."

"You have no idea how bad either. Superman had to break up a fight in the cafeteria between Diana, Shayera, Wally, and Oliver and John. Diana had Oliver by the neck and was probably a breath away from squeezing his last bit of air out of his lungs. She let him go, but I think he got the point from her. According to Flash, I think John got the point too. John tried to bury the hatchet, and not in Diana's back either. I told you I was going to talk to Superman, and hopefully get this settled. Why didn't you wait and see what happened first?" At the end of her sentence, Lois' voice became heightened, expressing her obvious exasperation with Dinah and the decision she had made.

Dinah buried her face in her hands. "I don't know. I thought I was doing the right thing, and keeping Helena safe."

Lois leaned into the screen with a sad sigh, "I get that, and I'm not trying to make you feel worse, but you have royally screwed the pooch. You realize how this makes you look? You're coming across as selfish and you treated Helena like a consolation prize because you didn't want to be lonely. And then you dump her?!"

Softly, and with a voice filled with anguish, Dinah offered, "I know. I fucked this up again."

Lois' pressure lessened, "Dinah," a small sigh escaping from the brunette's lips, "are you giving up?"

Dinah wailed, "I fucked up alright? I know I did! I had Helena and something special, and I let it go. I let it go because I'm selfish, and was unwilling to accept what she offered so freely. I let her go believing that I'm a bigger asshole than Oliver or anyone else. There's nothing for me to do! If she thinks the worst of me, then who can blame her? I certainly know that I'm an ass..."

"Okay, Dinah, now you're just pitying yourself. If you love her, how can you give up?"

Dinah looked up, "I have clustered this so badly! If I were Helena, I'd never speak to me again. It won't matter if I tell her a million times over and over that I love her and just wanted her to be safe. It isn't about being a lesbian, or having a girlfriend, or the press calling me names, or not wanting to be alone. It was about her and keeping her and hers out of harm's way."

Lois now had her back up railed, "You should have talked to her and decided what to do together. That's what a relationship is! If it isn't about what others think, or your insecurities, then tell her the truth. She may not ever forgive you, but at least you would have been completely honest. Fix this bullshit!"

"How can I? She's more than likely going to slam the door in my face after she tells me to go fuck myself."

Lois muttered, "I would if I were her." Then aloud, "But that isn't the point. Lay down and die, or fight. And when I say fight, pull out all the stops."

"And do what?"

"You're rich. Figure it out. But I don't think you need to concern yourself with Oliver anymore. Last I heard before we began speaking, Batman was talking to him in the infirmary. Oliver will listen to him for sure. Concentrate on Helena and making this right, one way or the other."

Dinah sat back. "I need a favor then."

"What?"

"I need a reporter I trust to interview me and write a story. When it's done, bring it to Helena, and let her decide whether or not it gets released."

"When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible."

"Be at my place tonight then, and be prepared, I'm not going to hold back on you."

Dinah uttered, "Obviously."

* * *

><p>Lois's conversation with Dinah had been aggravating. She'd never met someone as infuriating as Dinah when it came to recognizing certain things. Lois came to realize that despite her age and experience, Dinah was certainly <span>not<span> the most emotionally self-aware person she'd met. Dinah was a good person, but sheltered. However, she knew Dinah definitely loved Helena, despite how the blonde had acted recently. Lois hadn't held back in talking to Dinah, and she certainly knew how most outsiders would perceive the situation.

Ultimately what mattered was setting the record straight. Even if it meant Helena and Dinah would never be together, or manage a friendship, the truth in its' entirety needed to come out. It would put Dinah in a bad light, and most might not believe her when she said she loved Helena, but that didn't matter. There could be no more secrets , short of Helena's identity, anymore. She was going to help Dinah take that step. And she was going to enlist someone else's help as well. If this was all going to come out, then it needed to be laid out completely, and there were other players involved.

Finding Oliver had not been hard. He was in the Tower gathering some of his things, before retreating home to Star City. She approached his door, and knocked. She had run by what she wanted to do with Superman, and he had agreed to her idea. While he wasn't sure the timing was entirely proper, he relented to Lois seeking out Oliver for an interview. Bridges needed to mended, and if they couldn't, it wasn't going to be because all stops hadn't been pulled out. So when Oliver answered his door and saw Lois standing there, he immediately opened it wider and invited her in.

Lois started,"Oliver, thank you for letting me in. I wasn't sure you would."

"A few hours ago I might not have."

"And what's changed?"

"Everything Ms. Lane. I trust you have a recorder on you. Please, use it. I imagine I know why you're here, and I'm going to consent to letting you interview me. Given your reputation, I trust you to write the most unbiased piece."

Lois arched her eyebrow, "Even if it doesn't cast you in the best light?"

"Especially then."

Lois nodded and sat down in a chair, and pulled a recorder out of her pocket. "Then let's begin..."

Oliver closed the door, and solemnly walked over to the edge of his bed. "Where would you like to start?"

"I came here to talk to you about your recent divorce, and your actions that followed."

Oliver drew in a big breath, and began, "Recently, it was published that I had multiple affairs while married to my now ex-wife, Dinah. Every report was true as far as I know. I'm sure there will be others who have yet to come forward as well as some that soon will. As a result of one of these affairs, I fathered a child. I have a son, and while I am not proud of my infidelities, I would never deny him."

Lois wasted no time, "And how is your relationship to Dinah now?"

"Poor, as is my relationship to the League. After granting her the divorce she was seeking, I found out that she had fallen in love with someone else. I didn't react well. In fact, I reacted like an ass." Oliver stopped for a moment. "Sorry for the language Lois. You can change that word if you want, although it fits."

"We'll leave it. But, please continue."

"Before I proceed, let me say that I don't believe for a second that Dinah was ever unfaithful. Dinah had been nothing but the ideal wife, and I regret my actions hurt her. I know that there will be some who will question the timing of her finding someone new, however, it shouldn't call into question her reputation, or the reputation of the other person. I know, without a doubt, that Dinah never strayed, and there was no impropriety in any way."

"You mentioned your relationship to Dinah and the League was poor. What happened to make it that way?"

Oliver swallowed hard. If he was going to recoup any of his dignity, he wasn't going to be able to hold back. He stammered at first, from nothing more than shame. "I-I threatened both Dinah and the person she chose to be with. I can't say what with, though off the record I'm sure you'll be told. It put Dinah in an impossible situation. Words can't express how sorry I am, and how much I regret what I did. I lashed out in anger at two people when I should have been angry with myself. I became so consumed with how I felt, that I treated them both horribly. Even now, I can't express how sorry I am."

"Try," was the only response from Lois.

Oliver dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I threatened my ex-wife. I'm sorry that I threatened the person she had started over with and through that person, everyone associated with them. I'm sorry that I sullied my reputation, in the sense that I have in the span of a few weeks I probably wiped away any good I have done unselfishly with actions that were abhorrent. It has led to a…small altercation between myself and a couple of League members who were defending Dinah and I regret it all so much. I will be stepping away from the League for a time, to work on the relationships I have damaged."

Lois offered softly, "It takes a lot to admit the things that you have."

"It's the only way to...hell, to try and at least let Dinah know that I won't interfere, and never should've. It's a start in apologizing to my teammates, and to the people who expected more of me, and who believe in me. Moving forward, I can only hope that I can do more to show that how I have acted recently is not who I am."

"You haven't named the other person involved with Dinah. Why?"

Oliver looked up and stared directly into Lois' eyes, knowing she knew who it was. "It isn't my place. While I do know who Dinah is seeing, that is between them only. If they choose to come forward, I'll support them both publicly and privately if ever given that opportunity. I know given everything, it will be very hard for some to believe me, but I'm sincere. I want nothing but the best for them both. I also know that words won't be enough. I'll have to show with actions as well, something that lately I haven't exactly done."

Lois switched off her recorder, "I hope you're telling the truth, for your sake."

Oliver nodded, but gave no other reply.

"Was there anything else you wanted to go on record with?"

Oliver shook his head, but then paused. "Off the record, if you see Dinah and Helena, please tell them how sorry I am. I'd deliver the message in person, but..."

"I get it. If I see them, I'll tell them. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go home to Star City, and figure out what to do next. Really, I have no idea."

"Is this really all done now?"

"For my part, yes. John feels the same way."

Lois stood, and looked at the broken man in front of her. "Oliver, I know that Superman thinks a lot of you, and of your contributions, as does Batman. I hope you find some peace if nothing else."

Oliver stood and moved to offer his hand to Lois, but retracted it almost immediately. He wasn't sure why, as it wasn't meant to be a slight. He just suddenly felt like he was striking a deal, and that wasn't his intention behind the interview. Raw honesty had been what it was all about, and so instead he walked over to his door and opened it up for the journalist.

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for the delay in posting this. My co-author had a very close friend pass away, and time was needed. I hope everyone understands. Deepest sympathies and wishes for peace of mind to my friend ltlconf. I love you and everything that you contribute to each piece we work on together. To everyone who leaves reviews, I can assure you that we read each one and discuss the points that you all raise. I understand that some of you aren't loving Dinah or her reactions. I am just trying to build something realistic in the sense that Dinah has a lot in her mind and in her life. There have been open objections to Helena and Dinah getting back together, and while I get where some are coming from, I have to say that this story will proceed with the intention of at least bringing them back together as friends. I don't want to spoil any future events, but I am giving fair warning. If you choose to continue with us, I will be grateful, but for those that don't, I more than get it. Perhaps this story just isn't what you wanted it to be. For I'm a squid: Thank you for the compliment with regards to how Helena has been written. Stick with us, and maybe I can change your mind about Dinah and her feelings. For WonderHawk6648:Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. You said you couldn't wait to see how Dinah was going to pull herself out of this one. Frankly, neither can I. It will certainly take her longer than it did for Shayera and Diana. For Jack White: I liked the lyrics. Who is the singer? Name of the song? I certainly get that you may be annoyed with Dinah and Helena potentially getting back together. It may go that way though. Thank you all for sharing your thoughts. We appreciate all reviews, whether you like or agree with what we are doing. Happy reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Diana had left Shayera thoroughly satisfied after their shower encounter. If Diana was going to be honest, she would never have imagined having a lover as spirited as the Thanagarian. They were a good match, and the thought of Shayera being hers made Diana smile. In Shayera, she had found the perfect complement to her personality, and lifestyle. But thoughts of Shayera and her were pushed to the side. Now it was time to concentrate on Helena, and being a friend to the superhero that she knew she was to everyone else. Helena was unselfish in that regard, and Diana, who valued loyalty highly, was going to reciprocate.

It hadn't taken long for news of all the events to reach Diana's ear. In fact, Wally had made everything clear, along with Shayera's understanding from Zatanna as well. It had been hard to leave Shayera behind, but Diana suspected that although Helena and the redhead were the best of friends, it had always sort of been Dinah that Shayera identified with most. So, Diana had gently suggested that she alone would go and seek Helena out, and see how the woman was holding up. She had decided to pit stop along the way, and now was perched on Helena's doorstep with a package of Oreos in her hand. She knocked softly, and waited for an answer that never came. But Diana knew the other woman was in her apartment, as her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of sniffling.

"Helena," Diana offered calmly and with great concern, "please let me in. It's just me."

Diana waited for a few moments, and soon heard the lock turning in the door. When the door was opened, Helena was standing in a t-shirt that had a large Batman emblem on it. "That's not your usual funny attire, although I love the pants." Helena looked down at the pajama pants she was currently living in. In small designs covering Helena's legs were small golden 'WW' marks, and Diana chuckled that her friend actually owned a pair with her logo. Helena smiled slightly, although the sentiment did not reach her eyes. She motioned for Diana to enter and followed her to the couch.

"Where's Shayera?" Helena asked looking over at the closed door. She was a little surprised that her other friend hadn't tagged along.

Diana set down the package of Oreos on the coffee table, sat down, and turned her body towards Helena. "She wanted to come, but I asked if I could come alone instead. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to spend some time with you myself. You're like a little sister, and you've really made such an impact on me in such a short amount of time. You're also a sister in the sense of the Amazons." Diana let out a proud smirk, "You certainly ingratiated yourself to us on the island." The Amazon then swung to the heart of the matter. "How are you holding up?"

Helena's eyes dropped, and she stared at the couch she was sitting on. "I-I feel like shit Diana." And with the utterance, silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her hands ran over her knees several times, and it was obvious that she was trying to get her emotions in check. Looking around Diana noticed that there were several used tissues littering the floor. It was clear Helena had been crying a while, and Diana felt guilty for not getting there sooner. Not really sure what to say, Diana blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"I choked Oliver."

Helena's head shot up, her eyes red and wide. "W-What?"

Diana's eyes fell slightly. It was wildly inappropriate, but the Amazon was at a loss at what to say to Helena to help console her. "Sorry, Helena, that just came out. I was trying to think of something that would make you feel better. That was crass wasn't it?"

Helena stared at her friend incredulously, and then a small smile spread across her face. "I love you Diana. Remember what I told you a while ago; there's nothing wrong with the way you talk."

Diana returned the smile, "Well, that was hardly appropriate, and I shouldn't make light of it. I-I just thought maybe it would lighten the mood a little." Diana muttered, "I should have brought Shayera…"

Helena leaned over and took her friend's hand. "You're doing fine."

Diana grimaced, "I'm supposed to be making you feel better, not the other way around."

Helena scooted closer to Diana. "Just console me like you would Shayera. Wait…on second thought, don't. I'm not sure that was great advice. Keep your tongue to yourself please." Helen chuckled, as Diana blushed. The Amazon quickly grabbed Helena around the shoulder and placed a small kiss on the top of the other woman's head. They sat in the embrace for a while, with Helena leaning her head on Diana's shoulder.

After some time had passed in silence, Diana whispered, "Did you want to talk about it?"

Helena sighed, "Dinah sucks. And yet, as mad as I am, and as hurt as I am, I still love her. What does that say about me?" Helena sniffed and muttered softly, almost ashamed, "I feel weak."

Diana shook her head slightly, "The only thing it says about you is that you have a great capacity to love. It's admirable. This'll take time to settle, one way or another. I'm proud of you though Helena. It was incredibly brave of you to put your feelings out there the way you did."

"Fat lot of good it did me. Dinah still left."

Diana offered softly, "I can't speak for Dinah. Only she really knows what's going on in her mind. I think she loves you if it's any consolation. It was obvious every time she looked at you. She just isn't in the same place you are, and I know that stinks."

Helena sighed, "Yes it does."

Diana hugged Helena a little closer to her body. "What are you going to do?"

"I've been sitting here wondering the same thing. I guess in a few days, I'll resume patrolling, and try to get my life back on track. Don't worry Diana; I won't be repeating the warehouse incident again. I think staying away from Dinah is probably best too. I know eventually I'll run into her, but I'm not ready to yet. It's kind of why I've holed up here."

Diana nodded her head. "I get it."

Helena whispered, "Diana?"

"Hmm?"

"How long before I feel better?" The question was asked with such childlike innocence, and it broke Diana's heart.

"I don't know. But maybe the Oreos will help?"

Helena leaned forward to grab the bag, but then pulled away. "Maybe. Not really hungry right now."

"In time then. I think you'll find that you want them again soon."

"Yeah, maybe."

And the pair sat in silence once more, with Diana silently praying for Helena's heart to recover soon.

* * *

><p>With Diana gone to go see Helena, Shayera decided it was time to find Dinah. It hadn't been hard, since all League members could be tracked, and most checked in regularly. She had actually found that Dinah had gone to Metropolis, to see Lois she surmised. So she walked up the steps to Lois' home, and knocked. She didn't really want to attract attention to herself by the general public, but she wasn't going to fly through Lois' windows either. THAT would seriously defeat the purpose…and step on Clark's toes, she mused with a snicker. When the door was opened up, Lois smiled up at a smirking Shayera.<p>

"Shayera, I didn't realize you were in the area." If Lois was curious as to the cause of the heroine's mood, she didn't let on. "Please, come in."

Shayera quickly reined in her thoughts and stepped across the threshold. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Lois, but I really wanted to talk to Dinah, and tracked her here."

Lois shut the door behind the redhead and motioned for her to follow to the living room. In a chair, close to a fire place, Dinah was sitting; looking like a freight train had hit her.

She stood and embraced Shayera, and waited for her friend to say something.

Shayera looked at Lois, and the reporter caught the hint. She crossed the living room and walked back to the kitchen, offering to make the newcomer a drink while she visited. Shayera thanked her for the hospitality, and then turned her attention back to Dinah.

With a gentle tone, Shayera started, "We're friends. I love you Dinah, I really do…"

Dinah knew what was coming, and answered almost at a whisper, "But?"

"But you've clustered this situation so badly. I'm sorry, I had to say it. And this: What were you thinking?"

Dinah sighed, "I screwed the pooch as Lois would say. I really can't say anything to make it sound or seem better, because my actions are reprehensible."

Shayera nodded in agreement, and Dinah wasn't surprised. The Thanagarian never held her opinions back. It was part of her charm. It was also a reason that they had scrapped in the hospital, an event that Dinah was hoping wouldn't repeat itself again. Although Dinah would hardly blame Shayera if she decided to literally knock some sense into her.

"Where's Diana?" Dinah asked softly.

Shayera sat down on one of Lois' couches. "She went to see Helena."

"That's good," Dinah whispered, sitting back in the chair she had been occupying. Raising her voice slightly, she asked, "Shayera, does it ever surprise you how well you and Diana meshed together?"

Shayera sat back in thought. "Sometimes, but only in the sense that I would've never thought we'd be friends or romantically involved. Now though…not really. I see how similar we are in a lot of regards, and I can appreciate how she is, and she accepts me how I am. I wouldn't have thought before that there was anything wrong with me, per se, but now with Diana, I whole heartedly want to be the person she thinks I am."

Dinah nodded, "I get it. Just tell me how you did it."

Shayera could see where this was going, "Dinah, I'm not you or Helena. I, and this may not be the best attribute, really don't give a shit about what others think. I don't think you do now either, although I'm positive it started out that way. But you moved past that, and I think that was a good step to take. Now, regardless of what ultimately happens between you and Helena, you'll have learned that lesson, and it won't affect you in the future with whoever you're in a relationship with. Dinah, I started this conversation with an 'I love you', and I meant it. You were there with me when things fell apart with John, and again when I decided to go after Diana. You didn't even bat an eyelash that your friend was going to date a woman. The same goes for me. I don't care if you date Martians, and no one that truly cares about you will either. I'm going to tell you though," Shayera's tone turned a bit darker, "that if you decide to pursue Helena again and try and make this right, you better be in it to win, and be a better person. You hurt her again, and I'm going to beat you over the head with my mace."

Dinah's eyes closed slowly. "I know."

"And it'll be all I can do to keep Diana from beating you senseless too. The Amazons are fiercely loyal, and mine is no different. She genuinely sees Helena as family, and doesn't want her hurt."

Dinah looked up, and met Shayera's eyes. Her tone was filled with genuine regard, "I won't put either of you in that position again. I know it'll take more than words to convince anyone though. I need to apologize to Helena, and I know simple platitudes aren't enough. I'll have to show how I feel through actions, something that I haven't done well at all."

Lois peeked around the corner, and cleared her throat. "Can I rejoin you?"

Shayera turned and smiled, "Please do Lois. I'm sorry for invading your home, and then monopolizing Dinah's time. Thank you for the moment though."

Lois walked over to where Shayera was sitting, and handed the winged woman a glass of wine. Shayera took it with small thanks, and Lois sat next to her on the couch. Shayera continued to smile, "It's funny, but I never would've believed that I'd be sitting in your living room having wine. I've always enjoyed your work Lois, but it's nice to count you amongst our friends. Thank you so much for the support you have shown Diana and I, and to Dinah as well."

Lois returned the smile, "Of course. How are you and Diana doing?"

Shayera beamed, "Good. That woman is amazing."

Lois chuckled, sipping on her drink, "You aren't exactly shabby yourself."

"I appreciate that, but we all know Diana is the golden child."

Lois laughed, "This is true. Honestly, it's nice to have someone now who understands what it's like to be me. Dating someone on a pedestal isn't easy."

Shayera chuckled lowly. Being with someone who was considered the poster child for all that was right and just had to be hard, especially if her experiences with Diana were any indication. At least with Diana, people gave her leeway for being an Amazon. Superman got no such consideration: No matter what Clark did, he was going to be seen as the 'All-American Boy' by the world. It had to be hard for the brunette reporter at times, Shayera was sure. But that was Lois' demon to fight. Shayera looked between the two women. "Well, ladies, what's the plan?"

Dinah curled her legs up underneath her backside and held onto her knees. "I'm here to give Lois an interview. And I have some things that I have to do. I have to show Helena through actions now how I feel."

Shayera nodded, "Considering Oliver is not a threat now, and frankly John isn't either, you have some room to wiggle. But Dinah, it isn't much considering how things have gone. If for any reason either were to decide not to behave themselves, you can't just run off and leave Helena in the lurch again. You have to be willing to stand by her, something you've been absolute shit at recently."

Dinah nodded. "I know. I thought of some things that I could do, to, well, not make amends, but to at least demonstrate to Helena that I care about her and the things that are important to her."

"Like?"

Dinah closed her eyes, "My sole motivation can't be about getting Helena back. It has to be selfless."

Shayera lowered her voice and put her genuine regard for Dinah into her tone, "I don't think your motives lately were selfish. Not well thought out, but **not** selfish."

Lois nodded in agreement, "I don't either. But Helena doesn't know that."

Dinah's eyes fluttered with the threat of tears once more. "I know. It's time to tell the whole story, without revealing Helena's identity, and let the pieces fall where they may."

Lois set her drink down on the coffee table next to the arm of the couch. She opened the drawer on the front, and pulled out a small recorder.

Shayera laughed, "You have one of those in every room?"

Lois smirked, "Normal people don't?"

* * *

><p>Well after both superheroes left her in the house, Lois began composing what she hoped would be one of her better pieces. She wanted for everyone involved to understand the truth. She knew that there would always be detractors who would question Dinah's character and motivations. But she had grown to really known the woman in the short amount of time that they had spent together, and it was obvious that Dinah's recent actions had not been about protecting herself. She had made a huge sacrifice to her happiness to do what she thought was needed to keep Helena safe, and the innocents around her, safe. And while the blonde hero was no martyr by any stretch of the imagination, she had genuine affection for those around her, especially Helena.<p>

So Lois began penning what she hoped would at least bring peace of mind to the players involved…she wrote furiously, and when it was all done, she reviewed it. It may never be enough to satisfy everyone, but it would be the truth…

_Stop and consider what your safety means to you. Really consider what that safety is, what it gives you. Now consider what the safety of the ones you love means as well. If you love them, they probably mean more to you than the very breath you draw. As humans, we love and hate fiercely, and lines, the lines we take for granted when things are safe, become blurred when you are in situations where that safety is threatened. Now consider the people that they, your loved ones, love and protect as well. _

_What would you do to make sure no harm came to anyone? How far would you go?_

_Normally I print stories that are unbiased. I'm charged to present you with facts, and let you draw your own conclusions. I will do it again here, however, I can't help but let you know from the beginning that I am friends with the people I will be writing about. Perhaps, it clouds my judgment to be so close to this particular story, and perhaps you will dismiss what I say as a result. That is the beauty of free will. We don't have to agree. We just have to listen, and decide for ourselves._

_I sat down with the Black Canary this evening, along with Hawkgirl, both of League fame. Both have been in the media a considerable amount lately, both having controversy swirling around them. This will not focus on Shayera, who has recently come out acknowledging that she and Wonder Woman are in a relationship. The pair granted a brief interview with the press very recently, and for all those who know them, they are very happy together. Now, however, the story I wish to tell you know those revolves around Dinah Lance, who at one time, was married to Oliver Queen. Their relationship has been fodder for the media too, but cast in a different light. It is well know that Oliver has had claims of unfaithfulness come out, and as a result of one of his affairs, fathered a son with one of his, as we know now, many mistresses. I printed a piece based on an interview with Dinah at that time who was fresh in dealing with the devastating news. What the general public doesn't know, is that Oliver's fidelities threw Dinah into a downward spiral of grief. In every sense of the words, Dinah was the wronged woman. She had stayed faithful to a man who stepped out on her on at the very least several occasions. The result was a divorce, and the pair split._

_The public eye has scrutinized both very closely. But in the midst of the anger and betrayal, Dinah fell in love with someone else, another League member. The timing of this, admittedly, was not good. With her private life a public spectacle, Dinah held this information very close to her heart, only allowing a few people to know. At first, Dinah noted, it was about keeping the relationship out of the press, fear relegating her to protecting herself and the new love she was experiencing. Her reason? She fell in love with another woman. _

_You may say that this was selfish on her part. After all, there are not many who care that Dinah might be in a consensual relationship with another woman. I'm willing to bet that most of you don't care. And she understood this, it was all about the timing, and Mr. Queen's possible (and yes, the press') reaction. We all know divorces, particularly celebrity ones, are often brutal messy affairs. Her reasons however, led to a rift in the fledgling romance. Dinah fully admits in the beginning she wasn't ready to handle the repercussions that would come as a result of this becoming common knowledge. Initially, she thought of the job that she does daily. She is a protector of mankind, specifically in Gotham City. She does not mask her identity. But she is more than a protector of you, or your neighbors, friends and family. Innately, she is a protector of a family legacy; the work that her mother did before her, and now the work that she does as well. While this may not seem like a great reason to some, it does affect her mindset. One "deed" of a questionable nature would undo everything her mother and she worked so hard for to build. Reputation isn't everything to all, but to a legacy, it is imperative._

_Consider too, recently, Oliver came out in an interview and revealed that he threatened his ex-wife. While he would not comment on what the source of the emotional blackmail may have been, it isn't hard to figure out. What would a superhero fear most for her loved ones? Harm…death even. I'm not suggesting that Mr. Queen threatened the life of Dinah's new love directly himself, however, there are situations that could be brought about by revealing who she is. What cost would it be to have a superhero's identity revealed? Curiosity is natural, and some in the press would print a name despite the inherent dangers it meant. And after a while, the general public would no longer care, moving onto the next scandal or world event, but that doesn't mean the interest would fade completely. Consider what would happen if the Joker knew who the Batman really was. No one that the Batman's alter-ego loved, worked with, knew, shook hands with or even just happened to be around would be safe. Villains and rogues alike have shown no regard for those caught in the crossfire of their wars. Nameless people, young and old, have been injured, crippled, or died simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time when schemes have been hatched or put into action. So what would happen to a superhero who has spent their lives fighting for justice? There would be nowhere that they, or the people they cared about could truly be safe. Revenge, in an old saying, is a dish best served cold. Time eventually would bring danger of unimaginable brutality to them, and the friends, family and colleagues they held dear._

_Something else for consideration in this situation is the danger to those who were unknowingly around the super hero. Secret identities generally mean that the person has ingrained themselves into society, probably holding a "normal" job. What would happen to the people in the office who never even crossed paths with the hero? Do you think the Joker, or any other rogue or villain cares that you had no idea you worked with someone who saved people or the world daily? What if the person worked with the public as a construction worker, a fireman, a nurse, or even a teacher? Do you really believe that the site, the firehouse, the hospital, or the school and all the people in and around them would be safe? I may be belaboring the point, but I do really wish to drive it home. Hard._

_So, as a reaction to the threat to her new love, Dinah backed off the other woman, breaking two hearts in the process. This is not the action of someone who is selfish. This is the action of a woman who put the lives of your children, your parents, and others ahead of her own happiness. Short of giving her life, giving up her love was the ultimate sacrifice. Would you have your hero be rash, and toss aside a chance at true happiness in a moment of brashness by revealing who she was with?_

_Timing is also an issue. There would be those who would claim, contrary to what Mr. Queen swears is true, that the timing is suspicious. There would be those who would accuse Dinah of adultery. While this may not seem like a big deal to you, and something that would blow over, Dinah acts independently of the League in the protection of her city in most cases. She relies on those who are sworn to protect the city as well to back her up. If her reputation takes the hit, and she is viewed as unfaithful, it would only take one person to delay in answering her call for help. Seconds make the difference in matters of life and death. And not just hers._

_Finally, some of you may question how serious being public is considering Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl openly admitted that they were together. Do not forget, neither have identities to protect. Those that Diana of the Amazons serve are hidden, not to mention very well armed, and Shayera has no family from her own race of people. Both live in the Tower, unless they visit Diana's home island, and while they do protect humanity, they do not live their lives amongst us nor, to be blunt, are dependent on our good will._

_I close this with the plea for understanding. You may never agree with Dinah's reasons, some of which could be considered selfish in the beginning. However, now, she has embodied every bit of the hero she wants to be, and what you expect of her. I pray that the other woman never named in this piece finds peace as well, regardless of whether or not they try to mend fences. Sacrifices were made, and whether or not you agree, please at least respect those that protect you. They are not "human" in the strictest sometimes, but it doesn't mean that they don't suffer from the same inflictions that the rest of us do. For them, safety is not an abstract, it is part and parcel of their very being and daily life…their safety and most of all, ours. Let us not forget that._

Lois sat back, and wondered if this would be enough, but that wasn't up to her. Dinah deserved a chance to explain herself, and this article had. The rest was left up to Helena and Dinah to figure out.

* * *

><p>Helena woke up with a hellacious headache. Instead of binging into the Oreos Diana had brought, she had decided to drown her sorrows in a couple of bottles of wine. Squinting at the sunlight coming through her bedroom window, she grumbled and rolled over, digging deeper under her covers. Diana had stayed for a while, and Helena had appreciated the company. Eventually though, Diana left, and Helena began drinking. Cracking her eyes, she looked at her alarm clock. It was noon.<p>

"Fuck…" she uttered. Violently she tossed the covers off her body. She swung her legs off her bed and sat up. The movement caused her head to ache even more, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Wearily, she stood up, and went into her bathroom to shower and try and recover what was left of the day.

The water was hot, and felt good against weary muscles. The shower was quick though, and Helena dripped water down the hallway to her kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. She had just turned on the percolator when a knock was heard at her door. Sighing she trudged to the door, and opened it. There was no one there, but there was a paper on her stoop.

"Stupid delivery boy, he left it at the wrong door…" But the headline was bold, and Helena blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing it correctly. The paper wasn't local. It was a copy of the Daily Planet, and on the front it read, "What a Hero Sacrifices" Editorial on Dinah Lance, by Lois Lane.

Helena snatched it up quickly, and went inside to read what had been printed. It didn't take her long, and when she was done, she was left feeling even more sorrow. But she was also left feeling hope, something that had eluded her recently. Scrambling urgently, she threw on clothes and with the paper in hand, she rushed to find Dinah.

* * *

><p>Storming through the front door of Dinah's house, Helena bee lined for the backyard. When she got there, she saw Diana, Shayera, and Lois sitting at a small table with Dinah. All four women stood when Helena appeared out of seemingly nowhere.<p>

Gripping the paper tightly in her hand, Helena approached the group. "Is this true?" The question was for Dinah, and the paper was being waved in the air.

Dinah nodded, aching to run and hug the woman she loved, but she waited. She couldn't force Helena into anything, and so patience would have to play out. Helena stopped midstride and scrutinized Dinah's face. The blonde looked genuinely upset, and Helena knew that sentiment well herself. She sighed, "Fine. Prove it."

Dinah whispered, "Tell me how, and I will Helena."

Helena stalked up next to Diana. "Diana, I need a favor."

The Amazon nodded and removed her lasso from her hip. Slowly she handed it over to the other dark-haired woman. Dinah stepped forward, and without any reluctance allowed Helena to place it over her head, and waited as it slipped down around her waist.

Shayera held her breath, and Diana's hand. This was probably going to make or break everything. Desperately she wanted things to work out for her friends. If they could find a tenth of the happiness she had found, both would be blessed beyond measure. Lois stepped back to give the pair room, and waited…

Helena stood in Dinah's personal space. She gripped the lasso like it was a life line, and in some ways it was. Dinah had to tell the truth with the rope in place, but Helena wasn't sure that she was going to like what Dinah was going to say. What if the article wasn't true? What if it was? With her head swimming with a million questions, Helena blurted out desperately, "Do you love me?"

Dinah's heart broke all over again. "Yes, Helena I love you so much."

Helena's heart leapt, but she cursed herself in her mind. This was not the time to be unguarded with it. "Did you leave me to keep me safe?"

"Yes."

"How could you make love to me and then leave me? Was it only for comfort?" The pain in Helena's voice was apparent, and Dinah was ashamed of the impression she had given the other woman.

"I made love to you because I wanted to you to know how you make me feel too. It wasn't for comfort. It was to show you that I was yours."

Helena's tears started to build, and her eyes watered. "But you left me anyways?"

Dinah's shoulders dropped and she choked out as her own tears fell, "I did it to keep you safe. I would have never thought in a million years that Oliver was capable of certain things. But as the situation unfolded, I realized I didn't know him as well as I thought I did. He saw me that night after I left you. He made it clear that if I continued to see you, bad things would happen. I couldn't risk your safety. I would rather know that you were mad, upset, or even hated me if I could know you were alive and safe."

Helena swallowed hard, and bitterness crept out of her voice, "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

Dinah cringed, "I should have. I made a decision for us, without asking you what you thought. That was wrong. I know how badly I screwed this up."

"And now Dinah? What was the purpose of the article?"

"To show you that I do love you, regardless of what you decide about us."

"How do I know that you won't run again?"

Dinah wiped her cheeks. "You don't. I promise that I will always be open though, and that I won't just abandon you ever again."

Helena was hearing everything she wanted to, but, it wasn't enough. She snatched the lasso closer to her own body, and crashed her lips onto Dinah's. The blonde almost buckled from the shock, but desperately clung to the affection being offered. Reluctantly, Helena ripped her lips away from Dinah's, and rested her head against the other woman's. She openly sobbed, and shook her head slowly. "It-It means everything to know you love me. I love you Dinah, but you made sure it wasn't enough." She dropped the lasso from her hands, and turned and walked away. Dinah dropped to her knees, the lasso falling around her feet, and buried her face into her hands. Quickly Lois moved to the ground, and held the blonde as she cried for several minutes. She held Dinah as her body shook with grief. Diana kissed Shayera's temple lightly, and then turned to go and find Helena.

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for the delay. (I seem to be saying that to you every chapter.) Life, and such...*sighs* But here we go again. My co-author and I are thankful to those who have stuck it out with us. As always, thank you for the reviews and messages that were encouraging, (and threatening! LOL) For I'm a squid: I appreciate your view points on Dinah and her personality. At least we are keeping you happy with Diana and Shayera. For Amalgam: Not sure that Helena and Dinah will work out, as it remains to be seen, but I am with you. :) For Wonderhawk 6648: John and Oliver...maybe they aren't complete asses, but they are part of the reason we got to this point. I want the same things you do, just not sure it's going to happen. For Boss: I love that you left a review for chapter 21. Coincidentally, that is probably the chapter that will jump start the sequel...HINT! For Guest: Thank you very much from the both of us. For Miranda: Glad you have found the stories and that you have enjoyed them! Much more to come...as always, if you sign in, I will respond to you personally. HUGE gratitude for all who sent their condolences to ltlconf. The support was heartwarming, and I know my partner in crime was touched.


	28. Chapter 28

Diana caught Helena as she was sliding a leg over her motorcycle. The engine revved and the kickstand was disengaged. Diana yelled over the noise, "Helena! Wait!"

Helena heard her friend, but decided to just try and escape as quickly as she could. But Diana wasn't going to have anything of the sort. So as Helena put the bike in gear, and tried to speed out of the driveway, her tires screamed against the cement, but she went nowhere. Helena whipped her head around to the back of the bike, and grimaced as Diana had her hand securely on the end of the seat not allowing the vehicle to move. The Amazon stood with an incredulous look on her face and immediately barked at Helena, "Cut the damn engine!"

Sighing, and definitely agitated, Helena did as she was told. She sat on the bike not moving, while Diana moved around the side to look at her friend.

"Helena, don't run. Go back in there and talk this through with Dinah please. You got the answers you wanted, and I know you understand the position she was in. Don't let a bad decision ruin any chance the two of you have at happiness with each other."

Helena hopped off the bike and anger began to consume her. She pointed her finger at Diana and began to rail, "You have no idea what this feels like Diana! You and Shayera are in some weird love bubble, and the rest of us are not living in fantasy land. She left me Diana! Her love hurts more than any broken bone I've ever had, any hit I've endured, any shot I've taken…"

Diana's temper started to rise, "ENOUGH! I get that you were hurt, and I get that Dinah made a horrible decision, but you love each other. It can be something that you get past together. And as for Shayera and I, as you so succinctly put, are in a love bubble, but look at what we had to let go of to get there! The fact is that she and I were awful to each other in the past, and made it a point to make each other miserable on a damn daily basis! How long did the animosity boil between her and me, and yet here we are. You have to be willing to let it go, and just surrender. It doesn't make you weak, or anyone's doormat. Love will make you strong. You just have to be willing to forgive her. She can't put herself anymore out there. Yes, she fucked up. Yes, she has a lot to atone for, but she is genuinely trying and you have the proof. Did you know that she has been giving a lot of the money away that she got from Oliver in the divorce?"

"What?" Helena was stunned at Diana's reaction and statements.

"She's donated over 50 million to charities related to educational efforts, is building you a cave, and just wants you to be safe. She put you above herself, and while she should have talked to you, that was a very selfless thing to do. It would kill me to walk away from Shayera, but if being apart from her guaranteed she would be alive, and would have the chance to live unharmed, I would do the same thing that Dinah did. And Helena, you know how much I love Shayera. It would devastate me completely not to have her, but I'd do it. So, yell at me all you want, and rage, and cry, but you haven't lost!"

Helena stood stupefied. One of her closest friends was laying into her, trying to get her to see reason. Problem was, reason is rarely involved in affairs of the heart. So, Helena stood quiet, and crossed her arms, thoroughly aggravated.

Diana arched her eyebrow, "Really? That is such a Shayera reaction."

Helena's lips curved up in a small smile and her tongue slipped out.

Diana laughed at the site, "Are you really standing there sticking out your tongue at me?"

The Amazon grabbed Helena by the waist and threw her over her shoulder. Turning sharply, she marched the two of them towards the house. She stopped momentarily to pick a flower and continued her long strides back to the poolside. When she reached the backyard, Lois was still sitting with Dinah on the ground. Shayera looked shocked at what she was seeing. Helena was squirming on Diana's shoulder, and was squealing, "This is so undignified Diana! No more shirts for you! Let me go!"

Diana walked right up to the pair on the ground, and unceremoniously dumped Helena on her backside. Bending over she shoved the flower into Helena's hand and waited. She threw her hands on her hips, striking the standard Wonder Woman pose and glared, albeit somewhat playfully at Helena.

"Diana?" Shayera queried, looking at the group. Dinah lifted her eyes and was confused at what was transpiring. Lois quickly stood to leave Helena and Dinah next to each other. Helena sighed, and reached her hand towards Dinah, offering her the flower.

"Dinah," Helena whispered, "I…here."

Dinah took the offering, and barely managed a confused, "Thank you?"

Helena sighed, and turned her body towards Dinah's. "You, me…dammit Diana! Go away. All of you. Let me have a moment with Dinah please."

Turning, and flashing a large smile at Shayera and Lois, Diana walked inside the house with the other two women following closely behind. Helena waited for them to be out of ear shot, and then looked into Dinah's eyes. "Our friends are insistent."

Dinah nodded slowly, not really sure what the hell was about to happen.

Helena reached out, and took Dinah's hands, and softly began, "You have no idea how bad I've struggled being in love with you. There haven't been many moments that the joy outweighed misery."

"I'm-I'm so sorry Helena."

"I know you are, and I know that you mean it. I look back and I wonder how we really ended up here. But, Dinah, here is where we're supposed to be. I love you. And I know you love me. The question is, what are we going to do now?"

Dinah took a deep breath. "What do you want to do?"

"I," Helena started, "want us to figure that out together. Let's talk about it. No promises other than we will always be forthcoming and honest about what we're thinking, and that we'll always talk about everything. Okay?"

Dinah smiled. "Okay."

"We need to talk about us. Are we going to start dating?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too, eventually. We do need to figure out how we're going to do that though."

Dinah nodded, "I think it's safer to do so as Dinah and the Huntress. What do you think?"

Helena laughed at the conversation. This wasn't easy, but now that they were truly talking, it could be possible to work it all out. "I agree. Keeping my identity secret is important. I like leading a 'normal' life as it were, and I like what I do for a living. It could mean complications down the road though, like when we decide, if we decide ever, that we want to live together. It'll be hard to explain how you're dating Huntress, but living with a schoolteacher named Helena. It won't be difficult to figure out who I am."

Suddenly, almost hit hard with inspiration, Dinah offered, "Actually, there's a way around that. We only have to make sure that the Huntress, Helena, and I are all seen together."

Helena was worried about Dinah's mind. "Except that isn't possible. I'm two of the three."

"Zatanna could do it. If we decide that you're going to move in with me, and want to be able to come and go as you please as yourself, Zatanna could stand in as either the Huntress or as you. That way, anyone looking would see it as a coincidence. We also have the Bat family to look after your 'normal' interests. Maybe the way to do this is 'break up' publicly, citing difficulties being in the League and you and I, as Dinah and Helena could see each other. We would only need to be seen together, and have Zatanna pose as Huntress somewhere else occasionally. Any photographic evidence would be thoroughly scrutinized, and anyone would come to the conclusion that you and Zatanna were actually…"

Helena threw her hand up, "This is making my head hurt. Confusing…let's just start out simply." Helena leaned over and whispered, "Dinah, would you like to go patrolling with the Huntress tonight?"

Dinah's smile beamed in return. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

"Maybe you'd like to see the woman without the mask on?"

Dinah leaned in closer, mere inches away from Helena's lips. "I would…"

"Good…" and with the thought Helena closed the gap, and brushed her lips across Dinah's.

Several feet away, three women stood at a sliding glass door and all sighed with contentment in unison. Turning, Diana, Shayera, and Lois left the reunited lovers to themselves, retreating quietly from the house.

* * *

><p>There were still loose ends. The Founders met immediately on the heels of Lois' article being released. They sat around a table, and addressed the issues that had recently brought so much turmoil to their large group. Superman stood at the head and looked around at his friends. There had been so much animosity between some, but everything had managed to work out. Oliver had kept his word, and returned to Star City, leaving Helena and Dinah alone. He was in the process of granting interviews to whomever requested them, each time re-emphasizing how Dinah had been a good wife, and that he wished her all the happiness in the world.<p>

Sitting at the table, Green Lantern took a moment to look at Diana and Shayera. The pair was inseparable as always, and he smiled and nodded his head at them. Turning his attention back to Superman, he listened intently.

"Moving forward, we can only hope that we have no more of these types of situations. If we are in agreement, we will release a statement in full support of Dinah, and Huntress, as well as Diana and Shayera. The love lives of our members should be guarded closely, in the sense that we should, as a family, look out after our own in public and in private. There will be times, when this group will not be on the same path, but for now, I think this is the best course of action. Any objections?"

Looking around at the others at the table, no one was in disagreement. "Very well," Superman smiled, "back to business as usual?"

All nodded once more. Superman exhaled a sigh of relief, "Well, it's settled. And in the meantime, Oliver has released all over the press that he takes full blame for the divorce, and continues to protest against anyone intimating or outright challenging Dinah's virtues, as it were. He also, though thinly veiled, threatened anyone who would not respond for her call of aid."

"I'll reiterate the same thoughts," John offered. He knew he still had some work to do, but Diana and Shayera said nothing, so he assumed he was on the right track.

"The only people interested in this should realistically just be the celebrity gossip mongers, and those who are against homosexual relationships in general. Hopefully, that will die out with time."

* * *

><p>Except that business as usual wasn't exactly what the press had in mind. Several outlets clamored for Dinah to publicly speak, and the media was relentless in seeking a personal interview. After talking to Helena, the pair decided that Dinah would indeed meet the press head on, if only to confirm Lois' piece. They also agreed that Helena's name wouldn't come out, and that for now, their once-again fledgling romance wouldn't be confirmed. They wanted a little time to work through their issues and opening up questions about their love life wasn't the way to start again.<p>

So as Dinah stood in a small room, surrounded by her closest friends, she sighed, a mixture of nervousness, and a hope that maybe this whole thing would soon be over. Looking around, she spied Huntress picking through a table that had a small buffet on it. Leave it to Helena to find food in any room. Dinah smiled. While the pair had reconciled, they had decided that slow was the pace to set, and so aside from the kiss they had shared in Dinah's backyard, nothing remotely sexual had occurred between the two of them.

Nights had been spent just talking, holding hands, and cuddling. The agreement had been that the physical side of their relationship could wait. Dinah found that while she missed being able to touch Helena intimately, they had really made strides on communicating openly. Mostly, Dinah found it endearing, as Helena blurted absolutely everything on her mind at any given moment. It had led to some interesting discoveries about her girlfriend, and had been the source of a lot of entertainment.

Over ice cream one night, Helena had revealed that as a child, she used to play with rubber cement, and had on several occasions, glued her fingers to various objects. Dinah had laughed uproariously, and it had only egged Helena on to reveal even more. By the end of the night it had been established that drinking out of the neighbor's hose, catching lizards and dangling them from her earlobe, setting small fires on anthills with hairspray, and the occasionally licking of Playdoh was par for the course with Helena as a child. Dinah suspected perhaps some of it had continued into her early teens as well. All in all, Dinah would say that Helena turned out just fine, or at least, she snickered, hadn't developed into a sociopath.

Snapping back into reality, Dinah took a deep breath, and prepared herself mentally for what was to come. The questions she was about to be faced with might not be easy, but Dinah knew that when she walked away, her and Helena would be together, and that was all that mattered in the blonde's mind. Accompanying her out the room, the fellow women Leaguers gave her a few words of encouragement, and assurance that they would be merely steps away once Dinah took the stage alone. And so, Diana, Shayera, Helena, and Zatanna stood silently by as Dinah approached the microphone.

Clearing her throat, Dinah began, "Thank you for coming. I thought this would be the best way to address the requests I've been getting to speak publicly. I didn't prepare a statement, since I figured you'd all have plenty of questions. So, I guess, let's begin." Dinah exhaled, and the onslaught started.

"What's the name of the woman you were seeing?" boomed from the back of the room.

Dinah shook her head, "No comment."

Mutters began buzzing in the room. A reporter stood, and the next question asked was a doozy. "Did you ever participate in a threesome with your ex-husband and any of his mistresses?"

Dinah's eyes went wide, and her face turned an angry shade of red. "Absolutely not."

Off to the side, Helena's eye was twitching. "What a shit question!"

Diana placed a calming hand on Helena's shoulder, and silently whispered, "She knew there would be some outlandish crap said."

"That's just rude!" Helena squealed. She suddenly felt very bad for her girlfriend. But Dinah was a trooper, and continued to stand at the front of the room while a barrage of inappropriate, and scandalous questions were asked. Many were met with no comment, or an outright denial. Finally, a reporter up front stood, and smiled warmly. "Peter Neely of the Orlando Sentinel, now that you have made a public statement, will you and Zatanna be resuming your relationship?" Instantly the room was swirling with whispers, gasps, and a variety of reactions.

Helena's jaw dropped, and her head whipped around to face the magician. Shock was registered on the other woman's face. "I swear I never touched her!" came the quick and befuddled response. "I have no idea where that came from!"

Dinah began to vehemently deny the question, when the reporter continued, "It wasn't that long ago that Zatanna stood at the back of the press conference that Shayera and Diana had and confirmed she was in a relationship with another woman. It stands to reason that since she didn't name her, that it might actually be you. Since you have parted with her, it also stands to reason that you wouldn't be inclined to name her."

Dinah held up a hand, thoroughly agitated with the line of thought. "I am not sleeping with Zatanna!"

The reporter coyly smiled, "Well, we got that since you said in your interview with Lois Lane that you two had split. How did she feel about being the second League member who had been linked to you romantically?"

Helena glared at the raven-haired woman, who was denying any wrong-doing, and Dinah was attempting to answer, but the chatter in the room at the "revelation" was overwhelming. Finally, Helena pointed at Zatanna and huffed, "Keep your hands out of my Oreos!" And with the bold statement to her teammate, she stomped out on stage to a very shocked room. She grabbed Dinah by the arm, turned her around, and planted the biggest kiss she could muster. Dinah's body went stiff, and her eyes stayed wide open. Pulling back with a popping noise, Helena growled at the reporter, "Zatanna my ass, idiot." And the moment the insult was hurled she half-pulled, half-dragged a stunned, but smiling Dinah. The press had gotten their name since the core was just witness to the Huntress, in full costume, planting a large kiss on the Black Canary.

Once out of sight, Dinah laughed wholeheartedly. "Babe, what was that?"

Helena dropped her head, slightly embarrassed at her reaction. "I got jealous."

"Of what?"

"I don't want anyone thinking that you were seeing her."

"Well," Dinah laughed harder, "thank you for clearing that up."

Helena shuffled her feet, still not making eye contact. "You're not mad?"

Dinah leaned over and tilted Helena's chin up. "No. I think it's sexy that you just staked your claim in front of a room full of reporters."

Helena grinned, knowing that somehow, she had avoided the doghouse. Looking left, she sheepishly shrugged at Shayera, Diana, and Zatanna. All three were shaking their heads in complete disbelief at what had just transpired. Shayera muttered, "And I thought Diana was bold…"

* * *

><p>Several months later…<p>

Dinah and Huntress stood at the entrance of the school where Helena taught. Dinah had made a small, but substantial donation to the facility to build a new library. As promised, Zatanna showed up, magically transformed into Helena's 'normal identity'. There were other members present, including Diana and Shayera, and they all posed and met with the children. While Dinah and Helena hadn't moved in together yet, the time was drawing close. And so, the players were set in place, to create plausible deniability if it was ever needed. Several pictures of "Helena" and Huntress were taken together. It wasn't certain if they were ever going to be needed, but if in the event they were, they would be readily accessible.

And after the public event was over, all retired to Dinah's house, to set eyes on the cave Dinah had managed to have built privately on her property. A select few were shown where the entrance was, in the event of an emergency, and Helena reveled in the new toy Dinah had generously bestowed on her.

Helena was dragging Shayera around by the hand, pointing out various intricacies, while Diana stood off in a corner with Zatanna.

"Your mother sends her love Diana."

Wonder Woman smiled, "You are still going to the island?"

Zatanna blushed, "Yes. Amaya and I are still seeing each other. The Amazon nation flourishes under your mother's watchful eye. And Artemis and Clio have set a date. They're hoping that all of you will return for their marriage ceremony." Zatanna stood silent for a moment, and then asked, "Diana, what's the deal with Hera? I know she is the patron goddess of the Amazons, but…"

"But?"

Zatanna dismissed the thought, "It was nothing. Silly thought really." But Zatanna looked at Diana's features and couldn't help but wonder why Diana didn't look exactly like her mother. She wondered why Diana was stronger than all other Amazons, and why she could fly. And then there were her cheek bones. They reminded her of someone, but it wasn't Hippolyta. Changing subjects, Zatanna looked over to where Shayera was now standing with Dinah and Helena. "Your mom has been curious as to when you and Shayera were going to be coming back to the island. She's been," Zatanna laughed, "wondering when other things will be happening as well." Zatanna smile became large as recognition of what had just been said to her slid across Diana's face.

Diana coughed, "Well, I, uh, it's…"

Zatanna chuckled, as she watched Diana's face turn several different shades of red. "Just wanted you to know what would be asked next time you went home." The magician turned and left the Princess seriously considering her future. Diana couldn't help but stare at Shayera and imagine what their future would be, and what the next steps would be. Marriage? Winged-babies? The possibilities were monumental in Diana's mind, and although the prospects were a little scary, Diana watched as Shayera laughed at something that had been said, and she knew that whatever their future held, it would be just that, theirs.

Walking over to join the group, Diana snuggled to Shayera's back and held tightly to her love. There would be time later for those discussions. For now, she was content to spend time with her friends. Helena and Dinah had found a way to be together despite everything that had happened between them. It was apparent to Diana that the pair had truly belonged together, and thankfully, Dinah and Helena had reached the same conclusion. Oliver had gone quietly back to Star City, splitting his time between his home, and his son's. Things had been awkward for a little while, but when the dust settled, everyone ended up exactly where they were supposed to be. With one small exception…

The doorbell to the house rang out, and Helena and Diana smiled, knowing who would be on the other side. Helena looked at her friend, and grinned mischievously. "Diana and I will get that. You guys wait here."

A few minutes later, the pair returned with a third in tow. Shielding the visitor behind them, Helena cleared her throat. "Princess Diana of the Amazons has made her first official decree, with the blessings of her mother of course. So, may I present, the newest member of our soiree, and well…"

Helena and Diana stepped to the side to reveal Amaya. Gone were her Amazon robe and stole, replaced instead with a pair of snug blue jeans and a t-shirt that read "Tourist". Her eyes met Zatanna's and the two immediately embraced. The magician was at a loss for words, "You-you're here!"

Amaya nodded, "I am. Princess Diana was kind enough to petition her mother to allow me to leave the island. It's part of a new initiative. The Amazon nation will be reaching out, albeit in very small steps, to the greater world. I was chosen to be the second to join Man's world. It will mean a lot of traveling back and forth to the island, and a lot of coaching on what proper etiquette is here, but here I am."

Diana interrupted, "This wouldn't have been totally possible without Helena though." She looked at Zatanna, "Helena thought it wouldn't be fair if we all had our special someone with us, and you couldn't. So, it wasn't a stretch to make the argument that the decision would benefit our sisters."

Zatanna slowly linked her hand into Amaya's. She was genuinely appreciative. "Th-Thank you. I-this means a lot." Turning her attention to Amaya, she whispered, "Ready to see the world?"

Leaning in for a small kiss, the doctor nodded, "I can't wait to see it with you."

* * *

><p>Later that night, well after all the company had left, Helena walked across Dinah's bedroom and sat down on the corner of the bed. Dinah was digging through a drawer looking for something to wear to bed. "Do you think this is it?" Helena asked thoughtfully.<p>

Dinah turned, holding a shirt in front of her bare chest. "Not following the question…"

Helena smiled, "We're happy. Our friends are happy. Do you think it'll always be that way?"

"Deep thought Helena. I think that we'll always try to be. And being together, and knowing what that's like, I can't imagine not ever fighting for it ever again."

Helena sat silent for a moment, and then, stood. "You know what I think?"

Dinah shook her head.

"I think, you should probably really work on keeping me happy."

Dinah laughed, "I'd agree."

Sauntering slowly up to Dinah, Helena raked her eyes up and down the blonde's lithe body. "You know how you could do that right now?"

Dinah's voice dropped an octave and she barely managed, "How's that?"

The air was sexually charged, as Helena's proximity was becoming closer and closer. Barely above a whisper, Helena urged, "Drop the shirt Dinah, and let me make you howl."

Dinah stood silent, and then took the shirt in her hands and tossed it into Helena's face, giggling, "Demanding sexual favors to keep you happy, hmmm?"

Helena laughed and grabbed her lover by the waist, spun her around in the air, and plopped her on the bed. Dinah leaned back on her elbows, as her lover stood over the top of her, having situated herself in between the other woman's legs. "Demanding is such a harsh word. I prefer the term forcefully requesting."

Dinah's eyes lit up with mirth, "Oh, I see. Well that makes all the difference."

Sitting up quickly, Dinah made quick work of Helena's clothes, tossing them on the floor in a pile. She crashed her lips onto Helena's, who couldn't stop the rumbling in her gut. "Dinah, if-" Kisses were beginning to trail down her neck, and she pushed head back, "If we're going to live together, you're going to have be a little less slovenly…" Her arm haphazardly waved over to where the clothing suddenly had been piled up.

Dinah's head shot up, and she grabbed Helena by the back of the neck, pulling her down on top of her own body. "Helena," she growled in between heated affections, "consider this next statement to be a forceful request. Shut up, and make love to me."

Helena toppled forward, and naked bodies began grinding with the basest of intentions. It was going to be a competition to see who was going to make who begin moaning first.

* * *

><p>AN:And we draw to a close...I know that some may not be happy with the ending, culminating with Dinah and Helena being together. Selfishly, it's what I wanted to see. And I think that Dinah paid penance, although maybe not enough for some. I debated it. Truth is, I am ready to write the sequel. It has been on my mind for months now, and a lot of prep work has gone into it. Because updates proved problematic with this one, I am going to work ahead. I won't be posting chapters for it, until I am well ahead. I'm truly sorry for the wait on some of these chapters to be posted. I want to get back to every Friday, but in order to do that, I gotta get seriously ahead. And I wasn't kidding about the prep for the next one. More research and reading has gone into developing the next story. But if you paid attention to author's notes previously, you'll have an idea of where the new one will be starting from. If not, I am going to post the intro tonight attached to this story for you. As always, thank you very much for the reviews. For Jade 18: thanks! You got your update faster than the last one. Sorry it's the last for this piece. For Boss:Here's another shout out. Godly magic babies? Not quite what is coming, but close! :)For Amalgam: Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoyed the update. For I'm a Squid: Felt bad for Dinah did we? Me too. I know you think Huntress deserves better, but forgiveness came sooner rather than later or not at all. For Wonderhawk6648:It happened, sooner! So, there you go...thanks for sticking with Miranda:You actually gave me serious pause. If you hadn't left the review you had, this would have gone up sooner. I emailed my co-author, and was like, shit can we really end this here? I hope you aren't too wanted to give you something more, and we discussed it. But ultimately, this is where this one ends. ALWAYS, to you all, thank you. Writing for myself seemed to be satisfying enough at the beginning, but writing for each of you became so important. It's why the next one will hopefully be 15x better than anything we have collaborated on. (It is in my mind on content alone, and is already contending to be the longest piece I have worked on before, BY FAR!) Get ready for Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, and the Amazons in a full out war. Time to shake Olympus!


	29. Intro to Sequel

Here is the opening gambit for the sequel...

* * *

><p>Silently she watched as the Queen slept in her bed, and for as long as she could remember, it was always this way. The Queen's long blonde tresses spread out in a fan across her favorite pillow. It was more akin to the spreading of a peacock's plumage, an analogy the watcher preferred anyways. Her bare shoulders peeked out just above the covers, exposing skin that was so close to touch, but eons away at the same time. Her breaths were even, peaceful, and although the watcher had seen and met many angelic beings, nothing compared to the one woman she could never pursue. Countless nights had passed into years, and never did she fail to check on the human she valued beyond all others. Never once, however, did she linger during the more private moments. She always turned away while the Queen disrobed, bathed, or for even the moments that were of a sensual nature. She was no voyeur in that regard. There were times when she wondered if the Queen knew she was there. Sometimes she heard her own name whispered into the night, but not on a prayer. There were times when her name was uttered as a silent tear fell. But she never made mention of these events, nor questioned the queen about them in any way. She simply watched.<p>

During the normal course of the week, she would visit occasionally. She tried desperately to control the amount of time spent in the other woman's presence. Sometimes she would visit under the guise of spending time with her daughter Athena, who had married one of the Queen's generals. Other times, it was no on no pretense whatsoever. She simply enjoyed the Queen's company, and her presence was never questioned. One would hardly question their patron.

But if she had to be totally honest, she more than enjoyed her company. She was genuinely in love with the Queen of the Amazons. And that was a problem…

Hera couldn't deny how she felt, but she never once uttered it to another soul, to the wind, to the elements, to nothing. To do so would be the ultimate betrayal to her husband, the father of the gods. And while Zeus had been known for his multitude of affairs, love was the line that was never crossed. He simply had flights of fancy, scratched his itch, and moved on. But to fall in love, especially with a human, would bring disgrace to the lightning wielder. He had only assented to his daughter's marriage to one because of her purity, and wise judgment. However, to find out his wife had fallen in love with one would bring a wrath unimagined. Hera would never risk Hippolyta, or the Amazon nation in such a way.

And there was more. She had to consider her daughter as well. The Amazonian Princess knew she had been a gift from the gods to her mother. What Diana, and the Queen didn't know, was that Hera had given a part of herself in the creation of one of Earth's greatest champions. A gift yes, but not from all the gods of Olympus, only hers. No one questioned why Diana was stronger than others; it was just assumed it was because of her heritage through her human mother. In truth, Diana was a demi-god, hidden in plain sight.

So, she kept quiet, and harbored a yearning that burned brighter than any fire Prometheus could give, burned hotter than any fire Hephaestus would stoke, and longer than any eternity anyone had ever believed they had lived through. And to a goddess, an eternity was a hell of a long time.


End file.
